


The Stand In

by Beelzeneth



Category: British TV Celebrities RPF, Henry Cavill - Fandom, Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:27:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 145,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24683833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beelzeneth/pseuds/Beelzeneth
Summary: Being an assistant on the witcher set is a dream come true for you, helping bring to life the books and games you were brought up with. But when the project is threatened to be cancelled completely your called in to save the day! But can you really fill in for an actress?
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Keira Metz, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Original Female Character(s), Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/You, Henry Cavill/Original Female Character(s), Henry Cavill/Reader, Henry Cavill/You
Comments: 60
Kudos: 260





	1. Chapter One

You moved through the hustle and bustle of the set your trusty clipboard what was you doing? Well the people needed feeding so you were taking orders, some people onset would eat at the food tent some would want to order in today it was your turn to take the orders and deliver them to the chefs. You grunted looking at your watch you needed to move quicker they’d be filming soon and expect the food to be ready by the time they finished…sounded easy but the guys were cooking meals for nearly one hundred people and that took time… especially out here… You jogged up to the tent with an apologetic smile"Sorry guys had to round em up you know how it is!“ You got a few chuckles. Yes they did know how it was having to take turns doing it themselves. You were just a regular onset dogs body, you help in any way shape or form and that’s that.

You smiled at them hanging the clip board on the hook for them to see clearly then They began barking orders to one another down the line getting to work. You left them to it weaving in and out of everyone to get back to set incase someone needed anything again. Once you reached half way across the site your name was called turning you saw Mathew one of the other assistants.

"Hey y/n your needed in the directors tent chop chop!”

“What? why?” He shrugged then through his hands out wide walking backwards away from you he seemed in a hurry.

“Don’t know was just told that you had to be there asap” You sighed and quickly turned on your heal towards the tent…If this was another coffee run you were gonna scream! It took forty five minutes to drive down this god forsaken mountain and you didn’t really want to be bitched at by camera crew about delivering a cold fucking coffee again.  


Henry and Joey panicked looking to each other Cancelled? They could be cancelled after all the fans and money the show had pulled in? They stood in the tent with Tomasz,Lauren and Talitha or ‘Tee’ as she prefers.

“So she just decided not to do it? A week before she was meant to be here? She had all the time over lock down to tell you and she left it till now?” Tomasz nodded stiffly to Henry who spoke, Henry and Joey were angry. Hell they all was, but them more so because they were actors and this was something you just didn’t do. No integrity or respect. Lauren piped up.

“To be fair its a huge blockbuster role she was offered its no surprize she dumped us in favor of it… But now everything is up in the air she was a big role in this season and we can’t start casting for it now, the two other back ups can’t come and fill in either, one is recovering from covid and the other has a contract for another role.” Joey placed his hands on his hips

“Well what about her contract? She sighed one didn’t she? Surely she should honor that?” Lauren and Tomasz shared a look.

“Yes but two things one imagine forcing her to play a role she no longer wants…Could be very awkward and two the contract had dates…We couldn’t stick to the them so she managed to wriggle out of it.” They each huffed Henry spoke up

“Can’t we put it on hold for a few weeks rush through the casti-” he trailed off at Tomasz’ severe look and shake of his head.

“No we aren’t being given an extension we have to find someone…Preferably here on set so we don’t have to navigate the covid travel restrictions, we can’t afford two weeks quarantine for whoever it is we bring in” Tee looked up to her bosses.

“So?…You need someone on set to take the role? I suppose they can’t be a major part of the crew?” Lauren nodded to her and smiled

“You up for it?” Tee shook her head

“Fuck no but there is someone that could do it…Y/n shes a general assistant, the one you like! the one that picked up the wardrobe the other day when the truck couldn’t get up the hill” Lauren’s face lit up as she put a face to the name

“Oh! lilac bob? Green eyes?” Tee smiled nodding

“Yeah! Her she isn’t to busy really just runs errands, shes an extra pair of hands” Tomasz tilted his head it sounded viable, it would be a god send he crossed his arms.

“But she would have what a week? To read up on the character, learn lines and go through costume…It would be a hectic rush would she agree to it?” Tee smiled knowingly

“Yes..She hasn’t done acting before…well not properly she had a part in bugsy malone play at primary school but that was about it…But I have no doubt that she would do it she loves the witcher. As for reading up on the character you don’t have to worry I dread to think how many times shes re-read those books and played the games…She even based her gcse textiles project on the witcher making a screen print tapestry! Trust me she will know Keira metz’ personality so half of the job is already done!” Tomasz nodded secretly getting excited over the prospect of having another fan in the mix, yet he covered it well not wanting to get anyone’s hopes to high.“Okay call her in get her to read some lines…Lets not tell her what its for first see if theres some chemistry between the three of you first then go from there” they all nodded it was the best way to go about it. 

When you got to the tent you instantly knew something was up. First person you noticed was your best friends Tee it was her who’d got you the job here. She had been working on the first season and was one of the directing assistants she was always around the producers and directors making sure everything was running smoothly and when they top dogs changed things it was her who made those changes get through the grape vine to everyone who needed to know. Then you noticed Henry and Joey were here ,how you didn’t see them first is a mystery as they were both fully kitted out in the characters costumes.

Holy shit! He was so fucking hot! So so fucking yummy you wanted to jump him and run away and hide at the same time 'Okay breath don’t fucking squeal bitch be cool that’s it calm down don’t make it obvious you want to hump his leg!…If he offers though ride tat thigh like a fucking pony!…No! Stop your going red! Calm it! There we go…Nice and calm well done give yourself a pat on the back’ and breath.

You took a calming breath after your little pep talk the fan-girl locked up tight inside you relaxed slightly. Could you help it? No Henry is like your celebrity crush and has been since your little virgin eyes saw him fucking on Tudors. You’d seen him around set obviously you can’t really ignore the huge man in the silver wig. You’d wanted to get his autograph and a photo but couldn’t trust yourself not to do something stupid so you kept your distance. But damn he was much finer up close in person. You gulped just praying to god you did not squeak at him you’d never ever live it down.

Everyone looked on edge even the director Tomasz and producer Lauren? none of them noticed your arrival speaking in hushed tones to one another like they didn’t want anyone to overhear what was happening. You cleared your throat placing a hand on one of the metal supports by the entrance of the tent unsure if you should enter with them all looking so serious you didn’t want to hear anything you shouldn’t.

“Err knock knock? you wanted to see me? If its a bad time I can come back…” they jumped a little obviously caught up in their conversation. You shrunk under everyone’s gaze as the sets of heavy eyes rested on you. 

Henry’s eyes widened a little at you he swallowed dryly peering at you from his spot in the tent. You were beautiful he suddenly found himself hoping you would be the one to take the role. Not only could he then have a reason to be around you without you running off. But there were sex scene between the two characters and as ashamed as he felt he had already spent a considerable amount of time envisioning just that, alone at night in his trailer with nothing but his fist to ease his needs. He couldn’t help it he had never spoke to you but he wanted you. So selfish or not he would thoroughly enjoy enacting those particular scenes, the image of you below him was just to much.

Joey prodded him slightly making him snap his gaze away and turn to the 'bard’ He raised his brows at him nodding to the lilac haired woman as if to say 'look who it is?’ Henry flushed a little and blinked yes Joey knew.

It started when Henry had seen you around set, capturing glimpses of you he had wanted to go and talk to you. Each time he saw you around he would excuse himself from whatever he was doing and turn to make his way over to you. But every time he turned and took a step in your direction you flushed and bolted.

He did like you. He liked very much. He found out you were an assistant someone to run errands and Tee had got you the job he was meant to ask her about you but you both seemed close. What if Tee told you? What would you think if you found out he had been asking about you?. So no instead he bit his tongue and kept trying to catch you out and have a chat. He couldn’t put his finger on it you just appealed to him, you looked sweet and sexy all in one.

He wanted so desperately to talk to you but you seemed scared of him for some reason so he in the end he settled for admiring you from afar. He’d never got more than six feet near you and that six feet was close enough to make him swoon. You had been diligently taking coffee orders around the set and was taking a list from the directors tent and he was waiting to speak to Tomasz and Lauren queuing behind you in a sense one person separated you.

You were so caught up in trying to take names and coffee orders you hadn’t noticed him hovering behind you. He had leaned to the side taking full advantage enjoying eyeing your behind admiring the taught cheeks hugged by your zebra print workout leggings, you must have been in a thong because they snuck up your ass a little making him groan. He’d give anything to be up there himself! He sighed smoothing his hands over his face trying to push away the teasing thoughts, it was not the time to imagine drilling your perfect little ass, fucking you roughly on all fours until your little body sucked the cum out of his balls and he left you with a fully stretched freshly fuck little pucker.

No it was not the time, not when he had another few scenes to shoot. But they were just there! Teasing him a few quick shuffles of his feet and he could be right behind you, he could accidentally graze your pert full bottom. But no he held himself back he groaned when the wind changed and caught a scent of your hair mango and passion fruit.

He had been on a high all day after that. That’s when Joey was certain Henry was getting a little crush on the lilac haired beauty that had gained the nick name Tink’s. To Joey you looked like a real life colorful little fairy and he had named you after Tinkerbell. Henry bit his lip trying to contain his excitement, as you cleared your throat nervously today was going from really really bad to absolutely fucking incredible. 

You eyed Henry carefully he was..staring well until Joey prodded him then he snapped out of whatever it was flushing. You didn’t have much time to consider it as Lauren moved waving you over smiling like nothing was wrong. Okay? Weird.

“No no! Come in your just the woman we needed to see.” You walked in slowly still uneasy but managed to cross the threshold. There was a pause and they looked like they were appraising you? What the fuck? Tomasz cleared his throat and nodded giving Lauren the go ahead for something apparently.

“Y/n I was hopeing you could go over some lines with these two, they haven’t got anyone to practice with and we really need to start getting rehearsals in. Flights are running few and far between so the actress who was supposed to be here last week, can’t get here until we are actually filming the scenes!” You blinked huh? Read lines? You began going shy and shaking your head

“I don’t-” but before you could get anymore words out Tomasz spoke up.

“And with covid setting us back we can’t afford delays we could be cancelled” you froze at that…Cancelled? You looked to Henry and Joey who both gave hopeful puppy eyes you sighed a shaky breath.

“O-okay I suppose I could…Help out… It is what I’m here for..” You missed the looks all four shared as Joey handed you a sheet from the script. You skimmed it as quick as you could and your face instantly lit up with a bright smile.

“Holy shit keira? I didn’t realize you were doing that-” quickly realizing you may have been fangirling you shut up. Tomasz head lifted smiling

“You know the character?” You chuckled nervously well aware of The witcher still eyeing you from the side. Joey smirked at him and gave a chuckle making Henry freeze and look away flustered. You hesitated whilst talking to Tomasz.

“Hehe well Yeah sort of….I know the book’s and the games sooo yeah..Sorry…Got excited there..Can’t help it” he grinned shaking his head.

“No no its perfectly fine…I do always love seeing people et excited over our work! But you know her so can help the guys immensely. If you could try and portray the character that would help a lot as well, so we can see how these lines and dynamics will work” you blinked looking at the page going blank. Try to in act the scene to? Okay keira what do you remember shes…Playful catty and a little manipulative.Petty but confident yet can switch to cold bitch on a dime. Your not sure our up to the task.

“So? You want me to try and act properly? but…But bare in mind I’m not an actress…Never done any acting or anything so if I’m shit I apologize.”

“Its fine, just try your best…We don’t want a carbon copy of the games we want a believable character, just create your own Keira for the time being as I said we just want that feeling for the scene and the relationship that’s all. If you could read from half way down..'Seriously I mean this is it?’ Okay? don’t mind the blank we just haven’t settled on the last few bits of dialog just keep going…Go with the flow as it were” you nodded taking a breath really out of your comfort zone but it literally said 'help when needed’ in your job description so you didn’t have much choice. You took a peek at the lines it the scene was based around the camp at night. 

Henry and Joey sat on stools you followed their lead really nervous trying not to steal glances or stare at the witcher before you even if he didn’t seem to care himself, his gold eyes not leaving you for a second, he wasn’t even blinking.

You pulled at the page slightly forcing back the anxiety but sucked it up when were you ever going to get the chance to do this again. To read lines with your crush on set in full delicious Witcher get up.You decided to throw caution to the wind and give it your all if you looked a tit well atleast you had fun and you’d never have to again!

You gulped you were supposed to start. You took a breath and pulled some confidence out of your ass, she was a fierce woman that was almost childlike. You used a sarcastic un-amused flat tone.

“Seriously….I mean this is it? this is the great adventuring? Wandering the continent aimlessly for contract’s that may or may not be actual monsters…” you tilted your head to the side blinking slowly as you looked between Henry and Joey. Both seemed to be caught unaware as you transformed from a frightened quivering ball of nerves to a catty confidant sorceress.

Henry smiled cheekily at you knowing that with that transformation you’d already bagged the role, you were his keira.

“Well you are welcome to return to your healing house” Henry drolled in Geralt’s deep voice sounding unimpressed tilting his head at you slightly with a bored expression. Joey hummed.

“Yes I second that witch you don’t have to be here you can just go your own way” he waved his hand near you and you leaned in giving him a wicked warning grin making him pull back and lean towards Henry, a typical Jaskier move…Well for the moment he was Jaskier.

“G-go and curse children poison or cattle or whatever it is you do” you scoffed rolling your eyes pulling back a little and tilted your head looking at Henry.

“Geralt your Jester appears to be in a foul mood would you like me to help? I’m sure I have a remedy that can silence him for a while…Permanently if you’d like” you smirked as Joey snpped his head looking between the two worriedly.

“JESTER I-YOU I am a bard! And I have made Geralt here the famed white wolf! Tell her Geralt! ” Henry rolled his eyes ignoring Joey’s out burst

“The Jester is right you don’t have to travel with us you can leave, return home if our adventures aren’t exciting enough for you. And I’d warn you keep the potions to yourself” you paused the page was now empty. You too a breath and spoke anyway.

“What? Me leave? and go back to treating the lords son and his frequent bouts of cock rot…” the two men bite back a laugh managing to stay in character…Just. You blinked leaning forward placing your face on your palm

“That’s not as thrilling as one might think loses its charm on the third and forth round…Much like the boy himself” Joey sputtered trying to hide his giggles. But contained himself to make an insulting Jaskier quip.

“Cock rot…begs the question do you cause it or cure it?” he twitched waiting for your reply. You hissed at him then calmed yourself and fluttered your eyes at him and continued in a sultry tone.

“Your welcome to find out for yourself Jester” he stuttered going red

“I-i a no hah thank you for the offer but noooo…Had enough of witches for a life time.. Thank you very much!” he said almost choking on his words you leaned back huffing

“Hmm…Shame you almost look like fun could have livened up the trip…I do always enjoy the loud ones…” Joey chuckled and looked to Henry with a face saying 'help me out here buddy’ Henry was finding it very hard to keep himself together, was he jealous of you flirting with joey? Yes did he want to turn the tables? Yes could he think of a way to do it? Fuck no.

He settled for shaking his head, he was certain you had the role already and if not he was definitely going to vouch for you,you were good and portrayed Keira well enough to make Joey’s Jaskier fidget which Keira did.

“I’m sure you can find fun where ever you find yourself Keira” Henry piped in wanting to see where the scene can go, wanting for you to give him your sultry voice and flirt with him. But you stuttered a little his gaze was intense hot and hooded.

“Y-yes you’d think that!..But there is no fun to be had at home anymore!…Well that’s not strictly true there is this one acquaintance a deaf eunuch ” Henry spoke up needing to hear the end of this one, trying to fight off his disappointment that you hadn’t given him the same treatment as Joey, didn’t you like him? Was Joey more your type? No there must be more to it.

“And this deaf eunuch is fun? How so?” you wiggled your eyebrows at him

“Well Witcher he only had one way to show me his gratitude…Any man who only has his hands to speak develops a very….dexterous set of fingers~” Joey slipped out of character confused as Henry burst out laughing. Despite his sour feelings over your non-flirting he couldn’t deny that was a funny and well thought out bit of improv.

“Deaf eunuch? F-fingers?..I don’t get it-OOHHH!HOLY SHIT YOU DIDN’T! OHH OH MY FUCK” he then started roaring with laughter with Henry making you go shy blushing.

“Oh my god yes…She is definitely the one we need…Defiantly my Keira!” Henry wheezed through his laughter leaning over slapping his knee.

“huh what?” You looked between everyone what do the mean need? It was Tomasz was nodding smiling and spoke up clarifying what Henry had meant.

“That was….Well…It was an audition and you got the part. You became the character very easily it was natural and flowed nicely and you were nervous once relaxed you will make a perfect Keira!” you blinked at him. An audition? For a part in the show “Are you having a laugh? I can’t act for shit…Like that was…It was err” Henry smirked lifting a brow

“Acting? Maybe?” You blushed at him as he leaned forward resting his elbows on his knees. You leaned back sitting upright then pulled a face. He was right technically.

“Okay it was kind of acting….But why are you doing this here now? Surely you already have someone? this don’t strike me as normal.” Lauren sighed

“No your right its not normal…The actress who was playing Keira has pulled out we have a week to find a replacement or will are probably getting cancelled they won’t let us delay again” you sat up pin straight

“Wait what? An actress bailed on us last minuet…That’s a bit of a dick move… That’s like a big dick move not in a nice big dick way either… Like a dick dick move” Henry and Joey snorted at your statement and Tee creased up. Tomasz moved over to you

“I’m afraid so…I know its a big ask but were were supposed to start filming her scenes the middle of next week and we need a replacement. Fast. Sooo what would you say to stepping in and saving the day? you fit the bill and your here now and from what I’ve just seen you can do it…You gave her a cheeky, petty vibe which in all honesty was missing from who we selected…We can get you ready I’m sure Henry and Joey can help you, teach you the tricks of the trade so to speak” he lifted his head to the both of them. They nodded Henry speaking up

“I can even mentor you if you want, to get you more comfortable… Me and Joey will look after you I promise” you gulped then looked back to Lauren and Tomasz. You’d never even thought of acting or anything and it was daunting prospect.

“Look…We have run into a problem that could potentially bring production and filming to a halt…Something that could cancel season two completely….But you can help us. We can continue as planned but we understand its a big thing to spring on someone .We can afford to give you a few days to think it over if you need to…” you took a breath it sounded incredible, like one of those talent scout tales…Could you do it? You didn’t want to see the show go down the pan you loved the first season as a viewer and was over the moon when Tee got you the job onset. You loved the witcher as a whole…Maybe helping bring it to life could be fun? A lot of work and you didn’t know shit but you could give it a go. But then you’d be working close with Henry who pretty much turned you into a fucking trembling mass of girly hormones “…But I’m not an actress…I doubt I’d be any good..” Tee snorted

“Fuck off 'not an actress’, acting is a big expensive game of pretend! And no offense but you’ve been pretending to be an adult since we left school! You’ve got this besides everyone will know your situation so if things go pear-shaped or you get confused we can all help sort you out, we wont scream at you over it…” she moved standing between Joey and Henry squishing their faces

“Come on loooook! Look at there poor little faces! Don’t let Jaskier and Geralt die! If we get cancelled that’s what will happen! These charters will die! I will take them out back and shoot them myself! Never to be seen again!” You giggled at her antic as both men in her grasp tried their hardest to pout up at you with there scrunched up faces. You sighed you were gonna regret this.

“Okay okay fine I will try… But don’t say I didn’t warn you..” everyone took a deep breath relived. Henry and Joey shared a grin now super excited to carry on with the show. Henry more so then Joey he was ecstatic! He can’t wait to start getting close to you.  
image

Lauren moved over to you with some long ass looking scripts.

“Here…These are for you! Start reading through these today…Do one episode at a time for now you’d have more chance learning the lines and you need to go to costume. Tee could you tell them whats happened and get her over there today? let them measure her up luckily it’s mostly lace up so shouldn’t have to change much” Henry stood up quickly making you jump.

“I will take her and introduce her to everyone…I’m finished for the day so I’m going there anyway” he explained a little sheepish realizing he may have seemed eager. Joey chuckled at him Standing beside him patting the mans back Tomasz shook his head

“Thank you for the offer Henry but we still need you were going to re shoot one of the scenes again, we think there is a better angle we could get” Henry pouted chest deflating a little and nodded to the director

“Right so Tee you escort her , oh where are you staying by the way? In the hotel in town? Well we will need to move you into Keira’s trailer so you’d be onset. Tee could you show her the trailer first then wardrobe and then finally I will pop over with a contract for you this afternoon…” you froze. Contract?. What the fuck? You don’t know anything about contracts! Henry caught on to your panic and lit up like Christmas finding another way he could spend time with you.

“Hey its okay…Just a bit of paper saying you’ve got the job and a bit of legal jargon…I can look over it with you and have my agent look over it if you want? just to be sure everything’s good okay? don’t worry we will take good care of you I promised didn’t I?” You smiled shyly and nodded. 'Holy shit he’s looking at you, speak girl stop fucking staring! SPEAK! BREATH!’ You took a breath avoiding his gaze a little trying to forget who he was wanting to act cool when you did finally speak it was in a quiet voice.

“I-I Suppose so…I mean yes I’d appreciate someone sorting that out..I get the feeling there are a lot of big words involved” Joey laughed you liked Henry, he could see it and something told him you would both become very close. Well close he estimated you’d be fucking within two weeks. He noted the fact you had both gone quiet Henry’s eyes boring into you again as you fiddled with script in your hand. He rolled his eyes you were blushing squirming under the witchers staring gold orbs and he didn’t seem to care he was just quite happy to gawk at you. Joey finally decided to cut you so e slack.

“Your not kidding…But like Henry said nothing to bad just a you got the job! And how your being paid really” you chuckled rubbing your neck.

“Fuck! haha you know I didn’t even think of that” Tomasz chuckled and nodded. Breaking his silence, he to had noticed the tension between the two of you but would say nothing it wont be a problem after all there was a sexual atmosphere between Geralt and Keira so it would do well on screen.

“Well your an actress now, so of course you’ll be paid as an actress, it will be in the paper work, I suggest you go and start reading the scripts Keira is heavily involved in this season she is travelling with Geralt and Jaskier for a while… And a word of advice I’m going to have to take your name to a few higher ups with the video of your audition and names on official websites for the cast will be changed, probably in a day or two…You may want to go and clean up any social media ect that you might have…It could blow up a little bit its…What we are doing is pretty much unheard of” you frowned at him

“You…You filmed that? What? who?” Tee waved her phone up at you gaining your attention.

“Its fine y/n just need it for the records and for a few others to see…” she turned to Lauren

“Might be an idea to put this up somewhere to just to introduce her as the character…” Lauren shook her head

“Not yet get her in costume then a few photos we can film a short teaser scene with them…That can be her debut” Tee nodded and began making a list of things to do then snapped her head up looking at you.

“Seriously change your face book to friends only…And get a fucking twitter on that thought get a bloody snapchat and Instagram to! Okay? life will be easier trust me on this” Henry frowned at you stumped.

“You don’t have twitter, Snapchat or Instagram?….No what? How have you? What do you do all day on your phone?” You shrugged and smiled impishly at him.

“I read…Write…Scroll tumblr for hours on end and play games…Never bothered with that social media crap don’t know how to use it…Was on tumblr for years before I ever got the courage to post something” Joey smiled taking a step forward and patted your back

“Well at least you have Tumblr which I will want by the way! But never mind about the others I will show you cos your gonna need it!” You smiled at him giggling maybe this wont be so bad? You nodded at him feeling more at ease, it sounded like they were going to help you with all this shit, the only thing you had to do was keep the inner Cavill fangirl at bay, which was gonna be a hell of a job now that you weren’t going to be able to avoid him but it was that or watch this show be cancelled and that was not going to happen!. You looked over to Lauren who was still giving Tee a list of jobs and people to contact.

“Okay…So where do I start?” She smiled and quickly stood in front of you as you stood between Joey and Henry both pointing out on the scripts certain things explaining what things meant and how things would work when filming. You nodded trying to take it all in. You took a breath looks like you were doing this.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your finally about to film your first scene for a teaser and things have just became real but how are you going to get through make up along side Henry for hours without fangirling? especially when he keeps staring at you like that?

You yawned loudly as you trudged out of your new comfy trailer: which was actually one of those fancy ass tour buses. You grabbed your bag with a few bits in it…Phone, snacks, purse, snacks, script, snacks….more snacks. What?You got hungry!You opened the door wrapping your cardigan around you tightly as you ventured out into the dark it was freezing the cold air making you shiver. A four am start was always a shock to the system and today was your fifth, your alarms on your phone had gone of again and again and again, blaring and screaming at you. Since the whole becoming and actress and Lauren pulling a contract seemingly out of her ass thing had happened a few days ago, you hadn’t seen much of Henry and Joey they had been busy filming and training.

You were slightly smaller then ‘she who shall not be named coughDickcough’ so some of the fight scenes had to be reworked…Yes at some point you and 'Geralt’ were going to come to blows in a fight scene and you were bricking it. For more then one reason;

One. I mean come on the huge hunk of a man; the star of every single late night fantasy you’ve pretty much ever had!, tossing you around and possibly pinning you down? Grunting and growling the entire time? and your supposed to look angry? Hahaha no…

And two. Well Henry is a large imposing man and Geralt is supposed to be frightening in those scenes so…How the fuck are you gonna stay in character and fight him when your simultaneously scared shitless , remembering choreography and creaming your panties….Like fuck that’s gonna be some crazy self control needed right there. If you get through it with out fangirling; which would be a miracle in itself you deserve a fucking Oscar. But that’s a problem for another day…Tomorrow in fact. The point is you felt a little bad because he had worked so hard before and now he has to relearn it all and he has been working super hard on it..you don’t want to mess up. 

But that’s not to say you have been idle oh no! You’d been hard at work learning lines and undergoing your transformation from y/n into Keira which was completely insane. Once fully kitted out you would be….Well not you…But it was you, a super weird experience you were sure but you was looking forward to it all coming together. You had to wear a wig, your hair was just a little to short naturally skimming your shoulders. You were glad really you loved your lilac hair it took a lot of work to keep up with it!.

The wig was a bright blonde not as bright as Freya’s hair for Ciri but still quite light, more golden then pale it was a strange color, hard to describe. The wig itself fell down to just past your shoulders in large loose silky waves and even though you had green eyes you were still going to get contacts, it had been mentioned that they want your eyes to be an impossible bright green, all the mages seemed to have bright eyes and you were no different. You were dreading it , you’d never wore them and have a thing about eyes…You don’t like touching them or other people touching them eyes aren’t meant to be fiddled with you know? …You need them to see kind of?

Apart from that things had gone well the dresses just needed to be taken up a few inches and the rest of the transformation was mostly attitude , props and make up thankfully the make up was mostly highlights and color correcting that sort of thing. You walked across the set following the light emitting from the hair and make up trailer, you could see from here a few people were up and about inside. Within a few moments you were inside standing off to the side unsure where to put yourself or your bag ,it was just you and a few of the make up artists there. Holly was in charge of you, you got on well with her helping her out a lot before all this and was glad to have her as your artist she put you at ease which is definitely what you needed ,she came over smiling and directed you to your seat.

“So! Todays the day huh? Your first shoot you excited?” You gave a nervous laugh.

“Terrified more like, Its not long apparently they need a teaser for the character to go out and to stick in the trailer….I’m so fucking out of my depth it is unreal! Each day has been a whirlwind and I still don’t know if I can pull this off…I’m not an actress” she stood behind you combing your hair back looking at you in the mirror fixing you with a look and struck your crown with the flat of the comb.

“Hey enough of that, you got this just go out there and give it your best. Joey was actually stunned when you did your reading he said he has never seen an actress like you before” you frowned looking around at her slightly twisting in your seat.

“Probably hasn’t seen one like me cos I’m not and actress but okay I will bite..What exactly did he say?” She blinked at you leaning back waving the comb about shocked looking for words.

“You-hah? I don’t even, you really don’t even know how big a deal this is do you?” You blinked shaking your head as she was caught up in her own shock.

“Err no duh? Not an actress remember” you huffed she pointed the lethal comb to your face and make a circle motion she chuckled when you flinched and spun round twisting to face the mirror again.

“Talent. He and Henry were talking about you the other day, they couldn’t believe that someone with talent like yours hadn’t been picked up on. Apparently the way you just…Turned off your own personality shut down your personal feelings like that and became Keira so effortlessly is rare… Said it was like flipping a switch. A complete personality change like that with no prior training or mentoring is the holy grail. Untapped talent I think was the term used. Henry said he has only seen it twice before and that is saying something with everything he has under his belt… So trust me when I say your going to do great” you flushed they thought it was that good? Henry though you had talent.. you smiled feeling giddy blushing a little.You watched as she moved getting some leave in conditioner to make your hair behave itself.

“It’s…It can’t be that rare it just comes from having to hide anxiety…Can’t let people know your having a meltdown…That’s all I was doing hiding a fucking anxiety attack!” She scoffed running a comb through your hair making sure the product was evenly spread through the strands preparing to split it into two plaits to hide under the wig.

“Babe I saw the video there was more going on there..Perhaps you should watch it and see for yourself It really was like watching someone flip a switch” You shook your head slightly resulting in having the comb waked across it again making you flinch

“Stay still! Its bad enough that you fucking washed it! I can’t plait it if your moving!” You sat straight

“SoRrY MoThEr-ouch fuck not with the brush!!” She smirked and carried on plaiting the strands neatly.

“Did you bring your lines to practice?” You went to nod but stopped when she sighed tugging on your hair a little keeping the plait tight to your head.

“Yes I did thought I could get some last minute reading…I think I’ve got them all down tho” she nodded

“That’s good because your wig is a little late, they are dying it again…Apparently yellow blonde isn’t right for your skin so your getting a white silvery ash blond now…A muted tone they said. Think its basically going to be a super light blonde with a lilac or blue tint, fucking wish they would hurry up and choose I need to settle on your face tones! Any who it should be here in about an hour” you whined

“I could have had an extra hour in bed?! Why wasn’t I told!? You know your job would be a lot easier if I had beauty sleep!” She laughed loudly tying your first plait off with an elastic before starting the other one.

“I’m sure it would but you do know this is like a late start? Some of the scenes your booked in here for one and two o'clock in the morning~” she through her head back laughing at your pout.You stayed in the make up trailer for a while and Holly had called over to wardrobe about the delay so,thankfully your costume was going to be delivered over here which was less running about for you. So here you were in hot seat waiting ,there wasn’t much you or Holly could do at this point but wait. She couldn’t work on your face until she had the the wig on you for color reference. She had left a few moments ago promising a coffee on her return. 

You hummed scrolling through your phone messaging your eldest brother and Mother who you had let slip to about your new drastic career change. they were trying to calm you down, knowing you well enough that you was getting yourself into wound up ball of anxiety and panic. You were so engrossed in your phone you didn’t notice a certain bear trot in to the room until you had a huge snoot wedged under your phone trying to nudge your hands for some love. You jumped so on edge you yelled out as you was touched.

“OH FUCK WHAT IS-OOOH well hello there~” you looked around quickly then seeing you was still alone you decided to indulge and immediately placed your phone on the table in front of you and leaned back looking between your legs going gaga over the handsome boy. Kal was sitting looking up at you smiling panting away as you petted him on auto pilot. You blinked it took everything you had not to squee out loud somehow managing to keep it inside 'OH MY FUCK KAL! I’m like petting THE Bear… Wow he is so fucking fluffy!…Okay girl stop he is looking at you weird…That’s it chill don’t scare him away…Good remember dogs can smell psycho….Cool and calm yeah he is just a dog…BUT HE FUCKING ISN’T THIS IS THE BEAR!’ you leaned down cooing at him making baby talk as he lapped up the love moving his head to make you hit the right spots around his ears and chin. You managed to get over the fangirling and enjoy scratching the good boys ears digging your fingers in the thick fur enjoying the softness.

“Oh look at you!? So sweet huh?…..Are you a good boy?….Yesh you are! Cute baby! Getting your chin scratches such a fluffy good boy!” You giggled as he seemed to take your compliments to heart thumping his tail a few beats then stood up you followed rubbing down his back as he moved.

He must have liked your attention because before you know it he was climbing onto his hind legs leaning over your lap with his front paws. From there Kal had sneakily gone the whole nine yards, the happy Akita had some how clambered up into the chair with you making it squeak under the strain as he engulfed your lap still receiving his well earned scratches. You giggled at him moving your arms around him letting him do as he pleased rubbing his belly and chest he sat content leaning his weight on your chest pinning you to the back of the seat.

You grinned wrapping him in a big hug still twisting his fur in your fingers diligently showering him with the attention the good handsome boy deserved.

“Wow look at you such a handsome boy!… OH kisses to? Well aren’t I a lucky lady” you moved at he tilted his head back licking at your face being a right soppy little pup, out for all the love he could get.

“Wow your lucky Holly hasn’t done my face yet, she won’t like you ruining all her hard work!” He pulled away and just panted happily then rested his head on your shoulder huffing. You smiled still hugging him rubbing you face into his fur. Then out of the blue his tail began thumping your leg in excitement. You pulled back from the hug and brushed your fingers through his coat seeing Holly and Henry arrive.

“Oh haha. Looks like Kal made a friend!” Holly giggled Henry sighed looking for him then gasped doing a double take when he saw the Akita draped across you sitting on your lap leaning his head on one shoulder as you petted him. His heart clenched a smug sort of 'that’s my boy!’ he enjoyed seeing you snuggling the bear, it was something he could get used to seeing. He snapped out of it and made his way to you both.

“KAL! You what are you doing boy? Come on down!…Tin-I err Y/n I am so sorry… He doesn’t usually do this… Come on Kal you big lump! Your probably crushing her!” Kal eyed Henry from the corner of his eye pretending not to here him huffing loudly past your ear. You smiled and waved Henry off trying to be casual as your inner fangirl raged pretty much foaming at the mouth. You was thankful that Kal was ignoring his dad as his big frame hid your creeping blush giving you the confidence to speak as you tucked your face further into him as you spoke quietly.

“I-its fine really…I…Y-yeah was kind of worrying about today he I… I think he sensed my anxiety…His cuddle is helping a lot…” Henry stopped his approach eyeing the two of you. He meant what he said Kal was well behaved and gentle but he never cuddled on a stranger’s lap, not like he did with him anyway. But he knew Kal picked up on anxiety attack’s and it was entirely possible he had wandered in here and wanted to comfort you.

Henry blushed a little and took his seat next to you nodding trying to take in the scene before him as much as possible.

“Okay…W-well don’t let him guilt trip you, that boy gets so many cuddles its unbelievable… Just..I-if he gets to much get him down…He knows he isn’t allowed on the chairs..hehe not that you can tell… Its best not to spoil him too much” you flushed smooshing your face in to the Akita’s neck trying to hide from the man who seemed to be staring yet again. He moved forward placing two coffees before you then placed his in front of him. You rose a brow at the two cups.

“I-I…ahem I wasn’t sure how you’d want it-fuck haha… Shit…. I meant the drink….you-your coffee…Fuck… I didn’t know how you liked your coffee” you blinked at him as he got a little flustered you groaned as you reached forward peeking at the cup as Holly moved about behind you moving her equipment around.

“Henry was already picking you up a coffee insisted on getting it treated me to~” you smiled and reached over popping the lids the first black the other with milk.

“T-thank you …you didn’t have to” his face split into a grin as he mentally pat himself on the back.

“No no your welcome! These four am starts are pretty brutal for anyone to get used to…” he chuckled as you moved over sipping the coffee slowly, you tried not to pull a face it was a little to bitter for your taste needing one more sugar but you didn’t want to seem rude. An awkward silence fell over the two of you and he sat there staring, you kept taking small sips trying to hide more in Kals shadow.

“S-Sorry for the coffee….Its a bit bitter I know…Should of added more sugar” 

Henry was kicking himself as the silence grew, great fucking brilliant the first time he gets you alone and he says something like that!? scolding himself and his own fucking stupidity. 'How you’d want it? What the fuck Cavill?! Smooth why not just come out and say how should I fuck you? Yeah wait a go!’ He sighed leaning back in the chair eyeing you as you sat clearly uncomfortable with him there 'yeah and now be a creeper and stare that will fucking help…Still staring mate stiilll staring….SAY SOMETHING FOR GOD SAKE!’ That did the trick he could see you were trying to hide your distaste over the coffee. 'There apologize for shit coffee!’ That was his opportunity!“S-Sorry for the coffee….Its a bit bitter I know…Should of added more sugar” he watched with baited breath shivering as you licked at a small loose drip off your bottom lip and gulped. Definitely nervous… Or maybe you just didn’t like him? That could be it! you did run from him and you flirted with Joey not him. Henry could feel a lump in his throat and felt a weight on his chest…Was that it you just didn’t like him?…He hummed trying to ease the heavy feelings around him, his own anxiety starting to creep over him he clenched his jaw. No you had no reason to dislike him…You didn’t know him he would just have to interact with you thats all…Make him self known then? And then? Maybe let you know he was interested…Drop hints?. He straightened up in his seat a wave of determination washed over him he tilted his head looking at Kal trying not to be creepy as shit.

“I err no thank you…I-its fine… Ive got a huge sweet tooth anyway…” he smiled you were talking, albeit quietly and stuttering but it was a start! He could work with that.

“I will have to…Err remember that for next time.” He watched you spin the cup and frown slightly seeing the scribbled name on it. Shit you must think he was an ass! It wasn’t your name it was his and Joeys nickname for you….Wow how could he think that was a good idea! You must think he’d forgot your actual name!

“I err me and-well that’s….Fuck” you looked at him a little sad. Yep definitely thought he’d forgot…Tinks had just stuck.

“Me err me and Joey …well joey gave you a nick name so…it stuck I’m sorry you must think I’m a dick” you shook your head taking a deep breath closing your eyes then placed a false smile. For a self proclaimed 'non-actress’ you did so effortlessly and supposedly without even knowing bottling up you feelings and slapping on a smile… He wasn’t sure he liked it, faking a smile when he could tell he had upset you.

“It’s fine…I don’t think your a-a dick…H-how can I expect you to remember silly details like that… We did only meet once and you’ve got more things to worry about” 'and award to the biggest prick on set goes to drum roll…you ,you fucking ass! Fix it! Fix it now Henry! Look even Kal isn’t impressed!’ He quickly lent forward wanting to fix his fuck up like right fucking now!

“No! No nothing like…I mean its not a silly detail! Your name it’s- y/n I know it! I know your name! Me and Joey have seen you around for a while he called you Tink’s..Its after Tinkerbell!..A-a nickname just a nickname nothing meant by it!…..We called you it for so long it just stuck when we spoke about you and ….Well I thought it suited you so just sort of…Yeah..” you blinked at him then looked back to the cup.

“T-Tinkerbell?” 

'Holy shit! They gave you a nickname oh my god! that’s crazy….Right focus girl see he didn’t forget either he knows you knows your name!…Fuck me! life got weird quick’ You bite your lip looking at him confused then glanced to the cup Tink’s scribbled across it haphazardly. You smiled at it trying to fight down the building squeal of excitment, it was so sweet you it made you feel…welcome? You’d been worried that you being on the job now had put a strain on everyone. It seems as if everyone has had to work harder because of you and you felt almost…guilty like an inconvenience. Kal sat up pulling away from you then tucked his snout under your chin snorting into your chest. You moved ruffling the base of his ears lightly.

“T-Tinkerbell?” He smiled softly as you pampered Kal you must have started getting upset as Kal moved digging into you comforting you. He loved how Kal was helping you when he himself couldn’t. He hissed through his teeth nervously and moved his head around slightly.

“Well…Yes Joey had seen you…And you reminded him of a fairy he just sort of started calling you Tink’s you know? after Tinkerbell….It fits….Small and cute” you pressed your face back to Kal tucking your glowing cheeks. He called you cute 'aaaaahhhhhhhgggggg! Cute he. Henry-Mother-Fucking- Cavill called you cute! He thinks your fucking cute fuckingohmygod! Yes girl GET IT!…Right okay and chill woooo! Right yep done? done!’

“I…We will stop if you don’t like it …Its probably weird right?” You shook your head pulling away from his dog when you were sure you could pass the blush off as a chill or something.

“No its…Its fine…I-I just didn’t think…You know cos of me you-everyone has a shit tonne more work now…Just feel like well..I don’t know burden I suppose” his face dropped. 

'you what? You thought you were a burden?’ He blinked forgetting all his anxieties and nerves overcome with a need to help you, you got it wrong so so wrong he is ecstatic you were now his costar! He cant wait to get going! That’s why he is here nearly forty five minutes early! So he can get to know you he gathered you must be nervous and well…He wanted to be your knight in shinning amour….Or witcher in leather doublet a it were. Everyone who was 'in the know’ was just so happy that you’d decided to do this, your saving The Witcher for Christ sake! But you didn’t see it like that? He moved over grasping your hand without thinking,it was only when he felt you tense he realized he was touching you but by some act of god he managed to beat down a full blown fucking melt down trying not to dwell on how soft your skin was. 'Why it is so soft?….what does she do?…Moisturizer?…..Wonder if she’d let you watch?- WOAH OKAY THERE BOY SLOW DOWN!…..But she even smells ugh fuck could just eat this woman….Henry! Stop fucking sniffing her…Shes upset and your just here being so..FUCKING …CRINGE! Seriously!?…Now would be the time to speak cavill…I mean you are just rubbing her wrist staring …Again.’ he swallowed managing to hopefully shake away his thought before you got too creeped out by him.

“No! No don’t Please don’t ever feel like that…Your not a burden to me or-or Joey or anyone here! Your keeping this going if it wasn’t for you we’d all be out of work…I-I am really grateful for you choosing to help…I Love this role-this project and your the one who has saved it!…I know it must be hard trying to navigate all this but please if you ever need help or anything you can come to me ….Even if its just to talk ….Promise me if you ever start thinking or ever made to feel like that come talk to me…Okay I mean that y/n you can come talk to me anytime” Henry watched seeing an array of emotions cross your eyes you were still unsure but he would help. He would be there for you if it was the last thing he did, he wanted to be a colleague, friend, someone you could come to and confide in!

He wanted you to come to him if you got overwhelmed of upset he had already been speaking about the press tour after he was trying to make sure you were never going to be alone in interviews he wanted to protect you form the more public side that was going to be the real shock. Filming was easy you knew what you were in for but tv? Journalists and critics? Yes that was going to be… A wake up call luckily for you Henry was going to be all over you by then he hoped. When it boiled down to it he wanted to be so much more then a mentor and friend but for now he would work towards friendship and try to get one conversation over with out fucking up stuttering or blushing. You blinked and nodded slowly.

“Th-thank you for saying that-” he shook his head you didn’t believe him and smiled what he hoped was sincerely.

“Its not just words I do truly mean it Tink’s…I’m here for you and so is Kal apparently” he smiled when he got you to giggled the moment of doubt truly passed as you snuggled the bear again. 'And breath…Well that went well…Fuck she is so cute with him, I should get a picture…you know to commemorate her first proper day…Would that be weird of him? Hey can I have a photo of you to keep on my phone please?..Yeah okay maybe not like that’ it was sweet watching as kal quickly become your teddy bear. The pup seemed not to mind in the slightest just happy to be getting away with blue murder and get cuddles for it!. He had moved and was now resting his head on your other shoulder sitting up with his back to Henry, Kal was basically hugging you tucking your neck and shoulder under his chin to his chest. 

Henry smiled nodding cutely seemingly pleased with himself as he pulled back then. He blinked quickly as if remembering something and sat up getting his phone out he was about to speak but was cut off by the sound of the door as it opened again it was then that Holly made an appearance, you didn’t even notice she had left. You smiled happy feeling better in yourself Henry’s words meant something you actually believed that he meant it. It was nice to know he didn’t hold anything against you for all the extra work your arrival had dumped on him.

“Haha! Here they are one wig for you sir! And for the lady!” She placed two wigs on the table in front of your respective chairs, both of which were pinned on two wig mannequin’s. You placed you feet on the bar sitting up getting a groan for one Kal who was comfy.

“Oh shush you” Henry huffed a laugh as you scolded the bear. 

“Wow that’s… How’d they even do that?” Henry looked over to yours and whistled. It was sleek and very very light ah blonde you could just see a hint on lilac from the toner used giving the hair an almost ethereal look yet still a believable tone. Holly gushed

“I know right! They said they took into account your hair color now because of how it complimented your skin….Honestly it mean you wont need as much color correcting as before with the gold! And along side this these came to!” She moved producing a small pile of contact lenses boxes. You looked to her uneasy making some weird unconvincing sound.

“Oh hush love~ contacts aren’t that bad! You just pop 'em in” you blinked and gave her a look.

“Yeah…pop em in your fucking eyes! That you need to see!…God they can’t like slip back can they?” Henry and Holly chuckled and shaking their heads.

“No…They can’t your lris is slightly bulged they sit on that bulge! I can categorical attest they do not slide back or get stuck…I promise trust me?” He tilted his head at you and you eyed the contacts 'well he has used them for a while..so he would know’ you gave a slight nod

“Good I promise I won’t stear you wrong! I normally wait until the hair and stuff is done and put them in just before make up, sometimes the hair on the wig can get catch them when styling and that is a bit uncomfortable especially if they move” you snapped your gaze to him

“M-Move!? B-but you- You just said they don’t!” He chuckled rubbing his hand over his neck.

“I-I well yes I did just say that…W-What I meant is they can’t go to the back of your eye…But if you touch them once in they can slip just…Once their in don’t touch them until you want to take them out and you will be fine” you eyed him carefully and nodded. 

Holly moved about the room quickly switching make up pallets and the woman in charge of Henry’s hair and make up came in with her kit opening it ready to get started. You couldn’t help but be relieved in a way to have him turn and stat a conversation with her taking the heat off you. 'AANNDD BREATH…well that wasn’t to bad? Sure you used kal as a hiding spot but the good boy didn’t mind’ you looked to the content dog still rubbing his tummy absent minded. 'Yeah the bear was happy, soo your first real conversation with the stunningly handsome Mr Cavill wasn’t to bad….But fuck he thought you were cute? Oh boy that is just fucking mind blown! There you go girl you could die right now and be one very happy woman!… And he wants to help you! And you know I do think he meant that….He is very sweet, and he got you coffee! AAAHHHGGG! Like not dinner but the man got you food…Well food it was a coffee…Still he got it for you babe! You go girl!’ Your thoughts were interrupted when a cheerful Joey made an appearance at the door

“Good morning! How are we all today?” You smiled at how happy he was. He got a series of replies from grunts to 'fine how are you?’ He spotted you and laughed.

“Shit Kal? Pulling the moves already? You know she’s twice your age a tleast?” The dog huffed and you petted him giggling.

“Don’t listen to him boy~ you be you…such a good little pup huh? Yesh you are…And your keeping me warm huh? Little hot water bottle….Yesh you are…You an sit on my lap any time good baby~” Henry chuckled out of the side of his mouth trying not to move as his make up artist began to comb through his hair readying him for the wig.

“God don’t tell him that, he would never get off if he could help it, he love his cuddles…And snout kisses its why he is holding his head like that by the way…He wants kisses” you giggled and looked at Kal who was sitting still holding his cheek near your face.

“Oh baby~ you want kisses?” You quickly moved in peppering kisses on his cheek. When you stopped you laughed as he turned to you giving kisses back. Henry smiled your laugh becoming something he was determined to hear at least once a day! 

Joey watched slyly. It seemed Henry was going to have Kal be a wing man…dog? In his journey of wooing you. He smirked he would help to! It was clear that you liked Henry …Henry certainly liked you so it won’t take to much pushing.

“So Henry…What are you doing here? Your early not meant to be here until five. ” Henry froze and looked panicked and met Joeys eyes in the mirror. Joey smirked knowing full well You had heard Henry squinted at the singer giving him a 'what the fuck?’ Look

.“I-I wanted to make sure Tinks was okay…It is her first day…Dont want her to be in here going through the motions alone we are a team” Joey smirked 'well okay if that how you want to play’

“Thats very sweet of you!, Oh! Yes we need pictures! It is your first day Tinks!” He turned to Henry’s artist who had just got the wig on. Leaning down he grasped the witchers shoulders squeezing.

“Can I brorrow him?” She smiled nodding with a chuckle Joey smiled and ushered Henry up swiping the mans phone from the side and handed it to Holly, who took it and stepped back as joey spun your chair around to face her.

“Do you mind? We need to document this, The day the witcher was saved!” You blushed as both Joey and Henry stood either side of you ,They each crouched a little placing their faces next to yours and smiled, Henry had tucked kal’s head to the side so he could get a good view of you. Once the photos were snapped Joey looked at them excited.

“Wow! Henry you have to send these to me so I can tweet them!” You blushed as Henry nodded grinning then looked you his screen then to you. He could kiss Joey! Henry now had a reason to get your number, whatsapp ,face book fuck everything!

“I will send these to you…You know if you want, I mean you don’t have to if Joey is tweeting them… But I could send them….Only if you want… No pressure!” Joey sighed watching the great white wolf fumble over his words still rambling. Even the other women were watching fascinated as the unshakable Henry got himself all flustered.

“You know make memories… A-along the way…You never know Tink’s could be the start of a completely new career!haha…” An awkward silence fell over the room as henry eventually trailed of with a nervous laugh. Joeys eyes fell to you, you sat dead still shocked then finally blinked snapping out of what ever thoughts were going on you were slowly blushing. You were definitely interested.

“I-I err sure you can send them to me… Here I’ll give to my number…” Joey smiled nodding pleased with himself. That worked beautifully if he did say so himself. Henry sent him a thankful glance as you exchanged numbers. He turned as he had a tap on his shoulder.

“Oh god its time already? I hoped to get to know our Tink’s…Oh well we can chat on set” he moved around you sitting on the other side of Henry and sat down letting his own artist begin. 

You had sat in the chair for another hour or so getting tweaked then had been ushered to change in a sectioned off little changing room. You came back out ready to see Keira for the first time. Henry and Joey stole glances at you

“Wow…Fuck you look…Wow” you smiled at Henry shyly as he kept sweeping his eyes over you seemingly awed at the final look. If you were honest it made you a little self conscious. How could it not! he was; if you squinted, kind of checking you out..In a way? you avoided eye contact willing yourself to calm down as your heart pounded away at top speed.

“What he means is you look fantastic!” You smiled unsure and pulled at the skirt of the dress, your first scene with them was a party so it was very elegant it was designed to be seductive with a swooping neckline and swirling delicate detailing over the collar it was heavy to being made out of a heavy velvet material you were happy there wasn’t any running you’d collapse in minuets.

“Th-thanks…Its heavier then I remember…” Joey smiled admiring the look.“You look brilliant! Look Henry is speechless!” Henry swallowed dryly. Fuck you looked quickly then turned away… Wow… His fantasy was nothing compared to you here in full costume… Henry shook his head remembering every detail to recall later.

“Y-you look…Better then I imagined! It-she….Your…” you flushed a little and moved past him to your seat wanting to sit down and calm yourself being in costume had brought it home you were doing this…You were going to actually be in witcher as a cast member!. You sat down taking a deep breath. You could feel the anxiety .Shit.  
Kal popped his head out from under Henry and glanced up at you he was still sulking.

“What puppy?! I’m sorry…I know Holly is so mean huh? making you jump down like that” He huffed again ears twitching then he heaved himself up again and sat before you tapping you with a large paw, you smoothed your hands across him somehow just petting the gentle boy was calming you down. Henry and Joey exchanged looks Kal must be picking up on your nerves.

“Yes oh I know… But don’t worry we can have cuddles after okay?” You said calming considerably as you spoke to him. Henry chuckled at the exchange and Joey piped up.

“Is he being a grumpy boy?” Henry tilted his head.

“No a needy boy I think… he has got a new favorite snuggle buddy” you blushed at that and soon Kal laid down out of petting distance. All three of you were nearly done…Well you were done, you hadn’t until now seen the whole get up together wardrobe and hair and make up had been separate until now. You quickly glanced up and froze wow…This new wig was definitely better now, you felt… you didn’t know it was completely strange seeing someone different staring back at you in the mirror.

“Wow….Thats-this is crazy…” you leaned in turning your head this way and that moving your hand slowly to your face, Henry smiled at you.

“Yes…It’s always strange the first time in character…” you nodded to him dumbly still inspecting yourself moving to run your fingers threw you 'hair’

“So fucking weird”

“And about to get a whole lot weirder! time for these bad boys~” you whined at Holly as you watched her wave the slim box holing your contacts.

“Oh? please tell me she isn’t getting blue? I love the green!"Joey protest was flattering as he and Henry came closer wanting to see, you stood awkwardly twisting your hands in the sleeves of your costume. Henry smiled opening your box peeking at the color

"Hey…They’re going to look amazing! Tink’s you get green look!” Joey leaned over and smiled

“Yeah and they have that nice dark ring around the outside to! really going to pop…Well come on girl get them in we have what ten minuets?” he directed his question to Holly who giggled nodding. You gulped looking at the small colored discs warily…

“How? I’ve never…They’re safe right? wont get stuck of something?” Henry seeing another opportunity to bond with you jumped up collecting his own contacts box Joey took a step back so you could et closer and watch Henry’s lesson smirking knowingly as a stupid uncharacteristic grin spread across 'Geralt’s’ face.

“Here look its fine…Just hold it like this…And pinch it if it folds like this..see? Like that…Then its okay if it curls out and has a lip then its inside out.” You watched as he gave you a quick glance.

“I-Inside out? wh-what happens if that happens?” Henry quickly tried reassuring you.

“No! its not-it will just be uncomfortable…Nothing bad will happen or anything its just irritable….Right pick yours up like I’m doing…That’s it!…See…Then hold open your eye and….Just try and pop it in…You can do it looking down or up which ever is comfy, I’m used to it so can do it standing up right….And if it moved like mine just has…Typical! just look around and….There see! easy!” Henry explained his contacts lesson well, it did seem simple he let you watch as he placed in the other contact explaining once again how to put them in as he did. You watched intently blushing each time he moved in closer so you could see.

“O-okay…So just press it and it will stick?” he nodded and you bit your lip 'come on girl…that’s it just like when you do liquid eyeliner stab your eyeball with it!’ you looked to you mirror and began to poke your eyes with Henry and joey watching closely commenting as you did so. One Joey pep-talk and eighteen tries later you finally got them in with a tiny round of applause ,It was actually pretty cool, your eyes popped a really bright and had a dark ring that made your iris a little larger adding to the ethereal atheistic. 

The three of you made your way out of the trailer as Geralt ,Jaskier and keira. You took a deep breath when you saw the cameras and lighting as you walked onto set.

“Fuck…shit, shit, shit” Henry and Joey slowed walking beside you patting your back. Henry wrapped an arm around you making sure you didn’t bolt which you looked ready to any second, had you not been so panicked you would have clammed up under his heavy arm but it wasn’t on the top of your list of things to worry about right now. Joey followed suit holding you around your back squishing you between them and smiled down at you directing you to the frightening amount of people milling about doing various jobs.

you’d seen it all before but being behind the scenes was completely different to being in front of the camera you slowed until you was barley moving at all.

“Come on Tink’s” with his prompting Joey had in fact sped you up a little, he was stronger then he looked. You took deep breaths trying not to freak out as everyone turned looking at the new comer.

“Th-thats a lot of people..” Joey and Henry hummed in agreement

“Well its a big deal…you’ve been cherry picked from the assistants Tink’s word has got around but everyone wants a peek..” Joey cheerful as ever chuckled into your hair as they got closer to Tomasz who was waiting for you all.

It was when you saw the director that you really freaked trying to turn around but they two men grunted

“Oh no you don’t…Come on your fine”

“I forgot my lines” Henry scoffed

“That fine we memorized them for you to, besides why do you think Tomasz made you do improv?”

“O-okay….I need the bathroom” Joey giggled still helping guide you into the huge makeshift banquet hall

“No you don’t its nerves” you shook as they continued ushering you out in front of the crew

“I’m going to be sick” Henry chuckled as bad as it was he couldn’t help thinking you looked pretty cute panicking like this trying desperately to find a way to run off and hide.

“Again that’s nerves just breath…We wont let anything happen okay? just take a deep breath…Good now out your going to be fine” you did as he had said to focused on the upcoming filming to even squeal about him looking out for you.

Finally you stopped in front of Tomasz who smiled at you kindly.

“Wow…Look at you! perfect! absolutely perfect! Ready?” You shook your head looking around it felt like everyone involved in the projects was hear to see the stand in.

“No…Not really” he laughed and shook his head at you…You were serious….didn’t he think you were serious you fucking was! You didn’t know whether you needed to be sick, panic ,cry or use the bathroom.

“…Why are there so many people?” He eyed the crowd

“Well you did pull this whole production from the brink of collapse…They are bound to want to see to woman who has stepped up…I’m sure everyone has told you already but this is a big deal…I don’t think I have heard of someone completely untrained taking a role like this. Any way enough chit chat lets get to work shall we?” you were shaking in Keira’s boots but…By way the two men still had you stuck firmly between them he knew you’d have all the support you needed, once you started it would be fine.

“Trust me you’ll do fine” he turned with a huge grin

“Places everyone! Remember camera four you start now from the top a sweeping motion left you right? good!” You gulped stomach dropping soon Henry and Joey are moving to their cue’s leaving you with one final squeeze and your left on your own wondering. How the fuck did this happen again?.

You took a breath closing your eyes tight looking down collecting yourself pulling a more confident catty seductive woman from within. Unbeknown to you a hush fell over the scene as you did everyone holding their breath waiting to see if you could pull this off.

Joey smiled from beside Henry and said something but Henry didn’t even hear what the man had to say, he just smirked entranced as he watched you transform before everyone about to prove to yourself and everyone in the room you could do this. Its what you did last time you closed your eyes and when you opened them you wasn’t there anymore.

For anyone who understood what it was, it was incredible to watch everything changed your posture , your aura, your presence felt heavy and playful he could feel it from way over here. When your eyes opened you was a completely different person you could feel it here and now there was no y/n; you was Keira through and through. then with a slow count down the scene began.

“ACTION” you smirked holding your head high. Here we go!


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The filming is done and the trailer is coming ,but you have to deal with some unexpected consequences of being so close to Henry. Then your mother drops a bombshell that she may have let your career change slip to one of your many overprotective brothers. Meanwhile Henry has a revelation with some help from Anya and Joey.

As the scene was called to an end a small round of applause was held, everyone seemed to be pleased with your performance which was a relief…your performance did dictate weather they kept there jobs or not so it was safe to say it was smiles all round. You finally let loose a breath slumping your shoulders ‘Keira’ receded and you shrunk under everyone’s gaze blushing. You looked around seeing the crew and cast. Everyone seemed happy and you hadn’t forgotten any of your cues or lines. You looked down at your shaking hands as relief and adrenaline flooded your system. You’d been shaking for most of the scene but thankfully the thick material of the costume covered it well. The scene itself was…Intense the air was thick for most of it as you Joey and Henry’s interactions were carefully executed there were a few small hiccups but nothing you couldn’t overlook…They added to the scene if you was quite honest.

As silly as it was you wanted to cry but was desperate to hold back not wanting to be silly. You jumped looking up as you were almost body slammed into a hug, the torso wasn’t to wide so it had to be .Joey. You smiled brightly as the crew began to move about the hustle and bustle of set resumed. Joey plastered himself to you hugging tight and pulling you up off the floor for a second laughing.

“See? Nothing to worry about! That was brilliant Tink’s!” You laughed nervously

“Err….Thank you…Can you let me go now…Please Joey?” He quickly released you letting you turn to face him gulping as you saw Henry smiling nodding.

“H-how do you feel about us- I mean all this now then?…It- wasn’t as scary as you thought….W-was it?” You glanced to the floor and took a calming breath trying to get yourself under control then looked at the man sheepishly twiddling you fingers.

“N-no it was…Fun? Almost…You know once it got going….” he smiled sweetly at you

“Good! Good that’s err yeah I’m happy you found it fun….I’m sorry about you know….I err kind of forgot how err…I mean I…I tried to be gentle but…” you shook your head at him quickly

“Oh-oh that was…It’s fine I knew it was going to happen but….It was my fault honestly and it doesn’t even hurt so no harm done…It- your strength surprised me is all!” You said referring to what could have been seen as a incident, in the scene Geralt had to throw Keira to a wall and pin her there to interrogate her a little, at this point in the story neither really knew who the other was.

Tomasz had said the way you were so unprepared for him to throw you back was good that your surprise and flinching added to the scene making it more believable. Henry had misjudged his strength and you’d actually banged the back of your head on the faux brick of the 'corridor’ he had gone to pull back immediately fearing he had hurt you, but you kept the scene going holding him still discretely out of shot and continued with the dialogue while you still had the nerve.

Henry smiled guilty he hadn’t liked seeing you wince but he was glad that you’d continued he doubted any other takes would have been as authentic he would have held back to much.

“Still…I-I will try to be careful I don’t want to hurt you…Your so tiny.” Tomasz came over followed by Lauren both wearing huge grins.

“Yes! That was perfect! You did wonderful absolutely brilliant….Now your not needed for filming for another three or four days today was just so we can throw out a trailer…It should be done in a day or so?” You frowned at him days?

“That’s…quick is it always that quick?” Lauren chuckled

“No…but the trailer was done we just needed clips of you all the team need to do is slot you and a few of your lines in as a little narration and thats it!…With any luck it will be released on the app by….oh I’d say Thursday morning? If they upload it as soon as they get it…But in reality it will probably be by tomorrow afternoon sometime, after covid everyone is scrabbling to get their trailers out asap” Tomasz nodded in agreement then snapped to you remembering something.

“Yes and you will be announced as Keira the same day so be prepared.” You blinked dumbfounded

“A-anounced?” He smile at you encouragingly

“Just on the main official websites, social media that sort of thing…You may end up having a Wikipedia page to but we don’t have much control on that one…Don’t look so worried everything should go smoothly…Speaking of everything going smoothly would you like to watch what you’ve just done?” you gulped and shook your head

“Fuck no…I…I can’t watch myself-OH FUCK I-I just realized…I cant watch it when it comes out!!…” All four laughed as you yelled swearing cursing to yourself Tomasz laughed patting your back.

“Don’t you worry you can work yourself up to it! Everything will be fine! You may get more media attention due to the circumstances of your audition…We are going to let it out that you was working on set and stepped up…we are naming you as our saving grace and explaining that if you didn’t step in witcher would have been cancelled, that should help you get a welcome reception…If things do get hairy we will sort it out..Now as much as I’d love to chat we have a few more scenes with these two today and we need to shoot while we have the good weather… So you go get changed and relax while you can tomorrow you start your fight choreography” you nodded receiving one last hug from Joey and a pat on the back from Henry as they turned moving to their next scene. The one you just filmed was a little further into the season then where they were up to but as they said they needed it for the trailer. 

Henry took a breath he didn’t want to leave you..Not yet he had only just spoke to you for the first time and for the next few days you wont see much of each other, he had a few night scenes that needed to be filmed…At night that meant he would be asleep for most of the day when you would be up and about set. Even if he did manage to drag himself out of bed he doubted he would see you, you would be busy he had your schedule…He had managed to wrangle one from of the offices had he said you’d lost yours? Maybe…But he was just excited he wanted to see when you’d both be around one another so he could prepare himself. He seemed to just be on egg shells, blundering his way through conversations and if he wasn’t stammering and mixing his words he was fucking staring. He really had to get this attraction under control, preferably by having you on his arm.

That scene had been incredible for him, it was a flirtatious piece before boiling into sexual tension as he Geralt had followed the shifty witch about the banquet hall before confronting her over his suspicions. He sighed happily the grabbing and touching, pinning you it sent his thoughts running wild, he loathed to admit it but his manhandling of you had…Really did it for him, which surprised him he has never been one for the rough and tumble outside of the bed room…or in it really sure he topped but nothing majorly rough a few slaps on the ass here and there and some dirty talk. But …with you he could see himself experimenting you just shook him! He wanted to go all alpha on your ass!, claim his woman and all that jazz…He just- around you he truly felt like a man’s man you know? The whole 'me Tarzan you Jane’ scenario wanting to sling you over his shoulder and take you back to his trailer and fuck the living daylights out of your tiny little pussy!….Fuck!

Having his current infatuation, his fantasy! Pinned and held still to the wall had really fucked him up. I mean what was so sexy about overpowering you with a single hand on your chest? crowding you with his form? leaning so close he could feel your sweet breath fanning his face Fuck me!…Everything, all of it was sexy! he felt powerful and dominant, like he was this big bear who could protect you from everything even yourself!

His only gripe was that he had to remain stoic and irritated as you flirted with him…God he wanted to flirt back let you know he wanted you in the most depraved of ways but that wasn’t in the scene. Just remembering the way he had held you was already making him twitch in the tight bottoms of his costume.

It didn’t take long to slip, for his imagination to cross over into delicious dangerous territory. He had felt it! The way your heart picked up as he leaned in closer with vaguely threatening words, the soft pants and gasps between your breaths the way your pupils had blown only to return to the sarcastic unamused gaze of keira. He had watched closely as your lips trembled you were quivering and he loved everysecond of it.

“Henryyyy~ oh god really what you do one scene with your precious Tink’s and we loose you completely?!” Henry grunted at Joey as they made their way across set, they now needed to film a town scene.

“I’m fine Joey…Just thinking” he snorted at Henry walking around the larger man stopping him in his tracks

“Well don’t hurt yourself” Henry rolled his eyes then peaked at the impish grin Joey had.

“So? Happy? I mean you did just get to cop a feel! And be paid to do it mind you!” Henry stopped and stuttered

“I-I did not! I would never! Joey it was a scene! I didn’t cop a feel!” Joey pulled a face unconvinced.

“Uhuh? So your script said 'grab her by the tits’ and not 'grab her by the throat’?” Henry stopped 'what?, it fucking? Did ? Oh fuck whats she going to think? Is that why she was unprepared? You are such a fucking dick shes gonna think your a god damn pervert!’

“Hey hey woah! Henry stop slow down mate…I can see what your thinking but just back up…I was joking….Fuck …That’s it calm down she didn’t seem to mind…see its fine” Henry calmed down but not by much.

“What the fuck? How am I? Whats she gonna think of me now?”

“Whats who gonna think of what?” Both men looked up as Anya approached readying herself for the shoot. Joey spoke up before Henry could stop him.

“Well you know Henry’s little crush had her first shoot today?”

“I don’t have a crush!” Anya chuckled at his blatant lie and patted his shoulder

“We know Henry…” she looked to Joey whilst rubbing Henry’s back in reassuring circles and continued as he pouted.

“So Tink’s is the one replacing whatsherface I thought it was just a rumor” Joey laughed as Henry heaved a sigh becoming a light pink colour.

“How does? We-I don’t have a…Fuck it” Henry gave up resigning to the fact that everyone probably knew no matter how discrete he thought he was being. Anya sighed at the buff man.

“Henry you wouldn’t shut up about her we all know…” Henry looked between them a little sheepish he couldn’t help it. Joey cleared his throat.

“…yes well at one point Henry here had to pin her to a wall by her throat but instead decided to use her boobs to keep her still…and he has only just realized” Anya sighed

“Oh god you didn’t? Really?…please tell me you didn’t squeeze…” he full on blushed.

“NO! FUCK-I I did not squeeze…I didn’t even notice not until Joey just brought it up…Its probably why she wasn’t ready and banged her head, she thought I was going for her throat to push her back but instead I….Fuck sake!” Anya looked to Joey for the full story.

“He pushed her a little hard and her head hit the wall…I’m sure it was your strength that caught her off guard not your meaty palm squishing her tits…” Henry groaned running his hands over his face.

Anya sighed looking at him she could tell this was going to eat away at him.

“Look if she didn’t say anything then she probably doesn’t even realize…just play it by ear…if she does bring it up then apologize sincerely…All women love a gentleman” Henry sighed Anya was right the scene just naturally progressed you probably wouldn’t have noticed, but he couldn’t help feel bad he liked you he didn’t want to blow it.

“But…but what if she hasn’t said anything because shes scared of me” Anya scoffed shaking her head.

“Seriously? You think shes afraid of you?” Henry furrowed his brow as she and joey laughed

“Well she must be! She always ran away from me! And couldn’t look at me when she auditioned and today she had to hide behind Kal just to speak a few words to me!…I can understand I mean shes small and I’m a big guy then I fucking throw her about like that!? Shit shes never gonna go out with me if I fucking frighten her! Why the fuck are you two laughing I’m serious?!” Anya managed to stem her chuckles feeling bad for him, he honestly had no clue.

“Shes not scared Henry…Fuck really you haven’t noticed?”

“Noticed what?!” Joey intercepted still chuckling, honestly it was like watching a fumbling preteen with a first crush.

“She likes you…A lot shes embarrassed” Henry frowned at them were they making fun of him? He shook his head getting irritated.

“No…she can’t it doesn’t make sense why would she run and be all…”

“Nervous and stuttering?like oh I font know a girl meeting her favorite celebrity? ” Joey added Henry blinked what? You were a fan?

“There we go the penny has dropped!” Henry moved shifting on his feet flushing red

“She cant be-”

“She is Tee told me, shes a fan of yours Henry so she gets all shy” 'was that true? You liked him; his work so got flustered and avoided him? Fuck Cavill you dumb ass! That makes perfect sense! She hid because she was nervous, and she used Kal as a coping mechanism! She probably doesn’t want to freak you out!’ Henry smiled getting more confident if..if it was true then all he had to do was get you used to being around him, he could relax now knowing he didn’t scare you just made you…what? Happy nervous? He was snapped out of his thoughts by Joey.

“Why don’t you come along with us tomorrow…Invite her out for a late lunch? We can go as a group so technically its not a date but we can get her a few wines down her and loosen her up a bit and get her relaxed and you two can talk get to know her more!"Anya gasped

"Thats a brilliant idea we can say its because me and Freya want to meet her before our scenes together! A nice casual lunch and we can sit her next to you Henry!” Henry smiled…That was a good idea he could get to know you and not come on to strong as like a date. He nodded to Anya and Joey he would go and ask you after shooting today, suddenly he couldn’t wait for tomorrow envisioning finally getting to have a real conversation with you and hopefully get you to relax around him. 

You ran back to your trailer, luckily it took half the time to get out of costume then it did to get in. It only took an hour and you were finally y/n again and ready to chill like Tomasz said. You heaved a huge sigh once alone in your new home. You wanted to just go back to bed but your mind was reeling ,that had been incredible and terrifying all in one. 'But bitch you did it! Fuck yes!…And oh my god he touched you….Okay so it was for a scene so does it count?…Maybe, and he got you food! He fed you girl~…Well again not really,…Just coffee but still he thought of you? like he Ugh! How the fuck are you gonna survive this?!…Okay breath you didn’t squeal….or scream or dry hump him….So today is going to go down as a win! But oh my fuck he was so strong~ like fuck he could one hundred percent rip you in half and your sorry ass would fucking drool over his muscles during and thank him after! And he was warm to…So warm and his smelt handsome…How the fuck can anyone smell handsome? You didnt know but fuck he did clean and masculine and just UGH!…Yes…Just yes girl so handsome and big and buff and….Fuck you wanted to just UGH!…Fuck…Just oh my god how are we gonna get through this with him being all growly and beefy…Okay something else….Kal, Kal is so cute and fluffy and big just like his daddy-NO! No no no stop it…Stop that right now!…He was hot though’ you could still feel where he had placed his hand over your chest, the tingles he left it was ridiculous! His palm had been so hot…Like the rest of him so no real surprise…But fuck for you to feel it through the thick dress he must be hot…Which some how was more of a turn on you were wet…Like whet.

You cringed as you shifted feeling the arousal in your knickers making them stick to your outer lips it was uncomfortable, should probably take care of that.. you got up moving to the small toilet flicking off your knickers and blushed…Wow okay the man had definitely done a number on your libido…And you thought tumblr smut did you good but shit this was almost laughable. You rolled your eyes moving to the toilet wiping yourself down cleaning yourself up. It did no use you growled twitching and bucking into your hand as you moved as fast as you could trying not to fan the flames as brushing past your clit silently praying that this wouldn’t be a regular thing after shoots. But you fucking doubt it! Seriously on set he was a huge growly built witcher…Who was also a frequent fantasy so yeah looks like your knickers were in for a rough ride. You whined trying to wipe away as much as you could feeling embarrassed as well as a little naughty, but to be honest you didn’t feel to bad about it. Was that weird? besides if you hid it then it wont be a problem…A few months of sexual frustration wont be so bad…would it? Not like the man didn’t know he was attractive so if he did ever see well…He wont blame you…would he?.

You mulled over these thoughts then quickly shook your head deciding some questions are better left unanswered. You looked down at into the toilet…If you continued to wipe yourself down you’d have a hell of a job explaining a clogged toilet…There was no dignified way of explaining a clogged toilet. So it was settled you needed a shower….A cold shower and clean knickers then a nap! sounds like a plan. On that thought, You poked your head out of the shower checking for a mini washing machine…Nada great so had to settle for just quickly rinsing them in the sink then hang them somewhere. You moved quickly pulling the cord and flipping on the switch letting the water to pour through the shower head.

You hissed as you stepped into the cubicle and the cool water hit your bare skin. You blinked looking at the damp knickers on the floor of the tiny room you shrugged and threw them on the floor of the shower giving them a quick blast washing away your own mess then kicked them out choosing to find a spot to dry them later. It was only when you stood below the stream of water that you realized just how flushed you was. Your heated skin protested to the water but soon it was comfortable and relaxing you closed your eyes trying to take a few zen moments under the cool spray willing away all your troubles.

Mainly the throbbing between your thighs it only lasted a few minuets before you got irritated huffing it wasn’t working! you growled having a quick wash hoping your arousal would settle on its own but soon you realized it wasn’t going to happen and you needed to clean your still tremble core. You hissed bucking having to bite your own hand as you moved the shower head to the apex of your thighs. You whined as the light spray washed away your arousal pressing against your clit. You moaned as the cool water seemed to be just what you needed cooling the heated flesh and giving you incredible waves of pleasure vibrating along your nerves in slow tremors as good as it felt it was…not enough? It felt nice and nice just wasn’t going to cut it! you grunted trying desperately to find that spot, that angle and rhythm that will take you to paradise but this shower was shit… Nothing like your expensive high power shower at home.

You whined widening your legs thighs shaking one hand was on the side of the tiny cubicle bracing yourself as you rocked and circled trying to chase a high that was slipping away as your frustration built. You hissed out throwing your head back moaning in disappointment trying to conjure an image, fantasy anything that would help but each time you latched onto one it was him and for some reason it felt…wrong and dirty. You gave up with a angry grunt quickly hooking the shower head back up and flipped it off. Getting out and wrapping a towel around you now in a sour mood. How the fuck was it easy to masturbate over him when you’ve never met him yet fucking difficult when you had met him… But surely it should be easier to get yourself there thinking of him, you had more to go on now. Maybe it was to do with the fact you had to face him now? either way it wasn’t going to happen well not today anyway…Or was it?

It was then you decided to start going through tumblr…Probably not going to help but fuck you were desperate! you were horny and had to try, tumblr smut fics had never done you wrong before hopeful the writers would work their magic once more quickly scrolling through to your favorite smut fics and settling in the bed at the back of the bus. You moved crawling across the soft covers still wrapped in the huge bath sheet towel not caring that everything was getting damp, if you had your way they’d be getting a lot wetter!

You flopped on your back pillows propping you up a little getting comfy you took a deep breath and spread your legs your tablet leaning on one bent leg, headphones next to you just in case a porn audio took your fancy. You started eyes scanning the words of a particularity juicy fic that you’d reread hundreds of times by this point you knew it almost word for word but still found yourself becoming turned on by the well written words, the slow build up that had you panting as you ghosted your fingers across your thighs slowly making their way to your mound, then bypassing making you shiver as you continued the journey up your soft tummy goose bumps raising along the flesh under your slight touches all the way to your chest leaving light tiny pinches on the underside of your breasts and circled your nipples letting the words sink in getting yourself ready for a promising orgasm.

You moved things along skipping a few paragraphs finding the hottest part of the chapter finally you moved two fingers to circle your tiny throbbing bud. Arching as your soft fingers rolled in small figure eights around the swollen flesh you rocked lightly and dug your toes into the covers below you trying to hold still and enjoy your body for whats its worth. Sighing you moved plucking at it from side to side pulling and tugging it this way and that as your walls began contracting wanting to be full, aching to a full body shuddering orgasm! The pleasure built faster then in the shower under your own skilled fingers and you grunted moving rocking faster. Half of you wanting to make this last, to enjoy the slow build up the other half just wanted this over, already done with this shit. You lowered your fingers leaving your clit to drift lower and rubbing your opening digging in your fingertips to give the muscles a massage treating yourself before diving right inside your arousal was coating you making it easier. You closed your eyes forgoing the fic now finding yourself able to have your own fantasy. Imagining another of Henry’s characters somehow you could separate Henry from captain syverson which was a fucking god send at this point! then just as you were going to impale yourself on your own fingers and finally get your well deserved release. Then you heard it, your phone. It was like god himself doesn’t want you to cum today.

Your head fell back an you kicked at the mattress having a quick paddy before wrapping your towl around you with a grunt and clambered out of bed to see who was cock blocking you. It was a good thing you got up to answer it as the tell tale 'mama’ by scissor sisters blaring out signalling it was your mum and you’d be in deep shit is you ignored her. you took a deep breath and sat at the small table just by the door tugging the towel tight and answered.

“hi mum..you alright?”

“hey baby! how did it go? did you enjoy it? when can I see my baby girls perfomance? it was for the trailer wasn’t it? tell me!!” you chuckled and leaned back she was really excited about all this, probably moreso then you.

“It was…It was fun I was nervouse but everyone said I did good…Didn’t forget lines and stuff…Tomasz said the trailer will be out early in a few days so just keep your eye out on netflix but don’t send it to me or tag me in it please…don’t wanna see it yet”

“Tomasz? he is the….Bard?!” you laughed out loud shaking your head

“No director…Joey is the bard”

“So it was all okay? I’m glad I was so worried for you I tried not to call but I couldn’t help it been sitting here all day worrying…And I may have…Well don’t be mad!” you took a deep breath oh god what has she done!

“Mum..Mum what have you done?..You didn’t tell anyone yet did you please tell me you’ve kept quiet!” she chuckled nervously

“Well…I may have accidentally let slip to…Well Casper? just a tiny bit…Teeny weeny bit” you froze she fucking what?! oh god oh god oh god! if Casper knows then the others probably will soon! you’d hoped to keep this away from the entourage of seriously over protective older brothers!

“MOTHER!? WHA-why? what the fuck? please tell me your joking?” she sighed

“oh I’m sorry love…But I was here alone worried…I really tried but he called and well he knew something was up and I just…it was an accident….I just needed someone to share the news with sweetheart! I’m sorry besides they will be happy for you! you know that they look out for you they just care..I’m sure it will be fine!” you grumbled down the phone to her making her sigh

“I am sorry it just slipped…I know they are…overwhelming and cocky and stubborn but they are your brothers and they love you, your their baby sister and they just want what’s best for you” you sighed you knew that but they were all very over the top, fuck they are the reason your a virgin! no one would dare cross them! when you had your first kiss the poor soul was pulled off you and got a smack in the mouth since then everyone knew you were off limits. Not that your mother ever found out that little detail she thought you’d done the 'hanky panky’ in secondary school like the rest of them.

“Yes I know…I suppose that was why you called to huh? to warn me?” you heard her click her tongue and hummed

“Well yes…He was happy for you, then he seemed to get antsy over the whole fame thing…And then when he realized you’d be working scenes with Geralt…Especially when he know you like the man…God for the life of me I can’t remember his name! Hank-Harry?

”“Henry”

“AH! yes that’s it Henry the one you saw on tudors? and superman and fuck what else was he in? The spy one…fuck haha! you know its funny I should know this of by heart from all the squealing and what did you call it? fangirling? ..How has that been going by the way I’m assuming you were filming with him?” you hesitated a little

“I-err well we spoke a little this morning..From what Joey;the bard before you ask, said Henry had come to the make up early to try and make sure I didn’t freak out to much…its why I stopped messaging you” she gasped

“Oh well that was nice of him…He is looking out for you then?”

“Yes to an extent…He got me coffee and was nice and he let me cuddle Kal! I sort of had really bad anxiety and kal-bear noticed so crawled into my lap…Henry let him and then Joey and Henry walked me to set…Well dragged me I …I tried to run a little bit”

“Well thats good! You’ll need someone to help you…I guess you didn’t have a screaming fit then?” you scoffed

“NO! what am I a child puh-lease I am an adult woman mother and I can handle a small crush!” she snorted at you

“I think not! you should remember who your talking to I know you inside and out! just..I know you like the idea of him but looks can be deceiving okay? just be careful there’s a reason people say don’t meet your idols y/n” you sighed

“I know mum…But I promise he has been nothing but a gentleman he is nice and is very supportive, he said so himself at the audition he will mentor me so I can learn on the job…I’m effectively his apprentice and I have everything under control…We wont see one another for a few days now any way…Got fight choreography for the next few days then some more fittings for other costumes then I will be on set filming more…Any way I best go…Gotta get some lunch havent eaten today yet…was to nervous…gonna chill for the rest of the day..Tomasz thinks the trailer will be done and out by tomorrow sometime so its going to get hectic”

“Okay love…If Casper calls just answer him if you avoid it you’ll make him worse and he will call the others and you’ll be bombarded with texts and calls…he might even call Kane….besides if you sort it out now alt least you wont have to face any of them for a while…not till you come here for filming…Or Christmas”

“Oh did they get the go ahead from brian?”

“Yes he signed a few weeks ago free reign over the woods and fells so you will be here filming I think it was for five weeks…Okay then I will let you go, take it easy be careful and I will call tomorrow okay? love you”

“Love you two mum speak tomorrow…not before eleven though!”

“Yes yes I know now go eat!”

“I will bye” you hung up and took a deep breath. shit. if Casper knew he was bound to have told one or two of the others. You got up from the table sliping on a sweater dress and some leggings before making your way over to the dining tent for lunch deciding you would feel better after some food. 

Jesus Christ, it had already begun! the chefs were all over you like a bad rash, it seems everyone had now either heard you was the stand in or seen it. They were all happy said nice encouraging things..A few teased you playfully like Mathew who had been a bit of a… well you wouldn’t say creeper but he didn’t seem to realize that you wasn’t interested, not that he asked you out but he…You knew he wanted to but no…Just no. He was nice but you didn’t like him like that, he made you super uncomfortable and not in a nervous crush type of way that Henry had. After nearly forty five minuets of a cringey conversation you finally wriggled away from him and took a seat at one of the huge tables half way through the now cold soup thanks to Mathew you got the call.

Your phone buzzed to life with your brother Casper’s face. Fuck sake!. you debated ignoring it but knowing him he would go all commanding officer on your ass and you just didn’t need that. You slipped the phone in your hand.

“Hello Cas”

“What the fuck do you think your upto?!” you winced oh yes definitely his officer voice

“What do you mean? look I know mum told you and if your just going to yell at me then fuck off okay? they needed someone”

“Then they should find someone, but not my little fucking little sister…Your still a little baby”

“Don’t call me baby alright? Jesus Cas I do have my own life you know? I can do what I want!” he scoffed you could feel him shaking his head

“But-but with him how the fuck? your going to get hurt sis you know that don’t you? please please please tell them no, say something came up and you have to come home” you growled

“NO! ABSOLUTLY NOT!” you looked around seeing people stop and stare as you shouted down the phone to your over zealous brother.you quickly tucked your self into your shoulders.

“No I will not let them down! I signed the contract and I’m doing it! I’m keeping my word and you know what I am fucking enjoying myself! You know being an adult cos funny enough that’s what I am…I thought you’d be happy for me?” he grunted

“I am happy for you! but I’m also worried, your about to be in the fucking spotlight y/n don’t you see that? interviews, award shows the whole nine yards! and with no fucking preparation! no one in your corner!” you scoffed

“Oh thank so I’m on my own? because I haven’t packed it in and come home like a good girl? is that what your saying? huh how dare I go and do something for myself by myself?!” he groaned and huffed down the phone you heard a thump he had obviously just hit something.

“That’s is not what I’m saying and you know it! I always have you back just like the others you know that! I’m worried for you…I love you y/n…I don’t want to see you crushed..The media are cruel and the fan base can be crueler…Please just tell me that you thought this through.” you took a deep calming breath and nodded covering your eyes and leaned on your elbow on the table.

“I have…Tomasz and Lauren; the director and producer…They are releasing it in a way to let people know that if I hadn’t stepped in then there would be no season two so that’s one brownie point…And Henry and Joey are also on board helping me, they are mentoring me along the way and-” Casper hummed

“I’m also worried about him to…I don’t want you caught up with him, I know what you think of him but he is still a man and they are only after-” you suddenly got very angry at what he was insinuating.

“Casper! Dont you fucking go there! I know bloody well what you fucking think? for fuck sake you and the others made damn sure I would die a fucking spinster, never had a fucking boyfriend cos of that stupid 'boys want one thing’ bullshit at this point I wouldn’t even know what to do with one! so just drop it!” he sighed it was something that all the brothers shared guilt over, they had isolated you, stopped you from having that first love and heartbreak now you were terrified of intimacy and the thought of needing someone in our life…

They knew it was their fault in some overprotective male bullshit they had basically given you a complex and ruined prospect of marriage and a family. They each regretted it and wanted to go back and change it but they can’t. And it wasn’t just boys they kept you away from girls to, ones they thought would lead you astray embarrassing you by showing up at teen parties and dragging you home kicking and screaming in front of your friends at eight at night trying to protect your virtue wanting what was best for you leaving you now a twenty seven year old virgin…Not by choice they had kicked the shit out of anyone who fucking blinked in your direction to this day you were still bitter about it and rightfully so.

They were out of line and should have known better, even your parents pulled them up and had many talks about it warning that they were going to give you a complex and issues later on but they never listened and there were to many of them for your mum and dad to really keep track and keep an eye on.

“Look Cas please just trust me I…If I’m going to make mistakes let me decide which ones to make okay? I’m happy and I’m going to be careful…I know you have my best interests at heart but at some point I’ve got to…” he sighed sadly he knew where you was coming from they had suffocated you growing up and now you were naive and that was their fault and just made them worry more and more becoming one huge nasty cycle. They want you to be happy and settle down but they still saw you as the baby sister who needed her knights in shinning Armour! And they wasn’t ready to let anyone else be your hero.

“Please Casper…Just tell me your with me? That you think I can do it? I really need my family right now to just have my back” you closed your eyes feeling a huge weight on your back, you loved each and every one of your brothers and always wanted to make them proud but it was hard when your the baby of the family, you know they all mean well but…Well they are men and idiots fucking, children if your honest. You took a deep breath waiting to hear his reply.

“I’ve got your back Titch, always got your back and I trust you…And if-if you do get close to him and want to …You know go for it….But same thing goes I don’t care if he is a big star he fucking upsets you I will break his legs! Okay? Anyway enough of that…Don’t need to think of you doing the nasty…So who you playing anyway? mum couldn’t remember” you sighed in relief at least Cas would back you up when the others found out.

“keira…I’m playing keira…Did a shoot today its going to be in the trailer…Think they are releasing it tomorrow sometime so keep your eyes peeled…” you smiled you heard someone in the back ground say something ad Casper grunt and swear

“Whats wrong cas?”

“Fucking recruits locked in the boiler room…Fucking tit honestly how I’m going to manage this lot I don’t have a clue…Think I should send them to Kane…He’d fucking make them shit themselves” you laughed as he mentioned your stoic eldest brother who had a bit of a reputation for being a hard ass…Well a hard ass with a stick up his ass. He was good in the army terrified the newbies, if at least one didn’t piss himself on the first day then Kane wasn’t doing his job right..

“Oh god your not loosing your touch are you?” he swore at you grumbling

“No I’m not you cheeky little shit!” you giggled at his remark knowing the teasing meant there was no hard feelings and continued.

“weelll I don’t know…Didn’t scare me on the phone earlier and if it was Kane well…Yeah Kane is Kane” he hummed in reply before carrying on in a sly voice

“Well that’s cos you think that your not gonna face me for a while but I’m on leave in two months…And you never know your only gonna be in London~” you faltered the smug grin dropped

“What the- how’d you know?” he chuckled

“Mum gave each of us your schedule from when you got the job with Tee she knew we’d want to know sooo I’m guessing that things are gonna be the same, your in Scotland now then home in sturry and the rest in London…Not that far any way I’m off take care, be safe and I will see you soon~” you groaned into the phone

“Okay then see you soon? Love you miss you already”

“Love you to Titch” he hung up and you sighed well…that wasn’t so bad? was it? you smiled moving to clear up your bowl an exited the tent just missing the down trodden Henry who had just left the tent himself. 

Henry was devastated after spending an hour or so hold up in his trailer sulking playing what he heard over and over again trying to work out who you were talking to he had lost hope. He had summarized that you had a boyfriend. After not hearing from Henry for over an hour when he said he’d text, Joey decided to pop over and had sat and listened as Henry was explaining what he had just heard.

Henry was nearly in tears he wanted to shout he felt so? so? what hurt? he was upset and embarrassed he had made a fool of himself and for what? You had a boyfriend fuck knowing his luck a fucking husband!

“No I’m sure you heard wrong Henry Tee said she isn’t seeing anyone” Henry growled

“Yeah well shes fucking wrong! I know what I heard Joey! they argued her and this 'CaSpEr’ he didn’t want her to be here! or or do anything by the sounds of it a right dick head…She popped off at him…From what she said he must have ordered her home…Fucking cunt!…What kind of a name is Casper any way sounds like a fucking prick! and then by the end 'LoVe YoU MiSs YoU AlReAdY’ and they must be serious cos she was all like 'how I need my family around me’ so he is already family I’ve got no chance Joey! The one girl that catches my eye after all this time and shes fucking taken! Fuck how could I be so stupid…You know I’m lucky I heard and didn’t make a complete fool of myself and ask her to come out with us! god why can’t things just fuck?…ugh!” Joey watched hesitantly he hadn’t seen Henry like this before…kal was curled up smothering him and he looked crushed. Joey sighed and pulled out his phone texting Tee again explaining things.

“Casper? was that the name?” Henry nodded still furious with himself he lifted a hand up.

“What the-Joey what are you doing? look fucking leave it its done move on…She’d never like me for me anyway, They all just want a fucking superman!” Joey scoffed

“Always so fucking dramatic-AHAH! Henry you fucktard!…Wow okay fuck you know I’d leave it, fuck that..Shes a lost cause I say” Henry sat up sharply making Kal groan a jump down to the floor with an indignant huff.

“W-what did she reply? whats wrong?” Joey cleared his throat re reading the text

“Henry she has siblings…A lot of siblings”

“Yeah and I have a few siblings I don’t see how thats relevant?”

“No your not with me Henry. She is the youngest of nine….Shes got eight older brothers Casper is one of them…She was talking to her brother who is in the army” Henry blinked..siblings? Oh….Well shit he didn’t even think..But yes that would make sense..wow he fucked up, and lost a chance to get to know her by throwing a temper tantrum like a spoilt little boy.

“Her brother?..In the army that’s why she said she misses him…That would explain….Shit I fucked up”

“Yes you did! royally! you know Anya and Freya are expecting her to show tomorrow and its like nine at night so you can’t exactly go ask now you fucking twat….My god such a child hang on Mama Joey will fix this but you owe me!” Joey sighed and quickly started texting Tee Henry moved looking over the mans shoulder watching as he typed letting Tee know what they had planned she replied instantly agreeing with lots of winky faces and eggplant emojis?.

“There all sorted Tee will invite her out and we will all casually bump into one another…And for fuck sake find out her brothers names so we don’t have this again! Jesus!” Henry looked down sheepishly now ashamed of his reaction, it wasn’t like him to sulk or as his mum would put it 'throw his toys out of the pram’ Henry leaned over hugging the singer tight

“Thank you Joey…I really do owe you….And sorry for the sulking and bitching…Just you know I really like her, and I want this to…I just got a feeling about her…I-I think she could be the one…Never got this wound tight over a woman before and…And I don’t want to fuck this up!” Joey smiled and stood up.

“Well to late for that my friend however I am here to help you know that! so is Anya and Tee and Freya if Anya has anything to say about it, you’ll be a couple by the end of filming I’m sure of it…Hell when the betting starts im putting money down!” Henry rolled his eyes pushing Joey a bit he laughed then began again

“Look your half way there she is a fan, just gotta get her out of the whole 'Henry Cavill movie star’ mind set down to a more intimate 'Henry Cavill my sexy colleague who I want to fuck-OUCH FUCK! HE-HENRY! H-HEY NO PITCHING!” Henry laughed it was true he just had to get over the initial 'oh my god its superman’ then things will be easier to manage…if he can control his own nerves that is. Henry gave Joey on final hug as the singer left thanking him and closed the door resting his back on the door taking a deep breath then jumpers the three steps up to the 'living area’ and fist pumped the air having a little moment.

“Fucking Get In!! did you see that Kal!?! Daddy has a date with Tinks!!! hey you hear me buddy? tinks and daddy are having lunch!!…Okay well not a date but we are having lunch….Fuck…What should I wear boy?….cant go to dressed up…but sweats are…no….Shit! Kal son I’ve got fuck all to wear…I DIDN’T PREPARE FOR THIS!!” Kal barely batted and eye lid at his human as he ran to the closet in a panic ripping through his clothes wanting to find something suitable. Kal yawned and looked to the huge bed in the back of the home away from home and huffed, Henry would be at this all night fussing over matching his body wash shampoo and conditioner scent and after shave…Not that he can shave but a bit of smelly never hurt to entice the ladies.

“Kal?KAL?! Coconut or Lynx Africa?!” Kal blinked and turned on the spot and stretched yawning slowly away from Henry making the man sigh. With one huge leap Kal landed on the empty bed, if Henry wasn’t going to use it then its no use letting the comfy spot go to waste, the Akita made a loud snort as he flopped down closing his eyes, when Henry got like this Kal just tried to ignore him, the human would tire himself out eventually until then Kal would get some shut eye. he peeked one last time seeing his dad who scrabbled about yanking out clothes sniffing them to see if they were clean or not, he shrugged digging through the tops he swore he packed a dark blue button up! and he was determined to find it even if it took all night!


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/n is tricked into a lunch out with the cast but can she keep her cool drinking next to the big bad witcher...Better yet can he?

You hummed you really could do without this but no...Tee insisted that you deserved a celebratory lunch. So after a tough fight choreography session being reminded of how unfit you are you could do with a nap. But instead you were in at the sink cussing out the shit light in the bathroom as you struggled to get your winged eyeliner equal...sisters not twins was not cutting it today! 

It was just a small lunch so you'd opted for a basic sleevless maroon roll neck tucked into high waisted dark jeans and slim crocodile patent leather belt and some flat dolly shoes. Your hair was wavy from the braids you'd kept them in for the day. An overall it'll do kind of vibe There was a knock at the door before Tee barged in

"HEY GIRL! READY YET? I NEED SOME WINE!" You jumped and cursed jumping with your liquid eyeliner in hand you huffed throwing the brush into the sink in a huff.

"TEE? FUCK YOU!" She popped her head round into the small bathroom pouting then gasped seeing the eyeliner jerked across the side of your cheek. You reached for the face wipes tugging two out irritated hoping you wont have to sort outthe blush you'd spent ages blending.

"Oh honey I'm sorry!" You sighed at her and grabbed the wipe she wrestled you for it and patted the toilet seat.

"Here babe sit I will fix it!" You let her take the wipe and sat allowing her to sort out your face. 

"So you excited? Get some wine and let lose a little! God I can't wait! Got a tall glass of red calling my name!...Here honey close 'em" you did as instructed letting her do her thing knowing some how she could whip up two matching cat eyes in seconds.

"There you go...Come on we need to get going!" With that said she dragged you out of the trailer to awaiting taxi?.

"God whats the rush? Its just lunch?" Tee fidgeted and flicked her eyes over to you before sighing as the driver pulled out of the set.

"I'm just....Look I just wanted to get away from set for a bit....And it wont be long before your gonna have alot of attention and you don't have many breaks in your schedule don't forget the trailer is out today at some point...This is the last time your one of us...By tonight your going to be an actress like a proper actress with fans and everything" you took a deep breath nodding.

"Ha! I doubt i will have fan Tee and besides this is just a one off...with any luck keira will be killed off and you know i get a quick fifteen minuets of fame and go back to being me...I'm not an actress" Tee scoffed at that shaking her head at you.

"Well I hate to break it to you sweety but you are ...And I wouldn't be so sure of this being a one off netfilx were extremly impressed with your audition and your performance yesterday....I mean theres talk-" Tee quickly shut her mouth biting her lip. You frowned what the fuck? Talk what talk?

"What? Whats been said? ....Tee? Tee tell me" she huffed moving to glance at you slowly sucking a breath through her teeth.

"Talk of getting you an agent...And having none of the guy mentor you full time" you frowned at her shaking your head you were at a loss whats did that mean? Wasn’t joey and Henry already going to do that?

"Its...your really impressive and they want you in the cards for future projects...At least that's what has been implied in a few emails...seriously tonight your name will be out there, your face-well keira's face will be to you could end up being a fully fledged actress....And between you and me keira doesn't die in this season y/n so like it or not this isn't a wham bam thank you ma'am your contract had two seasons with room to negotiate more...Didn't you read it?" You shook your head and she grunted unimpressed huffing

"Yeah I-I know I know it was a dumb move but I read the first bit and didn't understand a thing...Henry had his agent look it over and gave the okay. Tee...I’m- at the moment I'm trying not to think about it take each day as it comes and hope i do a semi-decent job" she gave a grim look. You were on edge she knew that, but this afternoon was about relaxing...And trying to give Henry a chance to knock your socks off, seriously how the huge hunk was oblivious to your crush was beyond anyone.

"Sorry...I just-your my bestie and we haven't been...were both busy now and I just wanted to get out before it was to late you know" you smiled at her 

"Yeah I know..Now enough of the mushy shit.where we going anyway?" She perked up at that smiling and wriggling her eye brows at you

"Well you’ll be happy to know this I; your incredibly smart funny and dare I say sexy best friend managed to find a spoons" you laughed slapping at her when she moved to prod at your tummy.

"Shit really?" She nodded smiling wide happy you were perking up it was nice seeing you without a care in the world again.

"Oh yes my love today we are going to have a few wines have a slap up meal and chill!" You smiled and nodded happy you decided to come a meal and few drinks might just be what the Dr ordered.

You entered the weatherspoons pub and both marched right to the bar. Surprisingly it was busy for the time of day you'd thought at three in the afternoon it’d be quiet but no such luck. You hovered at the bar letting Tee order this round youd do the next. Tee turned scanning the crowd and lit up before you could ask what was up the bar tender had served you a big glass of red for Tee and double amareto and lemonade for you. With out a thought you collected your drink and followed Tee as she made her way across the bar into a raised seating area at the rear like a woman on a mission. 

You froze heart pumping faster as you saw the booth table she lead you to.What the fuck?. What were they doing here? Suddenly this all felt staged. You eyed Tee skeptically who had already began hugging everyone there was Joey, Anya,Freya and Henry all around the table that conveniently had two spares pots one at the one end of the table beside Freya which Tee snatched up parking her ass very quickly and the other? Well that was in the corner of the booth next to Henry you quickly smiled trying not to flush as Henry shuffled over to make more room. You thanked him quietly and sat down in the space he made.'I'm gonna fucking kill her!...Holy shit he smells so good fuck, fuck your going red stop it! STOOOOPPPP! Shit he's talking pay attention! ' You took a long sip of your drink trying not to think to much as Henry introduced you.

"So Anya Freya this is-" Anya waved him off with a smile And leaned over the table moving some of the glasses clearing a space form you to put yours down.

"Tinks? Yes we know its nice to finally meet you! Henry has told us a lot about you" You smiled awkwardly swishing your glass fully aware of the huge male beside you eyeing you carefully watching you interact with the others at the table, seemingly happy to just admire your presence.

"Oh shit really? And its nice to meet you both to!" Freya smiled at you to.

"You don't mind if we call you Tinks to do you?" You laughed shaking your head to be honest you had taken a liking to the name it made you feel welcome and looked after? It was a Constant reminder to your anxiety that you were wanted here that you could make friends and wasn't just a pain in their ass.

"Not at all its kind of stuck hasn't it? Its grown on me I have to say!" 

"I hope you don't mind but Me and Freya wanted to meet you before our scenes together...get to know you a bit~ so we sort of set up this little get together" You frowned at them you had scenes with them? When? Fuck you really should have a quick flick through all the script but you were a little worried what if keira died like in the game? Like the whole pike thing...You didn't need to be fretting over that before you ve even begun. But Tee had told you she didn't die so maybe you’d do a read through over the next few nights.

"Huh? We have scenes?.....Really?" Freya laughed a little while Anya furrowed her brows clearly worried that you hadn't known.

"Oh god haven't they Given you the full script? " you shook your head

"Well yes...they told me to work through one or two episodes at a time...Trying not to overwhelm me to much I think and if you d asked id have come...no need for all the cloak and dagger" the two women nodded sheepishly.

"Well we just didn't want to sort of spring it on you...We really are itching to get to know you though its going to be fun having another girl around!...Must be tough coming to terms with all this?" you smiled at them it was sweet that they were trying not to overwhelm you.

"Well thank for trying not to overwhelm me I...Have settled a bit now though" they smiled wide and moved taking swigs of their own drinks giving Joey room to pipe up.

"Right well now that everyone is now here a toast to a great season two! That wouldn't be happening with out our Tinks!" You flushed raising your glass to meet theirs.

"My god your not drinking apple juice are you?- fuck no get some alcohol in you girl! You need to relax!" You rolled your eyes at Joey sipping your drink slowly before answering him.

"No its amareto and lemonade..." Henry raised a brow sipping on his own neary empty glass, he twisted on the bench seat pressing a firm knee to yours as he spread his legs slightly. You flinched at the contact but managed to keep your squeek quiet. He smiled when you didn't move away from the contact and began talking to you.

"Never heard of that one before?" You smiled sheepishly taking a moment to take him in...Fuck he was immaculate! Hair combed neatly to the side a few curled ends flicking this way and that a black button up the top three undone showing off dark tufts of chest hair the shirt was tucked into a light pair of cream trousers...And did he smell of coconut? You blinked quickly hoping no one noticed you checking him out least of all him.

"Y-yeah I kind of ....I ordered it on accident a few years ago at my sister in laws 30th a-and it became my new favorite...tastes like caramel!" he smiled and leaned in pulling his glass to his lips having a drag of the dark liquid and held it by his fingertips dangling off the table by his lap and stretched out one leg. You groaned quietly to yourself seeing the huge muscle shift and tense...You’d give any Thing for him to sit you on it and let you just wriggle-'oh fuck it is way to early for that shit girl....but fuck if he don't look like a tasty piece of ass in them cream trousers' Henry smirked at you eyes half lidded he caught you eyeing him up! 'Oh shit oh shit fuck abort! Abort mission I’m out bitch!' Luckily he was gentleman enough not to call you out...He almost looked pleased.

"Ah! The sweet tooth again? Well lets not get to drunk... I heard you did your training today?" You took a quick glance noting the others had all but excluded you and Henry out of their conversation...Definitely a set up but the question is why? Why would Tee and Joey do this? Henry couldn't like you back...Could he?.

"Y-yes its...Its a lot harder than I thought...You know watching it...I mean you know its fake but...As a viewer you don't see the amount of-of work goes into it and...I'm actually a little frightened of it...But it shouldn't take to long to get back in shape...Loose a few pounds" his eyes twinkled and he took a sip of his Guinness nodding. Henry eyed you sweeping his blue gaze across your form and sucked his bottom lip before licking it teasingly you shivered at the gesture 'holy fuck if only he knew what he did to you, your lady bits were of fire!...Nope no false alarm fire gone your wet' you eyed him nervously praying he wouldn't know just how much he affected you...was he still checking you out?!

"No Don’t!" You flinched back at the panicked shout. He blushed feeling the shocked and exasperated eyes on him from the others. He could hear joey roll his eyes...Maybe pre-drinka were bad.. Henry stuttered moving his hand motioning to you desperate to explain him self away.

"I err ..Fuck what I mean is that your cute chunky-CURVY I MEAN CURVY OH SHIT...Fuck fuck fuck I erm wow okay think...I mean..." Henry panicked more as your gaze fell a little you looked away to your drink disheartened 'way to go henners just scream and call her chunky that's how you get the ladies now days!' Henry wiped his forehead sweating a little under the other womens gazes 'fix it! Fix it for fuck sake they will rip your balls off Henry!' 

He moved resting his hand on your arm making you look at him you looked devastated tears had formed in your eyes but you quickly blinked them back and plastered a false smile. His mind raged he fucking hated that the way you so effortlessly hid your sadness. It meant you had practice! That you were accustomed to hiding your pain and most of all he hated that you hid the pain he caused you from him.

"No I...fuck what I mean is that your stunning! You don't need to lose anything...As far as I'm concerned women are meant to be soft and cuddly...No man wants to fuck a bag of bones...NOT THAT I WANT TO FUCK YOU OR-OR THAT I DON'T WANT TO I DO! I JUST... oh my god" Henry leand forward on the table cursing himself...Pre-drinks VERY BAD IDEA! for such a smooth night things were going tits up real fast.

You blinked super confused did he just say he wants to fuck you? Or that he didn't? Or that you'd be a good fuck for anyone not for him? What the fuck? You moved looking around the table for some help but the others were all in various states of shock and anger...Anya looked...Very frightening. You moved placing a hand on his back though it had upset you it wasn't what he said it was more a case of your own insecurities...You knew he didn't mean anything by it. 

He flinched when you touched him twisting his head to apologize fully prepared to blame the drink he stopped short when you smiled at him your previous sadness gone he couldn't tell if you were 'acting' or not

"Its fine Henry...Thank you for...Trying to clarify but you don't need to worry I knew what you meant" his lips twitched up unsure if that meant you knew he wanted to pin you down and go to town on your luscious little body until you were a babbling incoherent puddle or if you knew he didn't mean to offend you. He sat up stuttering again still red and slightly frantic. 'Had he been here long? All of that was pretty out of character...Well not that you knew him yet but not what you'd expect...Maybe people were right maybe you'd built up this image in your head of what he was like and this was him in reality...No somehow you don't think so it must be the drink he cant really like you that way...Can he?'

"I'm s-sorry I just...You shouldn't worry about that sort of shit to much...Your perfect, a very beautiful woman any man would be lucky to have you as their little lady" you flushed bright red as he said this obviously you flush boosted his confidence as he sent you a wink 'holy fucking shit balls was he? Did he just openly flirt with you? Omgomgomg fuck...so that before? He does want to fuck you? OH MY FUCKING GOD SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIIIIIIIITTT whoa okay fuck don't pass out! Don’t you do it hoe.....But he soo just he winked he-Maybe its just his weird round about way of saying your fit for the part...But he didn't say fit he said perfect...Beautiful...He called you stunning no one had ever ever said that to you before' he seemed to realize he had caused a mini melt down and decided to pull you out of it. By this time the others had decided to give you 'privacy' even if Anya was still giving him the stink eye. He cleared his throat and tried to salvage the conversation.

"But yeah... I get what you mean ,its a lot of hard work but it pays off in the end and don't worry if you don't get it right each time...As for being frightened don't be when we film the scene if anything goes south I will improvise for you, just remember if I toss you about to go slack" you flushed at the thought of him tossing you anywhere.

"R-right I will bare that in mind" you both kept quiet after that lost in your own thoughts. 

Joey noticed your conversation had come to a screeching halt and suddenly turned to you leaning forward across the table.

"Sooo anyway today is all about getting to know you! Your such a shy thing always hiding in your trailer! Oh and I have to set up your twitter!" Freya raised a brow

"You don't have one?" Before you could get a word in Tee started her rant.

"I know right?! She said she can't be bothered! But twitter is-its just twitter! Lazy ass! " you squinted a her

"I’m not interesting enough for that..And social media isn't really my thing..."

"So no Instagram? Snapchat? Facebook? Nothing?" Freya was shocked.

"Well no I'm not one for photos...Joey only got that one of me cos well I doubted I was gonna get away without one... I do have facebook but only to keep in touch with family..If I got the others I wouldn't know what to do with it..." Freya and Anya shared a look before seeming to decide on their own

"We are definitely getting you a snapchat and instagram! Joey seems to want to do twitter" 

"Why does my life already feel more complicated?"you huffed slouching and took a swig of your drink. Henry laughed from beside you patting your shoulder making you jump a little, that had definitely been noticeable.

"You'll be fine once you get the hang of it! Its not to hard if I can do it so can you!" Tee snorted

"Not fucking likely Miss fucking gandma!" You growled at her playfully throwing a beer mat at her and leaned forward on the table.

"If I'm a Grandma then what are you? Your Fucking three weeks older! Old goat!" She smirked laughing placing the cardboard mat on the table.

"Thank you for calling me horny~But fine for arguments sake lets call you an old soul!....That’s code for cool grandma" 

"I’m not a grandma I'm just fucking sensible!" The others sat back as you exchanged your banter. 

"You crochet and knit....grandma"

".....I made you a cute bikini though" she shrugged nodding unable to dispute the cute little crochet number.

"That you did...and Mrs parsons a willy teddy..." you both burst out laughing yes you did the other all chuckled laughed along.

"You made some one a willy?" You nodded to Anya 

"Yes-I oh god Tee fuck you! My textiles teacher Mrs parsons was a bitch and marked down all my course work making sure I got a low grade on my GCSE's because I wasn't making a t-shirt or some shit! So as a leaving present I made her a little pink crochet willy" everyone continued laughing and Tee took over 

"That wasn't the best part! She walked out the class room shouting out 'now you really can go fuck yourself!'" Henry smiled at you

"So a little hell raiser in school then?" Tee interrupted Before you could get a word in so you settled for picking up your half full glass you were already feeling the effects...Did Tee get you a double of a triple?.

"Nah not really she was the quiet nerd" Freya piped up with a frown

"Really a nerd?" You took another sip of your drink and nodded.

"Oh god yes! I looked the part to my nick name was ugly betty had braces and glasses always had a nerdy bag normally a comic or gamer themed one...I hated school" 

Henry's chest felt warm and ready to burst, it was working! Well a few fuck ups but shit was back on track thanks to Joey...the man really was taking this whole match making seriously. Henry was thrilled to be seeing the real you, a playful and laid back woman slowly coming out of the anxious little shell you were cooped up in. His eyes roamed you the tight outfit showing off your womanly curves...he was being truthful earlier you were soft what others saw as a few extra pounds he saw as fit for comfort the small pudge meant he had more to kiss and bite. He leaned back twisting his glass it was nearly empty. He wanted another but that means he had to get up and if he got up then he might loose this perfect spot beside you. Not that any of the others would steal his seat but he had you sort of cornered. 

As creepy and bad as it sounds he like having you cornered tuck away beside him...Between and rock and a hard place, he moved subtly stretching his leg again trying to relieve the pressure the tight trousers had over his cock which definitely constituted a hard place. Maybe they wasn't the best idea especially when he knew he was going to rubbing thighs with you but he wanted to show off...Tease you a bit he bit his lip watching as you spoke to the others you had been looking down occasionally.

'fuck you think she noticed? Well I hope so then this painful hard on isn't going to waste...Not that it would anyway oh no he was going to enjoy tonight rutting into his palm with images of you in your tight little undies that he knew were tight they had to be under that outfit! Fuck he’d do just about anything to find out~....She does keep glancing,Little mama knows what she wants but is she eyeing your cock or your thighs?...Would she be into thigh riding? he hoped so..’ Henry groaned covering it up with a cough unnoticed by the others as to conversation continued he could think of nothing more erotic then placing you on a thigh and forcing you to come on it fully clothed making a mess in your knickers just for him ‘No fuck don’t go there yet..Tonight save that thought for tonight...I wonder if she'll like my ass...Maybe I should go get another drink....Fuck shes looking down again! see this bulge? yeah that’s right look at it! good girl now touch it- OKAY THEN THAT’S ENOUGH... Breath Henry... Breath and calm down the last thing you need is to be cumming in these...Everyone will see how much of a fucking wreck you are if just sitting next to her makes you unload into your boxers...She’d never fuck you if she thought you couldn’t last!'

He blinked coming out of his thought to you laughing along with Freya and Anya he was happy you seemed to be getting on with them he knew you would but, it was nice having it confirmed... he finished of his glass and set it down on the table should really slow down , he didn't want to be pissed but this was enough. He wasn't tipsy he just had a buzz enough to calm his nerves and loosen his lips apparently it’d take a lot more then a few glasses of Guinness to tip him over the edge.

Joey smirked at him over his glass and motioned his head to you. He wanted Henry to put the moves on you...Henry frowned at him and shook his head mouthing later....Henry would make a move just not yet, not after his fucking melt down!

Anya looked between you and Tee as Tee came and sat down sliding another full glass under your nose you frowned at her not even realizing she had left but she just shrugged and began her second glass of red turning as Anya spoke.

"So? You two are really close, whats the story there?"You and Tee shared a look and chuckled.

"Oh yeah! We grew up together...As y/n said I'm three weeks older and we were neighbor's our mum’s were close when aunt Terry: y/n's mum found out she was going to have a girl in the mix our mum’s became real close! As we grew up they got closer aunty Terry finally had a girl to do girly things with!" Anya nodded to you

"So you have a brother?" You blinked and laughed nervously knowing what was coming.

"Haha well err I have eight older brothers!" Freya's jaw dropped and placed her drink down blinking she chuckled thinking you were joking then stopped when you didnt laugh along and spoke.

"Holy shit really eight? How did you even survive that?" You waved her off, sometimes you forgot it wasn't common to have so many siblings. Now days its usually one or two maybe three.

"Its not that bad! We made do I was never bored!" Henry nodded to you tipping his head back with a shrug.

"Yeah its fun with siblings...Always someone to torment!" You nodded to him sadly

"Yeah I was the one they tormented being the only girl....They can mess with me but god help anyone else." Tee poked her head over the table.

"Speaking of which do they know about this whole thing?" You bite you lip moving over to grasp your second drink of the night taking bigger gulps this time.

"Well Casper does...Maybe Kane? He usually knows things I don't want him to. But the others don't so I'm in for it when the trailer comes out....So I apologize for the inevitable phone freak outs later...Especially when Jaxon finds out...."

"Haha its fine I'm sure you can out run them their what forty now?" You grimanced and nodded Joey gasped

"Forty? I'm sorry did you say forty? like four zero?... Shit what about the rest?" You laughed at him. Henry froze forty? That was older then him...Usually he didn't have to worry about the older brothers mainly due to being drawn to younger women. The brothers would end up a few years younger then him...But forty well shit he just hoped they wasn't all in the army or he really would have to watch himself...Somehow superman might not cut it. He snapped his gaze to you fully prepared to remember the list for future reference.

"Yep right you ready? From oldest to youngest it goes Kane and Jaxon they are the first set of twins and are forty then Hoby is thirty five, Devlin and Levi the second set of twins are thirty four then its Casper who’s thirty one then its us triplets Euan, Colton and finally me and we are twenty seven...So yeah I have a big family!" Henry whistled grinning.

"And I though us Cavill’s were a large bunch! And your a triplet? That’s so cool!" Freya gave you a shocked look

"Twenty seven? How are you nine years older then me!?" You blinked at her what? You frowned a little sheepish you never really thought of that...You knew you didn't really look your age. You laughed at her fine this'll be a laugh.

"Okay then how old did you think I was?" Everyone looked to the now blushing teen as she stuttered waving a hand around.

"Like twenty two maybe twenty three? Ish? I thought we were much closer" you giggled going red and batted a hand at her.

"Well thank you so much your so sweet but no I'm old a shit...Grandma apparently, soon to be in a rocking chair talking about the good old day when a freddo was five pence! You know I'm sure I have a few greys coming through~ why do you think I've gone lilac?! Gotta cover it somehow!" Everyone roared up especially when Freya asked about the freddo thing but Henry gasped pretending to be offended. 

"Old as shit!? And where does that leave me I'm the oldest here!" You giggled at him playfully tilting your head to the side and smiled. You moved your hand swirling your new drink and bit your lip and spoke the first words that crossed your mind.

"Well Mr Cavill Witchers do live for hundreds of years so I suppose you could still be in your prime~" you froze gasping a little at his shocked face. 'Oh shit of fuck what have you done!? No no no no NO! FUCK' your inner screaming was abruptly halted as Henry smirked devilishly at you making your pussy and thighs clench. Henry’s heart all but stopped at the flirtatious words.FINALLY! FUCKING FINALLY! It was you flirting with him. Yes fuck yes that is what he needed. He grinned and scoffed.

"Fucking prime? I'll give you prime of my life! cheeky little thing...I'd be careful before this old witcher decides to teach you a few things...And I'll have you know there is nothing wrong with greys! It adds character" you squeaked at the vague threat feeling hot under the collar stealing a quick peak at him as he smirked smugly at you as you turned red again you thought to yourself not to bother with blusher any more it seems like you wont be needing it anymore. 'Oh fuck shit why the fuck did you drink what Tee got you!? It must be that you'd never ever say that otherwise...That’s a fucking dangerous game right there!...Fucking so close to whimpering a please daddy...Why did you just say that!? Why the fuck are you flirting?! You've just fucking met him....Don’t be a fucking slut!..But he seemed to enjoy it... Flirted back even! So not bad?...Fine let this slide but not again!' You snapped your gaze as the conversation turned back to your family.

"How'd your parents remember all your names!" You cleared your throat and turned to Freya who seemed to have a hard time coming to terms with having such a huge family.

"Well in the house we were just 'oi't you!' And who ever turned around tended to be suitable for what evener mum and dad needed doing Or it was twins, twinnys and trip hazards! Me Casper and Hoby normally got our names tho...Unless it was me Euan and Colton doing something together then it was trip-hazards." Joey burst out laughing at that.

"Trip hazards?" You nodded flushing at the nick names wow that must have been a triple to wet your appetite now way you’d be this comfortable otherwise.

"We always got under everyone's feet when we were little...If you tripped over one the other two wasn't far behind!"

"So I suppose you got your love of games and stuff from them?" You nodded to Henry taking another long sip of your new drink and set it back down.

"Yes I was always around boys so grew up playing superheros and dragons and stuff, Casper, Devlin and Levi were huge gamers so us triplets grew up watching them you know elder scrolls and witcher when it come out and the genres just stuck with us..." 

"So you watched them play witcher when you were a kid?" You smiled finally finishing off your drink and nodded feeling more relaxed now you had a little liquid courage in you.

"Sort of...We were thirteen when the first game come out. But Casper had picked up one of the books in a charity shop when we were kids he read it and then got the whole set of books and read them to us before bed time...Probably not the best thing to read to six year olds but somehow we didn't have nightmares, then as we got older gaming was a competition in the household dragon age, elder scrolls, witcher ,assassins creed even dragons dogma! You name it!" Tee smiled waving around

"They still do it now! They have a leader board in the kitchen and everything...Besides who is on top?" You grimanced

"Hoby beat me last time he was home....But I'm gonna take back the crown next time I’m home" she rolled her eyes.

"You do that babe!" Henry moved to lean towards you a bit and the others shared a knowing grin as you unconsciously shifted closer this hole getting ou both tipsy was a brilliant idea!. 

Joey was glad he had got a few pre-drinks down Henry before you and Tee arrived he was his calm self not to much stuttering...Well apart from the whole chunky fiasco but you had seemed to take it in your stride not that Joey was going to let him forget it...The man had screamed that he wanted to fuck you right to your face, if that wasn't clear enough for the both of you he didn't know what was. Henry seemed a little ballsy, he had heard the compliments earlier to before the whole incident and then there was the few touches here and there and the best thing was you hadn't rebutted him. With each passing moment he could see the large mans confidence grow. Anya and Tee seemed happy to especially now that you had relaxed...Well a little you were still slightly shy but nothing a few more drinks wont settle! Speaking of which.

"Tinks you want another drink? Your glass is a little dry~" 

You declined Joeys offer and held up your drink Tee had got you. He smiled shaking his head of course Tee was going to keep you watered!

"Nah think its about time I ate something, fucking starving!" Henry frowned.

"Have you eaten anything today?" You froze and blinked up at him only now realizing how close you two were, you flushed and shook your head at him wary of the stern frown on his face, that made your insides cease up.

"No-I err not today" Henry held your gaze slung his arm across your shoulders dragging you a little closer you held your breath as he spoke again the sound vibrating through your chest at how close he held you.

"Well then! I will have to watch out for that...What do you want?" You blinked up at him.

"I err What?" He smirked and moved grabbing the menu and opened it resting it on his lap letting it lean on the table. You gulped looking down trying so hard not to glance at the bulge he was supporting...God you wish you wasn't such a fucking horny little slut! This would be so much easier if you didn't have constant fantasies of him throttling you, choking you whilst pounding your tiny drenched pussy for all its worth. Somehow the man just had that power over you, to make you whet and wanting with just a few glances. And you thought you'd been horny watching a shit tonne of gif's of him on tumblr HA! That’s a fucking laugh!

"Well I don't know about you but I am going to enjoy my cheat day!" You flushed as he moved the menu between you both and got out your phone. He furrowed his brows as everyone seemed to conveniently drift from the table Anya and Tee going to the women’s room and Joey dragging Freya to the bar for drinks. 

"What are you? I thought you were ordering?" You peeked up at him.

"Oh..I er I am...Don't you have the app?" Henry frowned

"App? What app?" You nodded to your phone opening the weatherspoons app

"Here you put on your gps and it finds the pub....Click it then put your table number then order and pay by paypal or card online...see?" You tried not to flush as he leaned in close watching you on the phone. You'd wished you'd wore that v-neck body suit as this top was shielding your chest from his hot breaths...

'Oh fuck that's the creepiest thing you have ever thought! You wanted him to breath on you now? Shit...But on the plus side he does smell nice...mmm you could get used to that and he is fucking warm! Wonder if he is this warm all the time...Would be the best hot water bottle on the fucking planet...You'd buy it! Holy shit is this a hug?! Is-does this count!? And not a well done for not passing out on set hug!? Like a real hi your my friend? Or maybe and I'm in to you hug?...psh you fucking wish but enjoy it!....You should breath though...Breath girly take some breaths...In and out wow my god this man is just to much! You forget to breath! Fucking hell stop being such a fan-slut! he just has his arm around you and your ready to flick off the undies and grind in his lap...Grind on those very thick thighs that are fucking wrapped up in yummy tight trousers...I wonder what his ass looks like in these...Maybe I should have asked him to get me a drink to ooggle the man buns' you blinked managing to stop your fangirling before drooling all over him in a very unlady like fashion. He looked at your face and smirked giving a confident grin showing off his pearly white...Okay hello they are definitely fangs! He nodded to your phone.

"Wow that seemes handy? So what are you treating yourself to today then?" You blushed as he leaned over staring at your phone.

"Oh haha well probably the chicken and sweet soy dip...and maybe some cheesy bacon chips." You muttered sinking lower in your seat as he growled down your neck making you shiver you cunt pulsed and you felt a flush start at your chest suddenly very thankful to the full cover the top gave you.

'Oh fuck oh fuck wow that was nice....shit does he have to sit so fucking close?? Oh my fuck! Well there goes another pair of knickers!...how do i make him do that again? Would a pretty please do it?' 

"That’s two only side dishes?...I think you should have more then that Tinks...Here I will get it... so a burger and sweet soy chicken?" You blinked at him confused.

"Wha- no no I'm fine I can just-" he leaned back raising a brow at you tilting his head.

"You've not eaten today...You need more then a few small side plates to keep going or you'll drop besides I've wanted to try a few bits here! This is the perfect time my treat...you can get us something next time." You blinked again...Next time? there was going to be a next time?...Well he was right you gave in getting the chicken and burger chips and some onion rings. 

"Is this the app?" You nodded as he showed you his phone then thrust it into your hand shuffling closer letting his arm rest heavily across your shoulders his thigh grazing yours, he had basically tucked you up into him. You looked up shyly at him but he just grinned and used his free hand to point out what he wanted then tapped paying with paypal. He slid his phone back onto the table but didn't move away from you, apparently he was very comfortable. He didn't seem to notice your bright red face or occasional tremble at your nerves got the better of you.

Before you knew it the others were back and a waitress came up with your and Henry's drinks. Joey sputtered.

"What the-how the fuck? We mere peasants had to get up to order and you get it fucking delivered? How comes?" Henry waved his phone and shifted the arm around your shoulders squeezing your bicep making you freeze and light up like a Christmas tree at the strong hand rubbing up and down slightly. Henry you were finding out was a hugger? You’d say touchy feely but that made things sound creepy and it wasn't ...Well for you at least just sort of 'happy to be here' type mood.

"Well Tinks here showed me how to use the app! Didn't you Tinks?" Joey smirked

"I bet she did~" you spluttered and quickly moved to finish of your second drink Tee had got you and moved on to your third choosing to keep quiet not wanting to make a fool of yourself despite knowing your face was glowing.

"Haha very funny! No seriously there’s an app I didn't know either you order and pay online not moving nothing!...good for privacy and it will come in handy"   
Joey nodded smirking over the rim of his glass at you both. Henry was testing his luck now the Guinness was working its magic and at the same time you wasn't far behind. You hadn't pushed Henry off which you could have ...yeah there was definitely a connection. Joey's bet was sex in a few weeks, wedding in a year...kids a year and a half...And one better be named after him for the shit he is going to have to put up with keeping Henry's head screwed on straight.

The rest of the night flowed nicely you made friends with Anya and Freya Joey had your twitter up and running after you conveniently deleted your tumblr app for the time being which he complained about. But things were good and Henry’s arm had held its place across your shoulder for pretty much the whole time apart from when he was eating. You were a little bit sad when the meal came to an end.  
You got up stretching your legs almost falling you were...well not drunk but close. Henry was quick to catch you wrapping an arm around your waist as you laughed out loud.

"Hey where the fuck you going Tinks? I mean I know I’m handsome but shit I don't want you on your knees just yet~" it seemed you wasn't the only one under the influence of your drinks you noted as Henry had a flush on hos face nothing to do with the predicament you found yourselves in. You squinted at him as he hefted you back up chuckling holding an arm around your waist to support you even though he was almost unsteady on his own two feet.

"Why not you got me dinner? Men only buy women dinner when they're after something~" Henry frowned at that huh? But banished the thought as you all made your way outside.

"Well I don't know what kind of men you have dated but I am a gentleman and will wait until at least three dates before expecting that" you snickered at him unable to really fight it as you fell into fits of giggles.

"Okay first is none and second three dates you fucking charmer!" Everyone froze at that admission Henry's mouth went dry and he gawked at you.

"What? You've never had a boyfriend?! How the fuck is that possible?! Your so fucking ugh!" You shrugged

"Eight brothers remember...Two the same age they knocked the teeth out of the boy I had my first kiss with right after pulling him off me! And scared away everyone else...Don’t bother now"

Henry was blown away by that how could they do that? And how come you never dated when they were gone?. His blood boiled but more so at the idea of you being a truly innocent and corruptible little woman. He licked his lips your becoming more and more attractive. Not that he wouldn't have been attracted to you if you had sex before but there was something about knowing when he finally made love to you;and he would! That he'd be your first... And last if he had anything to say about it!

This night had just solidified that he definitely wanted to pursue you he wanted to try he could see right off the bat that you'd both be great together...If only you'd be this laid back all the time and not worry so much..He also hopes you would forget the whole screaming he want to fuck you thing he doesn't want you to think he was just after a bunk up.

Tee quickly bundled into the taxi with you and Henry making sure he'd grabbed your bag then settled back she watch him smile noticing you had fallen asleep within minutes of driving. Tee smirked at him from the other side of you then tipped you to rest on him. He flushed a little looking at her surprized she just raised a bow as you started slipping donw to his lap he yelped grabbing you before wrapping an arm around you tucking you snugly against his chest and let out a deep sigh. There was a silence between them before she spoke quietly looking out of the window.

"She can’t hold her drink....Always sleeps in cars on the ways home...So watch out for that never let her go home alone" Henry froze and swallowed looking up at her shaking his head going to argue that he didn't know what she meant.

"You like her I’m not blind...And she likes you Henry has for years...Her celebrity crush she was terrified when she first saw you... Didn't want to get in the way when you were working" Henry looked down at you and moved your hard tucking it out of your face as it caught on your lashes.

"If your serious go for it...She is a ball of anxious contradictions and her brothers well...Your superman you'll live" he chuckled staring at her

"I liked her before you know...Before all this but she ran I could never catch her alone I want to try and date her but we don't even know each other I want to take it slow with her especially now...Is she- has she really never had a boyfriend? Or dated?" Tee swallowed looking out the window and waved as joeys taxi sped past.

"No she hasn't her brothers...They were very overbearing she couldn’t do anything as a teen...No parties or dating or drinking nothing! She had no life its why she seems so young and naive now...She never had that freedom so now is just comfy with her lot...Twenty seven and resigned her self to ending up a virgin spinster...If she’s just going to be a quick fuck then drop it but like I said if not-if you think that you could really make a relationship with her then do it just dont build her up to watch her fall okay? Promise me" Henry took a deep breath and shook his head. No he would never..It wasn't sex he was after admittedly he was attracted to you and he did want you like that ,but he also just wanted to be with you to take you out on dates and to the award ceremonies to have someone to laugh and joke with he wanted to find his other half to just have someone to come home to...Most of all he wanted to fall in love with someone and the more he spent time with you and got to know you the more he though you could be the one.

"I...Want a happy ever after Tee...I don’t want to be alone for the rest of my life I want to have someone there with me to love and...Is it crazy that i want that all with her...I don't know her that much but I just have a feeling I want her to be the person I fall in love with" Tee grinned almost choking up at the words.

"You know that’s so creepy she said almost the exact same thing last time we spoke about this love shit...She don’t want a white knight, A witcher or a superman she just wants to find her other half...And you know what I wouldn’t be surprised if it was you Henry...Look after her shes a sister to me"

“You mean I get your approval?” she smirked and nodded

“yes mine...good luck with her brothers though, they regret doing what they did to her but still she is their baby sister” Henry gulped he was a little worried he was older than her....but still age is just a number he would worry about hr brothers at a later date he decided. he shuffled rearranging his arms around you and grinned before cupping your head to his shoulder placing a quick chaste kiss on your head that you'd be none the wiser to. He was determined to have you for himself he just had to be patient. Good things come to those who wait and he had been waiting a long time...A few more weeks wouldn't do any harm.


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry might have some competition? So decides to drop more hints to get you thinking

You frowned waking up groggy the next day unsure of what had happened after you got in the taxi. At first Tee had teased you saying Henry had tucked you in but that didn’t seem right your were in pjs the next morning just as she had started to truly convince you he’d see you naked she caved and burst out laughing to your relief. The morning was hell phone calls from each of your brothers all saying they wasn't convince blah blah blah! You’d told them what you'd told Casper, its your life your an adult and you wasn’t changing your mind, eventually they all saw sense…Some quicker than others but in the end you'd got your way. The next few days seemed smoother, people hadn’t really clicked who you were so there wasn’t an immediate flood of attention either.

You rolled over groaning and flopped on your back looking at the ceiling. Today you had a late start you wasn’t needed until around nine it was a big scene today, with the lot of them. Today keira was meeting Yennefer and Ciri. It wasn’t to bad you, had more lines then usual but you should be okay. Over the past three weeks you’d become more and more comfortable doing scenes especially now your getting closer to everyone. You, Anya, Freya along with Tee’s antics had become an inseparable group of friends…Well inseparable until Henry and Joey show up then your effectively abandoned and are cornered by said witcher. But it wasn’t bad …You still fangirled occasionally but you’d both began to chill with one another he didn't seem so nervous which in turn help you relax. And really you and Henry had seemed to have just clicked after the meal, you still can’t remember for the life of you what you'd said to him but you’d become friends? 

When he wasn’t busy he was always hovering around you. you always seemed to find each other and spend time talking and messing around the awkwardness was there some times but not as much. You’d been surprised at how playful the man was, always joking or teasing you making you flush.He was very touchy to, always hugging or caressing you lightly it just seemed natural to him and honestly you fucking loved it, even if your knickers were paying for it when the slightest touches made you flood them with embarrassing ease. But that aside you just seemed to always be around one another on set when he wasn’t busy which was nice and Kal had become a frequent companion to which you loved. Stealing snuggles at every opportunity Henry had joked you only hung around him for his bear, which you’d laughed off reassuring him you loved him just as much…Which made the both of you go a little shy again.

You trembled under your dress and spoke your final few lines threatening Yennefer who looked very angry after the small spat in the scene…You were quiet taken back by the glare and wanted to piss yourself, you tried covering it and then turned finishing the scene as you left frame shoving a frightened Jaskier out of your way glaring at Geralt. And hissed out your lines to him in a catty thinly veiled threat.

“Do try to keep out of my way Witcher, my business is of no concern to you or your little group lets keep it that way shall we?" 

"CUT! Great shoot everyone! And no re-shoots! Lets call it a day guys your earned it!” You shrunk shoulders relaxing Anya came over wrapping you up in her arms.

“I’m so so sorry! God you looked so scared!” You laughed patting her back as she pulled back the others came over with smiles everyone was happy t was a long slog, the scene never seemed to end.

“That was good though! I’ve never seen that before you just-wow it was- instant you just wasn’t you at all like slamming a door or something! How’d you do it?” Freya exclaimed as she made her way to you completely baffled…It seemed this was kind of a thing now…You’d even been approached by other extras and stuff asking for tips or where you learned how to do it, you almost felt guilty when you couldn't give them any answers. None of them ever believed you saying that type of performance couldn’t just be luck you had to have some training or talent. But it wasn’t talent! your answer was always the same ‘I haven't been trained. I’m not an actress’…You wasn’t you were just a fucking stand in winging it! Blindly stumbling through your scenes praying you don’t fuck up. You sighed grimancing at Freya preparing yourself for the inevitable, you just hoped she didn’t ask for tips because you had none! You still don’t know shit you just do it.

“I err…Well don’t know it just happens I guess…I just get into it"she grinned at you seemingly thrilled with finally getting to see what everyone talked about.

"No one screwed up and we all worked well together we had a flow.” Joey called out his arms spread wide he was giddy he’d been looking forward to Anya and Freya seeing you in action.

See? I told you shes a fucking find! A right little diamond… And seriously Tink’s not alot has gone wrong on set since you’ve been here I’m convinced your our little good luck pixie!“ He continued making you all flustered and rub your neck nervously.

"I agree definitely some luck in this one~” Henry added nodding with a small smirk when you blushed under everyone's gaze. He was pleased to he’d admit he had been worried so far you’d only shot three scenes all of which was with him and Joey. Suddenly performing a scene a larger group of leading actors with lots of dialogue can sometimes put new actors off but you’d taking it all in your stride, you’d missed one que- well almost the small pause was easy to overlook it created more tension between you and Joey so that was good, it was a good talent to managing to play off mistakes making them look deliberate.

“Oh come on guys don't start jinxing it!?” You cried out making them laugh. Anya moved pulling away from you finally moving your hair away from your face and looked almost guilty.

“Seriously though you looked terrified of me!?” You shrugged at her and decided to be frank with her.

“Okay I’ll be real with you, Yennefer is one sorceress you don’t fuck with and well…I’m fucking with her so yeah its not real but terrified of you and the yenn glare …You frightened the shit outta me haha I’m mean shes one fucking scary lady!” Anya laughed it off moving to hook her arm around you pressing your head to hers.

“I’m not that bad am I?” Henry finally stopped in front of you both Joey at his side both snickering to one another.

“Well you even frighten me sometimes~” Henry teased at her and Joey nodded agreeing.

“Yeah me to, the yenn glare is a powerful thing use it wisely~” Anya moved hitting him lightly. Freya moved to your side and then gasped out loud.

“Oh my god! This is our first scene together Tinks! Here lets have a picture!” Joey perked up grinning quickly taking her phone.

“Yes! The family finally all together in costume!” You took a step back shaking your head chuckling nervously.

“Oh n-no that's not really- we don’t need to” you jumped when you bumped into a warm body, Henry though large could be silent when he wanted to be, he had snuck behind you and gave you a cheeky grin.

“Nonsense! Come on its just one photo~ besides you did one with me and Joey on our first shoot” you looked over seeing Joey had already wrangled a wandering Mathew into taking a group photo. He smiled holding up Freya’s phone ready to take the shot. You found yourself bundled in Henry behind you with an arm around your tummy his other arm hooked around Joeys shoulders Anya and Freya either side of you. Mathew frowned as Henry rested his chin on your head and shook his head.

“Its to wide- your not all gonna fit…Might need to cut someone out” Joey and Freya pouted but Henry frowned he got the feeling Mathew meant him…For some reason the man had a problem with him and he couldn’t understand why. He just didn’t seem to like him and with the dirty look he was receiving…Henry could take a guess as he followed the glare…Mathew was staring daggers at Henry, scowl locked onto the arm he had wrapped snugly around your tummy. Ah now that could be why. He tightened his arm around you tugging you back and watched the scrawny little scrot flinch. Henry smirked bingo, Mathew must like you and saw him as competition.

Henry moved smoothing his hand on your side making you giggle lightly and squirm looking up to him which made him wriggle tickling you over your ribs reveling in the soft tinkling laughs, he grinned down at you. He was thrilled with how things had progressed, things were going great! He’d gotten closer to you and you were now pretty comfortable around each other, he was elated, on cloud nine when ever he was around you. And you were interested back! He’d seen it sometimes you’d have moments of dropping your guard and say something flirty you normally don’t notice and if you do the moment was all the more sweeter for it! You’d blush and clam up stuttering, go all shy and cute. It was in those moments he could see it in your eyes. He could tell you wanted him but you were unsure and as much as he just wanted to blurt it out, tell you he was falling deeper; completely and utterly in love with you with each passing day. Henry wanted to share every one of his thoughts and feelings his passions and dreams with you he was so sure you were the one. He wanted to show you how mad you drove him with your teasing, how he just wanted to go all cave man and toss you over his shoulder and take you to bed and fulfill his fantasies! 

But no, he couldn’t. Not yet he had to take things slow and steady he would not rush this. He wanted whatever you both build to last and good things come to those who wait…No matter how painful the need to jump your bones is he wasn’t going to, not yet. But when the time came; preferably sooner then later. He will be taking out all of his pent up sexual aggression on your scrumptious little body and there will be no getting away until he has satisfied all his cravings~ 

But that was for another day, for now he had to concentrate on how to give you the idea of a possible date in the future, drip feed the idea for a week or so. Then after planting the little seed in your mind he could move in even closer and somehow; probably with the help of Tee ,wrangle a proper date- just you and him out for a meal or something. He had made good progress so far, You no longer flinched when he would hug you or touch you, in most cases you welcomed it. You admitted to him you never thought he’d be a hugger but didn’t mind…He was glad and wasn’t going to correct you it was his free pass to wrap you up in his arms when ever he liked, you’d yet to notice he wasn’t as touchy with the other girls but he’d deal with that when the it came up. 

But he was getting some bad vibes from this little prick. He didn’t seem to realize you were going to be his little lady, once all was said and done on set and the press tour you were going home with him and that was just the way it was, he wanted to make it clear right fucking now. Mathew smirked at him when the others began looking to one another considering who'd have to kick out, Henry smiled to him, fine you wanna play it that way boy, he would play that game.

“Oh really? That’d be a shame though… Wait a moment I've got an idea, Tinks hang on!" 

You looked up at Henry as he said that and yelped when suddenly he had grabbed your forearm and twisted you over his shoulders ducking down literally flinging you over himself-like a fucking jacket! You swooned at how easily he manhandle you~ a true testament to his strength. He stood tall letting you hug around his neck clinging and trying to pull yourself up clutching his strong shoulders and avoid pulling on the silver wig. You faltered the dress stopping you from clinging to him properly.

"Henry- fuck my legs I can’t with the dress-” he chuckled had you not been behind him you’d of see the provocatively wicked grin he sent Mathew. 'Fucking game set match asshole!’ Henry was still coming out of character but was thankful for it watching Mathew gulp under the eerily predatory amber eyes, he was definitely still channeling some of his big bad Geralt standing taller, puffing his chest look every bit a hungry alpha staring down his competition. You moved scrabbling on his back trying to pull yourself up on his strong shoulders. Henry twisted his head to you and laughed at your panicked mewling finding the small sounds very addictive you were cute when caught off guard. 'I’ll have to remember that for when we are together theses soft pants and sweet noises…Fuck I bet I could forces them louder- more desperate…Hold it right there!…we are about to have a fucking photo no fucking boners!…That's it calming breaths-oh shit shes fucking slipping grab her!’

“Oh fuck- Henry..I can’t please! I’m slipping!” Your desperate cry sent rushes of blood straight to his groin rousing his cock from a barely flaccid state. Henry cursed himself feeling the tiny twitches. 'Shit! Why does she have to be so fucking sexy and warm?…This was a bad idea henner’s!…But I’ve gotta make a point to this little prick!’ He hummed clearing his thoughts after a few seconds not needing the extra drama, softly he moved his hands grasping an ankle giving you some purchase which you used digging your other knee into his side. Henry groaned quietly as you panted into his ear softly his mind running wild, the thoughts of just how else he could draw out these delicious noises. His thoughts ran wild 'Would you moan like that for him? Mewl so sweetly and whimper as he rode you into the sheets? Or would you be loud and vocal swearing and begging…No, you’d definitely beg if you didn’t he wasn’t doing it right’ his thoughts drifted deeper, how his hands would trail over your skin and toy with you making you pliant under his huge palms. 

He should stop, he had to stop! but the feel of your your weight on his back was just so fucking good! 'Fuck she’d feel just right on my hips rolling her pelvis over my-FUCK NO! NO NOT YET ITS TO FUCKING EARLY IN THE DAY FOR THAT SHIT…But god she’d look fantastic on top~’ Henry’s thoughts ran away with him and the way you were wriggling trying to settle on his back wasn’t helping bring him back to earth,tempting him without even registering it- you weighed nothing! But he still seemed to feel everything. He could manhandle you, throw you around and pin you in place with little effort. He moved and froze as his hand slipped higher and hit soft skin. Joey gave a subtle nudge seeing Henry stutter and stop thinking all together. With a quick shake of his head Henry tilted back smirking at you as you still held on feebly.

“Don’t worry, here I got you Tinks~ I wont let you fall” you jolted protesting as he moved hiking up your dress making you blush the others wolf whistled as Henry's hands moved higher pulling the thick layers of the dress away following the trail of smooth unexplored flesh, feeling the soft skin higher drawing his hot palms in a slow teasing drag wanting to make this intimacy last, he needed to feel you like a man starved of water finally finding the sweetest oasis to drown himself in…And drown he would oneday~. He fought a shiver and pushed higher tucking his palms under your thighs as they spread out around his thick waist from behind. He closed his eyes for a split second enjoying the heat of your core pressed to his back, he always love feeling a woman's warmth, something so erotic about cupping a women who is hot and ready feeling the heat ,a tease of what was to come. Yes it was something he always enjoyed the hotter the better and none would ever match the boiling heat now snugly pinned to his back.

Mathew grit his teeth when Henry twisted back looking at him with a lopsided grin 'That's right little man take a fucking good look! She don’t mind, in fact she’s fucking twitching~ clenching, her body already fucking knows who it belongs to, she knows deep down who's gonna lick ,suck and bite her into submission~ claim her and fuck her over until shes nothing but a weak weeping little mess…And she’ll be a weak weeping mess on my fucking sheets! Not yours, See? Watch how these soft luscious thighs hugging my waist yeah thats it look at her clutching at me she’s already all mine! And this is the most your gonna see of my little Tinkerbell!’ Henry lapped up the opportunity, stroking the smooth thigh feeling your muscles quiver below the sensitive skin. Henry bit his lip still watching the smaller male watch his hands smoothing and running his thumbs across the slightly dimpled flesh, stretch marks he didn’t care, you were stunning! he was just happy that you had allowed him to touch you like this! You could easily wriggle free but hadn’t instead you held on to him settling squeezing his waist. 

Freya and Anya giggled standing in front of you and Henry with Joey beside him. You trembled blushing brightly tensing when Henry began smoothing the skin of your thighs making you twitch lightly he huffed a small laugh digging his fingers in and jolting you up pressing your core to his back. You closed your eyes tipping your head forward letting out a small breathy moan feeling the heat of his hands then one tug and your pussy was flush against his muscular back each breath he took moving grinding softly grazing the damp slit. He chuckled again hearing your breath hitch it was almost as if he was trying to arouse you!

You whined silently but the low rumbling chuckle that vibrated through you made your breath hitch. With no control of your hips you arched forward to the vibration echoing through your heat rubbing on him, you tried to fight the urge but your control slipped for a split second, but that split second was all your hips needed to roll into him a few times you caught yourself and blushed…Shit he would have felt that!…He fucking knew! He must have! Your fear was confirmed when he release another sound a much deeper chuckle that became a hum then cut off by a hiss. 'Holy shit he did feel you, that's it right your dead…Fucking!? fucking brilliant! Just shoot me now! WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU!? fucking humping the man already!? You slut!…But that did feel nice….’

Whether he completely avoids you now or not that fucking grind was the most erotic thing that had happened to you in your life you shivered 'It was so fucking worth it! So fucking worth it!’ The fantastic throb of your clit was enough to make the whole situation a win win in your book. The frightening thing was you really had tried ignoring your clit that was still slowly swelling with the unavoidable friction trapped in the cotton of your knickers pressing and throbbing on the herculean back of this intoxicating man…It was ridiculous all he had done is fucking pick you up and you were locked and loaded desperate to grind into the small of his back, fucking ride it off into the sunset. To rub or not to rub that is the real question? His fingers wasn’t helping either tickling and massaging the large muscles of your thighs creeping slightly higher. You mewled sweetly and tried to reposition yourself, to pull away before you lost control of you wanton hips again and started humping him; you doubted you would be able to stop a second time. But he wasn’t giving you and inch in fact he seemed spurred on by your little 'hip slip’ and pulled your legs higher spreading your thighs wider pressing you even closer to him. He gave a tiny shudder and let out a deep harsh breath you could hear and feel. Then Mathew called out that he was taking the photos because he 'wanted to get this over with ’ he had 'shit to do’

“Say cheese” you all did smiling facing forward Mathew grimanced as he took some photos then tossed the phone to Freya who only just dived forward catching it with a grunt. You scowled as Mathew turned stalking off with a huff.

“What the fuck is up with him?” You turned to Joey with and shrugged not sure yourself. But you didn’t like it, he seemed to have a bee in his bonnet maybe a bad day, but no excuse to be fucking rude.

“Maybe a bad day? He does tend to have tantrums when things don’t go his way, or if he doesn’t get what he wants…Like breakfast and shit…Used to bitch about it to me when I was an assistant” Henry glowered at that bristling, you used to work with him? Was Mathew more of a threat then he’d first thought? If so then he really needed get things going, try and snap you up before he did. Joey sucked through his teeth and spoke crossing his arms pretty miffed.

“Yes well an attitude like that it must have been more then missing breakfast he was being an ass for no reason… I wonder what was wrong? He seemed fine when I asked him…But that was a pretty clear fucking snub” Henry growled tightening his hands cupping your thighs making you gasp at the raw power in his lithe fingers. He ignored you and twisted to Joey then Tipped his head back subtly and flicked his gaze to you as you fought to untangled the many petticoats of your dress that were caught on themselves. Joey frowned and nodded in realization. It was you who the man had lucked out on.

Henry slowly lowered you down to the floor spinning you around showing off the strength he had as he eased you around to stand before him again and smiled reluctantly helping you straighten out your dress. Honestly he wouldn’t mind it staying hiked up but…He didn't want to make it to obvious yet he had to think especially after this Mathew bloke popping up. You flushed taking over batting him away. He looked up and smirked giving a cheeky wink. 

“You okay there Tinks? Looking a little flushed? Need a cold shower or something?” You swallowed and flushed brighter instantly catching his meaning. 'Oh fuck he did know! He just-shit fuck fuck…quick say something anything woman start fucking digging your self out of this dry hump clusterfuck!’

“I err no-well I yes probably…I am pretty fucking hot under the collar- I ERR NO! ITS HOT! Its hot under the dress- the dress is making me hot cos its thick and has got layers…And your hot NO! I didn’t? You? I just? err..Not that you’ve made me hot its just err hot anyway sort of?…fuck that wasn’t right?!” Henry laughed out loud your embarrassing display and shook his head looking down to calm him self then eyed you again biting his lip to curb his chuckles.

“Yes it is hot today Tinks you should probably get back and sort yourself out don’t want and accidents from you getting to worked up in this heat~” he finished with a cheeky smile that melted your insides you could feel your skin find a brighter shade of red. 'OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD, OH MY FUCKING GOD!…That was definitely flirting! He fucking knew the state he was leaving you in! THAT BASTARD ENJOYED IT!?…BUT HOLY SHIT HE WAS FLIRTING WITH YOU! LIKE THE ONE AND ONLY HENRY BEEFY BOI CAVILL!…Shit woo! And the way he just hefted you up!? My god this man wasn’t human he was just a fucking- omg next time ask him to do it topless!! OH MY GOD STOP YOU’LL DROOL! UGH fuck yes give me the 'liciuos back~ hmm come to mama Okay right no…Stop it you little hoe! Get back in your fucking cage!…Now just breath …You got this in and out just breath, he didn’t mean anything he just lifted you up for a picture…But he did move you, make you grind a little and that low growl~ Ugh fuck- but more importantly he fucking winked at you! Like shit Henry Cavill winked!? He can’t! Or couldn’t did he fucking practice! Maybe it was a twitch?…Why does he have to be so hot? Its unfair…My poor little clit wasn’t built for this type of fucking edging!’ you sighed at the thought, your clit was throbbing and felt ready to fucking pop! And it wasn't the first time either, this beast of a man somehow had a hold over you, like his fucking smirk was directly connected to your cunt! One sly smirk or fucking quirk of a brow and you were all but drenched! Ready you spread eagle and beg.

Finally you managed to flatten the petticoats giving a quick swish the skirts to separate them all cringing as you did your knickers now moving rubbing your trickle of arousal across your whole fucking slit ’…Great! Fucking brilliant thanks Mr Cavill! Another pair to fucking rinse in the bathroom that’s fucking everyday this week…This is ridiculous haven’t been this bad since I fucking learnt how to masturbate!…I’m fucking wet! God this hunk was a pain! does he even know how bad he is getting to you!?' 

He flashed his fangs in a wide grin and twisted slinging and arm around you pulling you around to see the photos Mathew had taken. He leaned in close crowding you from behind his chest skimming your back as he peered over your shoulder. He moved placing a wide hand on your hip and rested his head by yours you shuddered as he move pressing his crotch lightly to your ass and pulled away before anyone could see. You gulped and he just huffed a gravely chuckle into your ear and moved flicking through the photos and found one he liked.

“I like this one…Freya can you send it to me?” You looked down and your eyes widened seeing the photo, all of you were smiling facing the camera. Anya and Freya stood in front of you and Henry smiling wide, Joey was beside you arm around the girls necks in a loose hug. Then there was Henry, he wasn’t looking at the camera ,he had his head tilted slightly looking at you, he had twisted around slightly putting your thigh in his hand in full view, he looked so..Happy you didn’t notice at the time he’d been looking at you. On that note your eyes swept over you, you were flushed smiling looking straight forward. It was a nice photo but you couldn’t help thinking people could…Make assumptions with the way Henry was holding you and looking at you. He looked…Awed in a way your heart sped up and you just shook it away 'Don’t dwell on it, these looks and flirtatious banter is just that banter…He isn't being serious’ The thought was sobering and you snapped up right alert you had to control yourself, don’t get swept away in all the fantasy and excitement. 'I’m just a stand in..A last minute replacement' 

You smiled sadly and pulled away from Henry and moved stepping away from the group. Henry’s eyes followed you he felt it, a change in your demeanor similar to when you got into character. He watched carefully as you put up a front, slipped on a mask something you’d thought about had got to you. Was it Mathew? Were you together? And that's why he was so pissy? He wanted to ask but how could he explain it? He can’t exactly just come out with 'are you dating him? Cos I want you’ it was to early. 

You moved forcing a fake smile and stretched as the others sent the photos to one another, your phone chimed and you smiled seeing Freya had forwarded all of them to the whats-app group and quickly downloaded them to your phone…Might as well keep memories, they all seem adamant to take Instagram stories and stuff…You’d have to ask about it I mean this was a once in a lifetime experience might as well document it. You froze looking down to your rumbling tummy..Shit you checked the time seeing it was just after two in the afternoon, that makes sense you’d forgone breakfast again instead wanting to have an extra hour in bed. Henry looked to you as you moved a hand to your tummy slowly.

“What the fuck was that?- have you ate anything today?” The others got quiet at the witchers low growl. You winced pulling your hand away from your tummy and moved rubbing the back of your neck chuckling nervously.

“Ah well err…It was a late one last night I was going over the lines and just…well I struggled to get up this morning so opted for and extra hour sleep instead of breakfast” they all scowled sighing and shaking their heads at you. It was common knowledge your eating habits were atrocious and they all bitched at you about it. Henry more so then the others he was always throwing you a cereal or protein bar to keep you going…He’d flip his shit if he found out some days that's all you had. You just didn’t have time anymore you were to busy always in some form of rehearsal, fitting or photo shoot then in the bus at night going over lines until gone midnight then up around four most mornings…At this point you were living on six cups of coffee a day and the three sugars in each. Henry growled spinning turning on you so fast you took a physical step back. His amber eyes glaring jaw locked he definitely wasn't a happy teddy bear.

“You haven’t fucking eaten again?! Jesus Christ Tinks? Really? You know what? From tomorrow on wards I’m fucking dragging your ass out of bed to breakfast, you need to fucking eat! Go get something now!…Go! Quick before you pass out!” You rolled your eyes at him and moved back making him growl stepping towards you. 

“Henry you don’t need to-"you tried to argue but the fixed you with a look making you shut up pretty fast his voice then rumbled over you making you shrink slightly into your shoulders. Fuck he was pissed off.

"The fuck I don't?! you forgot to eat what the fuck do you think its gonna be like when we do the more physical scenes?! You’ll pass out on me then what? You need to get out of this habit its not healthy!" You winced at the low scolding as it echoed in your ears…It was getting to you in more ways then one sending tremors down to your hot core making it weep onto your damp knickers you needed to get out of here before you did something stupid like grind on his fucking back!

"I’m fucking serious, each morning I’m taking you to breakfast this is important! Now its fucking gone two and you need to have something…Go and have a proper meal not a fucking sandwich!" You sighed and nodding to him trying to avoid his painfully sexy scowl, the stern amber eyes making your tummy do flip-flops just glancing at them. You turned wavering at the quiet group putting on a cheery front.

"As much as I want to stay and chat I think Mr Geralt-Grumpy-Ass here will have an aneurysm if I don’t go eat so I’m gonna go raid the canteen…Need the loo to…See you guys later?” They all nodded still giving worried glances as you left. 

You must of made it about five of so steps then heard Henry jog up beside you. You sighed thinking he was gonna be in a mood and tilted your head and grinned up at him playfully trying to defuse any tension.

“You don’t need to babysit I promise to go eat” Henry sighed smoothing back his silver wig and moved bumping you lightly with a chuckle looking to his feet for a second then twisted his head with a smirk deciding to tease you.

“You gonna finish all your veggies to?” You snorted at him cheeks glowing a light pink as you both continued down a small slope that helped keep the rest of set out of sight from the cameras when you were filming. You were happy that even through whatever anger he had over the whole food he could still joke about it.

“Yes daaad” you drolled with a light smile, he froze for a second clenching his fists he liked that. He liked that a lot~ he smirked and hooked an arm around you dragging you against him. You sighed softly breathing in his scent a thick musky all male smell with hints of sweat and the dirt he had rolled in before the scene much to the horror of the wardrobe team. You peaked up at him when he chuckled down at you.

“Good job to~ I’d hate to have to take away your pudding privileges~” you gasped up at him and pouted.

“You wouldn’t be so cruel?!” Henry smirked lowering his head to your ear your breath caught in your throat as he did breathed heavy over the sensitive cartilage.

“Oh I wouldn’t bet on it~…We worry about you-I worry, just don’t want to see you burn yourself out, you gotta look after yourself to okay?…And if you don’t then you’ll leave me no choice but to step in a look after you myself~” he ended his teasing with another wink your knees shook at the dark whisper full of teasing and promise…You didn’t understand. 'WHAT THE FUCK IS HAPPENING?! Like WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK IS THIS MAN DOING!? he-Was this actual flirting?……Henry fucking buff- boi Cavill trying to flirt? With you? Nope no fucking way…But he is teasing and …Hinting is he hinting? or am I just so turned on by his massive meaty palm rubbing my legs?..Oh that was so nice! His hand were just OOMFF FUCKING COME TO MAMA!’ You managed to pull your thoughts into line before slowly sliding out from under his arm and speaking again hoping he didn’t notice the inner catastrophic monologue that was still trying to rage in the background…You didn't want the think you couldn’t.

“Where you off to then Mr witcher man?” He smiled sadly disappointed that you’d pulled away but he let it go…'Things would take time’ he reminded himself, but he wasn’t letting it put him off he was determined. He kept pace walking along side you then tilted his head towards a few cameras just of to the side on set.

“Photo shoot they want some more shots on location only got one more filming day here then off to surrey so their trying to make the most of it…” you looked at the photographers moving still setting up a wave of excitement washed over you and you gasped grinning.

“Oh my god really? whats it for Posters? T-shirt’s? Cup’s?” Henry laughed giving a sly smile and wriggled his eyebrows. Latching on to one idea in particular. He moved in closer ducking down slightly to you drawing his face near yours.

“You know I’d love to see you in a t-shirt with my face on it…I can see it now right across here~” you giggled pushing him back as he made a swiping motion over your chest. You crossed your arms and teased at him rocking on the balls of your feet swaying in twisting motions as you walked along side him.

“Is that so Mr Cavill? I might have to dig it out then~” he stopped tilting his head at you flawed his face lit up into a brilliant grin almost blinding you.

“Wait a minuet! you have a t-shirt of me?” You flushed a little then continued walking making him follow you began talking slowly trying not to get caught by his eyes amber or blue he seemed to trap your gaze.

“Yes…I err Its a witcher one from etsy, nothing fancy just a cartoon Geralt and his favorite word in quotations underneath…I’m pretty sure I brought it with me~” he shook his head and you both stopped outside set this was were you both split up. Henry shifted leaning to one side you had to remember to breath, he just always looked so handsome but sometimes, when the light hit him from certain angles it really hit home how immaculate he was. His face was perfectly sculpted, the angles and straight line impeccable lips supporting a plump cupids bow. He dipped his head down a little like he was waiting for you to say something.

“Tinks? You okay there? Shit! I haven't got anything on my face have I?” You snapped out of it as he moved to touch his face you quickly shook your head looking down embarrassed at being caught staring you just can’t help it. Sometimes its hard remembering he is actually here in the flesh, in front of you not just an image on your screen staring back at you, luckily up until now you'd never been caught by him, until now that is. You may be only be friends but that hasn’t changed anything you still found him incredibly handsome. This stunning man can stop you in your tracks with a single glance and the closer you got to him the more it was happening.

“No! no you haven’t its just…Your-at this angle…Fuck at any angle your beautiful-HANDSOME…Your just..Well I find you…very handsome Henry and it catches me off guard…Wow okay right I’m leaving before I make an even bigger fool out of myself..” you turned to walk off shame flooding you anxiety eating away at you before you even took a step. You gasped when he moved curling his fingers around your bicep. You looked up shocked as he dragged you towards him your shoulder brushing his chest a 1000 watt smile across his face that seemed so strange whilst still dressed as Geralt. He moved trailing his hand down your arm to your hand bringing it to his lips in a sweet chaste kiss. His lips lingered, making the kiss last and there was noway you could mistake this…he was definitely putting the moves on you , your world came to a screeching halt and your face must have been a sight as he gave a soft chuckle before speaking genuinely pleased. 

“Thank you Tinks…I’m very flattered ,thrilled that you find me attractive…But beautiful? I think beautiful is a word more befitting to you…You are a very very beautiful young woman” your heart soared at the compliment and you all but melted when he placed another soft kiss to your hand running his thumb over it and you fucking squeaked squeaked!! Like a fucking little mouse or something. Henry gave himself a mental pat on the back, he didn’t fuck it up and managed to hopefully get the ball rolling alone. You swallowed 'Holy shit he just fucking kissed you..Well you hand, his lips are-how can a man have such soft lips does he use balm? Or something…Henry kissed you…Of his own accord like! Kissed!…And he called you beautiful…And better yet he sounded like he meant it!…He- OH MY GOD COULD HE TASTE YOUR SWEAT!? ew ew ew no shit -wait hold on calm your tits he did it twice, if you tasted of sweat then he wouldn't of gone in for a second…Babe your staring stop…Your staring…Your just? stop! breath do something! SAY SOMETHING BITCH HE KISSED YOU LIKE FUCKING SAY SOMETHING STOP SLAPPING THE GUMS LIKE A FUCKING FISH!!' 

Henry watched as you had another mini melt down it had been a few days since he caused the last one he was afraid he was loosing his touch. He loved you like this all flustered and cute it was when he saw you and your crush…He had paid closer attention since the lunch and everyone was right. You both liked each other and now he was on the charm offensive, well to an extent you were both shy but he was knew he had to make the move, he was more experienced. He smiled releasing your hand watching as you slowly cupped it to your chest flushing and a tiny shy girly smile crossed you lips. You blinked and looked up to him eyes full of wonder and hope? He tried to keep his smirk in place but it was impossible to fight the grin. You cleared your throat and he chuckled as you began stuttering mixing your words of your words trying to maintain control… Oh yeah he totally has you in a tizzy 'and that was just a tiny peck…God I can’t wait to fucking have you’ his lewd thought made him growl lightly. Yes he couldn’t wait and he didn’t just mean sex either! he was convinced more and more each day that you were put on this earth just for him to find. He wanted you mind body and soul and by god he was going to try!.

You felt like a giddy school girl as he released your hand you honestly in that moment had no idea what to do or say you even forgot to breath. Henry stood back up smirking then grinned, but not a condescending grin, he wasn't laughing at you he just seemed proud of himself and your reaction. Like he had been unsure but was pleased when you didn't call him out or anything. You cupped your hand to your chest you could still feel the tiny prickles from his light five o'clock shadow that dusted his jaw. You finally began gaining control and grinned sheepishly. You looked down twisting the fingers lightly trying to distract yourself from the bubbling excitement. You didn’t want to fangirl in front of him now.

“I- Henry that's…Th-thank you it-its very sweet of you” he interrupted with a low growl, well more of a pleased purr rumbling out his words.

“Its true…Your gorgeous and I think that's Mathews problem…He likes you and…Well we’re close…Probably thinks were too close” Henry regretted the words as soon as they left his mouth. You frowned then your eyes widened you gasped.

“He? OH SHIT…That’s why he always asks me out for coffee?…And just sort of lingers?…Oh my god…..Do you really think he? That his mood was my fault? Oh no fuck did I do something?” Henry froze that scrawny fuck had been asking you out…And what the fuck do you mean by lingering? 'Has that little cunt been sniffing around my woman?’ Henry had to curb his anger..'no no Henry you have no right to get this angry you wasn’t his woman yet’ he frowned shaking his head. He also didn’t like you immediately blaming yourself for it either, Mathew is responsible for his own actions.

“Well you are a stunning young woman and he most definitely has a thing for you…And it was me he was glaring at, not you…He didn’t like me touching you…Especially when I picked you up…You didn’t know? I had thought you'd been dating him or something? You know with the looks I was getting..” Henry cursed at himself 'way to be fucking subtle, why not just fucking shout you want her for yourself!’ His thoughts were cut off by a gasp and panicked answer as you shook our head vehemently.

“OH no! I’m not dating him..Or anyone!…But Mathew?! God no he isn’t my type…He just- honestly he just sort of clings…In a bad way? kind of? Like he hasn’t done anything to me but I just get weird vibes off him…Maybe I lead him on? I try to be kind and polite but…He doesn’t take a hint, its probably me I must have done something to make him think-” Henry’s happiness at your admission to not dating anyone was short lived when you began explaining he frowned and through up his hands halting your words.

“Woah there Tinks…If you keep turning him down then your not leading him on…And being polite isn’t flirting…If you turn him down and he carries on that's his problem not yours dot do the whole 'I’m a woman it must be my fault’ cos that's bullshit, we all have control over our own actions…If your not dating then he has no…He has no right to get mad and act like that…Unless you decide otherwise…” You shook your head at Henry laughing softly.

“Absolutely not, seriously Henry! Not Mathew, like I said he gives me the heebee jeebee’s just…He sort of corners me at the food tent and stuff, its why I wait to eat like I go when I think everyone I busy and the canteen is quiet…I just cant believe he think that…I mean come on me and you? A couple? Seriously?” Henry’s face turned almost hurt eyes flickering almost panicked and he shook it off crossing his arms shifting on his feet he spoke his voice indignant almost insulted as if your words had bristled him which you couldn't understand why.

“What do you mean? You don’t think we could ever? You know? Personally I think we’d make an amazing couple if we ever did…” That caught you off guard…What the fuck were you meant to say in response to that?. You blinked mind going blank had you fantasied about being with him? Fuck yes! Did your fantasies get more and more vivid by the day? Yes but it couldn’t happen… could it? From the look on his face he seemed to think so.

“I well? I don’t know…Never really thought about it…I mean your-your you and I just…Well I’m just lucky to be here…But I suppose… Theoretically it could…Work if we ever did…But we…We don’t know each other that well yet and…”

“Don't we? we’re pretty close, I could see us…You now In the future trying it…If your up for it?” you stood stock still shocked by his statement. 'He could? He what!? DOES HE WANT TO GO OUT WITH ME!?…what the fuck? Where has this all come from? Like bitch why are you not nodding? Screaming yes please daddy!? Do it say fucking yes!’ You grinned lighting up a little tilting your head shyly at him.

“Well I just…We could er try one day…It er there wouldn’t be any harm in it…” Henry’s face lit up like a Christmas tree, which took you back a bit, did he really like you like that? Is that why everyone seemed to push you together…They all seemed to know about your ever growing crush on the man but…Could he have one on you to? You’d normally shrug it off but…He is the one who brought it up..Surely that means he is interested. Henry began speaking again seemingly moving on from the topic of your relationship, or future relationship. 

“It pisses me off that because I’m friends with you he’d just start assuming something out right…If we started dating that's our business not his” you nodded agreeing trying to ignore the venom in his words as he practically spat them out, he sounded very bitter about it, very unlike the sweet funny man you’d come to know. But honestly you were thankful he had moved on.

“I know right just cos I’m woman doesn’t mean I’m not allowed to have guy friends and we just click…Just two dorks having fun!…And if…If anything ever comes of it…Its got nothing to do with him! He can’t carry on with this macho bullshit! Its not right…He don’t own me! Gonna have a chat with him next time I see him! Fucking prick” Henry smiled, he didn’t hear a no, if anything after your initial shock you seemed to warm up to the idea of going out with him which was perfect. But he wont press his luck he will just carry on spending time with you, your relationship was going to progress naturally to that stage for now he can relax with the knowledge that your interested and not eyeing up anyone else. Deciding that was enough seriousness for the moment he chuckled.

“That's a relief, I’m glad. Now I best go get the photos done~” he leaned in quickly giving you a quick squeezing hug before turning releasing you turning to face the photographers you slumped relieved crisis averted and he wasn’t going to make you squirm. Which was good you don’t think your heart could take many more palpitations today. You giggled at him and shouted out to him.

“Just make sure they get your right side…Its your best side” he smiled turning to you face on moving to crowd you making sure to flex his biceps making them strain against the black cotton slightly you held your breath.

“My best side huh? I always thought that was my front…though it been debated its my backside could be to~” you laughed pushing him back only resulting in sending yourself a few steps back as the huge man was like a fucking brick wall! He laughed flushing slightly at you a little shocked he’d even let that slip, he was thankful you both shared the same sort of humor.

“Go get your photos done” he smiled stepping back

“Why so you can watch my ass? Tell me what you think~ do I have a nice ass? ” He chuckled enjoying the deep red he caused to rise over your neck and face your eyes wide and you opened your mouth a few times trying to make words but it seemed he had stolen them from you. He turned opening his arms as he walked away and spun doing a full circle for you.

“Come on Tinks get your fill trust me I don’t mind~ you can look but touching will cost you!” You squeaked at him and flapped your hands hearing a few of the others around you chuckle. Henry stopped facing you and winked again.

“Henry!? Stop it! your making a scene!?” You whined fully aware of the crew round you watching the exchange with grins and whispers.Henry seemed amused by your reaction and bellowed a laugh drawing more attention. 

“I’m an actor babe it’s kind of my thing~ anyway you go get changed have something to eat, I’ll come by your bus later with Kal? I was hoping to help with your Instagram..Its the only one I really know how to use” you nodded at him making him smile again before he turned and began jogging to the patient photographer’s. You released a breath and turned continuing to the make up trailer to get dressed down.

A few hours later you were sitting on the steps of your bus, It was fucking hot! The filming had been in the shade of the thick covering of trees and a slight breeze. But here in the open with the tall buses and tents sheilding you it was hot. So you were sitting on the steps with your back to the bus the air conditioning on full blast and the fresh air facing you.

You looked down at your phone that seemed to be throwing a hissy fit pinging and chiming every few seconds,notification banners eating away at the tumblr fic you'd just found. You’d come on tumblr to try and take your mind off what Henry had said. 'Date…He wants to fucking date you!? How can that be possible? Your a fucking fangirl!…He must of just been making a point that Mathew had no right to be like that…Henry was speaking hypothetically,!…That was it! He can’t possibly have meant it…BUT the again he did kiss you, Called you beautiful, gorgeous…A stunning young women… Exactly young woman to young for him…Well not really he was only ten years older… I mean he is known for going for younger women…And dad is only nine years older then mum and they made it work…Just imagine dating that amazing man~ Ugh! You’d be so fucking lucky…And spoiled! He definitely seems like a boyfriend who’d spoil you rotten…And you’d do the same! Treat him like the fucking King he is!…But it was hypothetical! He didn’t mean it!…Never gonna fucking happen’ you finally pulled out of your thoughts as another round of vibrating notifications tore through your phone. You finally lost your rag and began shouting at it.

“STOOOOPPP! STOP FUCKING STOP!! What I don’t?! Hold on a fucking- oh no…Oh no no no no!” You clicked on one banner that said the word tagged and photo seeing the twitter app open up…Oh no…Ohh no..No! Joey no! why?

There on screen was the photo from earlier, the one with your fucking thigh hanging out in the open, being squeezed by a certain witcher who was grinning at you instead of the lens. Joey had tweeted it to all of you. 

'A big day on set today with Tinks! @y/n_official. Finally the whole family together at last!’

You were going to kill him! Your feed was going mental! You couldn’t keep up, you didn’t know what to do! suddenly bombarded with tweets and questions then Tumblr began…Oh boy did that photo start a melt down, the cavillry loosing their shit over the woman he was 'groping’…You should have flicked off the app but …You were reading or should of been, you double tapped the story and flicked over to the post watching the comments on the photo…You couldn’t help it watching as your blog got tagged in the photo.

'Hey @y/t/n (you Tumblr name) is working on set! are they together or something?’ You sighed and began to reply but stopped seeing the others quickly commenting and replying. Everyone seemed quiet happy to assume Henry had found someone. It made you smile sadly…It would be nice if he found someone…Everyone in the fandom knew he wanted that, a family of his own and Christ if anyone deserved that happiness it was him…You hadn’t been disappointed getting to know him he was the sweetest funniest man you’d ever met and you couldn’t help the small tug in your chest. He would have it one day but not with you, everyone was just reading to much into the photo, just like you were reading to much into your conversation earlier. He had just been happy to have the lot of you in the photo, he wasn’t 'checking you out’ as some one put it ,he was just… checking on you, you must have been slipping or something. You moved typing a reply into Tumblr, no people couldn't assume things. You were just thankful no one on Tumblr had seen your face last thing you wanted was to be avoided or worse blocked by your favorite Cavillry blogs in fear of Henry seeing them.

'No their not dating..Just friends Henry has just taken her under his wing is all he is tutoring her’ you replied and sighed…But he had mentioned…Well hinted to it…Maybe he did want more? 'NO! STOP IT! YOUR JUST THIRSTING OVER HIM, just reading to much fucking fan fiction, life is not a fan fiction babe…BABE! HE CALLED YOU BABE TO! fuck how is it only now you remember…Fuck he wasn't going to make this easy!' 

You must have zoned out as the next thing you knew Joey had wandered up in front of you waving his hand smiling at you.

“Now where the hell did you just go? Hmm daydreaming about a certain silver, tall and handsome witcher?~” you blinked snapping your head to him and immediately waved our phone in his face without thinking.

“YOU! Why? Out of all those photos!? Why that one!?” Joey smirked cupping the top of your phone and lowered your arm.

“Because it shows our group friendship perfectly~” you frowned glowing at him making him chuckle.

“Perfectly?! I got everyone asking if me and Henry are together!?” You admonished and for some reason his grin got wider and he moved squishing himself onto the step next to you.

“And that's a bad thing? The question is what have you told them? Because Henry hasn’t made a peep about it, he has just ignored everyone asking about you and him.”

“You- he has? Why hasn’t he just told them? I mean we aren’t together…But then he did say earlier…” Joey latched on to your comment with lightening speed,

“He said what!? Did he ask you out!?” You frowned shaking your head the nodded and growled confused.

“Well no, at least I don’t think he did? He just- we were talking about Mathew he asked if I liked him or was dating him-which I told him no…Like fuck no I don’t really even like the man!…Then Henry - he said he was glad to hear it and that Mathew liked me and probably thought me and Henry were a couple and that's why he was so pissy” Joeys face lit up and he hooked an arm around you

“Oooo well for the record I think you and Henry would be a perfect match” you smoothed your hair out of your face and glanced at him.

“That's what he said to, I kind of put my foot in it..I tried laughing off the idea of me and Henry dating and he…Well he seemed upset and then was all like 'why not? We’d be good together! We could make it work …Somehow I err agreed…That it could work..Never say never and all that?”

“My sweet little Tinks he loves you! Didn’t you know? He is head over heels for you but so shy~ you pretty much act like a couple anyway you just need the whole kissing shit and your good to go!” you frowned and stood up suddenly upset. Joey wasn't sure why but he held firm he’d see this through you both were made for each other, so alike your both to shy to make the first move…Did Joey have to do everything around here?

“NO! NO IT-HE we can’t it…Joey it wont happen! Okay we’re just friends and and…I-me and him it wouldn’t work, he was just being hypothetical so that I cheered up I thought I’d lead Mathew on or did something” Joey blinked at you caught off guard by just how upset you sounded and you didn't even realize it. He stood watching as you freaked out.

“Tinks I can categorically say with the upmost certainty Henry has a thing for you, okay? He is just tripping all over himself he wants to ask you out…Sounds like he came close and chickened out. But seriously it wasn’t hypothetical or anything…He is just shy deep down and probably doesn’t want to risk your friendship that's all just…Trust me on this okay Tink’s? trust papa Joey he knows~” you grunted softly when he tugged you closer hugging you tight rubbing your back. He only released you when he felt you relax.

“Now why were you screaming at your phone?” He asked holding out a hand to take your phone and fix whatever was bothering you. You frowned closing your apps and handed it to him which he thanked you.

“It wont stop! Its just fucking pinging and I don't want it to!” Joey quickly scanned through and chuckled shaking his head giving you a lopsided grin.

“Its just your twitter notifications! Its fine look” you rolled your eyes at him and snapped.

“WELL MAKE IT STOP! I’M TRYING TO READ ON TUMBLR”

“Okay okay don’t get you knickers in a twist-wait Tumblr?…Your reading on Tumblr?…Aaaaand just what are you reading on Tumblr?” You froze.Joey grinned.Shit. you forgot he had one! He knew…He fucking knew what Tumblr was! Shit fuck fuck fuck he cant- he can never see! You maintained a calm face despite your inner turmoil.

“…Give me my phone back” your voice was calm considering he was seconds away from finding copious amounts of Henry smut. Joey grin only got wider as he saw through the calm exterior to the panic below. No one ever wanted anyone to see there Tumblr’s it was like going through a pornsite search history. It was meant to be private.

“Nope” he moved a few steps back quickly flicking through our phone, you caught a glimpse of him sliding through your phone screen thankful all our apps were in one huge jumbled mess it took you a few second looks to find t so it bought you so e time to try and wrestle him for it.

“Joey I mean it give it back!” You lunged but he slid out of the way turning to grin over his shoulder making you hiss at him baring your teeth in a cat like fshion, he stuck his tongue out then laughed and began teasing.

“Haha no lets see where have you hidden your Tumblr?” You dived for him again this time slamming into him gut his lifted his hands out of reach looking up at the down turned screen you gasped seeing him swipe past it. He was getting close.

“Joey I will hurt you” he chuckled and twisted useing his height and weight to his advantage and bumped you with jis hip sending you hack a few steps to avoid being hit with a knee as he tried beating you away softly. He carried on searching with a laugh as you growled getting desperate.

“Doubt it~ now Tumblr? Nope not there-Fuck your phone is messy…Tumblr?ah here we go-ouch FUCK!” You'd got him! You'd knee knocked him just in time sending him crashing to the floor and snatched your phone.

“I warned you! Peasant!” You growled at the floored bard. He smirked and rolled laying on his side leaning on his elbow cheek resting on his palm. You gave him a wary glance as his smirk grew more mischievous as the seconds past.

“But what would cause such a violent-OH YOUR READING SMUT! ARE YOU.? ABOUT WHO? WHO DARES TAINT MY LITTLE TINK’S” at first you tried denying it but it was useless our face said it all then you tried shushing him as he jumped up to his feet crossing his arms in front of him raising a brow at you still supporting that fucking smirk.

“Who’s reading smut?” You groaned inwardly as Henry chose that moment to come by kal ran up to you jumping up getting his cuddles as you glared at Joey who spun around and locked his arms around you stealing you from kal who snorted less hugging more squishing you to him and began a dramatic rant.

“Our sweet prodigy! Our little Tinkerbell! Reading dirty stories on the internet, oh god Henry where did we go wrong?!” Henry looked a little confused…And curious he didn’t seem to know what to say but when he did finally speak you could have died!

“Oh um…Okay…So?…Who’s it about?” You gasped feeling the sweat on your brow and your face practically boil from the bright blush, how the fuck did this go south so quick?…Joey that's how. And true to form Joey smiled slyly taking his spot beside Henry who genuinely wasn't playing around…He actually wanted to know!?

“Good question Henry just who has got your motor running Tinks?” All you could say was that Joey was lucky he wasn’t in swinging distance…cos you’d have fucking swung at him…You wouldn’t have meant it to hurt but…You did want to hit him, or at least shut him up…You gulped trying to swallow the embarrassment as the two men waited for your answer.

“…I err haha no one…Just no one in particular” you tried to brush the whole thing off…Hopefully this would blow over, but again this was Joey we were talking about. You loved the man to bits but my god he was a little shit! He moved turning to Henry who began his own smirk now getting into a playful mood himself ready to tease you. Joey began speaking to Henry like you wasn't even there.

“See that? That cute little blush…mmhum…That means its you Henry…” .

“FUCK OFF JOEY IT IS NOT!" you stomped your foot at him yelling at the teasing man.

"Oh come now Tinks Henry wouldn’t mind~ in fact he would probably re-enact them for you~” Henry’s grin dropped and you sputtered thousands of images running through your mind. Henry was caught off guard there he didn’t think Joey would throw him under the bus like that.

“Joey. Shut. Up” Henry’s voice was low and growly, he meant business but…Joey wasn’t finished it would seem the singer was having to much fun.

“Right that being said I will leave you two love birds with this awkward sexual tension…” you covered your face in mortification as he started leaving you alone with Henry who was rolling his eyes at the smaller mans antics. The after Joey was at a safer distance of a few meters he spun around grinning.

“Oh just for modesty’s sake is there something we should know? Like a hat or tie on the door? You know if the bus is rocking don’t come knocking-HOLY SHIT!!” he darted away when Henry growled a Geralt worthy growl and bolted towards him, chasing him looking ready to throttle him. You blinked watching them dart around the set…At least the heat was off you for the time being. You turned to go back inside then looked at Kal waiting patiently to be let into your trailer you stepped aside letting him climb the stairs into the bus and lay down by the sofa with a huff. You followed tucking his head in your lap and continued reading your chapter ignoring the build up of notifications at the top of your screen. You’d had enough drama for today.

“Kal want to know a secret? It was about your daddy but shh don’t tell him okay?” He yawned and tilted his head into your hand that was rubbing his ear. Yes it was about Henry but not smut it was actually a super cute Geralt fluff piece that was making your heart melt…But they didn’t need to know that.


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its the morning of the great Witcher team migration! And Henry and Mathew have a pissing match. Luckily your there to break it up by embarrassing yourself.

The first time you’d woke up with bear in your bed it had been a shock. You almost had a bloody heart attack! You’d rolled over and curled up freezing when you heard a snort and felt your covers move. You panicked momentarily unsure what to do

‘Had someone broke in?! Oh my god I’m going to die!? Without any panties on!! Carried out flaps blowing in the wind!!….Well it’ll be a fitting way to go as undignified in death as in life! This is like a fucking b rated slasher movie! I’m going to be in the news!! I can see it now dumb ass forgot to lock trailer…Oh shit oh shit ….Oh shit I need to pee now!? Of all times?!’ You gulped moving slowly under the covers aiming to get to the side of the bed and dart away. You didn’t know who or what it was but they were heavy…And snoring so out like a light! You could definitely sneak away who ever had broken in was about to be locked in! and the your calling security! You cupped the side of the bed slowly and pulled, you didn’t get very far as the huge mass on the bed moved and a large familiar weight pressed on your back with a groan and piggy snort…'Hey wait a second I know that fucking snort anywhere!-how did? It can’t be?!’ You peeked over the cover and sighed in relief seeing Kal’s nose on your shoulder blade.

You slumped forward you could have cried in relief. You get to live another day! 'Oh my god thank fuck for that!’ You sighed melting into the covers but then froze blinking when the situation dawned on you. You were in bed. With the mighty bear of fluff. Kal-fucking-Squishy-boy-Cavill himself soundo on your back. You squealed loud biting your lip trying to contain yourself as much as possible 'HOLY FUCKING FUCK BALLS!! THIS IS INCREDIBLE! KAL HERE ASLEEP NOW OH MY GOD!….Or is it am I seeing things?’ You moved a tentative hand out from the covers and twisted to your side grabbing a large tuft of fur smoothing it and grinned at the warmth and resounding slapping of his lips groaning lightly tilting moving into your hand lazily. 'It is! He is in my bed! The fluffy little boo! Sweet protective little baby puppy! Aww he is so fucking cute!! God I wish I could snap a photo!! He is snuggling! My own little snuggle buddy! Such a sweet boy …But how did he? Did Henry let him in? OH GOD WHAT IF HE SAW SOMETHING!? WHAT IF I WAS SNORING? OR WORSE?….No no it couldn’t of been…Tee was meant to have Kal today…That’s it calm down he didn’t see your flaps…Even if it was Henry you were covered by the blanket…Either way someone must have let him in..Kal is smart but not that smart….He is sooo cute fucking sweet adorable teddy bear!’ As soon as you rolled back he grunted snorting again then rolled to his tummy and looked at you yawning showing off his perfect pearly whites his tail began thumping away erratically as he stretched and sprawled out next to you huffing. You shuffled back sitting up and smiled down at him stroking his chin making him keen at you stretching his head back towards you. You stopped when his face was angled to yours still laying down and leant down giving him a quick smooch on his snout just above his nose making him snort.

“Good morning little man~ can I help you?” That was all the encouragement he needed stretching up army crawling higher up the bed and leaned over spreading out over your thighs and effectively trying to pin you he began smothering you with kisses. You groaned and fought him managing to sitting up further out of his reach on your pillows and he followed rolling sliding off your legs tucking himself against your side as you quickly began petting him cooing at him.

“Kal my love not that I’m not happy to see you but…How did you get in boo? You scared the crap outta me! You big silly bear!” He gave a small 'boof’ in response a you leaned down making loud kissing noises on his snout which made him up the anti going mad like a little puppy standing up digging at your covers and kicking them about snorting huffing all the way making them comfy he rolled over flat on his back and began rubbing his fur into the covers, also demanding a belly rub gruffing at you. It was then you managed to calm down completely. You squealed! At his little display quickly patting his upturned tummy.

It was later that day once Anya and Henry finished filming you’d found out Anya had seen Kal pacing around your bus and had let him in as she and Henry had a early scene. She’d apologize but you brushed her off saying it was fine and since then everyone knew they could leave Kal with you in the mornings which you didn’t mind in the slightest! Kal was a huge fluffy cuddly teddy that didn’t mind your snuggles to steal his warmth in the early hours. In fact he seemed to get offended if you didn’t cuddle him.

It was now pretty common for Kal to be dropped off with you for babysitting when you wasn’t busy. It was nice having him here as a companion he was pretty chill after the initial cuddles and kisses he’d settle down and sleep or just relax with you…Akita my ass he was a massive overgrown lapdog quite happy to just lounge over your legs until they were numb and by that point good luck moving him.

Today was no different really, you moved over again pulling your pillows down hugging them fully prepared to go back to sleep then you heard it…Panting you peeked to your side seeing Kal sitting there watching waiting for the signal…You hadn’t heard anyone drop him off again. You moved pulling an arm up and he dived under it letting you hug him slowly twiddling the fur on his chest. . 'Holy shit this is my life now!? Cuddling with the goodest fluffiest boy in the whole world Yes please!’ Kal barked then there was a knock at your door you called out for then to come in. You sat up in your elbows seeing Tee pop her head up over to counter of the stairs into your trailer.

“Hey girl! you my love are cutting this close-Oh and now I see why? Still cuddling Kal-e-bear?” You waved her off dropping back on the mattress as Kal twitched an ear hearing Tee and began thumping your leg with his tail.

“Hey bear….You want cuddles?” He snuggled up next to you huffing you moved a hand slowly petting his head Tee cleared her throat and smiled

“Oh I see! I take that as a no then bud? Got all the cuddles you need right there huh boy?” Kal huffed a huge sigh and dug his nose at your pillow shoveling his nose under the cover and huffed.

“Of course he can have all the cuddles and kisses in the world! Can’t you baby boi~ Such a good little bear huh? Yesh you are my big strong baby bear~” as you spoke he smiled panting happily when you moved tilting over him kissing his shoulder and smooshed your face into him giving kisses to the best bear who was snuggling deep into your comforter his head tilted back on your shoulder trying to give you kisses whilst getting the ear rubs that he deserved in life.

“He is tired today Henry’s scene started at four a last minuet re-shoot…Bless him he was half asleep in the chair got ready at two this morning Kal wasn’t to pleased” you blinked and swore.

“Fuck two?! What is the two in to morning you speak of?” Tee laughed out loud sitting on the bed ruffling Kals fur as he settled pretty quickly.

“Yeah tell me about it…I’m baby sitting him for a bit before we leave today” You nodded checking your phone seeing another tonne of notifications from tumblr again. Tumblr had gone mad over you…Well the cavillry anyway. They were still reading to much into the photo Joey posted it didn’t help Henry commenting a fucking heart then kiss emoji on it and 'I love this picture it makes me smile so much’. Shit.Tee peeked at it and smirked giggling to herself shaking her head.

“You know you should just tell them~” she said referring to you scrolling through tumblr ,you shook your head and scooted back sitting up on the bed Kal followed keeping his head on your lap still nudging for ear rubs which you couldn’t deny the soft boy.

You checked the time and swore seven o’ clock shit you had to get up and have breakfast you were meant to leave at eight. You moved stretching then sat up fully and twised getting out of the comfy warm covers. Kal groaned a little when you crawled out of bed.

“Kal come on food…Kal?!” The dog huffed at you staying still eyeing you as you through on your leopard print three quarter length leggings and batman loose vest you looked a mess but fuck it you wasn’t working today, in fact you were driving a seven hour drive to Surrey…Home. The next lot of filming was in the woods across the field from your parents house. you quickly unplugged your phone and collected your cold juice that had been left over night in the fridge checking your bag had everything you nodded zipping it up and moved back to the bed where Kal still was.

“Kal…You want a some dindin’s” his ear flicked up but he stayed laying down looking away from you sulking you’d moved, he was comfy. Tee chuckled joining in.

“You want some toast?” He huffed making you both smirk and share a look.

“Oh how about some b…con?” His head twisted around trying to work out if you said what he thinks you said. You placed hands on your hips.

“Oh that’s it huh? You want some bacon?” He suddenly bounced up he couldn’t get out of the bed fast enough shoving passed you nearly knocking you over yipping and huffing ready to go. Tee moved clipping his lead on him and you all left to the canteen tent ready for food.

Kal sat impatiently under the table by your side, his heavy head on the bench beside you as you ate. You slowly fed him small pieces of bacon and sausage having got three rashers of bacon and a sausage specifically for him. You sat aross from Tee talking then got a shudder Kal sat up straighter beside you ears up alert. Mathew.

“Hi Y/n! Wow haven’t seen you here for a few weeks? Been working hard I take it?” Your stomach dropped and you gave Tee a look but she shrugged stuffing her sausage sandwich in her mouth. She knew you didn’t like him but there wasn’t really anything you could do.

“Err yeah things have been crazy…Still getting used to it all.” Mathew moved closer holding his own tray with breakfast on it. You tried avoiding his gaze as he bit his lip eyeing you up and down, undressing you with his eyes. Ew.

He moved along the bench and tried getting Kal to move with a click of his fingers but Kal simply blinked up at the man and sat up right sliding his form onto the bench panting happily becoming a big wall of fluff between the two of you. Kal knew you didn’t like him. You chuckled petting Kal as he started barking loud making Mathew jump back glaring. You cooed at Kal hushing him by bribing him with a cut up sausage Kal being Kal took it but stayed next to you on the bench forcing Mathew to take a seat across from you as the Akita clambered his two front paws over the bench securely.

“So are you ready for today? A six hour drive in this heat going to be brutal!” You rolled your eyes as Mathew 'discreetly’ leant over the table making uncomfortable. He motioned to the Daddies sauce that was on your other side which you passed to him.

“Thank doll, god I really have missed seeing you in the mornings y/n…It’s nice to start the day right” you shivered when he winked at you and Tee quickly spoke up a sure way to stop this cringe fest was to get the man to talk about himself.

“So Mathew I heard your helping the tech’s in the directors tent now?” He lit up puffing out his frankly piss poor excuse of a chest before prattling on about his 'new found skill’ and how he was taking to the techy shit like a duck to water. Apparently they want to take him on and train him up to be a proper technician. You shared a look with Tee smirking as he just wouldn’t stop. Mission accomplished.

There was a loud clink on the table beside you that brought Mathews prattleing to a halt, he grunted giving a snide look. You twisted seeing that a very irritated Henry had slammed down his coffee on the table next to you spilling a few drops. Here we go again, things between Henry and Mathew were…Tense ever since you let slip that Mathew was bothering you Henry had taken it upon himself to intervene when ever the other male got you alone. Mathew had noticed and it had to all intents and purposes become a cock fight. Each and every time the two were near each other.

You shuffled up the bench absentmindedly making more room for the delicious man sized snack. Kal to your surprise shuffled the opposite way moving quickly letting Henry slot himself right next you. You had to take a moment to remember to breath, his scowl seemed to show of his perfect angular face brows sloping and his jaw set in firm lines. It was a face worthy of the witcher himself but was in fact just Henry, his hair was tousled and a small sweat on his brow the ever present five o'clock shadow on his jaw. You sighed going lax just seeing him was enough to make you melt, you licked your lip subtly sucking it into your mouth catching it between your teeth. Something about him being in a mood just made you weak. The look you threw at him couldn’t have been as subtle as you thought as you started earning snorts form the three women who followed.Henry tilted his head to you and smiled quickly before hunching over the table eyeing your plate

'God even exhausted this man was stunning…Fuck his eyes look all bedroomy with that lazy expression…God what I wouldn’t give to see them every morning~ Imagine him in bed with a lazy smile…I wonder if this is what he looks like after a sex marathon all raspy and lazy completely fuck out-NO! NO WE DONT! Not this fucking early!…Back away slowly from that one…Now isn’t the time or fucking place….But that messy hair and half lidded expression….Oh god yes! That is going straight into the wank bank!’ You could feel the flush creeping up your neck as your thoughts wandered, just the image of him laying there beside you a thin white sheet conveniently covering his snek eyeing you with a slow hum 'ugh fuck I wish~’

You began getting twitchy as the images flowed free remembering your favorite scenes from the first season of the Witcher where he would lounge around in bed after what you always fantasied as a rough fuck. You noticed quickly that Freya and Anya were staring and looked away sheepishly pulling your cup to your lips using it to cover your embarrassment sipping the coffee slowly. Henry chuckled tilting his head towards you eyeing you with light mischievous eyes.

“Looking thirsty there Tinks~” You floundered about coughing and wheezing into the cup choking on your mouthful Henry chuckles were drowned out by the other women’s laughter he made it worse by wriggling his brows at you before lending a hand patting your back so you didn’t choke.

You groaned setting your cup down covering your mouth wiping the last dribbles of coffee away, giving Henry what you hoped was an intimidating look but in all honesty probably lost its thunder with the bright red across your cheeks. Henry had made a point to sort of…Flirt with you in front of Mathew. Honestly you think its just a way to get Mathew off your back…You liked it though, thrived on it! Feeling special and giddy was that bad? Were you taking advantage of him? By enjoying his remarks and gestures, lapping them up reciprocating them even! Even if he wasn’t being serious. Was he serious? He seemed to enjoy the fact his flirtations were turning you into a babbling stuttering little school girl…And it was becoming so frequent that you were starting to question if he really was serious? What if he meant what he said about you both getting closer…Maybe getting together and dating? Could that be it?…For now you chose to ignore it, it was bad enough that your crush was growing day by day you’d handle these feelings later.

“Hi guys…” you finally muttered choosing to ignore the whole 'death by coffee’ drama Henry smirked moving towards you nudging you slightly making you push back playfully as you grabbed a napkin held out to you from Mathew who was scowling and grinding his teeth. Men.

“Hey you alright now? I didn’t wake you dropping off Kal did I? you look fed up” you blushed averting your eyes to your plate trying to hide your flush. Mathew growled watching as Henry leaned on you placing a chaste kiss on your head watching the smaller man grit his teeth. Henry loved this, not only was he getting away with murder but it was annoying this little shit, he was seething turning a very amusing shade of red.

“Yes I’m fine and no you didn’t wake me ,the same can’t be said for the bear though~” Henry moved giving Kal his head scratches but was ignored the dog was more interested in pawing at you for more treats. It was only then you realized that the Akita had moved and was now sitting under the table between Henry’s legs chin on the thick muscular thigh looking up at you puppy eyes unblinkingly staring at you.

“Ah Kal you been keeping our Tinks up have you?” The dog whined impatiently but didn’t bat an eyelash he was to focused on you and your endless treats. You giggled feeding him another bit of sausage unable to resist the bears sweet little face. Mathew grunted slamming down his cup drawing attention to himself.

“If you can’t look after him he shouldn’t be here, we don’t have time to dog sit we have a show to film.” Henry growled and you shivered breath hitching in your throat finding the grumble of true anger far to arousing, you quickly squeezed your thighs together trying desperately to stem the throbbing that was beginning to settle in your clit. Seeing this would get ugly with Henry’s lack of sleep and Mathews bitch fit brewing you quickly spoke up.

“Well I couldn’t disagree more, I love this squishy bear! Any day started with bear snuggles is a good day~ Isn’t that right little man?!” You giggled as he poked his head from under the table tip tapping. With out a second thought you leant down kissing his face quickly and rubbing cheeks with the dog snuggling him. It was only when your other cheek brushed something hard you remembered exactly where Kal was sitting…Right slap bang in between his daddies splayed thighs…So your face had brushed his… 'Oh my god the SNEK! NO NO NO NOOOO! yes. I REALLY DID JUST??! FUCK! FUCK ABORT THE FUCKING MISSION!’ You looked up mortified to find Henry swallowing quickly reaching for his cup taking long drags of his coffee. He looked very uncomfortable. Shit. That meek look on his face was all you needed to start truly panicking loosing your shit. You squeaked quickly sitting up avoiding everyone’s gaze trying desperately to ignore Tees low whistle and teasing as the other girls giggled. You glowed a bright red cursing yourself

'Oh hell oh fuck oh fuck why? why did you do that? Breath….Just breath lets all pretend you didn’t just rub your face on his cock….BUT YOU CAN’T COS YOU DID AND IT WAS GLORIOUS!!…. This was peachy! Just fucking perfect look he is squirming!? You made him uncomfortable you silly bitch!! Whats he going to think now?! I mean that’s a brilliant plan just stuff your face in his crotch! Touch his dick with your face cos thats how you get yourself a man….A fucking fantastic idea! stupid stupid fucking twatbag!!…But god he felt thick…Was he hard? He felt…Stiff or was he just meaty? …Hell if that was him just bundled up free balling it then damn the snek was definitely no fucking myth…Holy shit! Like HO-LY SHIT I FELT IT!….Now if only I could squeeze it. That shouldn’t have made me as wet as it did…Especially considering it was technically sexual harassment’ you lost yourself in your own thoughts a maze of wishes, some to climb under the nearest rock and shrivel up and die, the others? Wishing he’d give you a little treat, put on a little private show and give you an up close and personal encounter with the famed snek. Like Yes please.

As you continued to berate yourself for that complete cock up…Mind the pun. You failed to notice Henry flushing a bright red a thin sheen of sweat forming on his brow as he shifted on the bench. What you had mistaken as unease was infact Henry trying desperately to stop his boner from getting worse. That was the first time you’d ever touched his cock and doesn’t he know it! He felt bad it was an accident but his mind was reeling! The hot rush of blood was so fast he was caught off guard. After a few moments you cleared your throat then gave Kal a cut up piece of sausage.

“Yeah well..Like I was saying I love Kal he has helped me a lot and I love helping take care of him…Gives me a bit of normality” You mumbled under your breath then moved quickly occupying yourself by munching your toast. 

Mathew was now quiet and watching with envy. Henry smirked he couldn’t help feeling smug despite the fear of anyone seeing his straining bulge. 'That’s right sonny boy she was between my legs, rubbing her face on my cock! And she didn’t think twice, she knows where she belongs, who she belongs to…Now if only we were alone~’ Henry’s inner gloating was interrupted as you twisted to your side trying to ignore Mathews presence all together opting to talk to Henry. To try and bypass this whole embarrassing episode and move on.

Since the whole photo incident there was a definite tension between him and Mathew it was becoming bitter, not that he cared the tiny spats here and there were almost funny with how pathetic Mathew seemed to look each time however you tried to mediate them. But most of the time it was Mathew being petty, but Henry could admits he was goading him with his advances towards you. Poking at him by making it obvious to everyone and their mother that you are already his he was just giving you time to adjust before scooping you up and ravaging you like a mad man, it was coming. Soon especially when your eagerly stuffing your face into his cock like that~ there is only so much Henry can handle.

Henry had also upped his game, you were teetering the line of friends and more than friends? He was just waiting for the right time to strike, waiting to finally claim you. After the chit chat on his way to the photo shoot you’d toyed with the idea of being more mulling it over in your head Henry could see it in the way you was reacting to his advances, you wanting desperately to pursue a relationship but was nervous. Innocent and shy. But that fact you were starting to reciprocate was good that was the whole point! He wanted you to flirt back and relax, to question your relationship make you see that it wasn’t wishful thinking. He could see it, he made you giddy and blush. Your crush was growing and he couldn’t be happier he loved feeling it when he hugged you to his chest ,your heart sped and he’d bet You tummy flipped when ever he was near. In a way Henry was tying to win you over before taking the plunge and making his move. He wanted to ease you into it knowing this was going to be your first relationship…And your last if he had anything to say about it. He was certain that you’d been made for each other ,he felt so at ease with you but at the same time so on edge he couldn’t screw this up! This might be his only shot at a truly everlasting love. He wont risk it by overwhelming you.

Henry kept an eye on Mathew watching his reactions with a smug scoff. This little scruff didn’t know when to fucking quit. Turning he eyed you with a grin as you spoke completely ghosting Mathew. 'That’s right baby girl you just look at me…Pay attention to daddy…Can even stick your head in my lap again if you want- fuck she’d look so good sucking my cock~ it’d be to hot and wet and- HENRY NO…NO SHE WAS JUST GIVING KAL A KISS!?…She could of given something else a kiss to though….Fuck this was going to be one hell of a day’ Henry grunted shifting in his seat again his cock defying him behaving as if he hadn’t already soiled his fleshlight twice this morning already…He wasn’t tired because of the early shoot oh no. He was tired because he woke up from a fucking wet dream like some horny little teen and spent the best part of an hour fucking his new toy trying to drain his balls enough to fall back to sleep!

Ah yes the fleshlight, never before in his thirty seven years of life had he had to buy one until now. His hand just wasn’t cutting it especially when you were running around like an innocent little prick tease! He had needed help. So he had to go out and risk being spotted buying a fucking fleshlight! It was the single most terrifying thing he has ever done in public, but there had been nothing online about it yet so the glasses and hat had worked…And he paid cash just in case anyone saw his card that had been customized with a photo of Kal smiling.

The fleshlight was good, the skin feel had been worth the extra money, fuck it had been to long since he felt suction like that! The toy suckled on him just right as he ploughed away gasping and moaning biting his lip trying to keep himself quiet. He knew that the trailer wasn’t as sound proof as his home. Then mid way through sliding the flesh feel silicon over his straining cock he was struck with a thought. What if you heard him and liked it?

He grunted out your name lurching forward catching himself with one hand panting louder shifting to his knees pistoning his hips faster as his thoughts ran wild. A fantasy took hold. You hearing him mewling pitifully for you! You finding him like this and choosing to help. You’d come in so quietly he wouldn’t notice until your there sitting beside him. Watching curiously before creeping over to him 'Yes fuck yes! That’s it y/n!! ah fuck you just fucking stay right there…Just fucking take it-Take everything like a good girl!’ Your dainty hands would tentatively reach out to hold the toy tugging a few times slowly. He’d stop and lean back nodding to you to remove it, to touch him, explore him as any virgin does. You’d bit your lip and then pull the toy off him with a wet pop. You’d gasp so sweetly seeing him for the first time, angry purple and veiny, you’d be able to see it throbbing eagerly then…Then you’d move grasping him smoothing your soft palms around his shaft exploring him first hand~.

That had been it for him, blowing his load then and there at just the idea of your tiny hands trying to wrap around him, delicately grazing his cock. Yes his first time using he new toy was…Mind blowing and disheartening as good as it felt he couldn’t help the worry. If the thought of you touching him made him blow his load early what the fuck would you think when he did fuck you? He didn’t want to be a one pump chump.

So he did what any overly self-consciousness man would do… He started again moving the toy slowly at first building himself into another erection despite being over sensitive and tender. Thoughts of you again helped and he found himself slipping in to the textured sleeve easier as him cum now coated the inside….In a way with the toy now being warm and very wet it was easier to in vision you spread out before him, legs wide and welcoming. You’d be blushing and shy biting your lip trying not to whine as he split you in two, opening you up for the first time showing you just what your body could do, just what it was made for~. At that point he’d grunted loud enough that even Kal had woke up, seeing his human taking care of business he’d promptly left. Thankfully Henry loved Kal but sometimes the boy put him off his game. He continued to a second ball tingling orgasm lost in the fantasy of rocking you across the bed his imagination pushed him to fast into an earth shattering orgasm…His hand really had not been enough… He grunted pushing past the pain and sensitivity groaning low as he fisted cock vigorously he doubts these orgasms will be nothing compared to when your wrapped around him. but for now he had no other choice the toy was better then his hand.

Last night had been much of the same waking from dreams of you and him rolling around on the bed rutting and gyrating moaning… His wet dreams were full of fantasies each one different and more tantalizing then the last each one depicting you fulfilling his darkest desires but it was so vivid, images of you pinned on the bed below him whining and crying weeping that he was to big he wouldn’t fit~ playing into his size kink and withering below him as he cruelly fed himself into you tainting you for the first time. Sweet Jesus! He really needed to go lay down… Or have a cold shower. Fuck it had been to much he had found it extraordinarily hard to curb his libido since finding out you were a virgin as well as being a sexy little prick tease…Not that you meant to be he just found you to enticing.

He moved again flushing letting out a shaky breath feeling himself already dribbling cum onto his boxers. This was getting ridiculous. He shifted a third and hopefully final time moving closer to you watching rolling his eyes as you continued feeding Kal little bits an pieces off your plate avoiding his gaze at all costs.

No that wont do! He can’t have you thinking he didn’t want you climbing all over him, he wanted nothing more then to fist his hand in the back of your hair pinning your face to his crotch. He wanted to rub your nose over him scolding you in the most tantalizing way teasing 'look what you did to me kitten?…Well you know what they say you make the mess you clean it up~’ he could imagine it now after whispering the coarse word’s he’d hold your face down forcing you to lather him with kitten lick’s, make you clean his cock giving you a taste before plunging into your throat~ Fuck yes…The only time he’d ever put tears on your face was when he was nine deep in Your throat controlling your breath~..

Henry groaned low he could see it! Hear it, the tiny gagged mewls trying to escape around his thick cock, the tears flowing down your cheeks and your tiny hands one on his as he fisted your hair pulling you down on him the other would be on his hip pressing back, fighting him! Yes fuck that was an image he’d pay to fucking see! He grunted melting into his seat relaxing already as his cock leaked into his boxers. Thank fuck you were all traveling today some loud music and his fleshlight sounded perfect! you shiver against him as he groaned again unable to hold himself back the thought of just how he’d ruin you to much for him to completely hide. He smirked oh he knew what he did to you…If only you knew what he’d do to you when the time comes~

“So a re-shoot this morning then? Sounds like a kick in the teeth” Henry sipped his coffee managing a sense of normality despite wanting nothing more then to face fuck you, preferably in front of Mathew. No one could despute his claim with his cock in your throat…Maybe this was the beginning of a new exhibitionist kink…Fuck probably not the best kink to develop as an actor…He put on a cheeky grin moving closer a few inches from your face watching the blood rush to your cheeks he was close enough to feel your soft breaths fully aware of Mathews eyes staring daggers at him. 'Good he is uneasy he’s getting the message…’ Henry thought slyly he grinned he moved closer hooking his arm around the back of your waist tugging you closer to him sliding you across the bench making you squeak and giggle cutely. Mathew clutched his cutlery tighter Henry quickly moved sipping more of his coffee to hide his smile he turned to you again still grinning.

“It’s not that bad, well not as bad as seeing my little Tinks out here in a blasphemous Batman top care to explain that one?” You looked down and bushed as his hand giving a small tug on the top laughing.

“Oh god really Superman? You want your mark on me now?” Henry leaned over grunting in your ear poking your side making you whine leaning into him trying to tuck away.

“You have no idea~” you trembled wow he was laying it on thick today you rolled your eyes at him trying to act cool but inside you were all but getting ready to straddle his lap and rodeo the fuck out of this man!…But no you wasn’t that brave…Or stupid he didn’t mean anything by all this…It was just to help put off Mathew so he wouldn’t bug you.

“I like Batman…He proves that even assholes can be superheroes” Mathew scoffed and added his two cents waving a fork around in your direction whilst talking with his mouth full making you and Henry wince. EWW.

“Yeah Superman is pretty boring, just a basic over pumped suped up goody two shoes…At least you get more depth with Batman.” You frowned that seemed more of a dig to Henry’s acting rather then Superman as a character. You moved a hand holding Henry’s who had stiffened clenching a fist on his lap getting more annoyed as the breakfast went on.

“Actually I don’t think Superman is boring especially if you read the comic or play dc games…He is my favorite character in dc thats why I left all my Superman tops at home so I don’t risk loosing or wrecking them…I have a few expensive vintage ones” Tee spoke up with a chuckle

“And the teddy!” You gave her a look going to argue with her but Anya had already latched onto it and piped up.

“Superman teddy? Oh god don’t tell me its a Henry-Bear!” Henry’s face lit up like a little kid eyes sparkling a bright blue you had a teddy of him!? That was actually very cute~

“No! No I don’t-its not like that! I got a build a bear! Its a superman build a bear….N-not a teddy of you….Oh fuck he just! He’s just got the logos! And has his little superman outfit! He’s good luck-” Henry smirked watching as you flustered about trying to explain.

“Oh really?…He got a cape to~?” He asked the more frantic you got the wider his smile stretched he thinks its sweet. You nodded unable to deny the face that your superman teddy had his very own cape.Tee made it worse by adding a little more info enlightening everyone of the story of your teddy.

“Yeah she got it when Man of steel come out~ well I got it for her she felt silly being the only adult in there buying one for herself…It the light blue one! She has it with her its hidden in her-mmf! Mhmm!” You cut her off standing leaning over the table covering her mouth.

“Shut uuuupp! Tee!” She smirked and licked your hand making you cringe and pull away wiping it on your top and scolded her.

“Eww Tee you animal don’t lick me!!!” You cried out making the others laugh at your antics…Well all apart from Mr-sour-ass-Mathew who didn’t seem to like the fact you’d shot him down again.

“So..You have a Superman teddy…In your trailer?” You rocked your head side to side contemplating before nodding sheepishly feeling silly and small.

“My own Cal…With a C…He’s my snuggle buddy during thunderstorms…I brought him just in case I mean we get more thunder in the summer…Its weird I know but” Freya cooed at you stopping your excuses grinning.

“Its not weird…We all have that one teddy as an adult, I think it’s so sweet that you didn’t want to leave him behind” she chuckled Henry nodded agreeing with the blonde.He turned to face you again with a cheeky grin.

“It’s very sweet! And knowing you sleep with a superman teddy means I can overlook this whole little mishap~” he teased at you giving another tug to your top.

“I do not sleep with him!…He isn’t even in my bed…Well not now your Kal kicks my Cal off the bed and I can’t bear him being alone on the floor” Henry laughs loudly chest vibrating the sound through you despite not even touching you. Yes he was just that big that you felt him in the fucking air!

“Only enough room for one Kal in the family huh bud?” He said smiling looking from you then down to the fluffy bear still sitting between his legs Kal panted happily as he got his pets from his dad. You on the other hand flushed…'Did he just say family?….For fuck sake woman He meant witcher family!!…Stop over complicating things he is not and will never be your man so stop…it will end in tears your a fucking Stand in’ you sighed the thought was sobering and brushed it off as best you could you only had another what four months and then everything will go back to normal and you’ll be at the job center. And Henry will be a memory. you frowned at the pain in your chest. it hurt now what the hell will it be like when the time comes.

You noticed him eyeing you brows furrowed but you quickly put on a smile and rolled your eyes honestly that depressing shit can come later right now just be glad that Henry was close and you were friends. It was after a few beats of silence he spoke up again in a small tentative voice, so quiet you almost missed it completely.

“So…You liked my performance as Superman?…I mean you got your Cal when Man of steel came out?” You smiled as he gave a quick squeeze dragging you into his side letting you feel the wide barreled chest and strong muscles you gasped at him as he held you steadfast to his side 'W-was he comforting you? Oh my god….He was!’ you thought as he looked down at you mouthing if you were okay, you nodded and took the opportunity to casually snuggle into him thankful for the little comfort he was offering…With resulted in him squeezing you tight not giving you any room between. 'Fuck yes please squeeze me-FUCK SHIT NO!…Stop it you little fucking horn dog he is just being nice…But oh my god his muscles are so fucking hard!, so perfect-shit his hand is huge!…And moving lower?’ You were pulled from your inner thoughts as Henry snaked his arm completely around you, dropping his arm off your shoulder to your hips and placed his palm flat on your lower tummy holding you against him. The huge hot palm warmed the expanse of your abdomen heating the skin through the offensive batman top and his fingers drew lazy patterns on your tummy making you tense every so often but overall it was a comforting gesture, if not a little intimate.

“Y-yes I err wasn’t sure what to expect but…I-I had seen you in a few things before, it was hard to-er to imagine at fi-first” you panted lightly feeling incredibly hot and nervous as his hand smothered your tummy and a little lower thumb resting close to your belly button making you hold your breath lightly trying to suck in the little pudge on your gut. then he did something you never expected on one controlled breath in he pressed. Hard. Squeezing the air out forcing you to cough and relax your stomach which he then continued to roam with his fingers. He had known? That you were sucking in? But how? you didn’t have much time to think about it as he spoke again looking down at you giving you his undivided attention as the others began their own conversations. This man was going to be the death of you.

“Really? You found it hard to envision me as Clark Kent~ I don’t know if I’m offended” you rolled your eyes at him trying to relax into him, to ignore the way his form dwarfed you. His large bicep swallowing you despite only holding you across your back twitching and flexing with the movment’s of his hand.

“W-well yes and no..But…It was- you were…Your performance was the reason I fell back in love with the character…He was suddenly so believable relatable… I’m-I don’t know if you-you knew when you played him but…The sort of human aspect? It made more sense to me especially when you read the comics…It made that whole take on him t-turning on humanity when Lois dies seem more viable?…And it helped that you were completly drop dead gorgeous~” you gave a small giggle as he moved in ginning huffing into your ear then lowered his head eyes scanning your face drinking in every detail. he wanted to kiss you so badly. wanted to just lean forward, it wasn’t far. Before he could truly make his decision you began speaking again.

“The idea of a dark superman always fascinates me, the idea of humanities whole cycle back firing you know? We find things and ruin them, destroy things one way or another…But this time the thing we destroy ends up being much much stronger and he snaps back…That’s why I loved batman versus superman we got a tiny look at that reality!….Even the justice league versus superman scene was pretty close to it…” Henry smiled that was just typical of girls, the cute quiet ones like the bad boys…He wondered if the old cliche of the quiet ones being the kinkiest was true for you as well? 

“Well thank you very much Tinks I’m glad you enjoyed it.And I think everyone should explore their darker side at least once” he ground the last few word’s out trying not to fall into another torrent of thoughts on exactly what dark side he was actually referring to…He wasn’t really talking about Superman…More his own darkness that he’d wants nothing more then to indulge in with you. Soon. he let the words linger in the air for a second before he spoke again.

“Plus it’s good to know you think I’m gorgeous~” he growled in your ear you whined quietly wincing crushing your legs together a your clit hummed. He was definitely upping the anti pushing you harder teasing and taunting in the most sweet of ways. Trying to ease you slowly into more and more frenzies and then pulling back smirking like a Cheshire cat leaving you a fucking quivering mess for everyone to see. He loved it. Just as Henry pulled away leaving you a stuttering mess he removed his hand from your tummy raking his finger tips across you in a tantalizing swipe. You didn’t even notice him quickly swiping a sausage off your plate halving it popping it in his mouth whilst feeding Kal the other half a sly smile as you gasped at him realizing he had in fact stolen the last one.

“Y/n I’ve been meaning to talk to you I saved you a spot in the van driving me down today so you’ll be with me we can catch up” you cringed twisting to face the man torn between not wanting to give him the time of day and not wanting to be rude. With a sigh you moved picking up your toast nibbling on it then shook your head trying to ignore the burning gaze of everyone on the table. Henry’s eyes were particularly heavy you4 chose to ignore the blue gaze not wanting him to see the discomfort in your eyes and cause drama. Because he would, you get the feeling Henry would do anything to help you out and though it was very sweet you’d rather not have the hassle.

“Ah thanks but I’ve got my car…So I’m driving down no one here is insured on it soo…Yeah” you said trying to polity decline hoping that he’d take a hint. But no dice, Mathew was never one to take a hint or be deterred smiled wider pushing his plate away from himself finished.

“Oh shit yeah I forgot…I can just ride with you then it’d be more intimate-” Henry all but snarled at the man teeth and all. Thumping his cup down ready to launch himself across the table at him. Thankfully Freya quickly stepped in as al, you seemed to do was panic. Eventually these two men would come to blows but…Not now.

“No I’m going with her…Tinks you promised me that I could ride with you!” You visibly relaxed as Freya spoke up and nodded to her in thanks.

“Yes I did…Sorry Mathew Me and Freya are riding together…You wont fit in the back…Maybe next time? When we go to London?” Mathew glared at Freya and quickly excused himself in a huff stating he had to pack up. You all watched him storm off Henry laughed out loud making sure the boy having the temper tantrum could hear him.

“Seriously what is he? a child? Fuck sake…Trust me Tinks you can do a lot better!” Henry called watching the small male stalk off

“Yes like our good old Henry here! Seriously kiss and bang already its painful to watch you flit about one another, besides I’m loosing money!” you and Henry gaped at Tee who flippantly waved you both of. just as you both began stuttering looking to one another Tomasz appeared around the corner. Saving the day. Praise Tomasz. The director began speaking completely unaware of the embarrassment falling over you and the lead actor as he got to the table.

“Okay then people are we all ready? The trucks are nearly all packed they will be following us down later but its time for us to move…Does everyone know who there travel buddies are?” A snicker rippled through you it was,like he was talking to children…Readying them for a school field trip…Well he was when it came to,you girls Henry liked to pretend he was above it but…He was actually the most immature when he got going…Well when he was with Joey anyway.

“Yeah I’m going to be sleeping the day away in the trailer” you smiled patting his arm giving Kal one last stroke as he made his way from under the table.

“Sweet dreams” you called out the words again with out really thinking. Henry turned as he stood placing his hand on his chest a soft smile eyes twinkling in the morning sun.

“Only if your in them Tinks” he said tipping his head a little licking his lip eyeing you from the top of his eyes you smiled tucking your chin to your chest unsure of how to respond. He moved ruffling your hair softly before leaing towards his trailer Kal hot on his heels. The others giggled to each other at your face. It must have been hilarious.

“Superman teddy? Really?” You hit Anya playfully as you all got up deciding it was time to retreat to your own transport for the day. Freya stayed beside you a large bad of snacks and drinks which you hadn’t even noticed until now.

“Holy shit how many snacks? you know we’re taking pit stops right” she gave you a look and huffed waving her arms around

“what ever lets go girl, get this show on the road…. Get it? Show on the road, cos we’re a show? Going on the road?…No? Okay then” you shook your head. God have mercy she was in one of those moods today. Freya walked ahead aimlessly looking for your car…Despite not knowing what one was your car making you giggle and call out to her unlocking it from were you stood, she turned sheepishly and quickly ducked into it. Somehow you got the feeling today was going to be like driving with a toddler. if she started the are we there yet shit you were pushing her out motorway or not.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your finally home! comfortable and confident in the familiar surrounding’s at least you are until Henry helps scout the woods for shooting location’s and manages to get you alone and you both find out that admitting feelings is tough, but misunderstandings are much worse.

“You ready?” You asked grabbing your phone checking the battery quickly. Eighty percent good enough. Freya smiled nodding it was time to get going!

“Yeah lets go…This is a cool car its very you..Does it have aux? Bluetooth? Can I connect to it?” You chuckled nodding to her sitting in your baby.

“Yeah go ahead! she has a killer sound system if I do say so myself~…Use the aux its better on your battery life its in the glove box” she clapped her hands excited as you moved tucking your phone in to the door pocket. She squeeled when she saw found the aux cable and gushed over how neat and cute your car was, you smirked, you thought your baby was cute to.

“Oh my god! It’s so so small but comfy! like its not cramped in here at all!” you shook your head. As she moved her seat back and streatched out. She was right looks were deceiving you had a black Peugeot 207cc, not to fancy but it was a convertible and all yours. You both fiddled about getting seat belts on and Freya popped her bag on the small bucket seat in the back letting her stretch out her feet in the foot well completely unhindered. You brought the car to life, a deeper growl than she should have thanks to your little customization’s. Freya looked around it getting to grips with the stereo you moved your hand down to the roof controls pulling back and she flew, jumped about a foot nearly hitting the roof as it peeled away then began laughing loud.

“Holy shit it’s a convertible?!” You smiled nodding smugly to her as she leaned back already connecting her phone to the stereo.

“I’ve so hit the jack pot today!” She called as suddenly her music came through the quality speakers you’d had put in.

You swore lightly as you crawled along the motorway in first gear. This was a shit day you should of known Mathew was a bad omen. Here you were nine nearly ten hours into what should have been a seven hour drive. Roof down in the blistering thirty four degree heat!!. The air con was on cooling your feet but that was little constellation to the burning on the back of your neck.

“So here is the down side to a convertible no protection in the fucking heat!” You said trying to laugh off the brutal situation at least it was automatic and you wasn’t shifting gear every few mineut’s or so. Honestly your feet weren’t even on the pedals the car did all the work crawling down the tarmac.

Things had been great until an hour ago you’d been cruising, blasting tunes,taking selfies with Freya even a video for her instagram story which over the course of filming you’d been involved with. Joey had also convinced you to make your own which was cool. But during this drive things had been just laid back and fun! Especially as you weaved in and out of the Witcher entourage singing along to the likes of queen, little mix and Rhianna as you went, having a proper girls road trip. Freya received a text from Joey who was in a car behind you at some point begging you to change the song when Freya decided to blare toss a coin once she spotted him waving in the window. Even Henry who was in the bus you were overtaking had popped his head up and called a few words out the window laughing as you passed him head bopping like pigeons to Joeys strumming.

Naturally once you’d got those reactions the song was put on repeat and turned up. You’d even slowed down to be along side Henry’s bus and trap Joey’s car behind you for a few verse’s or so the second time round before shooting off and pulling in infront of the bus.

Then a lunch pit stop which included you and Freya following Joey singing toss a coin loud and off key to irritate him. But he laughed along with you, he found it quite flattering that you both knew all the words because you both had it on your phone..I mean what Witcher fan doesn’t?

After lunch the other trucks had caught up with you and you all set of again for the next few grueling hours of the drive. It was only one more hour of plain sailing until bang. Fucking traffic an accident by the looks of it, you were all trying to check the news but it had only just happened and nothing was being released about it. but by the amount of police and ambulances it was very bad.

“Fuck me we will get there quicker reversing!” You groaned slumping Freya giggled finding the whole situation a laugh a mineut she moved opening a bag of crisps holding them out to you letting you take a few.

“No no its fine besides I get to wear this fashionable hat~” she posing for anothet selfie in the large floppy sun hat that you kept in the car for this type of situation the hat covered the back of your neck. She scanned her phone and sat up from her slouched position seeing the traffic news.

“Oh fuck they just put inline about the accident…We’re on the M40 right?” You nodded to her and frowned what ever was online didn’t seem good for her to frown like that

“Says here tail backs are for a few hours…Accident was two lorries caused a ten car pile up at junction eight… looks nasty five fatalities.” You squinted junction eight?! That was fucking miles away from where you were sitting. You moved to reply but was interupted by her phone going off.

“Hold on its Lauren…Hi…You saw it to?…Hold on I’ll ask her” she moved turning to you.

“Are we close to the accident? Lauren said you’d know better than anyone” you shook our head at her letting the car crawl faster as someone pulled oof into the lay by getting out to have a piss.

“Not really… About twenty minutes in normal traffic. I know a short cut the smaller cars and vans can take to avoid it busses can’t tho just tell them to follow me” Freya recited that to Lauren who seemed to consult Tee the put the phone on loud speaker.

“Really? You can get us there quicker around the traffic?” You heard the hope in Laurens tone as she asked you.

“Yeah you just gotta trust me I know this area….Might cut through country roads near home okay? tell them to follow me off the motorway after the next junction A404 then down to the M4 the bigger trucks and busses will have to go on to A329 then to the M3 they should come off at towards blackwater and hawley…think its the A327or skmehing its an okay work around but the rest can fit in the smaller roads with me” you heard Tee speak up moving to the phone getting louder.

“You thinking of going around ascot? The old back roads around the ferns and the old showground?” You smiled as she guessed correctly and nodded you could hear the smile in her voice.

“Yeah then we can be in the woods from the back near the chocolatebox house just past the sand pitt” you explained knowing you and Tee were the only two who had a clue what you were talking about. In all honesty you wasn’t that far from the woods it was just the motorway though a pain and longer in miles was usually faster.

“But don’t we need to be on the other side? We were setting up set on your side of Brian’s woods…Better access” She questioned you huffed smiling she forgot it would all be cornered off for you.

“Yeah but snake lane is gonna be clear with us booking the whole wood so can use that to cut through there” you grinned hearing a decisive hmpf and a chuckle fro Lauren before Tee spoke up again.

“Alright smart ass” she said grumbling

“I take that as a compliment~” You and Freya eyed one another giggling both knowing Tee was gonna pout.

“Okay well it sounds like you have a plan could you text me the directions so we and text them to the others.” Freya nodded and confirmed saying she’d text them over

“Its better actually we still need to walk the woods and find exact locations…We panicked and had to book anywhere we could after the covid shenanigans.. But we trust you girls you seem to know where your going~” you quickly thanked Lauren and she hung up giving Freya the time to text over the directions so everyone could be informed of the new plans.

Thanks to your short cut you and a few others managed to be home within 45 mineuts as apposed to the trucks and busses that were still another hour and twenty mineuts away others had also figured out the new work around.

Much to your surprise Henry and Kal were also here managing to wrangle themselves into one of the small people carriers with Joey to practice lines. Currently you were walking through the woods near camp with Tomasz and Lauren looking for locations to shoot. You didn’t really need to accompany them but after sitting in traffic for so long you all needed to stretch your legs. Freya had stayed behind with kal and Tee finding themselves a spot on a blanket under a huge tree just relaxing enjoying the soft breeze. It was the calm before the storm, the few days of relaxing and slowly throwing your base camp together before jumping right back into the hectic filming schedule.

You walked along the trails completely at ease eyes roaming the familiar woods you were home. Not that you live in the woods but..You lived across from them literally you parents house was just over the field, across from the main entrance and base that was currently being set up on the small worn dirt car park enough to just squeeze everything in to. Although this wood was close to Hawley wood it wasn’t apart of it. This was a private working woodland with hacking paths and logging areas. You looked down scanning the area out of habit, you did it automatically drilled into you from exploring and playing in these woods.

You saw it, your trained eyes locking on the slim body and quickly without hesitating yanked Joey towards you causing him to yelp as you pulled him off his footing. The others stopped looking at you as Joey began creating a fuss. You pointed down to wear he nearly placed his foot. Joey had nearly stood on a fucking snake an adder to be more precise.

“There’s a fucking snake Joey?!” Suddenly there were ‘manly’ screams as Joey bolted around you away from the snake coiled on the floor by his foot. He was hysterical freaking out with frantic twitches with every brush of twigs and grass.

“Joey its okay see he hasn’t moved..He isn’t bothered he wont bite you…He would have had you stepped on him” You noticed everyone suddenly paying close attention Henry came closer looking in awe fascinated. He went to pick up a stick making to poke it but you stopped him.

“No Henry! Fuck no! That’s an adder…” he looked at as if to say and?…Oh yeah most people don’t know. You sighed motioning to it.

“Venemous Henry…Their Venemous you do not want to be bit by it…Fucking nasty Levi got bit once painful business” you moved ushering everyone on before the snake got to aggravated you knew how fast they can move you were all in striking distance. As you moved across the trail everyone now seemed to watch the ground carefully as you walked through the sparse area before reaching camp.

“But seriously a fucking snake!? I didn’t think we had them over here!?” Joey said clutching at your arm eyeing the floor still twitchy you linked arms with the panicked man who looking around warily eyeing the sticks treading carefully.

“Yes we do, a couple actually some grass snakes, smooth snakes worst are the Adders…Its rare to see them in all honesty Adders especially they are the only venomous snake in this country not life threatening though” You almost laughed as the others stuck close to you each making sure you were still eyeing the track.

“How’d you spot it anyway?” You shrugged at him as you continued this particular path was a large c and you were close to the carpark by now.

“I grew up here you learn to keep your eyes peeled…A little advice though they coil up in sun spots, so the clearer the canopy the more likely they are there, flat surfaces to he was just sunning himself…Just watch your feet and you’ll be fine…They leave around October to, gets to cold” you tried easing the frightened man he nodded and relaxed his hold before trying to laugh it all off with some typical Joey-esque bravado and Jaskier worthy scoffing.

“What else should I worry about Tinks? foxes? Wasps!” You shook your head laughing at him cutely patting his arm breaking away making him quickly clutch at you again.

“Haha no foxes are skittish round here…But we do have a few vespa hornets…And badgers…Badgers are worse… Don’t go poking around any borrows” you smiled smugly and slipped from Joey’s hold properly he whined looking around still jumpy from the snake incident.

“Fucking wait a minute what do i worry about more the hornets or badgers?” You hummed and weighed up the time. The vespa hornets are scary as fuck buzzing around you and they are few and far between you just brought them up to make him squirm…What can you say today you were just in that type of mood, besides your and Joeys whole friendship was annoying one another with banter. But you loved each other when it came down to it. You tapped your chin making the man wait with baited breath. Aw bless he looked so uncomfortable.

“Badgers, I was pissing about with the hornets they haven’t been spotted for a few years” you said finally putting Joey out of his misery.

“Really…Badgers aren’t they like tiny…The size of a house cat?” You smiled turning to face him shaking your head.

“Wait a minuet you’ve never seen a badger? Like ever?” You asked completely struck with the fact he might never have seen an animal that to you is common, there is a burrow near your shed for christ sake!.

“Nope…Never but really they can’t be that bad” he said you gaped at him.Well I’ll be damned. Never seen one, you were gonna fix that!

“Joey hun they are bigger than a cat like neary a meter long and chubby big claws” he gulped looking around even more wary making you burst out laughing.

“Joey, they are knocturnal you wont see a badger…Or a fox the most you’ll see is squirrels, rabbits maybe some snakes or slow worms-which look like baby bronze snakes but are harmless nothing to deadly I assure you” he seemed to calm down at that.

Once back at set you watched Lauren and Tomasz frustrated talking with each other trying to pick out spots for filming, they were under strain trying to find the perfect locations. But they seemed underwhelmed with the area ,You heard the word ritual and magic. You could see they were getting frustrated. Trying to think you snapped your fingers the gate!

“You wanted a magical type place for filming?” You asked incredulous they nodded to you hoping you could pull another win out of the bag today

“Wish you’d just said! I thought you were looking for some trail for Geralt to walk or something!…Follow me! I know a spot it’s one of those things if you don’t know about it you wont find it” You marched off slipping off the trail leaving no room for thought. Henry was the first to shrug following followed by Lauren and Tomasz. Joey had stayed behind this time wandering over to Freya Tee and Kal not willing to risk another snake encounter.

Henry eyed your back as you walked on through the scrub leading once again Knowing exactly where you were off to for the second time today. He followed behind the two directors calling out to you as you lead them seemingly deeper into the woods.

“Tinks are you sure we should leave the trail!?” You waved Henry off making him heave a sigh.

“Trust me! I know my way around these part this is home turf!” Was what you called out over you shoulder as you marched on wards, you continued leading them deeper into the woods away from the main trails ten minuets later you stopped looking down a steep bank, the ground broke of suddenly into a six foot drop a small clear trickling stream as the base you smiled…It was still standing.

“Here this is it!! I used to play here as a kid I almost forgot it was here! It was only when you said magic I remembered” You quickly launched yourself down the bank that had seemed much higher as a kid. It looked much older now the over hanging roots now thick and looping out and in the dirt towards the old structure below. It was a stone moon gate on a flat pebbled bank that peeked out of the tiny stream that bended around it making the structure have a small five to six inch deep moat. A few larger trees had fallen but it actually did a favour opening up the canopy of trees letting larger streams of light frame the scene. Tomasz and Lauren smiled quickly speaking amongst themselves about how they could make this work as 'Geralt’s camp’ and the small ritual Yennefer was going to do.

You walked over to the lightly Aged stone smiling remembering all the times you played here as a kid. You were glad it was still standing.

“You know I broke my wrist trying to climb this as a kid… Didn’t even notice to much thought I sprained it…Mum went mental when I got home and she realized Id been playing on it for hours despite it being black and blue the size of a grapefruit…knocked me out of competition for a while to…I was always down here best place to find tadpoles!” You muttered as Henry crept up behind you smiling you turned eyeing him cautiously and quickly flicked your gaze to the stone again and pointed to one at the top.

“That’s the bugger I slipped on! Everything seemed much taller then” he followed your gaze and sighed, it must have been something being raised around here.

“Well I doubt there’s much difference now~” he smiled poking playfully at your height as he stood tall. Henry moved to the side eyeing the large stone circle. You whined at him giving a sweet pout before huffing stepping towards the small stream. Henry did a slow walk of the little make shift island in the stream taking in the tall aged trees, the canopy of leaves was high so the equipment would get in here fine without causing much damage…And the bank gives a good overview of the area.

He turned one slow sweeping motion eyes landing on you who had tucked down letting your hands dip into the shallow water you sunk them to your wrists letting the cool water wash over them you sighed happily. It was good to be back home. To Henry you were a vision, the light hitting the water lighting up your face as you closed your eyes and smiled taking a deep breath just enjoying the moment. You were sexy and stunning, cute all in one you just seemed so?

“Perfect” you looked back up to him shyly his soft eyes were glowing in the fractured light reflecting off the water. You swallowed unable to stop your staring the man was sunning his face was relaxed a small lopsided smile across the perfect jaw he licked his bottom lip and smiled wider, he was always happy to capture your attention.

“I think its perfect here to!…The gate isn’t that old though…Only like twenty odd years…Which does us a favor Brian had it put in when his daughter was at university studying photography and cinematography… She used it for her final project-” Henry shook his head with a chuckle You’d missed his point. He crouched down beside you angling himself to face you holding eye contact then slowly moved caressing your face lightly tucking the short lilac strands behind you ear in a sweet gesture. You gasped unable to hold eye contact for long looking down to you hands in the water trying not to squeak at him being so close. Yet so far? It was bittersweet.

The object of your fantasies. Man of your dreams was right here. In touching distance constantly flirting and making almost romantic gestures. Yet he was still out of your reach. Out of your league. Your face dropped and you faltered.

There you go again. Something crossed your eyes making you pull back. Nerves? doubt? Unease? Henry couldn’t tell but he really wished he could stop it. Wished you’d stop getting yourself down. Its like when you acted but instead of a mask it almost felt like a wall. You slammed up a guard between you and he wanted nothing more then to tear it down. To comfort and reassure you, but it was hard to try and reassure you when he didn’t know what was wrong. 'Maybe now’s the time?….Yes! That’s it right come on superman pull some courage out of your ass…Tinks go out with me….No no that’s not-your not giving her a choice she’d say no just to be stubborn…Right…Tinks I’d be honored if you’d accompany me on a date….What the fuck? Honored,accompanied? What is this a fucking marriage proposal?…Well not yet-WHAT THE FUCK HENRY? YOUR NOT EVEN DATING HER YET!! Right okay okay new plane ,new plan ask her out or?…Or just tell her you like her bingo ask her out and if you fail tell her you like her!..I mean fuck sake. AcOmPaNy Me On A dAtE. It wasn’t a question either…Come on henners…WHY THE FUCK IS THIS SO DIFFICULT!? its never been this difficult…So that means she’s the one right?-So I cant afford to screw up!…No pressure then…Right just say Tink’s would you like to go out with me?…Yes that’s it straight to the point….Would you go out with me? Would you go out with me? Right okay…Okay deep breath here we go’

After Henry hyped himself up plans A and B all ready to go. Oh god. He moved his hands into the water it was a tactical move. His palms were sweaty. He took a deep breath watching his own hand dip into the cold stream sighing contentedly 'yes right now just ask….Ask her out…Move your lips say Tinks would you go out with me?…That’s all you need to say! FUCK SAKE SAY IT! ASK HER?…Hold her hand first’ He moved his hand through the water before stopping and wrapping his hand around yours, then brought the other to hold it to. Enveloping your hand with his own making your breath hitch you went to ask what he was doing but froze getting trapped in his eyes.

He was staring intently almost like when you first met him but there was something deeper like he wanted to get something out. It looked almost painful was he worried?

“H-henry? Are you okay? Do-don’t you like this place? Do you think it wont work?” You asked panicking it was clear you were already trying to think of other places and little groves the wood has.

“No! No it’s I….This place is perfect but…It’s just that…That’s not quite what I meant~ I wasn’t talking about ah… I was talking about…Well” you froze cheeks tinting pink as you cottoned on as he continued staring at you…That he had he been talking about you… He smirked feeling more confident watching as you became all shy realization crossing your face. You quickly looked down to the crystal clear water suddenly finding the colored stones that made up the stream bad interesting. You occupied yourself by curling your fingers in his hand gripping him as he squeezed it lightly reassuringly. It was more for him to reaffirm his resolve. You were here alone now. Time to do this go Henry go!

“You-your so beautiful do you know that?” You smiled and chuckled at him waving your free hand to him⁸ nervously voice getting caught in your throat. 'Oh my god? Is this really happening!? Shit girl he is looking right at you,lovingly? IS THIS CLASSED AS ROMANTIC!? OH MY GOD IT FUCKING FEELS LIKE IT….Fuck fuck okay don’t scream…Don’t scream or panic…Not to be one to toot my own horn but he is lost in your gaze like one of those fucking mills and boom romances…Was he meaning to look at you like that? All sweet and endearing…But no! Stop it!…It will never happen your just letting the others get to you…But then why is he saying this? If he didn’t mean it? He doesn’t seem the type to say things for no reason…But oh fuck wouldn’t that be something?…This gorgeous sweet man thinking you were beautiful….But no, you can’t afford to fall for it no matter how tempting’ you swallowed looking away from him trying to distance yourself. This was a fantasy! He will never be yours. He was… Entertaining himself is all. You took a breath looking at him trying to slowly pry your hand from his but he wouldn’t allow it, he was frowning at you lightly.

“H-henry you don’t..Don’t have to…Mathew isn’t here you don’t have to say stuff like that…Don’t have to protect me from him” you muttered the words quietly unsure if you really wanted to hear his reply. A part of you liked to pretend that he was interested, that he could like you and he wasn’t just doing all this out of some strange misplaced feeling of responsibility. You held your breath waiting for him to confirm that that was all it was. He felt responsible for you. He shook his head releasing a deep breath before speaking and even serious tone.

“Tinks would you…Fuck okay no…Right. Tink’s. Would you like to…” Henry turned his head squeezing his eyes shut and cursed angrily. You frowned at him he looked annoyed and upset. You knew it! You fucking knew it! It was just him taking responsibility for you! He was just being kind…To kind to even let you down easy. Your chest clenched horribly tight and your wind wipe constricted pulling in the most awful of ways. You felt so stupid for ever building your hopes . Of course he didn’t really like you….This was Henry Cavill the incredibly handsome actor who’d never have looked twice at you if you hadn’t been working along side him. You felt crushed and looked away as tears gathering in your eyes. You were so pathetic a silly little virgin with big ambitions. Maybe Mathew was a safer bet. You tried to slip away from him but he wouldn’t let you instead of releasing your hand he moved circling your wrist in a firm grip.

Henry swore under his breath.What the fuck just happened? One moment he had stammered out half of his admission, began to literally ask you out. Then the next you were all but falling to pieces in front of him trying to run off. How? Why?…No he’d fucked up along the way and he couldn’t figure out how he’d shot himself in the foot this time. He held your wrist in on hand the other firmly interning hi fingers with your despite you trying to wriggle away.

“Whoa there-hey Tink’s?….Whats the matter love?..Y/n could you look at me…Please love?” He asked softly tip toeing forward trying to inch closer but not fall ass first into the water, he settled knocking knees with you. Slowly you sniffled and put on a smile it was clear to see it was a forced one it didn’t reach you eyes. He winced seeing the beautiful emeralds clouded by tears. His guts churned he had done that. He didn’t like it.

“Hey there gorgeous~ what’s gotten you so upset?…Look love I was trying to say…That I-I know that I don’t have to but I want to…I love complimenting you. You deserve to be told how incredibly beautiful you are” you frowned at him what? But that doesn’t make any sense? You tilted your face slightly turning to him trying to conceal your unshed tears not wanting him to think your pathetic. It was a pointless endeavor he was looking right at you holding eye contact he could see them alright there was no denying that. But strangely it was his cheeks that were pink for once and with a lopsided uneasy smile on his face he looked like a little boy trying to dig himself out of a very big hole. He continued stuttering slightly stumbling over his words trying to find the right ones.

“I…A-and I was trying to find the words..pfft still am…I-It’s just that I’m finding this….Hard? harder then usual for some reason…I just really really wanted to tell you that I…I was serious the other day Tinks, about a possible relationship” His brow was twitching worriedly a he spoke and he still seemed completely out of his depth but he carried on clearing his throat.

“I…Y/n I meant every word. I? I’m not just doing these things to protect you from that little prick…hehe That’s just a bonus.. I just wish you knew what you did to me…I-Fuck me come on Henry!…I really like you Tinks..Like like” he finished with a small chuckle and sagged his shoulders in relief so glad to have that off his chest he didn’t even notice you freezing holding your breath even.

You just gaped at him in that moment everything stopped. 'What? but how? Why? That was why he…It wasn’t because he didn’t like you? He was nervous and couldn’t find the words because he did?…OOOHHH SHIIITT HE WAS FUCKING WHAT?? HE WAS-NO NO no calm…That’s it breath and think…he liked you, he liked you!. He was serious….babe he was MOTHER FUCKING SERIOUS LIKE WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON? WHERE AM I? WHO AM I?… He meant it, he meant it this is just…wow Henry has meant all these things holy fuck…Oh my god, now that really does change things.GET IN THERE GIRL YOU CLAIM YOUR HONEY BUN!! Hehe more like Claim your sexy bun’s…No…No not yet fuck play it cool shit your freaking out and he can see it! Stop it…ouch why do my lungs hurt? Oh I’m holding my breath yep that’d do it now breath…Any time now one big gulp of air should do it….Oh for the love of god! Breath it’s not that hard! Just-just calm down and fucking breath!!…Oh fuck he is serious you weren’t going crazy!!…Henry Cavill…Want’s you? Like holy shit mind blown…Now how do we go about it? How do you start The dating process? Shit this would be so much easier of he didn’t still take your breath away!’

Henry cleared his throat nodding to himself a reassuring smile on his face and stood taking you with him you were having a meltdown that was clear so there wasn’t much you could do. You were to lost in your own thoughts to fight him as he stood with you pulling you closer. He seemed pleased to have gotten that off his chest. He moved holding your hand by your fingers curling them until your hand was held firmly in a princess hold your hand trembled ever so slightly, palm growing sweaty…You hope he didn’t notice as he pulled your now cool hand to his face placing another sweet kiss to the back of it snapping you out of your little tizzy finally he pulled away with a wink and grin now seeing you were back from where ever you’d gone to.

“I love it when you zone out and glow like that, face all cute and red it normally means I’m doing something right~” you stuttered at him as he spoke in a low easing tone. How he can go from nervous and stuttering to cheeky and confident in seconds always caught you off guard. The man was blessed in so many ways…To many if you were honest.

It was after that a silence fell over you both as you stole glances each other. You shivered meeting his increasingly nervous gaze. Shit this was getting awkward real quick. You shuffled around each other daring the other to ask. Willing for one another to ask the all important question. Do you want have dinner with me?. That’s all a simple question. The air felt fragile, neither of you wanted to speak nervous and quivering. Your eyes roamed him questioning. Should you? Was he waiting for you to ask? Or was it to early? Was he just letting you know?

Henry bit his lip. He was freaking out he had hoped his last comment had lightened the mood and it had, but you were still frozen blushing unsure where to put your face he began panicking. 'Shit. It was to much to soon. Was it? Were you not interested? Did he fuck this up…Fuck sake Henry you just had to be an eager beaver and now you’ve cocked up royally…Quick change the subject or-or ask…Ask her out dammit don’t let this chance pass you by!!’ He grunted and took a small step towards you grasping your hand again running his thumb over the back of it. But in the end it was fruitless just as you peeked up at him Lauren had called down to you both. You twisted your head nodding and moved walking over to the bank, but you didn’t let got of Henry’s hand, instead you interlocked your fingers squeezing trying to get across just how you felt in the tiny gesture. If you didn’t have the courage to say anything you could at least try to show it?

Lauren and Tomasz began speaking as you and Henry sauntered back to them looking up. Tomaz smiled knowingly at the interlocked hands but chose to say nothing. Instead he rose an eyebrow as you both had pink tinted cheeks. Henry was grinning like a Cheshire cat you were holding his hand! You held onto him and you wasn’t letting go! So it meant you were interested, you were just to shy to ask him out. But what did he expect? He’d just sprung it on you- did he really think a shy inexperienced gorgeous young woman who was a self confessed fan was going to ask him out? What a dick!? Well at least he realized his mistake even if it was to late…There was always tomorrow.

“Its time to head back it’s six already!” Lauren said she was right the sun would be setting soon ,not that it was a problem but after today you all just wanted to sleep. Henry moved pulling you towards the bank releasing you holding out his arms out ready to catch you as you began climbing up the bank. Once you were up and away from the edge he moved hoisting himself up.

The trip back to the base camp was fairly quiet. Henry had fallen instep beside you capturing your hand in his again making you smile as he rubbed his thumb absentmindedly over it. You grinned and swooned inside 'HOLY SHIT TODAY HAS BEEN ONE HELL OF A DAY….And oh my fuck He is holding your hand!…Like fuck me! This is insane Henry cavill-superman, Geralt Is holding your mother fucking hand after confessing he likes you in the woods…..And its not a scene THIS WAS REAL FUCKING LIFE AAAAHHHH!!…He is just- Fucking hell! This is just to surreal! And his hand is so big and warm and strong…His fingers are so fucking thick and ugh! God I wonder what they’d feel like if he was to-NO! NO THE SNEK INCIDENT WAS ENOUGH FOR ONE DAY YOU RANDY LITTLE PRAT…. Y/N DON’T YOU FUCKING GO THERE!…But gurl two finger would be the sizze of your mini rabbit…Now there was a though~…Like you had no qualms of him getting a little freaky…Or a lot you’d fucking die on the spot! UGH SHIT YOU FUCKING WENT THERE!!’

You tilted your head looking at him again he gave a shy smile as he followed the others in the direction of camp. You and Henry both walked side by side fidgiting both unable to say anything. There was many things to be said but you were both to nervous…And for the first time you both sort of clicked thatthe other was nervous Henry couldn’t stand it much longer so spoke up clearing his throat.

“H-ahem…How’d you know about the snakes and moon gate?” you smiled quickly jumping to answer his question thankfull he had broke the silence.

“Well I grew up here…Once at the set if you look across the road theres the cottage just over the field, with the blue windows? Thats my parents house.” You explained Henry nodded he had seen it when they pulled into the carpark earlier he smiled brightly. And twisted his body useing his interlocked fingers to usher you before him through the slim pating in the younger thick trees. You smiled blushing as his hand skimmed your ass face flaming. 'Did he do that on purpose? Was he trying to feel your ass and mor importantly…Did he like it? Was it to small? To big?OH MY GOD DID IT WRIGGLE AS YOU WALKED!!??’ It used to be a pert little ass with all your training and shit but since you’d stopped competing it had gotten a little chubby… Youwwre pulled from your thoughts

“The chocolatebox house?” He asked moving his other hand pushing some of the lower branches out of the way as to walked up the hill to the trail that you’d been on earlier.

“That’s the one! Born and raised in that house” you explained eyeing him casually he rose his eyebrows looking a little shocked then let out a chuckle under his breath.

“Wow I knew you said we were going to your home but is didn’t think we’d be that close, so I suppose we will be meeting your parents then? I can imagine your mummwantingnto come and visit…shes missed you” henry moved slower not wanting this to end he wanted to drag this out because as soon as you reached the trailers youd both part ways.

“Uhuh…Probably at some point she’s gonna sneak over. Not today though I texted Mum that we were here late because of traffic so she said to pop by tomorrow to see her, she can’t wait for a proper catch up..But dad is on a fishing trip so wont be back for a few days still he has been itching to get out on the lakes again he had to give it up over lockdown he really found it hard” henry nodded he could understand that the lockdown had been tough on everyone.

“I bet he is making up for lost time…I didnt understand why they stopped fishing? I mean arnet ou normally alone and far apart do you dont tangle lines or so,thing you looked down with a grim look.

"He is trying to, poor sod hasnt cuahgt anyhing in this heat” you explained with a giggle it was just his luck that when he finally got out for a few days the fish wouldn’t bite, you could only imagine how irritated the man must be.

“But as I was saying these are pretty much my woods in all but name…my brothers and I grew up playing in it I can navigate it with my eyes closed!” You gloated twisting swinging your intwined hands lightly he tipped his head back looking to the trees

“Oh really you’ll have join me and Kal on a walk sometime? Give us a tour?” You faltered then smiled shyly nodding that sounded fun.

“Alright then it’d be nice…There are some hour long walks I wouldn’t let Kal off though at this time of year, not with the snakes around I’d hate to see him bit” you offered out casually as you both crept up on the set lights seemingly moving slower but once you were both out of the woods you smiled shyly. Before both releasing hands slowly like a couple of crushing school children and went your own ways. You were both clear with one another…Weren’t you? 'Oh fuck! I didn’t reply!? Fuck fuck what if he thought you wasn’t interested? That he took your silence as refusal!! OH MY GOD NO NO NO PLEASE GOD NO!’ You turned suddenly to him taking a step towards him as he walked away, swallowing curseing yourself for being so shy. Once again you’d held yourself back from what you truley wanted.No! No more, you’d over come this shit for him. He was worth the risk, worth the fear.

“Henry! Wait a moment can I just?” He stopped frowning and stood still you jogged the last few steps to him body shaking like a leaf as you aproached him, he stood frim shoulder trembling with his own nerves. You finally made stood befor him gulping watching him with panicked wide eyes. Was he expecting the worse?

“I er…Its probably obvious but…I sort of…Kind of…Well fuck it…Ireallylikeyouto” you muttered out your admission and with a rush of forced adrenaline you quickly surged forward darted up onto your tip toes one hand placed on his bicep the other on his chest keeping your balance and just li,ethat your lips connected with his jaw leaving a quick chaste kiss his light scruff…You were aiming for his cheek but the man was huge and your short ass only managed to place a kiss to the side of his mouth. You stood back twisting your hands back into your own top nervously, already regretting kissing the man for many reaons. One of which being now you’d had his skin below your lips you knew no one and nothing will ever compare and second…He was just standing there shocked wide eyed and a flush crept up his face before splitting into a painfully wide grin his eyes despite shocked were twinkling with an almost childish glee. You placed your hands on your own burning cheeks and quickly spun on your heels and all but ran in the opposite direction not stopping to see his face. It wasn’t until you’d shut yourself in the trailer you peeked out of the porthole window on the door he had moved, was walking to his own trailer with a spring in his step…He was almost skipping.

You sat down on the floor on the trailer feet down the entrance steps holding a hand to your chest feeling therabbit li,e heart beat leesa thumping morea hum from how frantic it was pumping…It’d be justyour luck the haveaheat attack now you gulped and began laughing smoothing your hands through your hair. 'Holyfuck…I just…I just kissed him!I JUST FUCKING KISSED HIM ALMOST ON THE MOUTH!! AND AND SHIT!…Fuck thatwas just so- his scuff was amazing and and hedidnt thrlwme off him?! He let me he was happy and and…OH MY GOD OH MY GOD HE DIDNT EVEN FLINCH… AND AND I KISSED HIM!’ you flopped back to lay on the cool lamented floor arms stretched wide laughing and squeeling kicking your legs on the steps you couldn’t contain your fangirl! You were blown away. 'I kissed him…And he accepted it…He smiled and was fucking skipping! And he scruff on my nose and cheek UGH~ FUCK YES BEARD BURN? PLEASE DADDY!’ You rolled from side to side squealing still far to excited to even think of getting up and moving.

It wasn’t long before yourveiw ofthe ceiling wasblurred by tiny tears. You sniffled still laughing whilst wiping away atthe tears that trickled free from your eyes, tears of relief and joy. A life time’s worth of silly worries releasing when the reality settled in. You were enough for someone? Pretty enough to be liked? Good enough for someone and of all the people he liked you…Henry Cavill liked you back!…Just having someone admit that they liked you would have meant the world to you, let alone someone you looked upto and were crushing on.

It was silly but you always felt there was something wrong with you to get this far in life without having a boyfreind or a lover. Fuck all your freinds were married with kids and you were just left on the shelf so to speak. You knew it was mostly due to your brothers but after they left for the armed servicees a girl couldnt help wonder why no one looked her way?…Start to question yourself, your worth. And for the first time thats what you felt worthy and dareyou say desired.

Later on Joey was in Henry’s trailer watching the man pacing back and forth in a mess once again. It was deja vu. But this time Freya was here to witness the mental breakdown…Was it a break down sure the man looked worried but also ecstatic! It was a weird combination tosee. Henry was trying to explain bless him but he was cutting himself off with tonnes of mumbled what if’s and maybe’s. Basically the man was over thinking.

“Soo…You want to tell us whats got you so frazzled or what??” He asked but Henry stopped facing the two sat at the table shook his head making one more legnth of the bus and finally stopped paceing and sliced his hands through the air.

“I err …Well…She kissed me….” Headmittd slapping his hips as he lowered his hands to his sides. Joey through his head back scoffing shaking hksheadin disbelief.

“Bollocks” Henry sighed ans stopped before the smaller man arms out at his sides palms up shrugging trying to get across he was being deadly serious.

“No no seriously Joey…Listen she fucking kissed me!” Henry explained ruffling his own hair as iffinding it hard to be.ive himself…

“Fuck off you want me to belive our tiny shy little Tinkerbell just waltzed right up to you and snogged you?” Joey through out in to the trailer letting the words linger. Henry nodded to him then looked to Freya who had been quiet.

“There must be more to it then that?” She added wanting to here the whole story behind this one.

“When we were in the woods things were great! Then bad then catastrophically bad; Which I’m still confused by how that happened? But the then I clawed it back, climbed out of a hole in put myself in somehow? Still not sure how and once we got back here she kissed me! Likei waswalking back to my trailer and she just called me running uptomesaid he liked me and beforeIcould doanything she kissed me…” freya and Joeylookedateach other quietly beforesquealing and bouncing on the spot clapping each others hands a s they did so.

“OH MY GOD! Henry thats great! Was it on the lips? Did you smooh back?….Oh no…No no no what’s with that face? For god sake tell me you put some sugar on her and snogged her back!?” Henry sighedrubbing the backof his neck as Freyas excitement drained from her words. She slammed her hands on the tableas joey head butted it grkaning shaking his head.

“Henry please pleeeaaasssee tel, me you didnt throwher off!?” He added whining pitifully tAnd rose to face the now twitching darkhaired man. Henry sucked threw his teeth and took the joy with it.

“Okay right, she was fast and I wasn’t expecting it and I just froze!” They both deflated groaning smoothing their hair out of their faces.

“No! No no no Henry nooo you don’t- you didn’t do that?! Henry please tell me you didn’t?!” Joey brust out throwing his hands up in theair as freya shook her head just as exasperated as Joey. Henry held up his hands as if calming a wild beast.

“Hang on! Hang on I started the whole thing! Okay just bear with me okay its a long story…I tried to ask her out…It seemed perfect okay? We were there by the little stream…Just me and her okay? Lauren and Tomasz were on the six foot ledge eyeing the setting…and wewereat the moon gate shewas letting the water cool her hands and i just…It seemed perfect” Freya nodded to him it did sound perfect and romantic, she tried not to swoon.

“I…er choked , I couldnt ask her out it…My nerves got the best of me…And she got upset, she looked like she was going to cry…I didnt understand and i just- i quickly calmed her down and admitted my feelings…she didnt say anything back though…I thoughs i’d ballsed it up but then she held my hand and wouldnt let go as we came back..” they both listened carfully to henrys as he explained it took a few moments for them to really take in al, he’d said but once it clicked they looked to each other and grinned Joey spoke fisrt.

“Soo? You took our dear little Tink’s out into the woods with and admitted you loved her? And then walked back hand in hand?”

“And then when you got back she kissed you, but you like a prat didnt kiss her back?….But seriously was it on the lips?” Freya asked leaning her face on her palm eyeing Henry with a sly grin trying to get the details to relay to Tee and Anya no doubt.

“No..No it wasnt I think she was aiming for my lips but she’s short…and missed but It counts! And i was there grinning like an idiot when she pulled back but what do you expect! Shes fucking gorgeous and she kissed me! I almost had a heart attack when she did it-OH MY GOD IN A GOOD WAY IN A GOOD WAY!!” Henry explained makingnthe both of them laugh.

“Okay and what happened in the bad bit in the middle?” Joey pried wanting to kmow the ins and outs.

“I just…I fucked up okay I fucking bottled it! I complimented her and she…She sort of freaked out…W-well not freaked o she was all like you dont need to say that Mathew’s not here and then I was like I know but I really like you but I waited to long to say it…Couldnt get the right words and I think she was expecting the worst” Freya leaned forward and shook her head. Henry sat down with a huff petting Kal who’d come over to comfort him.

“When I choked…I panicked and Instead of asking her out I just said I was serious the otherday” he explained to them Joey held a hand up.

“Wait wait wait. What other day? what did you say the other day?” He asked confused. Ah yes, Henry hadn’t mentioned what happened the otherday. Shit.

“I asked about her and Mathew and sort of pointed out he liked her…Well long story short she tried laughing off the idea of me and her ever making a go of it and I sort of..Well I said why not? And she was…She was shocked when I said that I could see us getting together-that I thought we’d be a perfect couple"Henry said stuttering he yeyed Freya and Joey cautiously as they bpth gapped and him Joey dropped his hand slapping the table.

"How the fuck did you miss that out!?” Joey exclaimed Freya nodded wonder just when Henry had managed to keep that quite?. The man was so excited about anythingnthat included Tink’s he gushed like a schoolgirl.

“Well yeah…I err it crossed my mind…It’s just…She seemed open to the idea! But then today I-she seemed upset when i couldnt get my act together…do you think I fucked up not Kissing her back? Like she did see that I was happy! So everythings fine right? ” Joey eyed Freya asking her to take this one she was the girl, Joey could only guess so much afterall he was a man. Freya hummed she could see Henry was really out of it this time he was so flustered. Freya looked on as he ran a hand through his hair he was at a loss.

“Well, from where I’m sitting you made it clear you liked her and she held your hand and had a wonderful walk through the forest…Which is pretty romantic~ and she kissed you admitting she liked you back so I’d call that a win Henry, so what if you didn’t get an official date but a walk in the woods counts!” She said cheering him up Henry noodded slowly a bright smile creeping across his face. Freya smiled to Joey and winked. Oh yes she was good at this, her and Joey were the fucking dream team!!

“I hadn’t thought of it like that..It was romantic overall and we both spoke more on the way back and he nabbed another walk in the woods which could be classed as a date? If you squinted.” Joey slapped Henry on the back smileing like a maniac.

“Thats the spirit! You go get her tiger~” he said all three chuckled for a few breaths henry bit his lip looking down then quickly turned to Freya as she began speaking.

“Yeah and for the record Henry…Tink’s and I were speaking in the car today and she well just…Shes worried of reading the signals wrong…The woman is in love with you we can all see it! She’s just shy and doesnt know how to go about it…I’m sure she wanted to ask you out but just couldnt!”

“Exatly just like Freya says you are both as bad as each other~but she must really really like you if sheovercome her own shyness to kiss you…Just try to kiss her back next time…Or even instigate it yourself girls like a man who take charge just walk up to her look her in the eyes and give her a big old smooch!

"Oh in front of Mathew!” Freya spoke upand Joey hi fived her agreeing gasping to Henry who was laughing out loud already.

“YES! Snog her in front of Mathew!…Or like make out! Go the whole hog” joey added making henry roar up slapping his knee imagineig Mathews face when he first kissed Tink’s in front of him…With any luck he wont have to wait long.

After an almost full night of fangirling the next morning after breakfast you found yourself outside in the shade sat on a soft blankets. You’d all sprawled out under the large tree on the edge of the woods trying to escape the heat, it was nine in the morning and the temperature was already twenty eight degrees. You huffed waiting untill ten to coss over to see your mum. Anya ,Freya and Joey all laid around on the blankets relaxing on your phones or in your case reading the new scripts you were handed this morning.The silence was broken by a high whine and Joey flopped back and huffed.

“Its so fucking muggy! I feel gross already!” He cried out you all nodded grumbling but then after a few moments you spoke up.

“Its not to bad today” you added eyeing Joey who scoffed and rolled his eyes.

“Well its alright for some! you can go home and have a proper shower!” Anya nodded groaning along with Freya muttering somthing along the lines of a decent shower with proper water pressure. You could relate washing hair in these fucking trailer showers were a pain you thought yourself lucky to have short hair, fuck rinsing the long locks the girls had.

“Look I’m just gonna pop to mums now…If you want to borrow the shower I don’t think she’ll mind Joey” you offered up, Joey rolled over to his front eyeing you cautiously as you unlocked your phone checking the time nine thirty five, she wouldn’t mind if you went over early would she? You didnt think so…Not if you brought Joey, she loves Jaskier!

“Really? She’d let me do that?” He asked grabbing the attention of everyone. You shrugged to him standing brushing yourself off.

“Well yeah can’t think of a reason she wouldn’t,between me and you when she watched the first season she had a little soft spot for you so I’m sure if you asked nicely she would do anything for you she thinks your super sweet and adorable…She may demand a hug though” Joey got up locking his phone.

“Really what about me?” You jumped and did a ridiculous side step as Henry crept up behind you out of nowhere. You flushed a bright red and giggled nervously…He smiled waiting for his answer and you swallowed quickly scrabbling for words..Preferably english and somehing that makes sense.

“I-i Err well she erm..She feels the same as the rest of the witcher fandom does” whew! 'Good girl you pulled thag out of your ass…Were things gonna be akward between you?.. it didnt feel akward… did it? Maybe no-No it wanst you were just skittish is all!’ Henry shifted on his feet crossingnhis arms overnhis chest raisingnhis brow. Damn his beautiful biceps drawing you in like a moth to a flame. Your mouth became dry despite wantjngnto drool over him. He was dressed in his costume going fpr an small shoot nothing much just some horse whispering scenes.

“Oh?~ And whats that then?” You could have cursed him, didnt he know how hot he looked? How was you supposed to fucking concentrate when he was out here like a fucking witcher sized lickable snack…Damn you were thirsty more so now that you’d gotten away with kissing him last night. The temptation was just to great.'Be cool be cool be fucking cool!!! Nothing has changed, he is still the amazingly handsome fuckable snack he has always been….and He is your friendly neighborhood crush?? WHO FUCKING LIKES YOU BACK OH MY GOD?!?! HE ISN’T AVOIDING YOU!! YES YES YES GO GIRL WOOO YOU DIDNT FUCK UP!! THINGS WERE OKAY…Right now tone it down and answer the man- calmly like normal be cooool don’t think about the kiss…The kiss that you stole…That was definetly the hottest kiss of your life and he didn’t even do anything, god his skin was so hot and rugged and NO!…Right right cool as a cucumber-NOPE no long cylindrical objects today thank you very much!!…Well…Maybe later…Never say never~’ Henry’s lip twitched he could see you were stuck in your own thoughts probably godsmacked he was acting so casually, if only you knew he was loosing his shit inside quivering with the fear of things being awkward….But they didnt seem to be ad for that he was thankful.

“Well she thinks th-that Geralt…Needs a good slap for how you treated muggin’s here…” you said finally managing a fw breaths to in what you hoped helped you manage an even tone nodding to Joey. He looked away biting the inside of his lip growling softly clenching his fists.

“..Fuck.” he growled looking mildly concerned, you wiped your sweaty palms on your shorts taking his distraction as a moment to calm yourself and even your breathing you quickly spoke to Joey.

“Joey go get your stuff quick and we can go visit mum” he nodded and left in the direction of his trailer. You eye’d henry and he seemed worried? Like he it was important to him that your mum liked him. You placed a hand on his tense bicep squeezing quickly. He looked to you golden eyes lighting up and he place his palm over yours in an attempte to keep it there. You flushed when he stepped forward casually letting your bodies lightly graze one another. You looked to Freya and Anya who were no help watching from the sidelines giggling between themselves, the words cute and adorable being thrown around.

“I-if it’s any constellation…She loved you as Superman…And man from uncle, she didn’t want to watch it with me at first because she didn’t like the tv series but in the end she was over the moon and got it on dvd that day incase Netflix ever deleted it…So I’m sure if you wanted a shower she’d let you” He quickly perked up standing taller squeezing your fingers lightly and sighing relaxing the worry on his face melted away.

“So she does like me?! Oh good god thats a relief!” you didn’t really understand why he’d got upset…It was almost as if he wanted to have impressed her. He looked over your head seein Joey return a small wash bag, towel and a bundle of folded clothes to change into. Henry patted your hand and released you letting you take a step back.

“Well I will let you go, tell your mother I’m sorry I couldn’t meet her today but I look forward to it soon..I best get back before they send a search party” you smiled cheekily, the look caught him off guard but he tilted his head ready to listen to what ever little comment you were about to make.

“Yes Geralt You mustn’t keep your little pony waiting~” you stated giggling as he rolled his eyes sighing as everyone laughed. He pointed at you as he walked back wards.

“I’m warning you~ one of these days girl~” you thighs clenched and you almost whined. 'Fuck why was that so sexy?…Oh god why is he still teasing you? Is it worse today? It felt worse already!…I wonder if he’d call me that again if I asked…Like Henry that made me wet say it again!…Dont think about girl in the bedroom…dont ou-ah fuck he would definitely call you Iittle girl…and fuck me if he does I’m gonna fucking drench through like omg daddy pu-lease~“ you swear sometimes his whole misson in life is to fucking ruin your undewear and make you squee! You squinted at him as he smirked oh her thought he was getting away with it? Not today!

"Oh I’m so scared Big boy, what you gonna do ask your little pony to run me over?” The others oooed as you stepped up for the first time playfully snapping back as the man. Henry faltered tiltjn his head slowly in what could only be seen as 'Oh?…what was this? Tink’s is trying to play?’ He grinned devilishly and spoke loud and clear hands on his hips. Your body ceased and you rubbed your thighs together subtly as Henry stood tall and began making more of an announcement then a bit of banter.

“Boy?! why you little?-Just you wait Tinks one day I’ll show how much of a big boy I truly am, then you’ll be singing a different tune I guarantee it~” he called out you gapped at him shrinking and flushing your tummy clentched and body shuddered as his shouted words carried across the open space of the car park. So much so that even the passing crew had looked over and had a chuckle 'Oh fuck me!? He had to go there HE JUST HAD TO DO IT!! He fucking went there sexy kissable lickable mother fucker…And thats a record-knickers destroyed before brunch…He is getting more efficient WHAT A DICK!…..yes what a dick indded~ How do I even respond to that?…There is no response to I’m gonna fuck you up with my MASSIVE DONG and mad you Sing…It not much of a threat either~FUCK NO DONT THINK ABOUT IT-BUT FUCK YES YOUD LOVE THE CHANCE, RIDE OR DIE BABY! WOO!’ You flushed and growled trying to contain your embarrassment but there was no where you could put you face you just had to let this one go you bit your lip and turned away from him as he winked and turned back around…He knew he had won.

Henry 1 Tinks 0

Once Henry was out of sight the others stopped laughing and Anya spoke up first thankfully letting the whole Henry threatening to fuck you silly blow over. unlike Joey who was nudging and winking at you as if you say 'Get in there girl! You go get yourself some lovin~’ you slapped at Joey’s stomach and pointed at him making him wriggle his brows as Anya spoke.

“So what about me? Think I could wrangle a shower?” You opened your mouth to speak but Freya quicklly pitched in.

“Yeah me too!” You smiled at Freya and Anya and nodded to them both who grinned wide thankfull that they could finally have a real shower.

“Of course you can we have two so one of you might have to wait but I’m sure she’ll feed you in the mean time…Go get your stuff…” you all jumped when Joey through his head back with a victory cry!

“Feed me? I’m getting a shower and food!? Oh my god your mother sounds like a saint!” He said sounding genuinely excited to get to your house.

It was no longer then ten mineuts before you had all crossed the field and entered the back garden passing the well manicured garden and veggie patch to the kitchen door. You didn’t bother to knock instead walked right into the medium sized cottage kitchen. You ushered the other three in through the door and called out for your mum.

“Mum!? I’m home!” You heard some mpvement and claws scratchingnon the floor the excited yippjng of Nemi your jums dachsund you crouched and opened your ar,s catching her as she flung herself at you wriggling and crying

“Hey there Nemi baby~ oh my love? Look at you you little chunky pudding? how ae you sweety? Such a good girl~” you cuddled her and then placed her back down

“Go! go find mummy got get her baby~” true to form she raced off into the house barking he head off. You smoled to the others seeing they had been cooingmover the small dog. Then your mum came through the door and swallowed you up in a hug.

“Oh gosh y/n sweety!! Come here let me look at you?!” You flushed as she held you at arms lenght before reaching forward again squishing you tightly to herself. You winced at how tight she held you and tried wrigglin free.

“Mum whoa okay…wow I missed you to hey come here let me introduce you…This is Joey, Anya and Freya, Sadly Henry had to go over a few shots and couldnt make it, he feels bad and said he cant wait to meet you” you mum quickly gave them each a hug..Joeys lasting a little longer then the girls, she was biased and couldn’t help it. She pulled back and crossed to the kettle ready to make some tea.

“Henry?” She called over her shoulder you sighed, you’d tried bot to gush ablut him to much…but she should knlw who he is by now..Especially since youd been crushing on him since forever!

“Oh fuck Geralt he plays Geralt mum…The white haired one” she smiled wide nodding finally placing the character.

“Oh now I gotcha well im sure I will see him soon. Anyway Its nice to meet all of you~ y/n has told me all about you!” She said you could see she was excited about having these famous people in her house and you couldnt blame her, you were to when you first met them all. It was sweet seeing her all giddy.

“Good things we hope mrs l/n” Freya spoke up politely and your mum waved her off rolling her eyes as the young woman.

“Oh god none of that call me Terry…Gosh you must be famished! That long trip down here nothing but nasty greasy take away food, and I doubt you ate well last night here sit I will whip somthing up!” She said getting ready to race arou d the kitchen and make some snacks. You stopped her before she became to hurricane you knew and loved.

“Actually mum they were hopeing for a shower” you said and all three nodded sheepidhly each adding ther own pleases and 'if its not to much trouble’ you mum widened her eyes and nodded.

“Oh of course of course, how silly of me! I dread to think what those trailers are like! But ladies first in this house I’m afraid young man” Joey held up his hands and smiled.

“That’s no problem Terry I can wait” your mum smiled and quickly ushered him to sit down at the table and then started rustling through the cupboards for some biscuits.

“Right well he looks safley occupide so we should be safe to leave him you guys follow me we have a bathroom upstairs and down” you said leading them through the kitchen to the hall.

It was ten mineuts later you found your mum in the living room watching Joey munching on a toastie haveing the time of his life with three tiny dachsund puppies?

“Oh my god! mum? you didn’t tell me Nemi had pups?!” You admonished quickly kneeling down to the floor cooing at them Joey smiled rolling the ball to you and they dutifully chased it yipping the whole time pouncing at one another.

“Yes well it wasn’t really planned… Harriots boy got her…He was only nine months old so we didn’t think nothing of it….Then she got fat and here we are five pups” you stopped looking to her seriously placing a hand to catch the lighter of the three as they climbed up making a rather loud noise begging for attention.

“Five but theres only three…Did the others you know?” You quickly glanced down to the pup in your lap tickling its tummy placating them.

“Oh goodness no they have gone to their forever homes! The black female is a surprize and we are holding her here untill the little girls birthday at the end of the week and the males family are organizing travel from devon neither can drive they should be collecting him next week if not Euan said he will drop him off they seem like a nice couple recently retired and want a little pup to love and spoil” you smiled feeling better as your mum explained things, atleast they were all going to loving homes.

“Aww their so sweet I wish I’d been here to see them born I bet they were so tiny~ is that a dapple?” You were interrupted by a squeal and turned seeing Freya standing at the door fresh in set of clothes looking relaxed.

“Holy fuck puppies! Come come! Gimme! Come to aunty Freya! Oh look at that little pudding~ yes awoo to you to baby!” You laughed as Freya moved faster then you’d ever seen her move batting Joey away.

“I left it on for you Joey go go! And I will take that!” She said snatching the black and tan pup from Joey and sitting down on the floor cooing and playing with the tiny dog.Your mum got up quickly heading to the kitchen and returned with two plates.

“Yes shes a beauty isn’t she?” You looked to the dog and smiled agreeing with your mum as she nodded to the colorful dapple puppy in your hands, she definitely was a pale beige grey with a mix of bright coffee and dark grey splotches. You rolled her over to her back tickling her chin and she quickly arched up closing her eyes enjoying the pamper. She would be a spoiled little madam that much was certain~

“I had her throughly checked out at the vets, apparently dapple’s are more prone to problems but she is perfectly healthy and called a black tan brindle dapple…Cute huh?…Here you go dear eat up!” You watched as your mum handed Freya a plate with a toastie on it.

“Its sweet, cherry pie filling” Freya smiled thanking her and quickly began nibbling it whilst playing with the pups who now licked at the sugar on her fingers. You leaned over the tiny dapple giggleing blowing a little puff of air on her tummy making her jump tilting her face at you yipping playfully trying to bite and paw at your hair.

“She really is beautiful and her eyes their so blue…So gorgeous and cute~ get a decent amount for her I suppose” you moved to put her down sighing wishing you’d been here a litter of puppies must have been fun right? Playing with puppies all day? Why couldn’t she have had pups in lockdown?

“I would but…No shes a gift” your mum sighed watching as the small pup tried to wrangle your attention again.

“Oh Really? Like for the fathers family?” Your mother smiled softly and leaned down scopping up the tiny pup, and she was tiny smaller then the other two she was the size of your mums cupped hands, the tiny girl whined softly then was quickly placed back in your lap. You cooed at her again making her jump up trying to give you kisses wriggling her little butt wagging her tail. You giggled leaning down to her as she yipped again then began nipping your nose. Your mum moved in kissing your head.

“Happy late birthday sweet heart” you froze looking at her you could hear Freya gasp watching from the other side of the rug.

“What? You can’t be serious? Mum you can’t give me a puppy” you asked but cuddled the tiny pup to your chest wanting to keep her so bad. But you couldn’t accept…Could you? I mean Henry had Kal on set so? Doesn’t that mean you can have a puppy in your trailer?

“Oh I am…You looked after your father and I during that whole lockdown shitshow, sheilding just as carefully as us so you could take him to chemotherapy and do all our shopping and prescriptions…We missed your birthday so we decided this is our thanks…We know she’s in good hands and you’ll take good care of her…Besides now that your a big time actress you’ll need a companion for on the road. Like your friend’s doggy cow was it?” You laughed wiping at your eyes tears welling just overwhelmed with the idea of getting to keep the tiny dog. You shook your head at her believing kal was called cow.

“Kal mum k-a-l you know…Like superman?” You mum clapped her hands and laughed out loud.

“My god that makes more sense! I thought it was cow…Like you know 'Moo’…Your father and I couldn’t figure it out~ Any way your puppy is eleven weeks old and vaccinated chipped-all using your details… We got her a bed and collar lead food ect for you to take so once you set off for london you can take her with you! Shes why we didn’t tell you about Nemi it was a surprize” you looked down at your new puppy who was howling her little head off throwing a fit over the fact you stopped paying her attention you grinned at her and moved down kissing her little head , she jumped up pawing at your hair pulling and mouthing on it.

“Oh I must warn you shes a bit of a singer…Needs to be center of attention and if she isnt she’ll let you know about it!” You giggled she reminded you of Joey you smiled holding her up. Freya snorted

“Now who does that sound like?~” Freya snorted and you chuckled

“Who does what sound like?” You all looked up seeing Anya enter the room and smiled Freya was quick to hold up a puppy

“Anya look! Puppies!” Anya grinned and quickly sat down taking one off Freya petting it cooing softly.

“Oh my look how cute they are!? They are so tiny~ I need one to snuggle daily!” Freya smiled and nodded to you who was still quite emotional trying to think of a name for your cradled pup.

“Well your in luck Terry gave that one to Tinks so we’re gonna have one onset! For real to steal and snuggle” Anya smiled so that was what had you choked up. They watched as you looked up a grin on your face and held up your yapping puppy.

“Anya here you go a cherry pie toastie~” you mum called out handing the second plate to her, she smiled greatfully and bagen eating face lighting up at the taste. Both women watched as you held your new found baby coddling her and playing completely awe inspired by the size of her.

“Joey…Shes my baby joey! My little Jojoba~ my very own bard yesh you are oh thats right! Mummys gonna spoil you rotten yes I am my baby little sausage!” Your mum lifted a small blanket as Freya and Anya laughed out loud moving to put the two dogs back into the playpen still eating their snacks.Poor Joey. He was going to love this.

“Go go show her off but remember she cant go on the floor yet…Not that I imagine your going to put her down” you smiled and turned facing the door and bumped into Joey you grinned at him and held her up to his face as she started 'singing’ as she wasn’t being snuggled correctly.

“Joey meet Joey! The best little singer in town” Joey stuttered and moved to pet the small pup then tilted around her looking at you shocked only just relising what youd said.

“What the-is that one yours?” You smiled at him nodding proudly and pulled he rto your chest letting her snuggle in you your boobs rubbing her chin.

“Uhuh! Mum gave me one! My Joey!” He smirked watching you fawn over her and chuckled.

“Aw he’s so cute….Right thats it I accept Tinks we now have a son! Its official I shall teach him-” you snorted and interrupted his dramatic announcement.

“Her” he faltered and frowned tilting his head.

“What?” he asked not sure he heard you correctly.

“She’s a girl Joey” you giggled and he shook his head baffled looking between you and the dog.

“Then you cant call it Joey…Its a boys name….Call her Josie or Joyce” he offered alternatives which made you cackle this was pay back for the whole tumblr thing…And every other time he’s embarrassed you and Henry…Oh yes revenge was sweet~

“Her name is Joey and thats final, you should be happy listen she makes a lot of noise, she sings just like her uncle Joey~ don’t you like her singing?” You teased holding he out to him again making him wince at how high pitch the sound was you could hear Anya and Freya laughing at him from behind.

“Shes got a set of lungs on her I’ll give her that much” he said still wincing and patter her head in a hopes of shutting her up.

“Well I think she had a perfect singing voice~ See shes singing for her mummy…Arent you princess oh come here my baby~” you said cradling her again completely in love with her already.

“Well she is cute…When she isn’t making all that racket” Anya scoffed trying to bite back a laugh and Freya smirked saying outloud what you were all thinking.

“pfft could say the same for you…Definitely Joey” you all walked past him making your way outside. Your mum had conveniently packed Joeys puppy pack in a small box for Anya to carry and a small princess bed was tucked under Freya's arm…she stopped by Joey and thrust it into his arms.

“Come on then you time to earn your keep~” he stuttered but sighed as he soon found himself lugging the box Anya was carrying to.

“Joey~” you called trying to get her used to her name as you walked across the field.

“Yes Tinks” Anya and Freya shared a look then bellowed a laugh and so it begins. Joey sighed but smiled secretly excited to have a little pup about he was definitely gonna steal her for cuddles.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You ask Henry to lunch…Which unintentionally becomes your first date well…It wasnt meant to be but Henry has other ideas, he really isnt going to hold off much longer!
> 
> Ps this one is long with lots of block txt 😃

You relaxed it had been a few days since your and Henrys little heart to heart and things werent as weired as you thought. In fact they seemed better then ever, well when you managed to get a quick few mineuts to talk you hadn't really seen him much. Things were hectic on set to the point you'd had the have your mum keep Joey pup at hers for a few days.

On set was busy you'd filmed three more scenes in the last two days witn Joey and Freya. And your fight choreography was being rushed through perfecting it. You'd had to take a different approach then was originally planned basically you were learning Henry's moves and just winging it? To an extent? You had certain counter moves but honestly you were being left to go with the flow you didn't have the time to learn an indepth routine or new moves or even perfect a routine your twirling moves would have to do. Luckily thought you had managed to remember alot of moves, the muscle memory hard at work...Even if you dod pull a little forgeting a few important stretches.

But today was a day to relax you'd done your workout and choreography for the day managing to nab yourself the morning slot and had the rest of it to yourself. You hummed walking across set you had a hankering for fish and chips so was gonna go to your local and treat yourself then head back to your mums and collect Joey, your mum watches her when your busy but after that the little pupper was your problem. Not thay she was a problem in all honesty for a puppy she was a lazy little thing happy to just drape herself across your legs getting tummy scratches.

You spun your keys in your hand as you unlocked your car you got in throwing your bag onto the passenger seat flicking the ignition and fiddled with he air con, you didnt really understand how it works but you tried, after a few moments you gave upand lowered the windows instead.

"Where are you off to?" You turned quickly yelping seeing that Henry had snuck up to your car in a tight tshirt and even tighter shorts. You swallowed dryly trying not to drool over how fine he looked. 'Fuck me those thighs....yes fuck yes' you yed him appreciatively trying not to drool at the huge muscles he has unfairly put on display... he did have very thick thighs stong gorgeous thighs that you wanted to bite~...Like serously photos did not do this man justice he was huge, ridiculously so one thigh was almost the fucking size of your rib cage. Your pussy clentched at the thought, mind running wild with images of just what you'd do given the chance. 

You'd never seen the apeal of thigh riding until you'd seen these beauties in the flesh, youd be the first to admit to grindingnon your pillow a few times imaginging him holding your hip and draggi g your sljt over his leg coojng at you kissing your neck and whispering into the shell of your ear teasing asking you to beg, ordering you not to keep quiet but to let him know how good it felt to ride him, commenting on how he loved that he didnt even have to touch you to get you off, he just had to sit and spread his legs and let you grind on him like a naughty girl~. Fuck yes you almost whimpered innthe back of your throat you knew that he would be harder than your pillow but either way it was the best you had and it had been working but for how much longer? You truly didnt know.

He moved closer none the wiser to the filthy thoughts and erotic scenario's in your mind threatening to make you spontaneously combust....Or flood your fucking car! He arched a brow Nd leant forward resting his palms on the car door. Towering over you as you sat still trapped in a maze of wanton thoughts pressed against the door. Your mind practically lived in the gutter since kissing the man...And you hadnt even fucking seen him! But his threat to basically destroy your vagina didnt help and it wasnt fucking subtle!...'if only it was a promise' you thought shivering closing your eyes for a second relishing in the tight pull of your cunt but quickly snapped out of the lusty thoughts that plagued your mind.

You tilted your head and quickly smiled trying to fight off the waves of pleasure rolling through you at the mere sight of this mans glorious legs. Your stomah clenched sending small tremors to your cunt still, this was not good! It was only then you noticed you were rocking slightly, trying to trap your clit between your thighs and rub wanting to squeez the little bud into a frenzy, You flushed and swallowed when he smirked obviously aware of your little maneuver from your blatent staring and light swaying. 

Good it was working Joey had mentioned he should try and tease you a little more 'show you what you were missing' Henry had agreed and decided teasing you with a bit of skin could be a good thing. He bit his lip watching as you stuttered under his knowing gaze. You'd been grinding, trying to get off using the seat of your car just at the sight of him and he couldnt help feeling a little smug. Today was the day- that is today was the day he was going to get you alone and spend some quality time and take things up a notch. You kissed him and now you were fair game. You were his he just had to woo you little more, ease you into his hands. Today was all about moving in closer a relaxing day with his woman.

Fuck he couldnt wait! He was trembling nervous and excited he wanted to start your relationship today, your proper one! Maybe steal a few kisses and touches? And draw you in? Entice you and woo you make it clear he liked you back, to wrap you up on his arms and never let you go. He wanted to make it clear wanted you and he will have you! But he couldnt comemon to strong and frighten you away.

God did he want you. One kiss, one little tiny peck and that was it he was raring to go, biting at the bit to snatch you up sling you over his shoulder and barricade you in his trailer, keep you there in his own temporary castle and ravage you. To pin you down and fuck you full again and again untill your luscious legs were trembleing so much you wouldnt make it to the door! He wanted to fuck you untill you couldnt carry yourself out of his territory. He smirked stomach tensing with the beginnings of his arousal seeping into his boxers cock twitching. Fuck he was going to have you. Soon. But for today he would ease you into his palms slow and languid caress you with the sweetest of touches and see just how much more you could take of his teasing.

You watched as his eyes darkened, biting his lip and he hooded eyes seemed to drift off. You clentched 'was he daydreaming? D-did he?! FUCK HE SAW! HE MUST HAVE SEEN ME FUCKING-oh my god how embarrassing?! Fuck what must he think?...Shit I'm such a fucking slut....But that look ugh girl he is just-he looks happy, dreamy and fuck he is to much! I cannot!...fuck right okay-calm it! Just-ask him out!...Should I? Would it be....Would he take it as a date?....Do I want it to be a date?....Well yeah but I cant ask him like for a romantic date....So how? fuck, okay...Just think of it as two friends having lunch, then we cant fuck up!...Thats all it will be do it! Go ask him to lunch as friends' you finally blushed as your inner fangirl calmed herself and you nodded taking a breath before speaking.

"Lunch-I err would you I mean...Do you want to come with...Me for something to eat? I'm just getting fish and chips...I err that is if you wanted to? Like if your diet will let you have some- I...You can say no I dont want to fuck up your hard work-" You stuttered finally getting yourself under control but still talking yourself into circles.

Henry froze taken back, did? Did his little Tinks just ask him out? He shivered she fucking did! Good right thats it! Its official their dating! Henry grinned super excited for a date. Did he care that he looked a mess? No did he care that he was going to be seen out in tiny shorts and a tight tshirt? Fuck no! All that mattered is that he had nabbed a date with the woman he was head over heels for. Then he became shy realising he probably shouldnt be so eager even after schooling his features he couldnt calm the flush lighting up his face, cheeks tinted pink before he shyly nodded agreeing to the date.

He fumbled with the car door cursing hand shaking chuckling nerves getting the better of him but he quickly mastered the handle opening the car door and trying to squeeze himself in.he wasnnot lettingthis chance pass him by Henry was pouncing on the offer of a day out, a date...Because thats what this was you'd asked him out for lunch! It couldnt be anything else! You invited him to have lunch off set alone? In his mind this was a date! Definitely your first date!. 

He was also relived to get of the set for a while to, as beautiful as the setting was no one had left the area since being here and personally it was beginning to get to him a bit. He didnt mind being on set when he was with you but your schedules hadn't really allowed it. Both busy with training and only really saw each other in scenes, you were even booked into the chairs at different times. Maybe you'd missed him to? And thats what drove you to finally ask him out! Henry was swooning it had been a long time since a woman had asked him out, he really felt like a special boy!

You eyed him as he moved bending down tucking his hand beneath the seat looking for the lever that would push the seat back letting him get his long ass legs in the car. You chuckled busying yourself with the music putting on a car playlist you'd made. 'Okay okay...Okay so this is just friends for lunch....Just a super sexy friend out for fish and chips! This is not a date! BUT HOLY SHIT THIS WAS A MOTHER FUCKING DATE! YOU HAD ASKED OUT HENRY-SEXY-LEGS-CAVILL AND HE SAID FUCKING YES...Well he hasnt said the word yes but he is scrambing into your car! Whoa there right okay....Okay do not-dont think of it as a date because you'll fuck it up!....Or would I? Just pretend its two friends out to lunch...And if it beco,es something else? Then it does! Just dont imagine this being your and mr-so-buff-he-can-crush-your-head-with-his-thighs first romantic day out...Even if you are going out...For food...Together...Alone...God yes that would be just-fuck right okay just calm down! What will be will be! He knows you like him, just breath in.....out right now put the car in drive' 

You glanced at Henry as he swore growling he was...Quivering? Was he nervous?... he turned to you for a second and chuckled again then took a deep breath. He was nervous you could see it but...Why? Did he-was he going to make this a date? Surly not! He hasn't said or done anything about the kiss...Did he think you'd asked him as a date? Was that why he was nervous?or asked him out?...Like go out out with you. You frowned lightly watching him closer he did seem jittery nerves getting to him as he fought with the seat then crouched down to look trying to find the lever.

"You sure the seat even goes back that far? I mean those are one hell of a set of legs you got their boy-o" You asked giggling out of the side of your mouth as he leant back finally finding it with a shout of victory and yanked it letting the seat shudder violently as he pressed it back.

"Yeah absolutly I had to 206 back in the day. I mean the only thing I found with it was head room is...not convenient but I can make do~ and thank you for noticeing my legs never skip a leg day!" He said finally climbing in pulljng the seat belt across himself as he shut the door. 

"I can see fucking their fucking huge! And I think you'll find Mr Cavill head room is not a problem with my baby~" You wriggled your eyebrows at him and pulled back the roof making him roll his eyes watching at the hard top peeled away. It was only when he gave a flusterd look that you realised how flirtatious you'd sounded he through his head back lauhing out loud.

"Oh honey I'd be carefull who your throwing that sarcasm at may find your self in some hot water~" he warned chuckling at you givig ou a lopsided grin.

"Wha-Me? Why I'd never!?" you giggled and released the button as the roof maneuver completed with a beep. And placed the car into drive and began to pull away.

"Fine then your showing off more like, you cheeky thing~" you rolled your eyes and waved your hand at him as if batting his words away.

"Yeah yeah You just keep rolling your eyes at this old witcher and see where that gets you" hengrowled eyes glowing full of mischief, you should take heed gut this was to fun! You wriggled your brows at him giggling. 

"Ooo challenge accepted!" You flirted back without a thought and instantly clammed up blushing biting your lip trying not to berate yourself. 'Fuck sake! If it wasnt bad enough that he caught you grinding again! You gotta do the awkward clumsy flirting to! God damnit girl!...But he is chuckling so not a bad thing?...I mean its not complaining! And he didnt jump ship!' You decided to ignor the way he was staring at you and placed your hands on the wheel and put the car in drive. It wasnt untill you pulled out f the car park that you couldn't take it anymore the stunning blues were staing at you.

"What?" He flicked his gaze to the roof or lack of roof and heaved a big sigh clappng his hands and shrugged.

"Just you being a fancy little show off its cute~" he added smiling sweetly at you. You scoffed rolling your eyes at him again making him chuckle.

"Barely showing off Henry its hot a shit!...Besides I doubt a 207 is gonna blow your socks off like what are you driveing a jag or somthing?" You scoffed navigating the roads with practiced ease sparing him glances as he continued to stare almost in a type of awe, like he couldnt believe he was here with you going out for lunch.

"Maclaren acctually...And a Bentley...And then theres the bike " he shrugged snapping out of the little trance he seemed to get himself into. You looked at him shocked. Well damn!.

"woah shit really?" You added not sure what you were expecting, to be honest over the last few months you'd honestly began to forget everything about him...Well not everything but he was just...Normal? You couldnt describe it sure you freaked out occasionally when you remembered who he was but he didnt really bring it up, he was down to earth and you forget how well off he was. Not that any of that matters.

"Yeah just a few little luxuries I let myself indulge occasionally..When I'm in london I try to be on my bike as much as I can... I can take you for a ride if you like?" He added watching the scenery slowy change from a small rural village to a quaint town. You flushed and nodded biting your lip feeling pleased you were managing a proper conversation.

"I'd like that..Sounds like fun" you spoke quietly to him face unsure but still it'd be fun...Wouldn't it? And you were going to snap up any chance to spend time with him.

"I'll be sure to make the ride worth your while love~" you gasped glancing at him gaping like a fish. He bit his lip and cast you a hot glance then smirked tipping his head back...Yep he fucking meant for you to misinterpret that one, he was not holding back at all today...Maybe your quick little kiss had sparked somethingnin him maybe he was just going to go for it! 'HOLY SHIT! HO-LY SHIT! OH FUCK YES WOW....No- fuck yes please that was definitely a fucking invitation ah god shit stop fucking-bitch dont you let him one up you again! Speak! Clap back at this teasing saucy lil'mo'fo' you eyed him shaking your head as he smirked crossing his arms tipping his head to the side his eyes glittered giving you a mischievous look, despite the overly confident look you could feel his anxiety perking up he was waiting to see if ou'd respond.

You gave him a smiled rolling your eyes at him playfully before responding. Turning back to the road, it'd just be you luck to crash because this stud is fucking teasing!

"Well...As long as you dont get to carried away hun, it will be my first ride...I'm sure you've got quite a bit of horse power going on~" you all but purred back at finding the confidence to even the score.

Henry froze for a second his mouth ran dry. He couldnt belive it! You were hitting back just as hard today! He was ecstatic he flushed a little feeling his cheeks heat eyes blown wide. In all honesty he wasnt expecting you to flirt back as much, he knew he was going to lay it on thick but you qui]ing back? God maybe today was goingnto be the day? Because his confidence just shot through the roof. He quickly gulpped away the excitment and schooled his features letting his eyes droop into a lazy expression smileing what was at first a shy smile then became more playfull. He looked through the windscreen. 'Okay Henry-fuck you canndo this just toy with her! Tease this little prick tease! Let her have it-NO NOT FUCK if only~ fuckingnlet her have it alright all over the fucking back seat~ fuck yes just pinning her downnand UGH! YES PLEASE! Right no-no fucking not yet, you cant fuck until...Just not yet!'

You eyed him flicking your gaze to him a little apprehensive did you go to far? You noted the flush on his face and his heavy breaths his hands were clentching to. You smirked you'd got to him~ good about bloody time you fought with yourself desperately wanting to see if youd caused...Other reactions, but decided against it, the last thing you needed was to see him with a fucking hard on that would fucking ruin you! And you'd probably succumb to what you'd claim as instincts but would infact just be letting out your inner slapper and pouncing the poor man. Jumping him like a fucking savage cavewoman and molesting the man. 'No I best not look at his cock when I'm driving...Or should I? Would be a good excuse...Oh no I seem to have crashed in to this field how ever shall we pass the time?~' you blinked shaking your head. Nope crashing a car to try and have sex with this godly man was not a good idea!

Just when you thought you'd won the round he sighed a heavy breath and tilted his head to you shaking his head a little a few loose curls tipped over his forehead but he left them there. He was going for round two.

"Well~ I'm not to sure about taking it easy Love~ I mean I'm pretty eager to...Jump back in the saddle? Shall we say? Its been far to long since I've had a beautiful riding partner I might be a little to excited. So who knows how rowdy I'm gonna get?...And I know for a fact I'm going to try to show off the first time I take you for a ride so your best bet would be just to hold on tight" He all but growled back shutting you up effectively, any retorts you had planned dissappeared, you all but fucking died! You swear your heart skipped a beat at the innuendo's you body flushed and seized all at once and you melwed clenching your fists around the steering wheel in a white knuckle grip you spared him another glance but he had faced the front a shit eating grin, he knew he had won that round to! 

You just fucking couldn't with this man he just-fuck he was far to good at this shit! It wasn't fair. He moved licking his lip watching as you somehow managed to guide the car through the town following signs to the large carpark.'Fuck...He just-and then but?OH FUCK ME-GET IN GIRL FUCKING YEEHAW! YOU TAKE THAT BULL BY THE HORNS...horn rather!' Just as you began to loose your shit fangirling over the possible reality that this man really was going to ruin your poor little pussy probably in the near future he opened his mouth with a small chuckle and self assured grin going in for the kill.

"And just a head's up I'm one of those 'scream if you wana go faster' types so you best come prepared~" you whined but managed to cover the embarrassing noise with a cough and lit up a bright red glowing like a cherry. He leaned back arms behind his head eyes closed. His work was done~ you just bit you lip and nodded squeeking out a little 'I will have to bare that in mind' you couldnt even manage a thought beyond 'holy fucking fuck nuts! He is going to kill me...WITH HIS DICK YES PU-LEASE okay right...right he meant it...He meant EVERYTHING...He does want you girl! Want to fucking fold you up like a pretzel and fuck you!-UGH GOD...Wait wait dont get ahead of yourself just think..How? How do I make this happen?...do I do annything? Or..Or wait for him! He seems different even more full on so...just-fuck what do I do!?' You shuddered mind running wild your nerves buzzed and heart was beating so fast it almost hurt. God this manmdidnt have a clue what he did to you...Or maybe he did and he enjoyed it..Could he want you to make the first move? But then again you kind of did by that little kiss and technically you invited him out, so if this did become a date then-fuck maybe your not as shy as you thought~

It wasnt long after his cruel teasing that you were parked up in town and entering your favourite fish and chip shop hand in hand. Henry being the sneaking man he was had managed to capture your hand interlocking his fingers fusing to let go, you had gasped but said nothing mearly squeezed back interlocking your fingers. It would seem the man was indeed going to make this a date and you had no problem with that you just hoped you wouldnt screw up!

You looked around seeing the shop was empty so you did what any annoying customer did. You started slapping the bell obnoxiously loud. 

"Speak to me now! Speak to me now! speak to me now!" Henry frowned quickly moving to stop you diving for the bell causing a scuffle. You giggled as he seemed genuinely panicked laughing nervously, you somehow managed to brush him off as he tried to take the bell away from you.

"Stop fighting over my bell!" You and Henry froze as Ozzy the owner of this quaint little establishment came out from behind the fat fryers hissing at you and Henry wrestling over the little silver bell. You blushed as your old boss eyed you curiously plucking the silver bell from your hand and placing back on the counter.

"Bet thats not the first time you said that~" you muttered to the man behinde the counter. He growled at you pointing to you red faced then shrugged.

"I...Cant argue there...Your not wrong~" then burst out laughing as Henry just blinked between you still waiting to be kicked out of the place. 

"Fuck me! Y/n Its good to see you! Shit where the hell have you been!? You know we could of used your help here in lockdown all those bloody deliveries!" He called out laughing happy to see a familiar face.

"Yeah well you know how it was" you said shrugging to him, the large man chuckled waving you off leaning on the counter.

"Yeah yeah I know I'm just messing with you...So what you want the usual?" Your face lit up at the mention of food and you nodded grinning not even bothering to look to Henry to see what he wanted, your usual order is big enough to feed him.

"Yes please but double it as you can see I have a goliath of a man here to feed~" you turned slightly swinging your interlocked hands and tipped your head to Henry who was still lingering beside you nervous.

"This is Henry a friend of mine we decided to come and eat you out of house and home~" you quipped introducing the huge male beside you. Ozzy tipped his head to Henry with a grin then spoke to you with an amused voice poking fun at you lightly.

"Good to meet you Henry! You know its nice to see a woman treating her man to dinner for once!" 

"Whoa Ozzy we arent-" just as you went to correct Ozzy Henry stepped in speaking over you still holding your hand tight he squeezed it reassuringly and preceded to shut you up quickly with a look. You blinked owlishly up at him lipsparting slightly confused. Did he want Ozzy to think your were a couple? You kept silent letting Henry speak for the both of you.

"Yes I'm a very lucky man today~ afterall I did treat you last time love" he stared at you intently as he spoke obviously waiting to see if you'd still correct him. You made to but clammed up... It didn't really matter did it? Letting Ozzy think you were on a date?...Thats what this was becoming. Henry gave a victorious smile seeing you shrink a little and step closer to his side tucking into him going all shy. It seems he may have just made you realise this was a fucking proper official date! About bloody time!

It was when Ozzy dissappeared out back probably preparing some fresh fish and chips for the both f you that Henry moved releasing your hand and wrapping his arm around your waist tucking You securly into his side hand smoothed out on your tummy and began asking you about the shop. 

"You used to work here I take it?" He hummed you tipped your head up trying not to let the fact he was wrapped around you in public get to you. But...It was fucking getting to you, big time what if someone recognised him? And took a photo or something? They would assume shit again...But then again he did just sortof admit this was a date, didnt he? You steeled yourself deciding maybe you should ask him. But not right now so jnstead you nodded swallowing befor answering his question.

"Well I still do...Sort of I help out every summer when they need it started at sixteen peeling potatoes, always need extra hands in the summer...Couldnt this year though cos of dad but its no loss I mean its fast paced here and it never nice dealing with hungry customers" he chuckled to himself his laughter rumbled through you like a fucking earthquake makk g you shudder with him it was exhilarating being so close to him and you didnt really have it in you to fight or question him. Maybe you should stop asking questions and just go with it.

"I'll bet everyone is hangry" you nodded giggling as you heard a loud swear from behinde the fryers, Ozzy wasn't know for being carefull. You both fell into a comfortable sielence for a few moments then you finally spoke craning your head up at him and let out a deep sigh deciding to bite the bullet.

"Soo?" You hummed dragging the word out nervously, he quirked a brow Henry could guess where this was going just from the small awkward tone. You wanted clarity. He took a deep breath, what will be will be. It was now or never and Henry had to get his shit together jist this once!

"So" was the reply he tipped his head down blinking slowly waiting for you to ask the inevitable. He tightened his arm unconsciously squeezing you lightly not wanting to fuck up and let you slip through his fingers. You tilted your head eyes frantically flicking over him trying to find the courage...You wanted to word this right and not let him think you were uncomfortable.

"This is?...Friends going to lunch or?...You know? Something more? Maybe a err oh I dont kmow...A d-date?...I just er...Yeah fuck um dont bother awnsering that.." you quickly shook your head trying to backtrack again. He caught your jaw gently then slid his hand across to rest on your cheek thumb stroking the glowing apple of your cheek.

"Now I think we are well on our way to being more than friends dont you love?..I mean I'd be a little upset if this wasn't at date~" You gasped and stuttered face warming trying to come up with a response but he gave you no time to think as he held you still with his hand at your face and descened quickly leaving no time to think as he moved placing his lips to yours sweetly. You froze squeaking quietly 'well fuck! He is- OH GOD HENRY IS FUCKING KISSING ME! HE IS LIKE-' your mind went blank and you just followed as he moved you twisting your hips to stand before him one hand travleing around cupping your ass squeezing letting his fingers dig into the luscious cheeks that had tormented him the past few months. He shuddered groaning lightly twisting his head trying to coax you into kissing him back, not that he cared much you were shocked, ne understood perfectly but even so you wasn't pushing him away so he'd happily do all the leg work. His chest almost burst he was finally feeling you pressed against him tasteing you and holding you right where you belong! 

You gasped trying to jump up on your tip toes out of his palm but it followed unwilling to pull away. He groaned twisting his head and deepend the kiss parting his lips before invading your mouth dipping his hot tongue inside before lathering over your tongue tasteing and playing with you. You arched into him relaxing almost going limp your knees wanted to buckle and made you feel so light and free at the same time. You mewled into his mouth falling into a sloppy unpracticed rhythm, you tried keeping up with him but your nerves got the better of you as ou had a melt down. 'Fuck!fuck how do I even-shit his mouth is so hot~ so fucking hot and he tastes...Manly? Minty fuck knows but its so addictive! He is fucking tongueing you babe! NOT A PECKING HE IS REALLY TONGUE FUCKING MY MOUTH! oh god wait no dont pull away come back!'

You panicked slightly as he moved to pull back from you making you whine and reach up to him overcome with a panick wanting this to last not knowing when you'd ever get another chance to snog him.

He chuckled as your tiny hands crept up to his neck trying to clasp him tight and hold him to you, well if the lady insists~ he moved craning down pressing with more force growling into your mouth this time moving without holding back. He was dominant invading your hot mouth quickly trying to devour you passionatly nipping and sucking harder licking at your tongue harder with more vigorous strokes and prodding switching patterns every so often. You moaned widening your mouth succumbing to him curling into him as he lowered his head for your to hold his neck you ciuld feel the power in him, the trembling in his muscles and pull in his neck as he moved conquering your mouth like a true alpha male and you were weak for it! Weak for him, he smirked against your lips as you moaned into him again. His reply was to squeeze your ass using the soft ful cheeks to drag you closer to him pressing you tightly against his crotch. 

You jolted trying to jump bak as your tummy met his very prominent bulge but he didn't release your he just pulled his head back chuckling at you, you were in a little fluster squirming your hips self-consciousnesly as he ground you into him yet whining dissapointed as he parted from you and tried chaseing his lips, open mouthed and mewling wanting more. Damn right you wanted more! That was how it fucking should be! You pining and mewling for him! For your fucking man noone else just him! He smirked debating on whether to tease his little woman or reward you for being so good and needy it was just what he wanted, he fantasised about you being like this~ cute and wanton desperate for him to touch kiss and bite a you. Fuck his dreams were coming true slowly but surely he was pulling you under and it wont be long untill you land flat on your back beneath him he would make sure of it.

He took a few deep breaths humming low in his chest then mocked you sweetly as he dived in again not wanting this little session to end any time soon he moved slower this time suckling on your lower lip sensually then dove in again thismtime trying to give you a chance to explore. You were shy almost frightened to explore him it was cute but he needed to encourage you. He tangled his tongue wih your's again this time suckingi it harshly dragging it back into his own mouth inviting you to tease him giving you free reign as it were.

You whimpered quietly into his mouth slowly bringing your hands from his neck to his shoulders and clutched at him. You moved hesitantly prodding and licking at him completely unsure if you were doing this right but far to thrilled to let a silly little bit of doubt get in the way. You took another step towards him and moved slowly deepening the kiss sucking and nibbling his lip trying to draw out another moan-or somthing! Something that let you know you were doing this right! You tipped your head to the side then got a little more confident letting your tongue explore him, he was devine that was by far the best thing to ever happen to you! You tried mimicking his movements from earlier wanting to be a good kisser! You didnt want him to lose intrest or let your inexperience scare him off. He hummed and tipped his head down closer letting you do as you pleased for the time being he was just happy you were snogging him back and hadn't froze up for long! He pulled you closer still letting you stand flush with him he trembled feeling your soft curves moulding to his hard muscles the way your body just gave way to him was....Tantalisingly euphoric! Then he pulled back breathing heavy he stared at you through half lidded eyes. 

You blushed brightly and let your hands slide slowly from his shoulders to his chest then squealed fangirling over him whilst wrapped up in his arms. You gasped and snapped your hands over your mouth glowing brighter if that was even possible! You were lucky you caught yourself you almost jumped for joy! You expected him to let go after your quick little squeal but he didnt he chuckled placing one final kiss to your head as you hid your face in your hands.

"I know love its all very exciting~" he held you still, pinning you to his front hands still on your ass. As you took a few moments to freakout calm down and freak out all over again. He watched amused he loved this when you just got yourself all caught up, in essence he just loved making you happy and blush and squeel in all honesty he loved getting any reaction he could out of you but this may have just beocme his favourite you were so cute quivering with excitement looking ready to burst! 

You moving placing your palms flat on his chest swallowing and peeked up at him shyly still completely embarrassed and overwhelmed but you wasnt going to say a damn thing. He smoothed his hands over your ass before patting lightly unwilling to release his prize just yet. He tipped his head chuckling licking then biting his lower lip staring at you proud of himself for initiating what is you first proper kiss.Henry is not going to let up he might actually be fucking serious about this.

"Wow okay-fuck yeah I'm cool...I'm cool it err that just happened" You spoke with an unsure giggle gulping needing to say something to fill the silence you wee fushed and a little unsure of what this meant despite sucking face with him, he handt asked you to be his girlfriend so? Just keep it casual?...What ever 'it' is?

"Well I hope you enjoyed that as much as I did love because they say its down hill from the first kiss~" he added smirking as he rocked you a little from side to side. You laughed out loud snorting a little and covered your mouth again shaking your head. Had he seriously just quoted Lois lane? He was such a nerd!

"Isn't that meant to be my line Clark?~" you quipped still giggleing between your words. Henry freighned a look of surprize and tutted playfully rolling his eyes.

"Fuck I thought I'd get away with that one~ However, now thats out of the way lets enjoy the rest of our date shall we" he spoke sincerly making sure to be cla this was your first date. 

You smiled and nodded really unable to speak much I mean you were still processing the fact he'd just stuck his tongue in your mouth! Or that you'd stuck your tongue in his! You spun round seeing Ozzy pack your order smirking at the two of you then pointed.

"Oit you! No hankey pankey in my bloody shop, health inspectors would have a fucking field day!" He added laughing boisterously as you both glowed red. Ozzy waved you off and moved wrapping all the food up adding vinegar and salt to your chips tossing in some extra ketchup. Then turned to the picking japrs behind him fishing out a gherkin. Henry looked down at you appalled.

"Oh dear god your a pickle person?" He asked you flushed and slapped at his arm lightly at his scrunched up face definitely not one for pickled goods.

"Er yeah! Fucking love them, gherkins, pickled onions, pickled eggs! The lot why got a problem?" He cringed but gave a small smile seeing your food get bagged up.

"Well...I suppose its not a deal breaker" he shrugged trying to turn this around even it you were playing about he didnt want to rock the boat, especially after getting a little taste just now. You crossed your arms at him smirked raising a brow all previous fangirling embarrassment gone now you were just being your playful self.

"Oh deal? Were talking deal's Henry?" You asked leaning back in his embrace he held tight and gave a cheesy grin and sent a 'wink' your way.

"Well you know not yet...Give me a few days to work out a price~" he added with a lopsided grin eyes glowing still on a high after finally locking lip with his missus.

"You make it sound as if I'm in the market? Like I'm up for grabs~" you replied coyly only to have him pinch your bottom making you yelp a little glancing at Ozzy nervously well aware of the man watching the exchange shaking his head laughing to himself amused by the display. You wriggled free from Henry turning to collect your order from Ozzy. And obviously it was then that the man of the hour decided to pipe up.

"Well I'd say your more or less reserved with that kiss we just had love~" you gasped as Henry instantly sent you into a torrent of stutters and Ozzy into a laughing fit. You didn't know what to say, with how many times this man left you speechless it was a bloody miracle you ever spoke two words to each other! You managed to avoid answering by turning around and paying for the food quickly luckily staff discount menat it was bearly half of what it should have been.

"Yeah yeah come on you lets get you fed! By Ozzy see you around!" You called out making your way out of the shop Henry following close behinde you sniggering finding himself absolutely hilarious.

After that you both found a quiet spot in a large park tucked away behinde some large shrubs, nothing else note worthy really happened sure a few little flirtations but nothing like the beginning of the date. And some small touches Henry seemed to have to be touching you whether it was a hand resting on your leg or laying right up next to you at one point tucking you under his arm stealing your chips, chatting away casually about anything and everything. From what you were like in school, favourite books and tv shows, where you wanted to travel to your dreams for the future right down to silly things like him finding out you were left handed. It was almost like you both just...Understood that kiss had toned you down a little, like you could just relax into one another? You couldn't explain it other then the ice was broken....Well smashed to bits really, but nothing else was mentioned about relationships or anything like tha. It was nice just spending the afternoon with each other.

It was on the way back you got the phonecall your mum had needed some shopping luckily you'd only got in the car when she phoned so was abled to pick her up the milk and sugar before leaing town. She'd said she would pop over and drop off Joey once you got back she had lots of puppy pads left over that she had been meaning to bring over so thankfully you'd start using them tonight. You told her you'd be about twenty mineuts and hung up finging a very pale looking Henry? Well the man looked nervous all over again and you could guess why, he seemed to be tied up over meeting your parents which made you chuckle you reassured him that it was fine your mum wasn't mean she was just like you, which he had replied 'thats what I'm afraid of!' Making you laugh even harder.

You moved pulling the car into the set and paked up by the time you'd shut the roof back up and switched off your jum was already wandering into set two packs of puppy pabds in one hand and your little Joey bundled in her blanket in the other. You jogged over to them as Henry stood fidgeting you held your arms out hugging your mum tight. 

"Hey Mum, hi princess! Did you have fun with grandma? Good girl come to mama" You took Joey from your mum quickly swapping the pup for her small bag of shopping and peppered kisses over the soft forehead of your little baby. You rocked side to side coojng over your pup you barely even noticed Henry come up behinde you. You turned smirking into Joey's fur watching, this should be good~

"Oh...err h-hello its nice to meet your Mrs L/n" He stuttered out holding out a hand, your mum batted his hand away giving him a quick hug.

"Oh don't look so nervous and call me Terry! Your Henry right? You've been looking after my little girl" your mum asked cheerfully, you flushed and scoffed and began whining 

"Muuum I'm not a little girl anymore" you complained but she simply waved a hand to you not even bothering to look at you as you pouted fingers still rubbing your puppies ears just as her royal highness demanded.

"Hush y/n you'll always be my little girl" your mum spoke waving at you still focused on Henry who was slowly getting uncomfortable with your mothers gaze.

"I err well I've been trying to watch out for her yes" He finally answered eyes flicking to you doing a double take was he got a proper look at the puppy you were cuddling.

"And I thank you for it, she needs someone to look out for her~" your mum captured his attention again he smiled sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck.

"Oh err theres no need for that I love your-helping Tinks I mean y/n" You frowned at the almost slip up...Was he just gonna say he loved you? No...That cant be-sure he likes you, you can admit that now but love? Thats taking this a bit to far...you had a mutual attraction thats all..Its just fun...At the moment anyway. Luckily your mother didnt give either of you time to dwell on it as she launched jnto what sounded like a planned little speech.

"Nonsense! Im very greatfull and want to invite you to dinner tomorrow as thanks...I've fed the other three now its time to feed you to a proper home cooked meal something tells me a stong young man like you needs more then a toastie! And I wont be taking no for an awnser young man~" she spoke in what was first a,light voice but quickly became her mum voice that left no room for arguments. Henry's face lit up and he nodded eagerly caught off guard then he froze clearing his throat shyly.

"Oh err then I best agree then~ I would love to have a home cooked meal" he accepted your blood ran a little cold, shit! She was-just what thenhell was she playing at?! You eyed your mum critically but she ignored you nodding to Henry grinningnwide that could only mean she was up to somthing!

"Good job to!" Henry smiled and turned eyeing you who was still giving your mum dirty looks.

"err Tink's where did you? Is that a puppy?" You turned to Henry blushing slightly and tipped the blanket so he could see nodding to him. Your mum spoke explaining about Joey.

"Yes...That would be my doing ,my dog Nemi had a litter when y/n was away and this one is her's for missing her birthday and a thank you, you know we had to sheild and she did to just so she could help look after us over lockdown...You know so she could do our shopping and take her dad to chemotherapy" Henry's brow furrowed then softened his eyes going light his gaze gentle as it swept,over you almost as if seeing youmin a new light.

"You did all that?" He asked quietly almost in awe as your kother explained what you'd been upto prior to meeting him.

"Yeah it wasn't that hard just...Watched a lot of netflix read a lot and completed a few games nothing to constructive I assure you" you waved your hand around causeing Joey to start yipping not happy with the lack of ear rubs that you had been useing to get her to sleep then out of nowhere Kal barked in reply to the small cries of your little sausage dog there was a tiny exchange of barks as the huge bear came over following the almost pathetic sound of Joey trying to be a big girl. Henry was quick to catch kal by the collar as he thundered towards you ready to jump up at you and inspect the pup.

"Hey woah there boy you be carfull with the baby look...You shit bigger then that" he said trying to hold back the inquisitive fluffy boy.

"Oh its fine I trust him" you crouched down as Henry knelt by the bear and held his collar just incase but there was nothing to worry about kal wagged his tail excitedly stamping his feet whineing excitedly with small gruffs once the pup was in range he instantly began sniffing her 

"What is it bear? Is this your new friend? Huh this is Joey" Henry frowned at your remark and quirked a brow as he wreslted Kal down into a calmer state keeping his dogs ass firmly on the ground. The Akita wagged his tail chuffing at the small splotchy pup and gruffed wanting to smother the tiny noisy bundle with affection.

"Isn't Joey a boys name love?" Henry asked but instaantly cursed under his breath at the little pet name slipping infront of your fucking mother! He gave the woman a worried side glance he wasn't even sure if you wanted anyone to know you were dating...well were you? I mean you'd had a date and a first kiss so? You were dating but not 'official' as they say. You froze for a second hearing your mum giggled she must have noticed she was being a bit of a third wheel and thankfully decided to make her exit.

"Right well I'm going to leave you two to it and I will see you both tomorrow afternoon dont be late" she called placing a quick kiss to your head and walking 9ff back towards the house. You blinked you fucking readed what she thought! You both said your good byes to her hen looked to one another physically relaxing with nervous smiles you shook your head at him shyly directing your attention to your little baby tryin to calm down.

"I-I err well any way as I was going to say Joey is a unisex name" you explained slowly trying to ignore the 'love' thing. Henry nodded glad you didnt call him out on it it'd just be his luck to fuck today up now!

"But why Joey? Wait-oh god Is she loud?" Henry began asking then cut himself off with a sly smirk showing his teeth in a dazzling smile. You had to take a second to remember to breath as his glowing face floored you. He was handsome all the time but smiling like this?... You were lucky you were kneeling on the floor by Kal letting him investigate otherwise you'd have dropped like a rock. Speaking of dropping like a rock you knickers may have just slipped a little...He really did have a fucking panty dropping smile and fuck if you didn't want more! You wanted to kiss him again, but ou couldnt ou were on set...What if someone saw and then...No you will let him decide that last thing you need is this little...Fling getting out.

You swallowed dryly trying to get a hold of yourself but it was hard his grin twised becoming teasing and he hummed eyes sweeping across your form, deliberate and slow eyes darkeing and his pink tongue snuck out licking his lip unconsciously, the very same tongue that youd been fucking sucking on earlier! You flushed at the thought eyes locked onto it following the muscle as it darted back as he bit his lower lip dragging it into his mouth and his chest vibrated in a low tone that you felt. You looked down and swore, your tits were almost hannging out at the way Joey had jumped up pawing at you catching the top. 'Fuck fuck fuck he is -holy shit he might be a boob man! Fuck I wonder if he will suck on my tits like he sucked my tongue earlier-oh god no fuck no! Lets not go there....Fuck I want him...So so bad now I've had a little preveiw!! NO! NO-RIGHT JUST chill relax! Come on...Stop it! Stop fucking gaping and answer the man! Fuck sake woman get your shit together....And pull your fucking knickers up!' You moved quickly as you could capturing Joey as she wriggled the motion threw your balance and you tipped forward.

Henry moved quickly releasing Kal to clasp your hip placeing a hand at your ribs to steady you the action brought him further towards you and he tipped his head looking at Joey cooing at her a little you could see him melting over the tiny dog...Kal probably wasn't even this small when he was born! Let alone when Henry got him it must be a shock.

"Carful there dont need you hurting yourself...Or the little one~" your insides squeezed and quivered as he spoke calmly from above your ear hot breath ghosting the shell of it blowing against your hair movin it slightly making it tickle. You gulped freezing on the spot and angled your face to him. His eyes once light were now clouded and dark with a teasing and playful glint...Yet still darken with something? Like a want or need a primal male darknes that you only ever saw when he was acting...Or around Mathew, you'd call it possessiveness but you wasn't sure...He couldnt be possessive could he? Then again he did say he had 'reserved you'

"I-oh erm th-thank you Henry" he grinned and smothed his hands across you one plam swallowing our ribs almost cupping your entire body heating you to the bone, or was that your blood running hot as it always seemed to everytime this man so much as blinked in your direction. The other hand was moving slowly up and down your hip moving higher each time until hos fingers curled around the curve of your backside the tips pressing lightly.

"So clumsy still and you try to blame the dress in rehearsal~... so Joey is loud?" He moved on swiftly remembering your fucking mother was standingnoff tomthe side watching with Eagle eyes smileing to herself.

"Yes so loud but I love her singing, she sings when she doesn't have the attention and shes good at it to" you watched as kal moved his snout all over the pup shoveling the blanket away from her making her yip as if to say 'get your own' but Kal ignored her and began licking her enthusiastically Joey moved arching her head back making a tiny 'awoo' trying to howl her little heart out. 

"Aww I think he likes her..." suddenly you stopped and began laughing When a thought hit you.

"Oh my god Kal has a bard just like his daddy! You Cavill's just collecting Joey's" you muttered through your laughter he smiled shaking his head then watched the tiny pup wriggling about in your hold. 

You flicked your gaze to him, he was eyeing the blanket clad puppy with a very sweet look, he wanted a cuddle. You moved stretching your arms out holding her to him. 

"You wanna hold her big guy?" He nodded quickly sitting next to Kal hands twitching excited to hold the puppy. You smiled and moved setting her into his hands. He gasped as she wriggled round to face him he looked...Almost star struck and cooed his eyes softened as he moved her slightly holding her in one hand lifting his other to wriggle his fingers in front of her playing letting her try to nibble his fingers even though she had no hope of getting her jaws around them properly. It melted your heart seeing him cradle the tiny pup so gently smiling at her, when he stroked her he was super gentle tickling her tiny ears and only used three fingers at most she was just that small. 

"Oh god this is just to cute Henry I need a photo hold on~" Henry smiled and looked down again ignoring the sound of your phone taking photos. He looked down at her sweetly smileing as Kal stuck his head in the bundle you tensed when she jumped up biting his ear but only grabbed fur to which Kal simply flicked his ear back effectivly getting her off. Henry couldnt help the smile as he craddled the tiny playful pup, it was like the first time he held Kal...She was effectively his already...Kal knew he was getting a sister with the way he was still wagging his tail chuffing at her in a way Henry had never heard before...Maybe the bear was trying to mother the pup? Afterall Kal had never been near such a tiny little thing before, Henry chuckled watching his huge Akita trying to bathe her his tongue was the bloody size of her!

She was definitely theirs just like her mama. And from the way she kept looking at him so adorably she knew, the only one who didn't was you yet...But he was working on that.

"Joey! Joey stop trying to bite Kals tongue!" you scolded as Joey continued to misbehave trying to latch on to Kals nose ,lips and tongue as he cleaned her still. 

"Joey listen-No dont you! right you come back here then-hey! Oh my god Henry notonthefloor!!" You called out watching in slow mption as she had wriggled out of her blanket and tumbled down his lap to the dreaded floor. Henry stepped in quickly catching the falling pup she fell right into his palm. He shook his head grumbling at her and lifted her up one hand under her 'armpits' the other cradling her tiny bottom as she tried wagging her tail sweetly at him. He gave her a disapproving look making your insides melt, fuck me you wanted him to frown at you like that~ 

"Hey hey! Now you listen to me Joey-pup you stop all that right this instant young lady!" She barked at him arguing and pawed at him trying to 'smack' him but he tipped his head to the side making her miss and raised his eyebrows at her. 

"Oh really? Well little one I think you need a nap! Getting yourself all cranky nipping at Kal...Silly little baby~" you held your breath as he moved the fussy pup back into the blanket tucking her in almost swaddling her fussing over the edge making sure she was covered and began ghosting a finger over her forehead, dragging the digit from her nose to her ears. Intsantly she melted huffing as loud as she could blinking tiredly it was like he found her off button.

"Good girl, see thats all the little princess needed there we go, oh thats so much better isnt it love?~" 'oh my god yes..Yes it is soo much better daddy~' you couldn't help suddenly finding a previously unexplored daddy kink. But fuck me! Henry was definitly a daddy in that moment and you fucking loved it! Henry seemed to have a way with her as almost instantly she was dropping, head lolling back and a few moments she was asleep. You sat there in awe gobsmaked and horny...Why the fuck had he said those words.He stopped petting her and grinned at you standing up takeing you with him.

"So you have your own little one? We should probably set her down in your trailer" he said pulling a tiny corner of her blanket over her to make sure she was nice and cozy. You held your hand out to take her but he quickly twisted away.

"Ah ah no, I'm not finished cuddling her yet~" he spoke playfully taking a few steps back as if frightened you were going to snatch her from him. He nodded to the two packs of puppy pads.

"You just bring them no point in waking the princess up now I've just got her to sleep love~" you smiled and rolled your eyes grabbing the pads and nodding for him to lead the way. By the looks of it you wanst bettin your puppy back anytime soon. You followed the two boys to your trailer Henry marching across the car park and Kal tip tapping around his feet bouncing trying to see the tiny bundle. You melted at the sight and quickly ran to catch up as they got to your door you wasn't exactly against the idea of spending the rest of the day with Henry and Kal. In fact you could think of nothing better!


	9. Chapter Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joey decides to get all the gossip having noticed you and Henry had snuck off set but ends up having to help open your eyes. Then Henry invotes you to walk Kal with him but the man may have had other motives to get you alone in the woods~ he just cant get enough now!

You woke up the next morning stretching hearing tiny gruffs and yips claws scratching on the linoleum on the bus and the smell of strong coffee and…Food? You bolted up looking through through open door seeing Joey…With Joey? The cheerful man turned and smiled.

“Good morning Tinks! Don’t mind me just cooking some crumpets~” he called out as he made him self at home in your mini kitchenette. 

“Joey what the-why are you cooking in my trailer?” You sighed sitting up staring at him still half asleep rubbing your eyes yawning.

“Ah now I got into a little pickle~ you see I got up this morning thinking I had an early shoot, however as it turns out its just boring scene that did not include the worlds most talented amazing not to mention sexy bard~ So I figured why not? I might aswell pop in and get some gossip while the ladies are stuck filming witn your new main squeeze~” he added with his usual dramatic Joey flare. You snorted scrunching your nose…It felt to early for this shit. 

“My what? You mean Henry?! He is not-Joey he is not my squeeze! There is no squeezing!” He stopped and turned to you eyeing you unconvinced and gave a small hmpf before turning back to the small grill watching whatever he had cooking. You groaned and moved your hands over your face before giving up, there was no arguing with him.

“I just fucking-whatever what are you cooking? Why are you cooking?” You asked huffing chooseing to just let him get on with whatever he has planned.

“You were sleeping I was bored and this was a good way to wake you up, plus its a bribe spill the tea or you don't get breakfast~” he explained moving to your mini fridge and fishing for the butter presumably. He grunted swearing as Joey skittered about his feet jumping all over him eyes locked onto his hands as he pulled out the tub of butter to spread on the crumpets.

“Hey! You little rat bag what are you doing? I’m gonna end up stepping on you silly moo! Go lay down… Or sit on my foot you know whatever floats your boat" You chuckled lightly peeking an eye at your tiny pup sat on Joey’s foot looking up at him wagging her tail waiting for some food…You may hav been spoiling her but she was just to cute! You can't refuse!

Neither could Henry yesterday sharing his biscuits with her- alwasy dunked in tea of course not that you could complain when you were doing the same with Kal. You wouldn't complain anyway it was to cute seeing him curse as he kept breaking bits off that were to big for her to chew, in the end he was almost feeding her crumbs off his finger tips. You stretched groaning as you muscles all pulled tight for a few seconds and wiped your eyes quickly rolling over head first into a fluffy bear.

"Holy shit Kal? When did you get here?” You asked startled but you got no response he was out like a light, this dog slept like a log. You smiled and moved rubbing his belly kissing the huge chest awake or alseep he’d always get kisses in the morning.

“Oh Yes that Henry dropped him off just before I got here, krept onto your bed and fell asleep in seconds he was a right old grump this morning" You chuckled shaking your head it sounded about right the bear was always tired when he was dropped off with you. You shuffled around him craning over him to grab your phone placing a final kiss on his snout as you did looking at your phone. 6:43 in the fucking morning? Ugh.

"Come on breakfast is ready Tinks~" You shrugged it was actually quite nice not having to leave the warm bus to get fed for a change. You moved shuffling up to the side of the bed slipping out and padded down to the table where Joey had set two plates of crumpets and two coffees. You smiled as the singer scooped up his namesake and sat her on his lap. She wriggled off racing around the built in bench seat to your lap whining and wagging her tail crouching down yipping with her botton in the air asking for bottom pats. Joey scoffed rolljngnhis eyes as you gave in patting her butt over her tail before scooping her up giving her morning kisses.

"Good morning Princess did you behave for uncle Joey?” You asked eyeing the man he smiled, as silly as it was he enjoyed being called and uncle even if it was a dog. He’d never let you know but he was actually really flattered by you nameing the happy little bundle after him. Even if they did argue. Well he argued she just barked at him until he shut up.

Joey sat back sipping his coffee slowly humming relaxing back into the seat and picked up his crumpet immediately drawing the attention of his ‘neice’ who stopped placing two front paws on the table staring at him as he took his first bite. He squinted at her scrunching up his nose. She barked sweetly and laid her head on the table eyes glued to the foreign tastey looking treat.

“Did she behave? She peed on my bloody slipper! And snorted like she was laughing at me, little cow.” You laughed at the sour face Joey pulled as he nodded to the wet slippers placed on the sink drying board. The tiny pup barked as if to say 'yeah look! That was me mummy!’ He chuckled as you began apologising and waved you off. 

“No no its fine shes a baby she can’t help it…And I was standing on her puppy mat so really it was my fault, when you gotta go you gotta go! But apart from that she has been as good as gold, would you believe it was her who was being the big bad gaurd dog when I let myself in and not Kal?” You chuckled biting into your own breakfast eating slowly.

“Oh yes! She is mouthy and little…She needs to tell me when someone breaks it …Kal could just eat 'em” you smiled rubbing your baby’s ears lightly she moved leaning into your hand turning licking the excess butter from the tips of your fingers. You both began eating finishing your first crumpet you finally decided to bite the bullet and ask what all this was about, he wanted to ask you something you could feel it.

“So any way not that I don't appreciate it…But what are you really doing here?" you questioned sipping your coffee waiting for him to speak.

"I told you gossip~” he shrugged leaning back holding out his hands as your pup crawled round to him again wanting snuggles.

“Mm hmm and what gossip do you think I have then?"you eyed him critically trying to fiigure him out he smiled raising his eye brows and grinned mischievously then spoke playfully.

"Bitch cut the shit~ You know what I’m talking about now tell Mama~” he added sipping more coffee. You frowned huh? What was he going on about? You shook your head at him not following. 

“No I really don’t I wasn’t here yesterday-oh…Oh Fuck…You noticed?” you answered your own question and flushed a light sweat breaking out on your chest and you felt heat creeping up your neck. He noticed both you and Henry wasn't on set yesterday.

“Oh fuck is right! You better tell me what happened? Where did my two favourite little love bird’s sneak off to yesterday?” He spoked excitedly trying to contain himself but it was impossible this was Joey we were talking about. You swallowed and stuttered trying to come up with an excuse but couldn’t so caved maybe you could get away with half truths?

“I err that…We just err we got lunch…Yeah we just got fish and chips and ate in the park…” you muttered suddenly finding your coffee cup interesting trying to fend off a blush when you remembered the whole kissing thing. Fuck that was hot~

Joey leant forwards peaking under your face and grinned shaking his head before opening his mouth again this time teasing you playfully. 

“Ooo nope thats a blush! Tinks Tell meee! Come on did someone get a smooch?~” you shook your head a little to fast making Joey nudge you under the table with his foot.

“Oh come on you can tell me if you’ve been running off getting tongue tied with our dear witcher~” you shrugged and tipped your head nodding a little fiddling with your cup.

“I err thats to say we um…Shit is it that obvious?” You finally gave up and looked at him he clapped his hands and yelled out in victory suddenly he was glowing with excitement practically vibrating on the spot. 

“HA! I fucking knew it! You snuck off set like a couple of horny teens to suck face! It was a date wasn’t it!? A bloody date!" You sighed watching as the dog in his lap gruffed jumping at the humans sudden excitement giving him a dirty look. Joey waited with bated breath wanting the details of this little date.

"Yes it wasn’t meant to…But it ended up being a date I don’t know what it means…We’re not like together… It was one kiss! And a little bit of flirting…” you explained moving to lead on the table resting your head on your palm. You were right you didn't really know what it meant but what ever doubtful thought’s began to creep in vanished as Joey scoffed.

image  
“ A little bit of flirting oh honey~ that man hasn't done 'a little flirting’ with you in weeks he is way waay past that” he said giving you a look. You rolled your eyes smiling shyly berfoe nodding to him blushing.

“Okay okay…There was a lot of flirting” you admitted Joey practically bounce in his seat getting himself all wound up making you smile giggling at him as he got more excited then you.

“Thats more like it! But Like what? Was it cheesy? Romantic? Playfull? Come on I need details woman!” He demaned by this point paying no mind to the small pup who had leant over and was wriggling her way onto the table trying to escape Joey and his little hissy fit.

“Well you know just the usual he wants me to come visit in london and…I mean he was a little cocky? But in a good way….Like teasing alot?…He…He er said he wants to well…He wants to take me out on his bike for a ride and stuff…” you shrugged unsure how much to tell him afterall they were close…What if you’d taken things the wrong way? 'No bitch he promised threatened long dick rides!! Barely a fucking threat! Why threaten me with a good time?….FUCK HE WANTS YOU ON HIS COCK!!! YEEEEESSSS!giddy up! Get your hiking boots were going hunk climbing!…Fuck right okay…Okay just breath…whooo, thats it breath now fangirl over the huge chunk of man meat later…Fuck me~ God damn I am so taking him up on the offer-hell even if he meant a bike ride! I’ll still get to hold the mucles tight~ for aftey sake of course…I wounder if I will feel him through the leather~ mmm go on a hot day so when he takes it off he is all hot and sweaty and ugh yes~ Then he’d have to go and shower…Or invite him to mums for a shower and creep into the next room and-FUCK NO! Bitch you have been out of bed not even ten mineuts! You fucking horny slut!…I’d be a fucking horny slut for him any day' 

You snapped out of your inner battle unsure who came out on top, you or the horny little fangirl gaging for cock… Ah yes, she won you surrendered images of Henry hot and sweaty in the shower washing himself in the cool water nipples taught from the cool water beating down on his huge frame and he beated his- whoops. You groaned under your breath feeling your body respond pussy makeing quick work coating 0the inside of your boy shorts. You winced you needed to upgrade your fucking bottoms situation you’d even been considering useing fucking period pads to help with your….Flooding? Shall we say, you were sick to death of having a bathroom full of knickers being hung to fucking dry! You blinked luckily as you had your melt down Joey was tucking into his second crumpet still not paying no mind to the tiny pup sniffing about his food. You hadn't been so lost in thought that you’d missed Joeys next comment.

“Holy shit! That sounds cheesy but I’m guessing he wasn’t talking about riding his bike more like his huge dick!” Fuck that didn't help. You whimpered quietly to your self imagining him fisting his cock grunting away in the shower again but stopped as Joey snapped his fingers in your face smirking. And you were almost thankfull for it as your pajama shorts were not cut out to be a fucking slip 'n slide!

“Oh god thats twice now!! Just one mention of his cock and your lost in your own little world? You poor thing~ you really need to get some action…So tell me what else did our gentle giant whisper longingly into your ear?” You rolled your eyes flushing trying to ignore the fact he was right and you did lose yourself in a sea or lustfull thoughts at the mere mentionmof the man glorious untouchable cock.

“I was not thinking of his? Thingy!…But I err he was definitely, he said something about screaming to~” you added hopeing your best bet was to throw him somthing else to keep him occupied.

“Fuck yes, its about fucking time he put some lines on you~ sooo is he a good kisser?” Joey asked moving in closer keeping his eyes on you not willing to miss a thing! What he did miss however was the tiny pup managinnto climb on the table and help herself to the butter on one of his remaining crumpets. You really should tell her off…Or tell Joey but he was being a nosey shit!! She could eat it for all you cared.

“Oh god since when are you such a girl!? Jesus christ Joey!” You complained leaning back trying to change the subject but he just shook his head quickly batting your comment away.

“Since forever now tell Mama Joey~ Was he sweet? Kind? Or did he just tongue fuck your mouth?~” you squeaked at him as he began listing of the types of kisses and couldnt help but think your first kiss with the man fell into all of the above. You flushed but there was a lot more tongueing than anything else.

“Well there was a lot of tongue he was very eager- oh god! Joey sh-shut up!” You cried out quickly covering your kouth completly mortified you’d said that out loud! What if Henry didn't want anyone to know? And your sitting here blabbing to Joey about making out with him!! You began panicking and stuttered out how Joey couldnt tell anyone bordering of tears getting in a little state.

“I just?? Can we not talk about this. I don't think he wanted anyone to know about this? This….Fling!?” you heaved in your panic running your hands through your hair as it dawned on you that you may have just fucked up!

Joey grimanced watching as you began overthinking. He sighed and held up a hand finally deciding to put you out of your misery. He was not having another episode like last night! He would admit maybe he was a little pushy and unfair, but he wanted to know how you truly felt before revealing that he already knew.

He was going to report back to Henry on your feelings about the whole thing. Henry had come over to Joey’s bus last night in a tizzy spilling everything thinking he had 'taken advantage’ and had 'left you with no choice’ he was beside himself with worry a bundle of nerves doubting himself once again…He swears he should just bang your heads together! Or lock you in a closet untill you fuck! If Henry didnt do somethingnsoon Joey was goin to do somthing drastic! Like lock you outside in a towel or somthing! That would surely make Henry pounce~ he tore his thoughts away. Before any pouncing he must first get you set straight, he has had enugh it was time to tell you a few things about your so called 'fling’

“You know he already told me last night its fine Tinks” you stopped mid ramble you hadn’t even noticed you’d been rambling until he shut you up. It took a few seconds to register what he’d said but you quickly caught up and began stuttering out questions.

“H-he what last night? But why-what did he say?” Joey grinned leaning back still none the wiser to the tiny pup knawing at his crumpet wagging her tail happily lifting her head licking her lips every so often.

“Oh nothing much just that you asked him out! And that he french kissed the fuck outta you~ And he was super excited and happy he was asking for advice on how to ask you out~” he added drinking another few mouthfulls of his coffee nonchalantly eyes dropping to the cup as if he was uninterested in your reaction but you could see him flicking his gaze up at you.

“H-he what? But I? He didn’t-I didn’t think he wanted anyone onset to know?” You spoke quietly unsure twisiting your cup again trying to wrap your head around the fact this may not be some little quiet fling, that maybe he did want people to know…Could Henry be unsure about what you wanted out of this?

What did you want? You frowned…It was somthing you’d not really asked yourself…Not about this hope was a dangerous thing. But you had an answer. You wanted to cuddle and kiss and stuff, you wanted to spend more time with him and get closer…You wanted to give yourself to him mind, body and soul. You had a crush on him well not really you were falling completely in love with him it terrified you and you dreaded the day you'd have to say goodbye.

Did that mean you wanted to pursue him? To date him properly, like a serious long term relationship? Could you handle that? It was fine in the magical realm of tv cuddling and kissing onset but out there? In the real world…You hadn't really stopped to think but it wouldn’t be so bad…You’d fucking freak out over the attention..But it would die down wouldn't it? It would be a dream- to snag yourself the man of your dreams who was sweet kind and had an amazing sense of humour. He was smart, funny, caring and just…He was more then you'd imagined him to be and that was saying something. You grinned happily at the revelation. You’d happily create a proper strong and serious relationship with him if he gave you the chance, but you won't dwell on that to much yet. Afterall you’d only had one date.

“Wait hold up! You think this is some little onset fling with the big movie star!? And he wanted you to keep quiet like some fucking secret? That he is just what playing around with you?” You winced as Joey seemed to get more and more agitated as you shrunk into your seat lower and lower as he scowled at you. You shrugged mutter a queit nervous 'yeah sort of?’

“You fucking- Tinks no! No no no no! Thats fucking stupid, he is so fucking ugh god woman! He fucking adores you! He is like- I’ve not seem him so wound up like this! He has gushed to his family about you! His mother even askes about you over the phone! Good god if he thought he could get away with it the man would dick you down in the middle of the god damned car park! I'm surprised he is lasting this long with out jumping you!” You were taken back as joey ranted almost in a flustered panic. For a second his words didnt make much sense you were to busy watching the singer flap his arms about as he lost his shit! Then you understood and locked onto a certain comment.

“His fucking parents know about me?! Oh god! Joey what has he said?!” You squeaked panicking even more just what the fuck is going on?! Thing sounded more and more serious by the second. Almost like Henry was gearing up for something long term, it felt as though joey was here for more then just gossip…it was as though he was here to setyou straight as it were… to give you a little heads up to Henry's plans for the future, plans of you dating for real and somehow you were the last person to know!

“Oh calm down its not that bad! They actually want to meet you…Look he has just told her he has met someone and thinks he’s found what hes been looking for” Joeys eyes lit up as he spoke but it did nothing for your nerves you cursed inwardly to yourself and asked the burning question on the tip of your tongue stuttering slightly as you formed the words.

“S-somthng he’s been looking for?” You asked carfully eyein Joey with unease you were uncertain if you really wanted an answer, Joey calmed giving a thoughtful look then nodded smileing brightly eyes glowing reassuringly.

“Love Y/n, I’ve already told you he loves you. And he is serious just shy, he doesn't want to frighten you off or mess this up thats all” he said gently hopefull even he really wanted to calm you down and put all your doubts and worries to bed. You smiled shyly slumping back in your seatmind going quiet. You knew, the look on his face he was telljng the truth. Henry had confided in Joey and he was relaying that to you. You suspected Henry had said more to thw singer about it but…You honestly wasn't going to ask and break the trust they shared.

“He? He really said that? But we've only had one date?” You asked more to yourself as you started sorting through your thoughts. But Joey had heard and drew your attention as ne began answering.

“He did, he gushes about you to her and he has since before you even got your role. Honestly what's it gonna take for you to see that he is just a huge shy man thats fallen head over heels for you? Because thats what he is Tinks he isnt Geralt or or superman he is just Henry sweet, kind and funny and smart but shy and thick headed..He wants love and family, someone to share his life with and he has found that in you” you swallowed feeling a thick heavy feeling in your throat. You'd convinced yourself over nignt that it was a game, just a ruse somthing for him to pass the time with nothing serious. But maybe not? It was exciting exhilarating evn..But a little scary.

“I just…I didn’t want to get my hopes up you know? I don't want to get hurt I mean…I've never done this sort of thing I- I've never really kissed anyone like that untill yesterday” you muttered shyly shrugging your shoulders before sniffng back the first tears feeling silly basically admitting to Joey that you were a virgin.

“He knows that Tinks…He knows everything, you told him all about your brothers when you were drunk, its actually why he is holding back and hasn't tried to take things further yet he's terrified of scaring you off wants to make sure your comfortable befor making the first move.” Henry knew? How the fuck? How’d you forget spilling that one!? Why hadn’t he mentioned it? You frowned curseingnunder your breath 'Shit shit shit! Thats why he was being so cautious? He didn't want to pressure you…oh my god he is so, thats so sweet’

Joey panicked for a second seeing your lower lip wobble eyes fillig with tears. Fuck what has he done? He hasn't just messed up has he? Maybe he should have kept his mouth shut but to his relief you began shaking your head laughing wiping at your eyes lightly.

“So…So he isn't messing me around? He is just trying not to pressure me or make me uncomfortable?” You muttered slowly through the silent tears. They were tears of relief. Oh thank god. Joey grinned relaxing crisis averted! 

“Yes Tinks thats exactly right, oh god love you’ve really been worrying over this haven’t you? He just wants to take things slow…Or he did to be honest now your flirting back and kissing and what not he probably isnt going to hold back any longer, he loves you and soon he is going to let everyone know~ Including Mathew Henry even toyed with the idea of makeing out infront of him…Think he wants to fuck you infront of him to….I’d be carefull what you say to Henry around Mathew just incase~” Joey quickly finished with a sly grin making you laugh wiping at you eyes composing yourself.

“Oh god no he didn’t?!…He wouldn’t do that..” Joey smiled impishly deciding to toy with you a little shrugging his shoulders and roc,ing his head swaying back and forth.

“Hard to say Henry is a…Gentle caveman of sorts and he does stay in 'Geralt mode’ after scenes…And well its something Geralt would do! You know fuck and claim you in front of Mathew; a much weaker and frankly shitty choice of male…Geralt would one hundred percent fuck the shit outta you whilst maintaining eye contact with him, smirking as he makes you cry out and melt over his huge cock-” You covered your ears turning red as Joey began to explain in detail.

“No! Nooo! Joey shutupIdontwanttohearaboutit!” You yelped shaking your head still cupping your ears as you heard Joey fake moaning trying to imitate you falling victi to 'Geralt’ You chuckled nervously trying to ignor the flutters in your belly. The arousal burning your core, this was pathetic! Even Joey’s teasing banter and immature carrying on was filling your head with delicious images. Your pussy clenched again making you squeak clamping your thighs together trying to stop the arousal weeping on to the shorts you were in..Fuck that sounded tempting despite being shy about your body for some reason the idea of Henry loosing his cool like that made you so hot, something sinfully addictive in the thought of driving him wild to a point where he’d really claim you like a fucking virgin sacrifice! You could imagine hot palms pulling at your clothes tugging desperately. Huge fingers guiding you tight around your arms, hard muscles pressing you into what ever position he wanted fuck you in.

'Would he bend me over? Or pin me to something~ fuck he could bend me over anytime he’s so fucking hot warm my back holding himself tight and those abs skimming my back~ arms tucking around my waist like a fucking seatbelt anchoring me to him! Fuck he’d be a human cage locking me to his hips just before lining up and?~ UGH! Fuck yes! Fuck please I need that just to feel him once! It would be so hot- amazing to just be taken~ especially by a very hot and heavy alpha Geralt!’

image  
You blinked huffing pulling your hands fro your ears looking at Joey’s smirking face as you beat down the thoughts of getting railed by the 'big bad wolf’ ,getting yourself together taking a drink for your coffee cup. Joey grinned seeing you were quickly overcoming the little wobble and scoffed tipping his head at you smugly.

“Which reminds me hurry up and grease that pole I’m loosing money!” You coughed on your mouthfull of coffee covering your mouth jesus christ. You moved wiping your mouth and chin as you almost spat your coffee everywhere. You frowned at him as he sat there smug apparently pleased he’d almost choked you.

“J-Joey you fucking- I doubt I’m ever going to actually g-grease his pole!” You called out aghast with the way he’d just come out with it. It was true these were fantasies Henry would never actually go that far…Joey was just messing wasn't he? He shook his head almost sympathetically.

“Oh Tinks, sweet little Tinks you have no idea whats in store for you do you? That massive man is yours already! God all you have to do is say the word and he’d fucking jump you! Im afraid to say now that you’ve snogged your in for the long haul, he has wanted you since before you got your new job! Your definitely going to end up with him your both just beating around the bush , when in reality he should be beating your bush~…No? To much? eh fuck it cant win em all~” he waved off the sour look you sent his way unimpressed with the gag. He pointed to the table tapping it with his fingertip as he continued.

“The point is in the end he’ll snap and fuck the living daylights out of you destroying any hope of you ever settling for anyone less then him and you’ll have his last name you by the end of the year and be popping out baby witchers before you know it~” you froze at that, not even the fucking part. The bit that caught your attention was the last name and kids? What the fuck?. Had Henry mentioned something? Or was that just Joey spouting bullshit trying to make you feel better? You shook your head at him you can't think of that. 

You can barely wrap your head around Henry wanting a relationship besides today you had to concentrate on tonight with your mother….It may be a good idea to keep that to yourself for the time being god only knows what Joey will come up with. You sighed seeing your pup had moved and was now helping herself to Joeys unattended coffee.

“Your delusional” you muttered at him rolling your eyes an scoffing. He leant forward pointing to you a very serious un-Joey look in his eye.

“And you are bloody oblivious if only you knew, he is so so sooo painfully in love with you its almost cringy- hell he has been coming to me and the others for advice on how to woo you, you know the lunch we had at spoons? Did you know the man had come to invite you before hand? You were on the phone to one of your brothers he came back to the trailer in tears he thought you were fucking married and started spouting all this nonsense about you being to good for him and how it wasn't fair that the only woman he could see himself settling down with was already taken?” Joey ranted getting a little annoyed as he recollected what had happened those monthes ago. You frowned shaking your head before speaking completely confused.

“H-he what? He was crying? But it was I didn't see him?” You said stupidly unable to fathom Henry ever being that upset let alone over you, it was just a little to far fetched.

“He was sobbing love he was already head over heels for you he was always saying how he thinks your the one. Even more so now, once me and Tee figured out how to get you there he was up half the night trying to put together the perfect outfit, he coordinated his shampoo and conditioner with his aftershave for god sakes…He loves you…Truly loves everything about you…You don't believe me now fine but you’ll see for yourself soon enough” you took a second to let it all soak in. It sounded crazy but the way Joey had said it? He was so cut and dry so matter of fact that you couldnt help smile believing him a tiny fluttering in your chest a warmth you'd never been a giddy girl but right now? This strange feeling in your gut seemed to make you want to go all giggly and girly…Not in a fangirl way more of a…Personal giddy schoolgirl way. It was strange but not entirely bad. Maybe there really was more to all this.

You blinked leaning on your palm again tipping and rolling your cup lost in thought. What if what he said was true? What if Henry really was getting serious? And he wanted you to be his partner? Thats what it sounded like you took a breath going to ask Joey about what was said last night but froze as he moved picking up his crumpet that your little baby ha been nibbling. You cringed as he took a bite you moved looking yfor the tiny puppy but she was no longer on the table, she was on his lap you gasped and cried out alarmed.

“Oh my god Joey spit that out! out out oh my god Joey!?She was eating that!” You shouted he pulled a face and quickpy spat out his mouthfull back out onto his plate growling lookingnat you before yelling.

“She fucking what!? You let her eat my breakfast!?" eyeing the bundle in his lap who was wagging her tail sweetly at him playing cute and innocent. Like butter wouldnt melt in her mouth. You awwed as she shovled her nose at his hand tucking her head under his palm encouraging him to give her snuggles. He did automatically scratching behind he soft fluffy ears.

"Well yeah she was happy…She was only licking the butter off didn't see no harm you wasn't eating it, you were to busy snooping!..Oh snap…Err Joey?” He hummed in reply sipping his coffee you chuckled as Joey pup tumbled all over him standing up sniffing around his cup wagging her tail so fast she did a little butt wiggle making you giggle behind your hand. 

“..Shes been drinking your coffee to” Joey pulled it away spiting the mouthfull Into his cup again grunting 

“Oh for fuck sake…Can't I have anything around here? You little cow bag…” he grunted moving his cup this way and that your little princess following underneath it barked at him demanding he give her the tasty drink he tried to argue but she cut him off with barks and yips like she does everytime he opens his mouth jumping up balanceing on her back legs trying to steal his cup he finally gave in. 

“Yes yes fine here fucking have it! Fucking get you hyped on sugar before I go I suppose” He said lowering the cup and she quickly stuck her head in lapping at the coffee. Joey can pretend he gets fed up with her, but when all is said and done he was slowly tipping his cup up when he thought she couldn’t reach and that said it all.

It was after another half an hour of talking about scripts and schedules that Joey decided it was time to go standing up stretching grunting handing over a sleepy pup, coffee it seems had the opposite affect on your little madame. It was when he moved faceing the window he smiled a devious smile.

“Well look who it is? I think your man is coming to see you~” you froze. Fucking what? You froze and looked down oh hell! You quickly darted over to the window trying to spy a six foot fucking demi god!

“What? No no no Henry can’t! Is he really comeing over?Shit I'm not even dressed!” You craned about but couldnt see anything. The drowsy pup resting on your arm and hand groaned and you quickly began rubbing one of her ears on instinct somthing you did when anxious. Joey grinned thowing his head back clapping and laughing.

“Haha see you just admitted it! hes your man Tinks! Now you pucker up and get ready for some lovin’” You growled shaking your head at him not impressed in the slightest. You stepped towards him as he began down the steps to the door you jumped moving faster trying to catch the smirking musician. 

“Wait I j-just… fuck you! Joey joey JOEY??” You called frantically trying to halt him. He twisted around with a brow raised a cheeky look on his face.

“Yes Tinks?”

“Please please Joey-sweet incredibly handsome Joey-bean…..Please keep him busy he can't see me like this!” You stuttered trying to sweet talk the man. He pursed his lips and yanked the door open you yelped moving holding it open wrestling.

“Joey please.!” You tried one last time holding the door barely managing to stop him from leaving but your fingers were slipping, he was stronger than he seemed. He laughed and pointed a finger at you.

“Hell no missy! Seeing you in your little shorts and tshirt might be the thing that wins me my bet!” He scoffed shrugging an impish grin on his face, he was going to throw you under the bus…or under the witcher shall we say? Not that you minded much but..It was embarrassing!

“You choose money over trust?!” You admonished to him voice going high in your panic. Joey didn't even pretend to think he just nodded slipping around the door.

“Yep Toodles” you cursed trying to call him back but it was to late! He had slipped out of our trailer with a resounding click the door was shut. You stood frozen going blank unable to believe he had actually just done that!?

Then you heard it the familiar deep voice of a certain hunk Henry greeted Joey who told him that you were up and he could go right in.'Holy fuck shit shit-Im half fucking naked!…Maybe it will send him over the edge and he’ll just pounce~ fuck me, use me like the fucking horny slut i am… Like he promised-NO NO NOOO STOP IT! Fucking no…Not yet not until you know whats going on! If he is serious o-or if Joey is messing around- but god its tempting to just roll over and let him at it~ the bed is just there…No! Do not tempt yourself you fucking horny little fangirl! Fucking slut!’ It was when you were berating yourself Henry had waltzed right in he stopped standing stock still and swallowed before emitting a low growl that made your knees knock, legs trembling at the sound. Thank fuck your shorts were black because that growl made you wet! As if you needed anything else to help with that your little shower and Geralt fuck fantasy had already smeared its way across the fabric. Like fucking hell! If you wasnt carfull you have a proper accident, or atleast it’d look like it!

You took a few uneasy steps back ass bumping into the table unable to ever cover youself as you were still holding Joey who at Henry’s arrival was suddenly up and full of life yipping and whining excitedly trying to get to him…You swear she love him more then you already!

Henry grunted he should of known something was up with Joeys smirk and like an idiot he had walked right into a trap…A very sexy teasing trap.. He opened the door and froze for a second eyes trailing up the stairs finding two tiny bare feet on the top step of the bus he snapped his gaze up quickly for a second he panicked then to his shame got excited thinking you were naked. But that wouldnt make sense as Joey was just here

No you wasn't naked he was relived and disappointed at once but quickly he smiled happy with what he did see. His eyes have you another quick once over and he growled low. Fuck if that wasn't something he wanted to sink his teeth into…Among other things~

You were standing frozen on the spot squeaking embarrassed in just a plain white tshirt that if Henry squinted he could just see the darkened nipples through slowly starting to peek out hardening under his gaze. As they should be! Rising to meet him waiting form him to pinch and bite them fuck yes he cant wait~ 

He enjoyed these little tell tales its how he knew he was doing something right, the way you squeezed and rubbed your thighs together around him, the blown pupils and flushed face how your breathing deepens and hitches everytime he touches you all of this was proof. Proof that he had you already. Proof that you liked him and was effectively ripe for the picking. 

His blue eyes lingered on your face for a moment shocked and bashfull frozen in an almost innocent expression a 'deer in the headlights’ look plus a deep blush. He glided down drawing a mental image observing the tiny details, the light heaving of your chest as your body reacted drawing deeper breaths making the supple mounds of your breasts jiggle in the lightest and most sensual of ways almost placing him under a spell, nipples harder still creating delightful little points under the thin top and inviting teasing him willing him to come and play as they pebbled cutely. 

He swallowed dragging his gaze down further still unable to stop he was a gentleman yes. But he was still a man and you looked devine~ like a fine snack that he knew he will never tire of feasting on, he trailed his eyes down meeting a pair of tiny sleep shorts. Smooth legs were full and curvy, thick thighs met creating a teasing seam right down the middle the tempting womanly silhouette, soft thighs framing your covered mound that was pressed snug against the black fabric of your shorts. God he couldn't wait to slot himself between those thick thighs, he wanted to sandwich his face inbetween the soft supple flesh and wear them as fucking ear muffs as he feasted on your cunt! 

He grunted eyes traceing the newly revealed flesh over and over trying to commit it to memory the small moles and light stretch marks adding to the reality! The small imperfections making him realise you were here! You wasn't a figmant of his imagination you his dream girl and what could be the best and final hope for him to spend a life making his own family, was here infront of him flesh and bone. A beautiful real woman not nipped and tucked just waiting for him, just there within reach. It was enouh to make him giddy as he thought about everything, about what he could see your future being, you andnhis children all together under one roof. A busy happy home ful of love and tiny feet running here their and everwhere.

He snapped out of it when he saw your legs quivering. Shit this could be bad! He quickly started muttering an apology but didn't stop eyeing you like the fucking snack you were! He couldn't help it! He was trembling holding himself back trying not to just grab you and fuck you as hard as he possibly could! But those thighs and hips? God they needing him to fucking mark them~ to suck and bite his way across them and leave his fingerprints on them as he held you and fucked you full! Drenched you inside and out leaving his cum all over you…Yes! It was your small squeak that drew him back to the present.

“I errr Joey said to come in, sorry for barging in…Well actually thats a lie… I'm not sorry for catching you like this-that is I mean you…You look fuck!” You faltered and giggled nervously holding out Joey pup to him trying to distract him. It worked as instantly he was baby talking to her cradling her kissing at her little head. You watched for a few moments heart melting as the huge muscular man cooed over the tiny splotchy pup that was not much bigger than his palm he began wagging his fingers at her playing sweetly with her. He blinked eyeing you catching you staring and smirked making you snap back into action clearing your throat trying to form words again but Henry spoke up first.

“I well…Oh fuck me erm I was just-its..Wel I'm done for now don't have anything else untill noon so… I just…ahem I was thinking… whilst we have a little time I thought we could…Go spend some time alone in the woods? With the dogs! Fuck! I'm not gonna drag you in the woods alone I meant take the dogs for a walk!!” Henry flustered petting Joey as she wobbled about in his hands clawin up his front kissing the mans chin as he pulled her up to his face. You smiled and nodded still far to flushed to say anything. He climbed the stairs standing just before you grinning he hadn’t completly fucked that up it seems. You cleared your throat and twisted stealthily sneaking a hand to our side tugging the small shorts from your ass then tipped your head to the back of the bus.

“Yeah! Yes that would be fun…Joey needs to go out and about… I-I’m just gonna go change, be out in a minute…St-stay here okay, help yourself to coffee and stuff.” Henry laughed taking a small step back nodding to you as you crept back towards the saftet of the bedroom. 

“Okay I will wait here with her…Take as long as you need, and bring a light jacket its still a little nipple NO! NO I err fucking hell Nippy its nippy-cold…It’s a bit cold out there still" You turned your head eyeing him and squeaked when you saw he had moved, his wide form now dominated the space blocking off the gangway. Staring his eyes were blown wide and dircted low….He had been oogling your ass as you’d began heading to your bedroom. His stance was rigid clearly steeling himself but for what you didnt know, he had his lip trapped firmly by a set of pearly white teeth chewing almost as if fighting a sound, one which you doibt you’d mindmhearing. He was still apart from the hands rubbing the ears excited pup in his hands. You moved twisting back to the bedroom and covered your ass with your hands hiding the two cheeks just peeking from the short shorts only to have him whine and complain.

"Hey no fair I was enjoying the veiw~” he voiced with a pout as you hide the two round globes taunting him with the light wobble caused by each step you took. You stopped and gasped at him.

“Henry!?” You whined growing hotter and hotter under the burning blues searing into your skin making you twitchcore clenching viciously aching just from the way he eyed you.

“What I'm a man? And that has got to be the finest ass I have ever seen~” he stated craning his head trying to keep his eyes on the prize so to speak.

“Leave my ass alone…Its saggy anyway” you flustered at him with a small pout insecurity creeping into your voice you knew it wasnt as taught as it had bee when you competed.

“Hah! Saggy?! Fuck no woman! Plump and juicy~ definitely an ass for biting, begging for a set of teeth to just dig in~ a cute little peach and I’ll have you know I'm not even started on your ass yet when I do start on it trust me you'll know” he spoke suddenly all his previous embarrassment was gone and now he seemed very sauve and confident… it was actually pretty sexy how he could flip from a cute shy to sexy and confident in seconds. He whistled low and help up Joey 'whispering’ in her ear as she wriggled giving him more kisses over his face all but loosing her tiny mind…She’d really fallen for him, just ike you.

“Though the front veiw is just as delicious..Very very yummy~ Dont you agree Joey? Your Mama is a gorgeous woman isnt she? Yes she is! A stunning fullfigured woman who is tempting me a little to much.” Henry drolled speaking to the tiny pup but his eyes were on you dragging up and down your figure still. You flushed and made to argue but Joey barked loudly in his ear bus drawing his attention getting a well deserved chin scratch as he cooed over her again pepperi g hisses to the tiny snout as she arched, craning her head back to him soaking up the attention.

“Oh yes she is isn't she? She doesn't know what shes doing to me, little minx I have a good mind to show her…Oh you think thats a good idea?! See I knew you’d agree!” You shifted on your feet flushing twiddljng your fingers unsure about the compliments…It was-you found it strange no one ever really noticed you or said these things..Normally it was just 'wow I like your hair’ or somthing not ever abotu your body which was pretty average if not a little dumpy now.

“H-henry? Stop i’m not…I mean its embarrassing~” he ignored you continuing the baby talk to Joey who began yipping excitedly again. As he nodded his head to her the sound of the pup drowned out your nervous rambling.

“Oh yes she is~ You hear that babe? Joey agrees you are the sexiest thing we’ve ever seen! Now you go and get dressed before I loose my restraint and show you exactly what hot teasing little Mama’s get when they taunt me in tiny short! And no covering your ass either!” You curled your toes into the linoleum and turned quickly darting through the door and slammed it hearing a muffled complaint of not getting a good look.

It took you all of five mineuts to be dressed and walking the trails. You moved slowly through the trees Henry had all but stolen Joey cradling her in the crook of his arm hot pink lead attatched to the matching collar and one hand looped through Kals long lead. Kal was using the longer lead zigzagging across the path sniffing at everything enjoying the new smells almost tangling you up now and then.

There was a comfortable silence as you continued guiding him to one of the longer paths that stayed along side the tiny creek then looped over a small bridge and back into the other end of the car park. After fifteen mineuts or so you both seemed to relax slowing slightly and drifted closer untill you were both bearly brushing one another with each step.

“Soo this was your playground as a kid?” He spoke up stepping closer letting Kals lead loop around his wrist and held your hand .You grinned cheeks growing hot as he tugged you until your arm was wrapped around his dragging you closer interlocking his fingers with yours all but swallowing your hand in his palm. He moved pressing a quick kiss to the top of your head making you giggle suddenly this felt more romantic then just a simple dog walk.

“Yeah it hasn't changed much trees are taller thats about it…Its brilliant though there was always something to look forward to each season” you said looking around the canopy then up to him. He looked so happy eyeing the trees then dipped his head looking to Joey who was still unable to walk on the floor yet only one more week to go! For now the tiny girl was sniffing the air and barking at kal as if trying to call him back as he wandered around cocking his leg on the larger trees claiming the space for himself. Henry squeezed your hand drawing your gaze back to him rather then kal.

“Each season? What like forraging?” He asked keeping the conversation going. You nodded and motioned to the woods around you.

“Yes exactly! All these trees are horse chestnuts trees for as long as I can remember in winter we would come up here and collect them for christmas. Mum used to line us all up with a back pack and she'd just fill them up! For a few hours of the year we became usefull little pack mules~” you giggled repeating the little inside family joke Henry chuckled to finding the sarcastic statment funny.

“You must love roasted chestnuts then?” He replied imagining three tiny kids being walked through the woods each hauling a bag of chestnuts on their backs. It made him smile it was the type of thing he’d do with his own family long days out in nature hikeing or forraging. It was part of the dream. 

“Haha not really I mean we had them but mum chrushed them toasted and added paprika, garlic and pumpkin seeds for a garnish on her butternut squash soup.. Or roast them with honey but most of them ended up being given to our older neighbours who can't get out to the woods and then we send some to family that lives in cities…You city folk pay through the nose for tiddlers out here they can be the size of golfballs…” you spoke getting lost in the memories of your mother wrapping you up in thick woolen layers in the cold and leading you into the woods for a day of collecting chestnuts.

“City folk? What makes me a city folk?” He asked with a small scoff but was amused none the less. You shrugged giggling a little rocking your head side to side contemplating.

“Well…You got a house in london so your city folk…I’m a cute little country bumpkin" You sumarized making him laugh out loud and dragged you closer kissing your cheek the drew in a deep breath as he ran his nose up along the cheek bone to your ear his breaths tickling you. You froze like a startled rabbit heart trying to escape you chest as it beat so fast the intimacy between you both was staggering you had to remind yourself to breath!

"Or my adorable little forest pixie” he whispered into your ear running his nose along the hollow of your neck pressing a light butterfly kiss to the soft skin befor pulling back humming low in his throat almost as if it pained him to pull away from your skin it was romantic and hot all in one. Fuck you just didnt stand a chance when it came to Henry he literally made you turn to mush! He made you melt and swoon and fangirl all at once it was one hell of a ride!. You shivered and moved a hand to your neck cupping the still tingling skin as he pulled away whistling and calling for Kal to stop as the bear began pulling he did not seem to care for the wooing and 'moves’ his dad was putting on you.

You smiled happy that he was a little distracted as you tried calming yourself again, his touch was electric the lightest of contact seemed to send your nerves haywire igniting your skin in the most pleasant of ways. You sighed pulling back giggling as it became clear why Kal had been tugging so furiously he had found a particularly tempting stick and paraded it around as you and henry began walking again slowly rounding the curved path that opened out into one of the many small glens that littered the wood rest spots to hackers and walkers. You were pretty deep in the woodland by now it was nice, peacfull, private. Private enough for Henry to fully relax.

You both came to a stop deciding this was a good place to relax for a few mineuts. It was a light area some trees had fallen letting the morning sun peek through the canopy glowing as it reflected off the dusty dirt and a tiny slope to the small creek where Kal had quickly darted over to water pawing at it playfully.

“So chestnuts anything else?” He enquired chuckling at his overgrown pup slapping the water and yelping when his feet sunk into the cool water up to his knees letting go of the prized stick that began floating downstream. Kal bounced out of the water and spun around barking getting all irritated at the water that had 'attacked' him. You shook your head as the akita huffed and sat down by the water clearly unimpressed eyeing you and Henry because for some reason him loosing his stick in the water as your fault. 

You turned to Henry ignoring the bear’s little sulking face. You were not wadding in the water to fetch his stick. Stepping around him as he coaxed you to stand facing his head on a lopsided smile eyes glowing. He was happy, content to just be out here with you. It was a new feeling you typically enjoyed being alone you’d gotten used to it but…You now enjoyed being around him more than anyone he was just cute and sexy and funny you cant fault him even when he is quite it was very rarely awkward now.

“Th-theirs some hazelnut ones to and down that slope there in the spring is a carpet of bluebells…And we have lots of fruit in the summer black berries, plums, tiny yellow sweet plums and apples” you said offhandedly to him unsure what he had planned now you were alone together far enough from camp not to be disturbed. He flashed you a cheeky grin and tipped his head down blue eyes watching you from just under his brow he bit his lip before speaking again this time amused and playfull.

“Lots of juicy little things in this wood isnt there?~” he teased stepping closer tipping his head down to you hovering his face just above yours.

“And I’m not talking about the fruit” he hummed breath ghosting your lips. 'Holy shit! He’s gonna? Again!? Fuck yes- dont freeze dont freeze dont fucking freeze- snog this son of a bitch! Thats right you gorgeous hunk come to mama! Thats it a little more- closer…Fuck I haven't brushed my teeth yet?! Shit oh god I hope that doesnt put him off- no its fine he wontt notice! He will not notice-shit hes so close now STOP PANICKING ALREADY AND FUCKING SMOOCH HIM!’ you psyched yourself up as he placed his feet either side of yours and ducked down eyes roaming your face then it happened he smirked with a small hmpf before diving in pressing his mouth to yours groaning and smileing as without any hesitation you mewled and kissed back moving balanceing on your tiptoes trying to deepen the kiss. He tilted his head opening his mouth coaxing yours open before placing a large hand over the ass cheeks he had been eyeing earlier. You squirmed for a second unused to having someones hand roaming your ass but he wouldn't let you escape instead pulling you closer by the firm hold of your cheeks pressing your lower abdomen into his crotch grunting as your soft tummy molded around his half hard bulge.

He bit and licked at your lips teasing as you opened your mouth more tongue darting out wanting to taste him. You moaned as you tongues finally met dancing and moving in sync with one another to a rhythm only the two of you seemed to know. It was instinctive and adictive as you came together. You yelped as he hoisted you off the floor dragging you up to him by the hand on your ass as he plundered our mouth with a ferocity that startled you. Grunting and growling as he dominated your mouth spining you around backing you up to one of the many trees and letting your toes rest on the floor again now happy that you wasnt going anywhere.

The bark was rough and hard against you but the scratchy feeling was lost on you, all you could do was melt into him, giveing into him letting him decided how far he was willing to go. You wanted him in every possible way! All you could do was think of him, feel him surround and conquer you in one searing kiss that was hotter and heavier then yesterday. His scent, his had warm body holding you tightly the taste of him on your tongue everything was overwhelming you, making your need, the raw desire for him burn achingly hot and he managed to ruin yet another pair of knickers without so muh as touching them.

There was a desperate need behinde you both tasting and biting clashing yet complimenting one another he grunted and moved to tug you closer to his chest you arched palms crawling up his side to his chest only to end up placing a palm on to the side of Joeys head. You pulled back with a giggle pulling away from the frantic man to catch some breaths.

“Oh god Joey I'm so sorry baby I forgot you were there~” you apologised to tne small irritated pup who was clearly miffed at suddenly being wedged between the two of you and she looked a little confused at the both of you. Henry chuckled but didn't stop, instead he squeezed your ass pressing his fingertips tight into the fleshy globe and rocked his hips into you grunting. Huffing a few breaths he simply twisted to the side stooping his head attacking your neck nipping and licking down the column of your throat unwilling to release you just yet. You arched placing a hand to his shoulder pressing slightly trying to be mindfull of the miniature pup locked between you but he didn't seem to care.

“H-hen~ fuck! B-be carfull~ oh god! N-noo! Dont leave marks~ ah~” you hissed and tried squirming wanting to avoid going to dinner littered in questionable bruises over your throat but the man was stubborn and licked at a particularly sensitive spot making you moan breathlessly. Your eyes grew wide and you covered your mouth 'Holy shit! Holy fucking tshit! I’ve never made sounds like that before’ your thoughts were cut of by another loud moan as he bit onto the newly discovered erogenous zone. You bucked unable to stop yourself as he latched onto the skin and suckled as hard as he could. You closed your eyes throwing back your head resting it on the bark feeling the strands get pulled and combed by the wood bur you didnt care this was incredible you rocked against him fingers now clawing at his sweatshirt in vein lost in the feeling of sharp fang like teeth in your neck and the hot molten mouth on your neck a few slow sweeps of his dextrose tongue and he finally pulled back a smug smile on his face.

You panted slumping as he peeled back from you eyes roaming the flushed skine and bright red mark he'd left he licked his lips and ghosted his hand dragging his fingers up and over your rump resting at your waist licking at his lips. He cast you a sultry look eyesnhalf lidded lust grazing over them clear blue iris’s. He gave a smirk and pressed one final chaste kiss to your lips and chuckled.

“I think I like it out here~” he stated and backed up a few steps taking you with him arm securely wrapped arouund your waist guiding you away from the tree you’d been pinned to. You tried keeping up with him a feat which was almost impossible with your legs like jelly you must have been a sight as even Kal gave an amused huff from somewhere behinde you.

“Fuck off Kal you wasn't any help!” You grumbled as making Henry snigger underhis breath proud as punch to have you literally shaking at the knees just from few kisses. Each time he kissed you was getting more and more, the moans and shakey breaths and quiets pleas were enough todrive him wild. He wasnt goinnto last long he needed to have you but he was willing to wait for now he was overjoyed that you were letting him kiss and touch you, he was pleased with the way things are going he will not ruin it….But a few more love bites wouldnt go amiss.

“Dont listen to her boy you were a great help standing gaurd your a good boy~” you growled as Henry praised Kal who jumped up wagging his tail at the praise. You moved slowly with him tucked under his arm somehow ending upholding Kals lead, you were a little apprehensive at first never walking suck a large dog before…If Kal blots your going with him! But after a few moments realised the dog really wasnt bothered and didn't pull much he was happily sniffing around and scenting on the fauna.

You made your way over the bridge and come back around making your way back towards the carpark joey had fallen asleep after a few mineuts of snout rubs from Henry who had done it more out of habit rather then trying t to put her to sleep. You spoke about the next few scenes he had to do a few monster fighting one which he was happy to get out of the way. He was surprised to hear youxd yet to pick up the nex two episodes worth of kiera scenes. But you’d brushed him off it was fine they were redoing some dialogue and stuff no biggy it had happened a few times. 

Then it came full circle as you dragged him to a tree full of your favourite sweet yellow plums. You picked a few and quickly tucked in laughing as he eyed the small fruit strangely and took the tiniest bite youd ever seen making you roll your eyes.

“Come on its fine Henry! Their not poison they are fucking gorgeous! Seriously I used to hunt for these as a kid” you added popping one in your mouth and spit out the stone you loved this! It doesnt get any better right off the tree! Henry pursed his lips and gave in.

“Well my love my hands are full so it looks like you’ll have to feed me~” you flushed giggling nervously before looping Kals lead around your wrist and plucking a small plum and held it up to his lips he opend his mouth lips just skimming your finger as his tongue curled underneath drawing the sweet fruit into his mouth and hummed smiling as he ate the juicy plum then paused surprized it was unlike any he had ever tasted his face lit up.

“Holy shit! Thats fucking-wow here give me another~” he said spitting the stone out towards the bushes beside you laughing you m9ved feeding him more each time giggling as he sucked your fingers or nipped at them sweetly winking at you. You turned catching Kal tipping hos head up watching you feed his dad.

“oh baby~ you want to try some? Here quick before he eats them all~” you said biting one in half pulling a tiny bit off and slipping it to Kal who was waiting patiently. You chuckled as henry bumped you with his hip and opened his mouth waiting for another you rolled your eyes feeding him the rest in your hand. And when finished you giggled at the tiny pout he gave you when he realised he’d had the rest.

“See I told you its so sweet, I used to ride my bike for ags around here looking for them, people used to snap them up for jams and stuff!” You gloated rocking on your heels he licked his lips colecting the last little drops of juice from the fruit and tossing the handfull of plum stones out into the wooded area and wiped his hands

“Sounds like a fun childhood, definitely worth it” he admitted making you nodd your head and look around grinning, you loved growing up here. You slowly glanced at him eyes slowly flicking about infront of you and you shrugged.

“I was spoiled here, now I find it hard in the city..Its so noisy and fast no one is chill” You explained to him slowly he hummed agreeing squeezing you to his side making you shiver at the huge arm tightening around youpulling you flush to his side.

“Yes..I mean home isn’t as chilled out as this but not far off it” he compared the two you blinked surprised he had never really spoke of his home beore he had mentioned 8t in passing but that was it.

“Jersey right? Never been but from what I’ve seen it looks amazing…Sounds stupid but I really really want to pet a Jersey cow calf~” you gushed despite being out in the country you’d never petted a cow and it was something you was a little embarrassed to admit. Henry roared laughing and tucked you into him pressing another kiss to your hair something you’d now come to expect even crave, you loved the soft affection the squeezes and kisses he didn't seem to want to stop like he was unable to stop kissing you he’d had a taste and now he wanted more he’d never get enough sugar and god forgive you, you didnt want him to ever stop~

The playfull stolen kisses did something to you. It made you feel loved? Wanted? Giddy like a smitten little girl lost in her first love…and honestly thats what this was! You were smitten, crushing hard over a magnificent man who was as down to earth as he was gorgeous. It was a warm feeling that started deeper than just a lottle crush it was the feeling that was described to every little girl, the happiness, something clicking it was addictive and welcoming. You felt like Henry was going to fight away all your fears single handedly…It made you feel safe and secure, confident. 

“Haha! You know their not a small as you’d think…Or as common, but Jersey is very beautiful..You ever want to visit just tell me you can stay with me I’ll show you a good time youll see all the best sights I promise~” and just like that the cheekiness was back in all its glory smug and playfull in his teasing ending with a wink. You pursed your lips feeling playfull yourself ready to take him head on this time.

“Not sure if I'd come all that way to stare at your ceiling Mr Cavill~” you hummed biting the inside of your cheek somewhere between nervous and regretting the words as soon as they left your mouth but at the smame time excited impatiently waiting for what ever he was going to throw back at you. He scoffed at you winding his hand around to your tummy pressing his hand to the soft tiny muffin top and circled a thumb and wriggled his brows suggestively. 

“Oo Mr Cavill?~ Say it again my love it does things to me~” you rolled your eyes as he continued laughing huskily into your ear slowly drawinga line on the shell of your ear just grazing it with hos lips before nipping the thin cartilage making you giggle at him becoming shy at his ministrations then with a deep breath he released your ear and blew over it making you shiver. Fuck he was good. But that was nothing compared to what he had instore your face dropped as he sighed clicking his tongue at you with a tight smile you may have bitten off moore then you can chew here.

“Besides you wont always be looking at the ceiling theres the mirror windows I’m quite partial to the good old face down ass up~” you choked on the air in your lungs cheeks flaming gaping at him babbling trying to think of a come back but all you managed was to makes some unintelligent grunts. He grinned smirking slyly he was not finished apparently as he continued completly amused by your stuttering rush of 'words’ he shrugged tilting his head back down to you lips just capturing your lobe as he spoke.

“And if your a good girl and ask nicley I may even let you on top~ special occasions only of course you might hurt yourself~” he spoke coming to a halt just as he could make out the hustle and bustle of the now busy set just beyond the tree line. He twisted gliding his hand from your front you your back. 

“Oh my god?!” You finally squeaked out somehow managing to mouth words but he huffed a laugh shaking his head

“No not god love just me… But thank you it does wonders for my confidence that you think so highly of me~” you whined at him slappjng his chest lightly pouting at him. It was then you both moved closer once again fully intending on lip locking once again but was interruped by a rude loud yelling.

“Hey!? There you are?! Y/n you were needed in the gym twenty mineuts ago!” Mathew yelled clearly pissed off seeing the amost kiss. You frowned at him Henry scowled glearing daggers growling at the man.

“What? I swear I was free untill noon?” You spoke more to yourself but Henry grunted he knew you were free till noon he still had a copy of your schedule sent to him.

“Yeah I know…Its just him being pissy” Henry growled slowly taki g kals offered lead

“Fucking hurry up! Chop chop y/n you got a job to do!” Mathew yelled still angry at you clapping his hands at you trying to rush you. Prick. You sighed and held out your hands gently taking Joey from Henry somehow managing not to wake her.

“Oit! Fucking hurry up forget the fucking dog your needed!” You frowned petting the small pup angry at the way Mathew was speaking about her but you didnt want to cause any issues..Henry did not share your sentiments and growled raising his voice becoming the imposeing man he portrayed, his gruff angry voice carrying across the small space between you and Mathew. 

“Don’t you EVER fucking talk to her like that again you little fucking twat, I hear that again and I’ll fucking-” Henry started shouting back cussing him out shoulders rised growing more angry as he spoke but some quick thinking on your part stopped him in his tracks you quickly pulled his arm as it looked like he was about to walk over and feed mathew his own teeth.

“Hen-Henry please-leave it its fine he is just pissy like you said he isnt worth it, let him get on with it” you tried but he growled locking his jaw grunting again seeing Mathew smirking smugly eyes lowering to your ass biting his lip only driving Henry up the wall he was raging how fucking dare this little cunt eye fuck his woman!

“But he can't just fucking talk about Joey like that! Or you- fucking prick I’ll fucking sort him out I swear to god-” he continued seething but you stopped it riseing to your toes shutting Henry up by pressing your lips to his cheek.

“Seriously its fine…I better go before he busts a fucking artery or something” you moved to dart off but Henry caught your arm dragging you back making you jolt squeaking but quickly found his lips on yours making you moan eyes closing as he kissed you deeply licking your lips forcing you to accept him you melted trying to pull back but he followed devouring your mouth it was only when you opened your eyes you saw the huge man wasn’t even looking at you but instead eyeing Mathew who you could feel waves of anger rolling off. You took a moment to giggling to yourself, Joey was right Henry was a gentle caveman and he didn't need to be in 'Geralt mode’ to 'claim you’ which made you a quivering mess mind wandering to just how far he would go in future… This could be a kink, a very dangerous Kink.

“Bust an artery? You know I think he just did~ you get Joey home then get to work in the gym-And do not forget to pick up your new scripts either, I will come get you at four this afternoon to go to your kothers okay?” He said waiting for you to answer you nodded shyly before he spun you around giving your ass a light swat sending you on your way making you giggle girlishly covering your rear. And quickly dart past Mathew who was livid. 

Once you were out of sight the two males stayed glearing at one another shareing a look. Henry smirked letting the scowl drop from his face into a smug smile tipping his head back relaxing eyes locking onto Mathew cleary gloating preening over the obvious win. He enjoyed it perhaps a little to much. He twisted to Kal calling him to walk towards his bus he didn't get to steps towards the carpark before Mathew rushed off in a huff storming off towards the technicians tent. Good because Henry wasn't sure he could keep his mouth shut, he swears if that little prick ever speaks to you or Joey like that again he was going to rip the little weasles arms off and ram them where the sun doesn’t shine.


	10. Chapter Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and henry have a dinner with your mother an somehow the tables have turned, with a burst of hormone fueld confidence from tne both of you the boundaries are pushed and your fucking living for it~ If only you were alone!

After quickly running Joey over to your mothers for her to dogsit you darted back across the field again rushing into the make shift gym apologising for being late. And as it turned out you were not needed in the gym…Well not really it wasn't urgent there was just a new stunt weapon the they wanted to test you with but it could have waited. Thankfully they were deciding to use some skills you already had Twirling. Yes you had been a baton twirler it was a sport that was surprisingly quite well known in the uk, you used to compete racking up quite a few trophies. You’d been having some discussions and inthe end it was decided that you’d have a small ‘staff/blade’ to use in the final fight between you and 'Geralt’ but it needed more weight for you to really work it. 

They had only said they wanted you to come have alook and give a little practice before they finalised it with the last detailing and stuff. So Mathew had literally just wanted to pry you away from Henry. Seriously he was getting on your tits now! This was petty! 

After spending time practicing moves and throws you stayed long enough to have another session with wolfgang talkingmover some combos and going over certain moves you could pass of as a fight style. You were thankfull for the skill it was one of your…More obscure talents that stemmed from your mother mainly, all your brothers had their activities football, rugby, karate to name a few you’d wanted to do 'sword fighing’ and 'ninja skills’ but your mother had all but had a fit she’d waited years to have a girl and when she finally had her chance to do the girly things like dancing make up and costumes…You wasn't interested she tried to intice you sending you for ballet, ballroom dancing even trampolining! You just didn't have a knack for it then your father suggested twirling the idea for him was you’d learn how to swing a stick and beable to beat the crap out of a creep with a pole or something. You loved the idea pretending many times in routines that you were electra or black widow kicking ass and taking names and it curbed your mothers wish for the glitz and glam of costumes make up for competition.

Finally the session came to an end it was perfect a little awkward at first as it was a little shorter then your baton but workable somehow they made a perfectly balanced piece that spun and flicked in the hand nicely you were going to get on great with it…Once you’d had a fewmore practice sessions but all in all now it was just a case of cherry picking moves that would add 'magic’ to the fight but still be beliveable and fluid.

Before you knew it you were answering the door to a nervous looking Henry, you smiled eyeing the tight button up plaid shirt hanging over a pair of smart jeans. Even nervous and casual he was stunning you hopped down the steps closing the door behinde you tucking your hand in his curling your dainty fingers around his hand swinging it a little trying to coax a smile he looked ready to run and hide.

“So are you excited?” You asked nudging him you could see the nerves he was highstrung standing tall shouders so tense the delicious muscles looked ready to snap. He huffed a laugh nodding letting out shakey breaths one hand wrapped around the neck of a red wine bottle he was bringing. Which you had no idea how or where he’d got it.

“Is er..This isn't to much is it?” He stuttered motioning to himself licking and biting his lower lip clearly this meant alot to him. You squeezed his hand and pulled it upto your lips without a second thought placing a soft kiss to the back of his hand making him grin at ths little gesture.

“Of course not Henry, You look handsome as always~ she will love you I promise shes so excited shes making her infamous chicken leek and ham pie…Shes convinced herself you Need a proper gut busting meal! So I apologise in advance for the amount of food and the doggy bag she will no doubt lumber you with” you ended with a roll of your eyes if theres one thing your mother prides herself on its her food no one leaves her table hungry. Ever. Henry let out adeep shakey breath and nodded still anxious but at the same time feeling better.

“A-and the wine? Will she like it? I just want to make a good impression…Can't wait get to know her I just wasn't sure what to wear” you scoffed and sniggered behinde a hand trying to cover a small laugh. This was new him falling over himself at the prospect of spending an afternoon with your parents.

“Trust me she will love it wine is life! She has a plaque in the kitchen that says so~ But you didn't have to” you added making uim swallow dryling nodding with asmile feeling better he was so worried after he’d got the wine whatif your mum didn't drink? Or worse what if he got the wrong wine! God that would have been a disaster getting red when she drinks white or rosé! 

But as it happens he’d done right which was a weight off his shoulders now he just needed to curb himself and not fuck up and drop himself in the shit! Easier said then done especiallywhen you were walking around lookingnlikemthat! He swears to god your doingnit on purpose! You had thrownon a little playsuit it was flowy and loose lettingnthe air around you below a white covered in red and pink roses, the vneck was low teasing him as when you moved he got glimpses of the soft swell of your tits he found himself whineing in the back of his throat. 'Fuck she not evenn wearing a fucking bra!?’ Henry was struck by the thought almost praying for a nip slip so he had a vivid image he could use tonight as he fucked his toy imagone sucking and biting the cute buds that had been begging for his attention just this morning. He drew his gaze down a slightly cinched waist drawing attenrion to a wide set of hips and the shorts just cutting off a few inches down a pair of smooth inviting thigh.

'Probably no knickers~fucking little tease itd be so easy to just slip my hand under those shorts~ Ugh fuck yes! Make her squirm under the table rub that needy pussy until shes hot a heaving! Rocking, mewling sweetly chasing my fingers every which way!…Two would do it! Fucking make her ride them untill shes pleading …She'd fight, by god she’d fight it, fight me! But she'd lose give up,in the sweetest of ways and grind on the two fingers lodged deep inside her fucking wet quivering hole! She’d let me do anythng to her just to cum~if she even knew what that was’ Henrys mind went blank for a second as a the thought hit him right in the groin. If she knew what cumming was? You probably didnt not in the ways he'd force you to ride out the waves- His sweet little virgin whose never cum over a cock let alone a couple of stong thick fingers, Henry bit his lip fighting a groan the idea of making you cum, forcing you to have your very first proper mind numbing orgasm sent his mind running wild.

He wanted to show you just how magnificent your body was, how gorgeous and special you were. He wanted to push you, to have you soak his sheets in your own scent to cum over and over untill your clit was raw and you were desperate for a break then when your on the edge of passing out he’d finally relent filling you, stuffing you full of his own cum leaving himslf inside you letting you feel him for days, any that escaped would soon be rubbed over your skin like a fucking lotion trying to make your skin soak him in to wear his scent like a perfume and have you skin smell of him! Taste of him for days on end!

You poked as his cheek drawing him from the torrents of raunchy images, the possibilities the position he could have you in! But it was not the time to think of having you tied to his bed frame weeping for him. But he felt good abou this chances, i mean who can say what the furture holds? Somehow he managed to pry himself out of the sinful and delicious thoughts and snap back to the task at hand, trying to remember everything you’d said about your mother. You spoke alot about your her so he had a rough idea of what she was like. Your dad? Not so much all he knew about the patriarch was he had raised and pack of strong boys and had cancer. Nothing more nothing less. Thats why he was nervous any man who could raise so many military men and a strong willed daughter was sure to be a tough cookie and he doubts your dad will go easy on him. 

“I just she's feeding me so I wanted to get her somthing as thanks…So I'm not under dressed?” Henry explained trying to brushit off, he saw it as manners you never arrive empty-handed it was impolite. He even takes beer when he goes to a friends to watch the game! 

You rounded him a little stopping before him cupping his cheek smoothing your thumb over his bottom lip watching as his face relaxed eyes closeing and the lines of his face softened he pressed his cheek into your hand sighing lapping up the affection pursingnhis lips giving a tiny kiss to the pad of your thumb then blinked at you grinning . 

“Henry love~ you could show up naked and she’d still love you! She doesn't care…She'd probably prefer it knowing her~” you teased making him flush a little you rolled your eyes knowing there was nothing you could say that would placate him. You cursed yourself at the tiny slip up but then again was it a slip up? I mean you were growing close, close enough to start leaving marks and Henry had put a little show on infront of Mathew? So far everything you and Joey discussed this morning was turning out to be true. Maybe this was just the natural progression? You’d called him love without any hesitation…You didn't even think it just happened.'bitch just cool it…But he is your man-my man fuck can I just? This is happeneing THIS IS HAPPENEING YOUR TAKING HENRY FUCKING CAVILL HOME TO THE FOLKS!? AAAHHHHHHHH!! YES GET IN THERE BABE -oh my god he is like…Is this serious? Does this mean he’s serious?…Aww he still looks nervous ~ he is so fucking sweet and sexy its a fucking travesty….IM BRINGING HOME A BOY…boy ew no he is a man hunk~ mmmm yes he is give me them shoulders~ wait no Kraken!! Gimme kraken!!~ He soo looks like a fucking lumbar jack even with the Geralt scruff and curls ugh~ yes king! Work them curls get you some hair mousse baby~….OOF NEVOUS HENRY HIT’S DIFFERENT~I think all my knickers just ran and hid because damn he looks like a fucking panty shredder with those fangs~ ugh yes bite me pu-lease!….Lumbar jack Henry meet horny slut number one~why yes sir I wil definitely accept your wood, any wood, morning wood~ oh you want a cum dumpster? Sure! Anythingnyou want~’ you eyed Henry flushed under the weight of your own thoughts a little weirded out by the absolute nympho you were becoming you were biteing at the bit for a cock you probably couldn't handle…'Fuck that made it sooooo much better just fucking make me take it daddy~’. You neyd him once more and sighed whistfully Lumbar jack Henry was now locked in the wank bank, the realisation that this huge hulking piece of man meat can pull off any look just got you, he needs to get a role as a lumbar jack in alaska or some shit. No! Cowboy oh my god please please be a fucking cowboy! You'd fucking ride it! you shook your head wanting to be on the ball for tonight you took a smqll step back and patted his cheek softly.

“Come on big guy lets go get fed and watered I'm starving" You tugged slowly drawing him towards the road seperating you and the field behinde your family home. crossing the field with Henry was fairly quiet apart from the cute mumbles of him steeling himself reciting a little pep talk as your family home grew closer. This was gonna be a laugh a minute. You were excited but dreading it at the same time. You just hoped your mum behaved herself, which was doubtfull you had har a sneaky suspicion she was going to embarass you. And there was fuck all you could do about it.

You could feel the buzz of excitment from here…It was as you drew closer your face dropped.Shit. Shit! Fuck! What the fuck!? Suddenly things just got interesting. You growled seeing Euans head moving about in the garden just over the hedge. It was to late to back out now you’d just have to grin and bare it. You unhooked the small gate and entered the garden with Henry hot at your heels. Before anyone could catch her Nemi darted out ofthe house sprinting as fast as her legs could carryher jumping at you barking excitedly. You duched down scooping her up pressing kisses to her face. 

Henry watched the small exchange he couldn't help his mind drifting imagining Joey in a few years just as big getting the same treatment…With any luck it would be him getting the excited welcome home hugs from the pup as well as you, but he was getting ahead of himself again. He scanned the garden a stunning cottage garden that was well manicured overflowing veggie patch with raised herb bed and some potted strawberries and blue berry bush all lush and littered with the sweet fruits. He felt calm then he felt eyes on him…He searched the garden and his eyes landed on a male around the same age as you a little smaller the him but not by much he moved to introduce himself but was interruped by Terry coming to the door rushing out hugging you kissing your cheek before darting over to him.

"Oh Henry! Im so happy you came~"she all but bounced on the spot ecstatic with having him over for dinner, she moved forward kissing his cheeks making him flush a little he wasn't expecting suh a warm welcome apparently. He pulled back standing at his full height again nodding down at her.

"I couldn't refuse, y/n has been singing praises of your cooking I was not about to miss it!” He said politely making you mum gasp and giggle, oh god she relly was excited about this! 

“Oh really? I’m no chef but I've not had many complaints~ here come on come in its far to hot out here” she added pressing him into the house leaving you and Euan out in the garden alone shareing a look. Shit. She was on one today. You both turned facing the door your mother had all but stuffed Henry through and sighed.

“Ah yes this is for you, I hope you like it” you heard henry who had obviously just presented his little gift.

“Oh what a sweetheart~ thank you so much!” Henry was vaguely aware ofthe other man hovering outside with you as he was ushered into a farmhouse style kitchen that was chock full of incredible scents the pie was in the oven letting the flavours of sweet meat and buttery pastry to tease the air then seasoned potatoes and veg. Fuck it smelt devine~ proper food with herbs and seasoning that included more then salt and pepper. Terry didn't stop and moved right into a small sitting room. 

You followed frowning at Euan warning him to behave with your eyes as he tried to stare you down. You hissed silently at him as he smirked and nodded to Henry wriggling his brows obviously insuinuating something. You moved making a cut throat motion. Stop! Which made him grin standing taller nodding to the house making you dive for the door a smal scuffle ensued which made Nemi snap her jaws at Euan as he ducked under your arms darting into the house before you. Oh no he was going to be a shit you just knew it! You looked up to the sky trying to involve a higher power…You were gonna need it if Euan was in one of his 'moods’! You sighed plopping Nemi back on the floor needing both hands if you were going to beat the crap out of your brother…Which was very very likely.

You and Euan tussled a little in the kitchen as he made kissy faces at you resulting in you jumping him you were aware of Henry frowning craning his head around the door as you swore being pushed in to the heavy table then rushed you the door pulling Euan back witha low blow…Well high you pulled him out of the way by his hair it was only when you both caught the eye of your mothers scowl you released the locks and padded into the room both parking your butts on the sofas. It was only when you sat down you realised Nemi had climbed up beside Henry who was stroking her sweetly. Euan noticed to and did a double take what the?

“Wow what the fuck is going on with Nemi?” He exclaimed looking around the room for a reason as to why Henry was allowed to pet her royal highness and he nearly loses fingers for just walking past her! Henry looked up from stroking your mums dog frowning alittle as he continued to rub the belly up dog who was wagging her tail tongue lolled out enjoying life!

“What?” He offered not understanding the big deal he loved dogs and they liked him…Always had since he was a kid. He frowned sensing a..Apprehension in tne air all eyes watching the dog nervously. You cleared your throat and enlightened him.

“Henry…Nemi hates men watch, Euan try to toucn her” you encouraged your brother to show Henry why this was such a huge thing. Euan scoffed huffing shaking his head leaning back dramatically. 

“Fuck no no way am I touching the hell sausage” he exclaimed making Henry chuckle at the dogs apot nick name, she was a little darling. But maybe it was just his charm again? He did have a way with animals. You rolled your eyes and snorted at your brother and grunted.

“Just do it nancy boy- just to show Henry” your voice was low and bored almost dareingnhimmto try and pet the small placid dog.

“Fuck sake why me!?” He growled eyes roamig the calm dog on the sofa, contrary to what he said you could tell he was debating it.

“Your the only other one here with a penis..” you drolled out as if it was obvious.

“Are you sure about that? Like you checked lately-OUCH you! BITCH NO PINCHING!” Henry gasped when you followed the pinch witha swoft kick to Euans shin resulting in him craning overtrying to capture you in a headlock but as his hand got near Nemi and she rolled over and started growling savagely snapping like a little hell hound making your brother all but launch himself across the room…Wow she really was a hell sausage. 

“Wow whats?…Is she okay?” Henry asked slowly eyeing the dog cautiously as she turned and shuffled her head at his palm looking for more pets. 

“She hates men, mum went out one day and came back with her an old lady in the village was diagnosed terminal so mum took Nemi in so she didn't have to go to a sanctuary and…yeah she’s never liked men-well she has warmed to dad but that only cos he bribes her with treats so…But this is unheard of” Henry smoothed his hand of over the dog again trying to relax as he did so she hadn't bit him so? Everything was good?

“Well I’m honoured” she yapped at him cutely and lifted her lip snarling as Euan tried a sneaky tummy rub.

“I wouldn’t Euan" you warned seeing Nemi eye him readying herself to snap at his fingers making your mum roll her eyes scolding the dog lightly but it would do no good.

"So this is Joeys mum? Will she get this big?” Henry asked slowly tipping his head to your mum who pursed her lips in thought the shook her head a little asking both you and Henry falter slightly you hadn't really thought about Joey's size you assumed she'd end up the same size as Nemi, sure you knew she was smaller then the others but by how much?

“Yes this is Joeys mama… But as for the size? Probably not…Joey was smaller then the others…The runt shes about half the size so technically will be a toy? Maybe miniatureif she had a growth spurt but personally I think she will stay tiny!” You smiled you could live with that! Aslong as your little loloba is healthy you dot care~ Henry smiled to seeingky having the same thought, in all honesty you think he quite enjoyed having a tiny pupto coddle you barley got to hold her when he and Kal was around, and seeing Joey snuggle into Kals tummy using him like a hug fluffy dog bed was sweet enough to rot your teeth.

“Woah wait Joey? You fucking? Is that dog named after Joey batey? Holy fuck you didn’t” Euan grinned laughing already at the idea of a tiny pup being named after the singer.

“Yes I did and she is the most adorable Joey I’ve ever met!!” You laughed as Euan shook his head at you rolling his eyes at your antics finding the idea of there being two Joeys on set hilarious secretly he wished he’d been a fly on the wall when you told him he had a dog named after him. 

Henry slowly eyed the two of you a little jealously, he knew it was stupid but her couldn't help it he loved you…He wanted you all for- Henry loved you…He loved..You..Yes! That was it! The thought punched the air out of his luns and the world stopped as the realisation hit him. This wasn't a crush or anything as immature as that in the few short months he’d known you he had fallen in love whole heartedly.

He smiled to himself the jealousy forgotten, it had been the first time he'd acctually admitted outright to himself that he loved you, without all the um'ing and ahing without telling himself to slow down and 'hold his horses’ the realisation raised his spirits lightening the mood around him, now all he had to do was admit it to you…Preferably after plundering your tiny core flooding you staking his claim on your insides aswell as biting his marks across your neck, you were wearing your hair in two strategically placed low buns one covering the reddened bruise he’d sucked into your neck when you moved he could see the small darkening of the skin just below. He smirked soon youd be fucking smothered and have no hope of hiding them!

Your mum got up making her way to the kitchen to check dinner then a few moments later called you all to come and sit at the table he moved letting you go first pulling out a chair making your mother giggle as she watched the small fumbling of you sitting on the offered seat. Henry was quick to sit next to you his hand smoothing over your thigh drawing small lines with his thumb.You gasped as his hand got higher resting the side of his hand on your abdomen and pressed down slipping his fingers over the soft curve of your bare inner thigh. 

You squeezed your legs together as he left his hand there casually speaking over the table to your mum asking about the food. You shivered as his fingertips pressed one by one into the flesh of your leg. 'Oh my god! Ohmygod…fuck he-thats so close~ no no no no no! He wont will he? But he is!? OH SHIT HE-WILL HE REALLY?!-breath in and out just relaxHOW THE FUCK CAN I REALX WHEN HE’S TRYING TO FUCKING KILL ME!? no..Calm he wont go to far…Is this really happening?! Is he really tryig to play these games WHEN MY MOTHER AND BROTHER ARE NOT EVEN THREE FEET AWAY?! Fuck thats so warm he’s a fucking furnace~ yes please just a little closer~ a tiny smidge to the left…Ah~ thats it! Bingo~’ you unconsciously moved directing the man where he needed to go without thinking of the consequences, the end game so to speak you can't get off at the fucking table but…Henry seemed to have other ideas~ 

You clenched your hands over the edge of the table. Fuck he was so close but so far~ his hand seemed to engulf your thigh branding it with the heat from his palm his fingers moved slowly massaging the muscle rubbing up and down slightly pullig the cotton of your shorts with him making it press and drag over your mound. You shivered his hand was a hairs breath away from your throbbing cunt and you bloody well felt every millimetre. He moved pressing harder clawing his hand a little blunt nails pulling at the soft flesh as he rubbed slower taking on a tortuous pace rubbing and began prodding almost mappjng you out. He paid attention listening to your breathing hitch getting stuck in your throat. 

You shifted in your seat without thinking arching forward literally trying to fucking grind on the side of his hand. 'Just where the fuck has this little burst of confidence come from?! Wasnt he just all fucking shy and flustered outside!? Is that all is fucking takes?, Ten mineuts and one kitchen table?! Ah~ fuck he-Oh shit stopzSTOP FUCKING GRINDING ON HIM YOUR ENCOURAGING THE LITTLE TWAT…But it does feen good though~' You took a deep breath as his hand just brushed your slit. He sent you a small glance and smirked rubbing harder the force sendingnyour ass to scoot back on the wodden seat pinningnyour hips to the backrest of the chair, you sent him a pleading glance eyes wide trying not to make a sound but he just winked and tunred back to your mum continuing to compare herbs before anyone even noticed. 'Fuck me!? He-LITTLE SHIT HES DOING IT ON PURPOSE?!-AH~ fuck yes just a little more and we will stop~ Right after this one…. Nope okay this one ah fuck yes yeeesss that's so good~ Right okay now stop rocking…Anytime now….Now!…..Or now?…’ you moved your hands to your napkin you meant to unfold it on your lap and used the time to give Henry a swift slap on the wrist. But ended up just twisiting the red fabric in your hands trying not to give away the fact your hips were grindig on to the side off Henrys hand. 

Henry seemed unphased still speaking to your mum abot dinner then without a warning he upped his game with one slick move, twisting his wrist cupping your whole needy cunt and rubbed harder curling all his fingers making you clench as he pressed the tips at your contracting core you bit your lip looking down trying so hard not to moan and buck you wanted nothing more then for him to slip aside the thin material seperating your cunt from his fingers and just impale you~ just as you grew used to the new position an began grinding again he threw another curve ball dragging his hand higher raking the fingers against your swollen labia and dug a single finger down slipping the figertip snugly between your slit finding a very prominent bundle of nevers and flicked it a few times. Very fast. You bit off a gasp and almost bucked legs widening feet slamming to the floor making you curse drawing Euan’s attention. Your brother looked over at you funny and Henry; finally getting the reaction he wanted relented slippng his hand from your clothed cunt just befor Euan caught him and gave you a lopsided grin.

“Whats the matter babe?” He asked deviously you just blinked at him shocked trying to catch up on what the fuck had just happened?. 'Did he? Was that!? DID HE JUST TRY TO FINGER FUCK YOU UNDER THE FUCKING TABLE?! OH MY-FUCK FUCK FUUUUUCK HOLY SHIT….THATS JUST…oh god he just had his whole hand rubbing your fucking weeping slit! And ugh god~ that was so fucking good ~ so hot and warm and his hand just mmmm~’ your pussy ceased clenching wetting your thong; the last piece of underwear you had to hand!

Euan who at some point had taken the seat at the head of the table to your left watched raising a brow at the two of you but any comment was fraught of by a firm look from your mother who was dishing you each a large slice of pie adding the veg and potatoes with gravy. You cringed seeing the parsnips and moved to complain but she pointed at you sternly.

“You are eating that missy! Good knows how many veggies you’ve had on the road! You need your vitamins and I only popped one on your plate!” she said rolling her eyes exasperated giving you a no nonsense tone she was not having you wasteing food. Henry chuckled under his breath 'and that told you~’ you took the time to give him an irritated look and rolled your head back to your mum.

“Yeah one huge one look at it!” You pouted feeling all of five years old again argueing at Christmas over a dreaded yucky parsnip. 

“You’ll eat it or no pudding and thats final” was the threat issued making you balk at her and begin whining. 

“Muuum!? No I-you cant? I’m not a child anymore!”

“Yes you are! And I dont know why your laughing Euan if there are any peas left your getting fuck all after either!” Henry pursed his lips feeling completly relaxed, in that moment Terry resembled his own mother threats of no pudding ringing true in probably every household in the world.

“Wha-hey no mum thats not fair! I'm older by six mineuts”

“I know I was there! Dumbass, and it is fair my house my rules!” Henry chuckled biting his lip it was amusing seeing the small woman command the both of you with ease, but if what he heard was correct Terry had a lot of time to practice her methods before she had you both. You and Euan pouted looking at the respective innocent veg on the plate then sighed. Fuck parsnips! It was when your mum finished dishing up her own that she frowned and slapped you on the side of the head.

“MUM?! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!” You yelped rubbing the ear she’d just promptly clipped Henry snotprted unable to hold back the sniggering at you finding it quite funny seeing the womans tenacity, he could see where you got your personality from!

“You havent even bloody introduced Henry to your brother! Such a rude child!” You huffed and twisted in your seat slightly red at having been scolded by your mother and tipped your head to your otherside motioning to Euan who was smirking over the table in the way all siblings do after their sister got scolded.

“Henry this idiot is Euan one of my many brothers…One of my triplets as it happens…As you can see we look nothing alike; thank god! But they all got the height and left none for me” Henry laughed shaking his head at the loving sisterly insults thrown into the introduction. He held his hand out shaking hands with Euan who was grinning

“It’s about fucking time you introduced me you little twerp~ It nice to meet you Henry” Euan smiled he seemed to have relaxed now there was food knocking about. 

“You too I figured you were a brother but unsure which one theres so many” Henry bit out chuckling trying to break the ice.

“Yeah we are a big bunch some seven brides for seven brothers shit” Euan added with a laugh Henry smirked having a chuckle to himself but the comment had caused your mum to grunt a quiet 'not my fault!’ But you and Euan chuckled it was so her fault she wanted a girl and nothing was going to stop her! 

“…You know shes had a crush on-AHGHUGH!” You dived up and capture your brother unawares locking him in a head lock startling Henry with the ease you had captured the other man.

“SHUT YOUR MOUTH YOU LITTLE SHIT!” You growled as Euan wriggled yelping trying to free himself.

“Little I'm older then you princess” he teased poking at you side looking for that all important weak spot! You snarled twisting away and tensing your arm around his head.

“I'm not a fucking princess augh!” You grunted following as he reversed into the cpunted behinde him still trying to untangle himself. Henry was shockd but found it…Pretty funny he hadn't seen this side of you yet and it was definitely a welcome change to the blushing yet flirtatious y/n he knew.

After a few moments your mum finally had enough of waiting for the both of you to quiet down, this always happened when you were near either of your triplets you became a rough houseing seven year old’s all over again! 

“Y/N let go of him!???! ENOUGH!” She called giving you both the evil eye but it did nothing and you spun around dragging Euan with you.

“No not till he gives!” You growled still wrestling him almost tipping over onto the floor as he tried to arch his back and lift you up.

“Death before dishonor!” Was the shout from your brother and he spun with you sill attached to his head grunting the whole time as you struggled to maintain your grip.

“I’m so sorry about their behaviour the trip hazards…well they have just never grown up….OI ENOUGH STOP ACTING LIKE ANIMANLS AT THE TABLE WE HAVE COMPANY!…ENOUGH Y/N HE IS GOING BLUE!” Your mother tried to laugh off the little scuffle but soon lost her patience seeing Euans face changing colour, you were going to make him pass out…Again.

“GOOD I'M DOING IT RIGHT!” You ground out huffing as the man tugged at your hands trying to loop arounsnyour wrist. Henry was unsure what to do but couldn't help laughing it was a mad house and he loved it! A proper sibling scuffle at its best he ha been in his fair share admittedly not for some time but it was nice in a strange way made him realise his family was normal, this was normal!

“…..I SAID ENOUGH…RIGHT THATS IT WANT ME TO GET THE SPOON?!?! COS I WILL!” Terry got up huffing moving to the drawer and pulled out a dangerous wooden spoon then made her way to the table hitting the top on the table getting both your attention as she waved the spoon threateningly. 

“N-no Mum sorry! We will be good!” You yelped droping Euan like he’d scalded you and darted back to your seat tucking against Henry hoping he’d save you from the dreaded wooden spoon of your childhood.

“Yeah sorry mum!” Euan wheezed from he heap on the floor youxd left him as, slowly he climbed back into his seat leaning away from your mother and said spoon. She finally rolled her eys and set the implement of terror onthe table beside her and snorted shakinnher head picking up her cutlery

“Honestly children I love you to bits but some times I think you should have just been a wank” you and Euan cringed 'ewwing’ trying to erase that image making your mum giggle and wink to henry who was completly red but laughed finding the womans comment hilarious.

“Thanks for that mum love you two” Henry didnt know where to look and moved swiftly on asking where your dad was, appaently he as out on the fishig lakes with a few buddies decoding the spend the weekend away before his next operation. Things then moved on topics changing as you all ate the incredible dinner that was placed before you. The conversation flowed nicely over the meal you mum was enamoured with Henry but didn't miss the looks you both shared and sall touches..Or the way Henry would casually slip his hand to your leg under the table every now and then making you flush and giggle.

Euan watched closely as his usually quiet sister transformed into a giggling happy young woman that was clearly besotted with the man beside her, this time he didn't get the normal surgemof anger and 'thats my fucking sister’ feeling, he didnt feel the need to chase Henry away it was…weird.

Henry moved quickly stealing the left over half of your parsnip winking at you as he continued chewing his mouthfull you laughed a little at his antics when he quickly ate the evidence making a shush motion whilst still maintaining the conversation and berfore you knew it dinner and pudding was over and you were all just sitting around the table talking quietly.

“Here why dont we go into the big living room!” You froze at the suggestion…The big living room? With all the fucking photos!? Hell no! You scrabbled utrying to stop yur mum from leading Henry into the fucking family gallery!

“Oh mum no its-” you fussed as she lead Henry into the second sitting room…The one with the photos of the family, but not just shool photos you mum was proud of each of you and had a…Wall of timelines… each of you had your own row and a photo of each year of your life…Yes it does include naked and embarrassing baby photos all the yearly school pictures all the way yto now! It was horrendous! Your mum stopped twisting around Henry puzzled she didnt see anything wrong shpwing off her babies!

“Whats wrong with going in the living room?” You cringed and shook your head unable to come up with and acceptable answer and frowned as she rolled her eyes moving leading henry to the room once more making you panic. And motion to Euan to help you. He snorted and walked down the hall following his mum clearly he didnt give a damn!

“I? Oh god is that necessary?” You cried moving around Henry who was confused trying to work out why you were so adamant he couldntmgo in there. Your mum scowled and opened her mouth to scold you but was interruped as another voice broke through the kitchen. 

“What did I just walk in on?” Your blood ran cold…Of all the times he could pop in it had to be now?! Seriously couldn't any one give you a break! You twisted slowly faceing the oldest and most frightneing of your brothers more like a second father really.

“K-kane? I-err what are you doing here?” You asked impishly slowly leaning into Henry unconsciously looking to him for some comfort. Henry moved placing a reassuring hand to your lower back.

“On leave decided to surprise mum with a visit now that lock down is over…How-why is Henry cavill here….Y/n?” He questioned dark eyes staring unblinkingly at you making you fumble over your words

“Oh well err mum err we invited him round for dinner” you stuttered out the silence that followed was tense but only lasted a few seconds before he swore.

“I missed dinner?…Shit!” He cursed and then held his hand out introducing himself as your oldest brother, just like that everything was okay, Kane hadn't said anything and you could focus on bigger things…Like how to keep Henry out of the fucking picture gallery!

“Never mind that. Mum Henry doesn’t need to go see our fucking wall of timelines!” You growled voice somewhere between despeand sweet pleading.

“Oh honey of course he does- Henry come with me never mind her shes just embarrassed you’ll see her in her leotards~” she said swiftly bypassing you and entering the livingroom Henry tipped his head to you a shit eating grin on his face finding this whole predicament

“Mum! No! Henry please tell her you dont need to see fucking baby photos of me!”

“Baby photos and leotards? Why didn't you say love?!” He said grinning for ear to ear and pressing a quick kiss to your cheek before twisting abandoning you in the middlemof the hall face flushed as your famile watched the sweet kiss you just got.

“Can I take pictures Terry?” The question made to flap about in a tizzy yelling hat he most certainly could not take fucking photos!

“Of course you can! I encourage it!” You mum spoke giddy dragging Henry across the room leaving you stunned…What the fuck just happened? You blinked and turned spreadig your arms out flustered making Eaun laugh as he side stepped you entering the room. 

“Noooo! Kane come on help me out here!” You pouted fluttering your lashes givingnhim yur best puppy dog eyes, he shook his head chuckling pattingnyour head as he walked past you then leant down to your ear.

“Oh hush you’ve never brought home a boy before what did you think she’d do?~” then he was gone leaving you dumbfounded in the hall alone they you heard it Henry’s voice carrying across the room.

“wow that is a lot of photos! Aw~ she was so cute in her little bathtub~" 

"She had to cutest little bottom of all the boys~” your mother cooed and your stomah dropped knpwing exactly what photos she was showing you not-boyfriend.

“OH MY GOD MUUM, PUT THAT PHOTO DOWN- HENRY CLOSE YOUR EYES! STOP LOOKING AT MY ASS!!” You jumped and ran into the room in a tizzy.

It was half an hour later when youd all but died of embarrassment sitting there slumped on the sofa next to a very chipper looking Henry who had wrapped an arm around your shoulders casually rubbing your arm pulling you into his chest a little as he chatted awat to your brothers, thankfully he was getting on with them fine, which was….Strange? Maybe they approved? Maybe they were biding their time? Who knows but they werent chasing him off yet so on that note you were happy. Out of nowhere Nemi came bounding towards Henry barkingnher head off and running spinning in circles near her two remaining pups that were housed in a little net play pen.

“Oh look Henry Nemi is excited to show you her babies! Quick you gotta go look!” Henry moved over to the large baby net playpen that had the two pups left the others had gone to there new homes. One was rolling around playing with a tiny rope toy as Nemi stood proudly beside them showing of her creations to the new nice human. Joey seeing Henry quickly stood tall on her back legs giving her loudest 'awoo’s’ trying to call him over as Henry ignored her petting her sibling and mother she only got louder and more desperate making everyone wince at the loud high pitch.

“okay okay wow I see why your called Joey” he moved scooping her up instantly stopping her noise and she snuggled up to him jumping and whiningtrying to get as many kisses as she could~ It would appear five hours was to much time away from the man….And you agreed with her you’d be bedside him every moment if you could!

“yes yes I know your a very sweet little sausage~ oh I know I wasn’t giving you the love was I little one? I’m terribly sorry~ It wont happen again….Gosh your a little terror but cute so we can all forget about that just like with your mum” you flushed but kept quiet averting your eyes as your family gave you smug looks. They knew…They must have evennwihout you saying anything! Ou just woshed they wouldnt try and push…Nothing was official you were adults and could kiss and cuddle anyone you wanted there was no commitment of exclusivity yet, just a couple of nerds crushing on each other..

Meanwhile your mum had snuck out to the kithen dragging you to help her tidy up. You stood by the bin bitingnyour lip waiting for her to saptart her prying. You had just scrapped the left over food on the plates into the bin and began loading them into the dishwasher and she started.

“So you two are close~” she started making you breath a heavy sigh. Here we go,you shook your head adding the final two plates into the dishwasher as she moved about the kitchen adding pie slices to five tuppermare boxes.

“Not rally Mum…We’re just…Friends…” you sighed tryingnto avoide this whole thing altogether you wanst sure how to explain what you had with Henry and you didnt want to start overthinking again. She huffed leaningnonnher palms head turningnto you watching with an unwavering gaze trying to break you. Whennthat didnt work she sighed and spoke playing the long game. 

“Does he know that? Because honey the looks he was stealing was a little to heated for just freinds and don't think I didn't see his hand wandering under the table earlier~ your lucky Euan didn't he’d have marched him out back and shot him!” You tok a deep breath fighting a blush, your not surprised she saw, she never missed a bloody trick! She laughed it off and patted your back walking arpund you to the left over garlic and rosemary squashed roasted potatoes adding two to each tub, the thing woth having a large family meant she had never got out of the habbit of cooking for an army so there was always left overs! She rubbed your back as you huffed truning adding the cutlery to the basket in the dishwasher.

"Oh dont get yoursepf all wound up,its so cute! My little girl bringing her first man home and being all sneaky under the table. Which brings me to my next question…Is that gorgeous man in there soon to be your boyfriend? Is he your boyfriend already?“ She gushed returning to packing the small portion sized tubs with food. You stopped and rolled your eyes face wavering as you ied to come up with an answer that will satisfy her good knows you dont want her to go ask Henry you dread what he’d think!

"Well we er…I think? We had a date…Kind of well two actually…Nothing serious ..Like were not a couple or anything we have banter we’re really close friends but not sure if theres anything else going on.” You muttered facing away from her adding the now empty pie dish to the dishwasher.

“Just friends? Really?” She asked with a scoff and shook her head at you snapping the lids onto all the tupperware tubs and load them into a bag.

“Yes really! Why is it hard to belive?” You snipped tossing a dishwasher tablet into the dor and slamming it shut quickly growing frustrated. You wanted to know! To have the answers yourself but your not going to ask and fucking ruin it! She moved turning you to face her small smile on her face, she could see you needed a solid boot upthe ass whether you liked it or not!

“Reasons? Okay number one, the love bite on your neck? Two playing at the table three stealing glances? Four him being all over you not to mention that little sneaky kiss oh yes i could see that wasnt the first time you’ve had him kissing you missy~ ” you froze cupping a hand over the small dark love bite swallowing dryly…You thought you were being subtle. She smirked at you an tipped her head behinde you where ou could clearly see Henry still colling Joey as he spoke to your btrothers with ease happy and oblivious to your and your mothers gaze.  
“And finally your 'just friend’ just called himself Joey’s daddy~ now if that doesn't give it away I dont know what will because you my love have won yourself one hell of a man~” you gasped frowning at your mum turning back to her dragging your eyes away from tne adonis that stood just inside the living room. 

“He what?! No he didnt!” You yelped to her tryingnto determine if she was jokeingnor not but she nodded her head a deadly serious look on her face. 

“Oh but he did…If I was you I’d make a move soon love a man like that will only take so much pussyfooting around before snapping and having his way with you …And not that I doubt you’d enjoy it but rough angry sex isn't ideal for a first time~” she added wriggling her brows leaving you speechless gaping at her trying to find words! Any words will do. It took a few stuttering attempts but you did manage to cry out at her.

“Mother!? I-_ou cant just-we are not even…. Stop laughing at me!!” You stuttered out but your words lost their bite as your fce flamed and she began chuckling at you moving arond you colledting a clpth amd began wiping down the sideboards.

“Fine dont listen but I’m telling you he wants you if he didnt he wouldnt have been trying to impress me or be trying to impress your brothers…By the way go check on him you left him alone with Kane” she spoke noddingnto the door you blinked then panicked.

“OH FUCK I LEFT HIM ALONE!?” You cried darting out down the hall hearing your mothers laugh echo through the house. 

You pushed past the door to see Henry standing there bouncing Joey eyes flicking nervously between your older frightneing brothers. Shit. You came over quickly darting beween henry and your siblings standing beside him. Henry unconsciously lifting his arm tucking you underneath it tugging you closer relaxing slightly as he spoke to your siblings enthusiastically trying to make a good impression.

You flushed at the way your brothers eyed the male then you, the curious gaze became smug as they throughly enjoyed your embarrassment. You turned tilting your body towards him petting Joey who’d began acting up as Henry stopped petting her in favour of winding his arm around you. A movment caught your eye and you looked seeing your mum standing at the kitchen door raising her brows giving you the thumbs up and making some…Rude finger and hole gestures making you flush brighter and tuck into Henry tighter unconsciously trying to hide away praying he wouldnt eye the childish fucking motions and crude tongue kissing faces your mother was mimicking.

“Hey whats gotten into you love? You know I think we should come here more often you behave here~” He chuckled you whined feeling your cheeks all but boil with your blushing face stuttering at him making your brothers laugh. Henry looked down squeezing you tighter pressing a kiss to your head, you froze jolting and snapped your head to him then your brothers gaping. Then to you mum to see if she saw-oh fuck she did…Well shit no hiding this little fling then. You waited for the growling threats hands at the ready hovering to catch your puppy if she ended up going flying but none of that came you spared them a glance but they just chuckled shaking their heads. Little did you know they’d already vetted him and gave the all clear.

It was later on walking back across the field to the glowing carpark you finally did relax slowly walking along side Henry through the wheat field, he had his arm around you trying to guide you but was stumbling over the hard dirt himself, the small mounds were proving difficult for the witcher to navigate making you giggle and tug him into the small vally of earth beside you.

“Here dumbass~ just stay there and walk straight” you chuckled swapping taking the higher less even ground you had a knack for this kind of thing 'running away’ into these fields many nights as a young teenager. He smiled looking down a little sheepish for all the grace he could pull off he was clumsy on the uneven dirt almost tripping five times and you were only two mineuts in.

He wound his hand back around your waist and you leaned on him enjoying the way his chest warmed your side. His other arm was bent curled across his front with joey sound asleep belly up snoring. It was quiet and calm a spft breeze rustled the golden crops you closed your eyes. This was relaxing, it was home. Henry cleared his throat and made to speak but stopped you sighed for some reason he seemed a little shy again. You decided to strike up a conversation instead.

“Sorry about all the food….Probably fucked up your eating plan…And the doggy bags to” you offered weakly raising your arm with the bag full of food for you and the rest of the group.

“Its fine love, it was wonderful shes an incredible cook and immsure themother will appreciate the meal…” he huffed a laugh and smirked dragging you closer to him still andmducked down whispering in your ear huskily dropping his voice low.

“Besides you can always help me burn off the extra calories~” you giggled as he moved pressing his nose behinde your ear tucking the tiny bun back untill his lips could latch onto the soft skin. He kissed you loud letting the suckling sound resonate in you ear groaning as his mouth moved a little faster letting his teeth just graze your skin. You mewled quietly and tried twisting away then his lips moved slower teasing you tongue just tickling your skin.

“I what- you think your getting a quick little session of cardio there babe?” You purred needingnto somehow turn this around before you gave up all reason and through yourself on your back in the middle of a field and screamed 'take me now’. It worked as he released a belly laugh deep and rumbling making you shudder with each husky sound from his chest. He shook his head in mock pity then tipped his head to you playfully scowling at you makingnyour insides scream out for …Something! Anything this man could give you were dieing of thirst!

“A little, trust me when we get to our cardio my love~ the last words you’ll use to describe it will be quick and little” he spoke sensually a slight darkness, a forboding in his tone as if he was promising and threatening…To bad you didnt get the hint, you wasnt threatened at all by him! Apart of you still never thougt you’d really ever sleep with him. It was that stupid part of you that prompted your next words.

“Oh? Hasty and small then?” Yu teased licking your lips only to end up laughing out loud as his face dropped, apparently he thought he had youand he didnt.

“Why you little? -come here woman~ fucking hasty~ show you hastiy you little minx~” you yelped as he pulled you closer ticking your opposite side untill you leant into him then without a thought he moved ghosting his lips over your neck blowing a raspberry before biting making you gasp. He moved without a care locking his lips over your vulnerable skin lapping at you a little before sucking harshly this time lower where our hair wont reach even if it’s down. You fought him feebly but quickly gave in moaning tilting your head as his jaws worked on the skin nippjng and sucking at you like you were his life blood, he moved his head down to your neck now becoming slow and languid in his movements enjoying you buckling under him. Finally he hummed licking your neck once. Twice. Three times before releasing and then ran his nose over the redening mark making you hiss as the cold air ripushed over the warm wet skin, he traced along the vein tucking it behinde your ear giving you a sweet kiss before growlin into the shell of your ear low and teasing.

“I think you'll find I’m slow and sensual, generous and gifted in both stamina and equipment” you giggled at him placing your hands on his chest feebly trying to push him away but he would not budge instead he kissed you on the lips quickly pulling back berfor you had any hopes of deepening the kiss. He smirked as you pouted up at him for a second makingnhim wriggle his brows at you.

“In fact I think I may just have to prove it~” you frowned making to step back from him.

“Prove it?" He released you with a sneaky grin and handing you the small sleeping pup then the bag of food. Before you knew it he had hopped up behinde you on the dirt moundwrapping both arms around you dipping his head into your neck nuzzljng it before stepping closer connecting his hips with yours pressing his crotch firmly into you making you gasp and jolt forward but he had you pinned.

"O-oh fuck Hen- ah! Shit thats not?! No way?” You stammered feeling the huge bulge pressed to your ass making you squirm around trying to release ourself from the unfair teasing he had instigated he laughed followin your ass grinding lightly panting in to the crown of your head moaning softly having his ownmlittle party behinde you. 'Oh shit! That thing is fucking huge!?~ fuck it feels so good on your ass…Yes yes fuck please more just a little more…Lower and’ you moaned low in your throat rising to your tip toes and archingmyour back tipping your hips back trying to press him further forward on to the back of your slit. He chuckled and dug his fingers into your hips holding you still as you lost yourself to him. He switched tactics hissing through his teeth as he slowled dragging himself harshly over your ass making sure his cock parted the cheeks ever so slightly pressing the thin cotton up the cleft of your ass leaving it there holding you still to him before rasping out his next words.

“Mmmhmm it is~ And you carry on you’ll be on it much quicker and longer then your realise love I am trying to be polite after all I don't want to hurt my sexy little kitten~” he purred into you chest humming against your back making you arch further trying the entice him wanting desperately to grind on him.

“Po-polite?! You almost finger fucked me under the table?!” You stuttered out fighting yourself trying to keep the upper hand and stamp out your needy body’s screams, the pleas of your slit willing him to just rut you, rub and tease as he had been earlier this time without the interruption. 

“You was the one who gorund herself onto me, I was just holding your thigh~” he noted gruffly in your ear with a raspy laugh still grinding slowly drawing out harsh breaths.

“I? But you? Henry I’m sorry!” You were mortified you didnt even consider him not wanting you to?… He was right it was you tha ha been grinding on him like a fucking whore!

“Ah ah no don't apologise~ it was more then I could have hoped for, I fucking loved having you grinding on me! Mewling as you tried so desperately to finish~ I dare say I’d have had you cumming in moments if your brother hadnt nearly caught us~” he teased pressing a kiss ypto your head making you relax a little he seemed to be getting better at that, you belived him more when he spoke talking you out of your little panicked episodes of second guessing and over thinking. 

“Plus it made me very hard~” he added restingnhis head on yours kissinmyour hair ligntly hands moving rubbingnyour tummy slowly before squeezing you to him moaning as your ass carresed the trapped hard cock.

“I noticed~” you giggled your worry and embarrassment fadeing at the playfull admission and bumped back onto him making him growl hands rushing to your hips before you could rock into him making him bust a nut in his boxers. 

You moved jumping down off the dirt pile and scampered off catching him off gaurd. He cursed tryingnto right himself rubbing the now tight jeans trying to make himself comfortable for the walk home he could barely fucking see!

“Hey Tinks wait up!” He called cursing again as he tripped over his own feet trying to find the small even valley hexd been walking in earlier. You spun around laughing at him a good few feet ahead walking backwards in the pitch black only just making out the mans form staggering about as if he was drunk.

“Nope! Your picking on me!” You called out to him watching him flail about swearing at the ground as the dirt mound caved below his feet.

“I was not picking on you-OH!! FUC-OOF!” you stopped and curled over laughing loud as Henry fell over disappearing in the short crops with a grunt.

“It’s not funny!” He grunted making you laugh harder and look to Joey who you’d just woke up with your laughing tilting her head looking for Henry.

“Hey look at that moosh? The bigger they are the harder they do fall~” you sniggered making Henry grunt popping up again gaining on you moving faster now that he had found the small valley, you squealed turning try to escape balanceing your pup and the swaying badpg of food, but alas his long legs were no match for yours he snuck up behind you pinching at your shorts and pulled freeing the cotton from the cleft of your ass but held on still letting you lead him across the field with ease.

“Oh come here you big lug~ here take this and give me your hand I wont let you fall again, all that fancyfoot work for fighting and the great Geralt of rivia cant master the wheat field~" You teased him playfully laughed twisting around handing him the bag of food then took his hand tugging him across the field so he wont fall on his ass again. He looked down at you grinning as you rolled your eyes at him and tipped your head back round facing forward guiding him. Today had been fun, saucy, hot and embarrassing but fun nevertheless. Yu had crossed a few lines today both growing more confident with….what ever this was? You can honestly sayyYou cant wait to see just what the next few days will bring


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When does a scene become reality? When your on screen lover is slowly becoming your real life partner.

Anya sighed seeing the lights of your bus on. Once again you'd been hiding away all day in there. She knew why, you'd got the new scripts…The ones with ‘the scene’ in it and was probably trying to out run it. She moved over to the girls Henry was running over the last mineut fight choreography with wolfgang and Joey was sleeping the day away.

“Hey guys we should go kick Tink up the ass she need girl talk” she spoke eyeing Freya and Tee who’d been sitting on thier phones. Freya looked up frowning.

“What? Whats up with her? She okay?” The blonde questioned and Anya frowned eyeing the bus that felt like it had a rain cloud over it. Something just told her you needed a peptalk, they had tried to keep away seeing that you and Henry were getting closer.

“I’m not sure, she hasn't left her bus for anything other then training and shooting for a few days, Henry and Kal come and go but… I dont know, think the scenes upset her or something” she wondered put loud suddenly Tee jumped up sitting upright forgetting the phone feet dropping slamming to the ground. 

“Scene? What-OH?! Shit shes finally been given that one huh?” Tee cried and snapped her head to the bus. Shit how did she forget that was in the last stack, your probably a fuckjng wreck! Freya pursed her lips. Shit. They all missed it by trying to give ou and henry 'snuggle time’ they may have made you feel abandonded. Anya sighed before turning back to the bus, they all felt a little bad, Freya hummed nodding and popped her phone away standing Tee followed and they all shared a look. Time to hype you up!

“Yeah…Come on lets go get her~” Anya smiled as the teen began crossing the carpark and began following Tee following close behinde. There they were! Three wise women off to support there little Tinks!

“Fuck yes pep talk time!” Tee yelled out excited ready to phsych up her bestie. Freya laughed then turned to Anya questioning her.

“Is Henry really coming over here all the time? Are they together yet!” Anya shrugged huffing as theh gained on your bus sitting innocently on the carpark unawares of the three girls about to tare shit up!

“They fucking better be! They are like attached at the cunt or something!” Tee shouted wriggling her brows causing Freya to laugh louder and high five her…Tee really had lead the teen astray in the funniest way…Not that she missed out on the fun either.

“Elliquently put Tee” Anya sighed feeling more like a mother in that moment then anything else. 

“Thanks!” She said missing the sarcasm making Freya roll her eyes at the crazy woman. Is this what they meant when they said 'going to hell in a hand basket’ because it sure felt like it!

You lounged back on the built in sofa Joey was playing with her little cat treat ball, it was an enrichment toy for cats which was the perfect size for the teeny pup, you’d filled it with her treats and there was a tiny hole in it that let them fall out as she nudged it about the bus pacing up and down the gangway it kept her occupied whilst you drowned in scripts pages upon pages of directions notes and dialogue. You’d got to the longer scenes now where you had alot of screen time instead of jist being glimpsed, you had almost a whole episode of traveling with Jaskier and Geralt and a little back story not much but enough to reveiw keiras reasoning, seeing her for who she is! It was alot to take in. 

“Knock knock mother fucker let me in!” You jumped and Joey yelped and began barking, Kal was well on his way teaching her to be a proper gaurd dog. Tee laugher hearing the tiny pup scream her head off as she opened the door and cooed spotting 'her niece’ on the top step by the door wagging her tail.

You craned over seeing the troop climb the steps behind Tee who scopped up the mouthy puppy pressing kisses to her head as she made her way over to you and whistled at all the sheets scattered about the table as you were trying to sort them out, they didnt film in order of episodes so you had the arduous task of sorting through and scribbling shoot dates on specific scenes and colour coding them with sticky notes.

“Guys what are you doing here?” You frowned not that you were against them popping over but… It was unusual I mean you still saw them about and spent time with them but not really in your busses? And you were all busy with your own schedules.

“They came to help you over some witcher grinding anxiety. I’m here for the puppy!” Tee exclaimed and plopped down beside you, freya and Anya followed each giving Joey a kiss before settling down beside you.

“I err I’m fine I dont have..Grinding? Anxiety…Yeah sure barg right in” you smiled at them as you finished with sarcasm as they clambered in squishibg up next to you. For a few moment they helped you gather up the scenes and Freya spoke up holding a small stack youd yet to got through

“Oh!? So you did get the sex scene through?” She said in a chipper tone eyeing the lines of instructions, the smal, paragraph outlining the type of scene they were gojngnfor, it was like author notes, explaining and settingnthe scene with a little insight and reasons behind it. You froze mouth gojng dry. What? The fucking what scene? No…no no no no no thats not possible! Spthat cant happen? No way?!

“Sex scene? What-WHAT FUCKING SEX SCENE!?” Your voice was loud even startling poor Joey making her yip indignantly in Tees grasp. There was a breath of silence as the girls eyed one another, freya was being given the evil eye then Anya sighed seeing as the other two were thinking to had and she dreaded the excuse Tee was going to start spoutingany second. The dark haird woman turned to you and smiled softly trying toease you out of the melt down you were on the verge of. Honestly she loved Freya-she really did but the teen had no tact whatsoever. 

“Y-you didnt know?” She asked slowly mind racin trying to figure out how she could patch his whole situation up casting a stern look to Tee as she opened her mouth trying to 'help’ shutting her up with a famed 'yen glare’ which she’d only recently been putting to good use. She rolled her eyes as Tee gave a defeated grunt but focused on the pup in her hands petting and snuggling her with Freya who’d not looked anyone in the eye since letting the scene slip, Anyas attention was brought back to you who was mutteringnto yourself freakjng the fuck out trying to kid yourself that this was a 'joke’

“No I didnt know?! I-I haven't finished reading them yet its why I’ve been holled up in here theres more lines then ever I'm struggling to memorise them-where the fucking fuck is this fucking sex scene?-oh god oh god let it be with you please please please let Yennefer be bi!” You begged turning clasping her ha ds eyes wide searching hers praying that the witcher was going to throw in a little girl on girl action if it meant you wasnt going to do that with him!? Anya’s smile dropped and she took a deepbreath shakingnher head subtly.

“Ah no..I’m afraid its not with me..it’s with …err Henry?” She stated and bit her lip as your face paled loosing all colour. Freya and Tee shifted each petting Joey but flicking their eyes up at you to gague your reaction. It wasnt promising. You stammered fkr a few seconds takingnin what she’d said, there was no 'haha we got you!’ Or smile creepjng across her face. She was absolutly serious and looked nervous as she confirmed your fears.

“Oh fucking-jesus christ almighty!!"You screeched ripping the papers from her, she had to be wrong you cant possibly do…A scne like that with him! You desperately scanned the lines, everything stopped it was there black and white 'keira and Geralt scene- adult scene power play dynamic, emotional full of repressed feeling’s, we should get the sense of 'what could have been’, deep connection! The point of this is to show a deep bond between them, this is a ploy on keiras part she seduces him but it backfires!’ You slumped back seejng the few lines of dialogue and read them over and over. Fuck. Fuck FUCK?! 'What the hell ammi going to do?! How? I cant act this with henry!? Fucking pretend to have sex what the fuck?! How do you even begin-this is insane?!’

You let out a squeak and turned eyeing the women who were still waiting for a blow up, nervously looking to one another then you counting the seconds, after a solid mineuts Tee piped up in a quiet voice.

"And-well you might want to hurry up because like…Your filming it tonight you were supposed to be told yesterday morning didnt anyone find you?…” you shook your head noone absolutely no one had told you about this, youd got the scripts and were olto read throught them and that ou had a few days before filming, so you’d been sorting through them per episode trying to get the dates in.

This scene was in episode eight youd only read to half way through episode seven trying to read through everything to make heads and tale of the story so you cpuld do some 'forshadowing’ you gapped at tee huffing and throug your hands up. 

“What? To-tonight how the fuck…Tee?! How am I gonna pull this off?! You yelled feeling yourself succumbing to a stark panic.this could not be happening! How did theh expect a virgin to pull off a realistic sex scene?! How?! What did they expect you to watch a shit load of porn and fake it like a bitch riding a sybian like a fuck champ?! Hell no!

"You really didnt know?” Anay asked suddenly feeljngmfor you, this must be tough to swallow not only for a self-proclaimed non atress; which makes it hard enough but also being a virgin? She doubts anyone has ever seen you naked before…And to be expected to flash you ass and tits on tv…God it sounded brutal And then on top of everything being expeted to do 'it’ with the man you were slowly building a relationship with? It was almost to cruel.

“NO! NO I DIDNT! How do I? I’m a virgin hows this gonna fucking work?!” You panicked yelping and holding your gace in shock it was clear this could knock you back quite a bit they needed to turn this around and fast!

“Its fine Tinks you roll your hips and just…Well moan?…Id say pretend but I doubt you’ll have to~ so dont worry about it just go with the flow” she tried to sooth you throwjng in some lottle teasing remarks she hoped youd find funny fter all laughter is the best medicine of all…or so they say Anya wasnt sure it would help here but she had to try and et you to atleast smile…and see the irony of all this, you and henry tip toeing around each other like a couple of shy pre-teens!

“why?! did you not have to pretend?!” You asked frantically needing help and guidance, there was a tiny twinge of jealously but not much you knew they wasnt like that…And you didntnreally have a right to be jealous anyway you still wasnt officially datingnhim it was casual no commitments yet…Not that youd fool around anyway you were interested in Henry that was it no one else and you hoped it was the same for him…If he was still as serious as joey said which you kind of belived if you were honest. 

You were hopefull now, the more time you spent with him the more you relaxed and realised you were both compatible even in the silliest ways like the both of you cant stand ginger and you both dont really like black pepper -white pepper was fine in small doses but you both loved salt. Then there was other thjngs you found out like where he was right handed he can open tins for you easily…Thats not to say he didnt have a chuckle the first time he saw youwrestling a tin of beans! and he can also use the kitchen scissors- which are irritatingly right handed.

“I pretended but you? Well you and Henry are…Dating? Arent you? I mean honestly when are you gonna ask him out girl? He is taking to damn long!” Anya said easily putting your jealously to rest, you shuffled kicking your feet at the floor and shrugged at her question feeling a little guilty, you must have sounded snippy or somthing for her to placate you like that and be so blunt in making ot clear Henry was reserved for you. Tee could see the little exchange had upset you, so did what she did best and began gossiping.

“She did! They had a date the other day had lunch out in the park~” Tee add3d excitedly leaningnover the table to the girls who each gasped and began giggleing makingnyou flush a little. Anya nodding to tee as if to say good job as your mind was taken off of the scene for a few moments your worry dissolved into embarrassment as the date was brought up.

“I? No! Right that was….okay I’ll give you that one but that was not meant to be a date when I asked him… He was hungry so tagged along!…” your cheeks grew pink as you explained what had ha]ened mind wandering to the first proper kiss you shared with the man, just the memory brought butterflies in your tummy. The girls rolled their eyes and snorted as you tried brushingnoff the date. Tee piped up again before anyone could ask anymore about it.

“They also took the dogs for a walk in the woods..Alone~” she ended with a pur d wriggled her brows insinuating somthingnhad happened…Well it did i mena you kissed again…but it was just a kiss! The girls looked at you waitingnfor the denial once again. You smiled pitifully and shrugged with a small nervouse laugh.

“Yes…About that…That one was a?…I mean i think it was a date? Maybe?” You muttered quietly causing the womennto squeal excitedly bouncing up and down even joey joined in having herself a little howl tail going ten to the dozen. Freya giggled and scotted closer prodding at you.

“Details! Come on! Quick did you smooch him again?” She said practically vibrating on the seat Anya leant over her crushing her into your side and Tee craned over getting in your face. It was actually quite intimidating have the three women so close staring unblinkingly at you holdingntheir breath waiting for you to spill the beans. You stumbled over your wordsfor a few seconds and shrugger again finally nodding causing another round of high pitch squeels and clapping hands frantically waving as if fighting off their excitement. 

“Yes…We did do a little kissing…But before you get to excited nothing else happened! We just took the dogs for a walk! Kal needed to stretch his legs and Joey needs to see the outside!!” Freya snorted and waved you off with a scoff giving you the distinct feeling she didnt belive you. You also didnt miss the way Anya and Tee shared a look rolling their eyes.

“And I suppose you didnt flirt?” Freya teased giggling as you got more embarrassed twitching in your seat, you dread to think how red your cheeks were they were so fucking hot they ached!

“I -err well we-No t-thats to say" you stammered flushing brighter it it was even possible. Anya laughed and shook her head clicking her tongue at you showing some mercy by interrupting you.

"Babe save it we know aaalll about it~ Henry was so excited bless him he gushed to Joey about it! I heard him he was over the moon about finally getting a few dates with you don't piss on his parade just admit it for what is was, a second date!” You sighed and rolled your eyes but, you couldnt correct them they were right. It was a date youd had two with the man! And they were both incredible. 

“Plus we can see the little love bites~” you balked as Tee just blurted it out and slapped your hands to your neck frownjng at her then turned your glare on the other two as they laughed again finding your plight very funny ineed.

“What n-no that cant be- I covered them!” You hissed, it was true you’d slapped on a ahit tonne of concealer wanting to hide the two dark marks from Joey incase he popped over…God could you imagine? 'Mama Joey’ popping off on one because he was the last to kknow about you having Henry suck on your neck, itd be hell! You’d never live it down! 

“Mmhmm shit concealer can out the best of us babe~” Tee smirked at you adding fuel the the already burning fire in your cheeks you swear your head’s gonna fucking pop!

“Look its just a few dates and some kissing, no big deal” you called out trying to quiet down the small posse but it was no use they were all 'hyped’

“Just?!? Who are you trying to kid? The man loves you and you love him just fuck already!” You spun facing the blonde aghast and ignored Tees 'you tell her girl!’ As she curled over herself finding this whole thing exciting.

“F-FREYA!” Anya yelped at her frowning slightly suddenly pulled out of her chuckles and cast an unamused look to the girl, she was worried they’d all take this to far you were really stressed out.

“What? Its true they are made for each other!” Freya defended herself Tee and Anya couldnt dispute her logic she made sense. All tjree looked at you waitingnto seemyour reaction it wasmclear they all agreed dispite Anya not really happy with the way it came out.

“Well-he doesnt! Why does everyone think we’re in love with each other…We just like each other…A crush but it wont become anything more!…Fuck even mum pulled me up on it the other day!” You groaned wishing you could take the words back as soon as you said them as Freya squealed again even Anya bit her lip trapping her own squeal Freya did a double take. That hadnt meant to slip out. Fuck. You shrunk into your shoulders trying to escape the looks cast your way. 

“Whoa! What Mum? He has met your mum to? What the fuck?Tee did you know?” The teen quickly switched targets and waited with baiter breath. Tee nodded clearing her throat holding her hands up calming Freya quieting her even Anay seemed to be long forward to this, you however were not. Tee turned giddy the grin on her face loked painfull as she took a deep breath 

“Oh yes he did! Aunty Terry came over here to drop off some toys and puppy pads for Joey-nugget here and asked him over for dinner as a thank you for looking after y/n…But it was bullshit she wanted to inspect the son in law~” she explained making you roll your eyes at the added assumptions Tee moved leaning over and passed Joey to Freya who’d been sneakily enticeing the pup onto her lap with chin scratches.

“Why dont we get told all this juicy gossip two dates, snogging lovebites and taking him home to meet the folks?” Anya perkedmup tilting her head to you curiously. You shrugged shaking your head, honestly you wasnt sure you just, it didnt seem important when you were out filming you were all busy witn your own work and the days seem to fly by. By the time training or a shoot was over it seemed like you literally had enough time to shower read a few pages and gt some sleep before it all started again.

“Yeah next you’ll be telling us he’s been feeding the pony!” They all laughed for a few seconds then realised you wasnt laughing with them…Or denying it. The chuckles ceased andnthere was a few seconds of akward silence before Tee flipped her shit.

“Shut up!. No way! No fucking way has he?…Babe has he been cupping the V?-Your V?” She shouted slumpingnback in shock stretchingnout her hands and plopping them donw unable to wrap her head around this new tidbit that she by some miracle had missed out on.

“A-a little…under the table at mums” you added quietly looking to your lap shyly twiddlingmyour fingers. Their gaze was heavy and the air seemed thick and fragil only to be broken by a scoff from your childhood bestie.

“Fuck me! That man has balls of fucking steel to pull that shit in Aunty Terry’s kitchen” the tensoin eased as Anya then began prodding at you to spill, to tell them just how you got the nervous cocky shy idiot to up his game that much….Te e and Freya guessed it was a result of good wine. You laughed shaking your head telling them that no he hadnt been drunk.

“It was my fault he err…held my thigh and…I couldnt help it…I moved then he err gave me a…. Rub? And a few squeezes?” You admitted swallowing as they clung on to ever word.

“Your thigh?” Anya asked trying to clarify what you’d meant but you nodded shyly still avoidingntheir eyes and shrugged

“I-well yeah….And other things” you added with a little smile and tipped you head up and moved back surprised seeing to put it bluntly three soft smiles. They were all happy for you? You grinned woder still feeling shy about the whole thing but Anya pat you on the back.

“Go on girl~ Get him girl snag you man!” She cheered you on wrappj you in her embrace giving you a quick bear hug. You hugged back you hadnt known just how much you’d needed a hug. All the stress and overthinking of the past few weeks from filming, training and Henry had built, having a hug was a nice release and did some good.

“The question Is did it go well? does she like him?” Tee asked the all important question drawing the topic to a close, you were thankfull she wasnt going to dwell on the whole…Hand grinding incident. 

“I yeah it was okay she thinks he’s sweet-Augh! But wait we’re off topic! How the fuck do I survive fucking grinding on him!” You spoke mind suddenly going back to this fucking sex scene! You deflated slightly worry creeping across your face again.

“You dont…You have a spiritual out of body experiance and thank god for the opportunity~” Tee said jumping right on to the topic no holds bar, remaining chipper about the whole thing. You’d never know but this is what she thinks you need a good old fashioned boot up the ass. There will be no avoiding the attraction on both sides! It will be an eye opener for for henry, show him exactly whatnhe is missing. And and eye opener to youto show you this is okay! Our an adult and can have sex witn who ever you want! Maybe after this experience you’ll stop being so gaurded and just love! Whout over thinkignand panicking over what people will say, what your brothers will say!

“Yeah one free trip to cloud nine popping right up” Freya added not even looking at you instead fosucing on the tiny dog that was rolled on her back gettin doube belly rubs, two hands; Freya and Anya fighting one another for space on the full little pot belly tummy.

“Play your cards right and you could be a frequent flyer~” You looked from Freya to Tee who was giggling behinde her hand enjoyingnher teasing. You rolled your eyes at her they meant nothing by it you were relived they were trying to make a joke out of it, it made the situation slightly more approachable. You know what they say its laugh or cry.

“Absolutly go get yourself some air miles girl! You deserve it” you deadpanned at Freya and Tee who laughed their asses off rolling their heads back kicking their feet a s tey laughed. Anya sighed smirking but turned trying to help ease your nerves.

“Look sex scenes are fine~Seriously though enjoy yourself~ he definitely will” you huffe at her but gave a small smile, you appreciated the fact she was trying to ease yoyr worries…even if she had her own little bit of fun.

“I doubt that…I mean he has done so many of these scenes and with much prettier women…You included..What if?…What if he doesnt like me?…you know when he sees me…Im not- Ixm plain and normal not the smallest or what ever” Anya froze. What? WHAT?! were you worrying over that? Worried over Henry not findingnyou attractive! This wasnt over beingfilmed or-or put on tv this was you being insecure over your own body! You were worried about disappointing Henry!

“Oh do behave your fucking gorgeous” Tee shouted and pointed a finger at you curseing you before having a mini rant without lifting her head, you could hear her rolling her eyes!

“Plain my ass your a petite curvy hot blooded woman and he is lucky to have the chance to slide all over you between the sheets! And he is definitely getting a boner tonight me and Joey have bets on it!” She cried you cringed and eyed the other two who nodded in agreement, it would seem they were in on the bet to.

“Wha-just how many bets are there going on!?” You huffed a slight growl to your voice as you snipped at them, you didnt mind so much it was just a bit annoying being the last to find out.

“I dunno like six?…Tomasz won the first date one…” Anya offered lookingnto the others as she spoke obviously askingnfor thei imput.

“Even Tomasz?!” You snapped sitting upright as your voice grew louder and higher at the prospet of your fucking boss making bets on whennyoud fuck your costar!? What the fuck kind of twilight zone was this shit!? 

“Well yeah we have to entertain ourselves some how” Freya added with anshuprugg like it was an everyday thing, like it was the norm wake up make a bet on the shy nerds sexlives. You sighed resting your head on your palm on the table and slowly plucked at the dog eared corners of the script infront of you.

“And bringing an epic fantasy world to life is boring?” You offered They all shrugged at you deciding against answering making you groan rollingmyur eyes. You loved how helpfull they al, were. 

“What-nevermind…I’m just what if- I mean he is a very handsome man…What if I err…get err excited?” You aksed delicatly hoping Tee will hav e more to offer then 'bounce!’ or 'just fuck him no one will know!’ Instead she pffered something more reassuring and rather embarassing…you can cojnt on Tee to be comsistantly wierd and wonderful.

“He will love it babe! I’d be more worried about him getting excited I mean he is definitely packing…Dont think I havent seen your snek convos or tumblr! Seriously if that shoots up your midget ass will go fucking flying!”

“Oh my god itd be like an emergency seat eject from a fighter jet or somthing” Freya jumped in laughing making you gape at her what, the fuck? Where has this come from? You looked to Anya betrayed as she to began laughing the image was to much for her to handle.

“Damn right! So fucking hold on!” Tee said eyeing you wriggling her brows at you before raising them and winking. You grunted and crossed your arms not findingnthis funny at all this was serious!

“TEE?! FREYA!? Oh my fuck why? Anya a little help?” You pleaded seein your shoutingnhad only made the two women roll back on the built in booth seat giggleing themselves into coughing fits.

“No I agree with them hold on with both hands, because something tell’s me he will..Go harder with you then with me~…It’ll be like those mechanical bull rodeo’s?” You shook your head defeated as Anya spoke joining in on the fun. You stared at her unblinkingly biting the inside of your lip swallowing the curses ready to be dished out. Your eyes did al, the talking as she fell over Freay giggling away. Really?.REALLY? You glinked and rolled your eyes pouting. There wasn't much more you could do uother then sulk and let them get on with it.

“Haha fuck yes! that is a perfect description Anya! Trust me babe just hold on and enjoy the ride~” you flushed a d gave a small smile finding the laughter infectious letting a soft giggle out 

“oh come on dont encourage Them your meant to be on my team” you added half heartedly but couldnt fight off the chuckles bubblingnup inside. Freya handed you joey who was up and rareing to go crawling up you tryig to play with your hair bating and growling at the strands makingnyou giggle faster and coo at her as they all came downnfrommthe laughter… 

“Haha, woohoo o-oka okay right woo…I'm back just trust me henry will look after you okay? He wont steer you wrong hun~ dontnforget he knows z hell he might even be just as nervous as you? I mean if he gets turned on your gonna know it! He is probably beside himself with his own worries, remember you havent seen him before either” Anya tried to plaare ou again being serious, she didnt want our anxiety or fear to ruin this for you, not when she knows its probably going to be the final straw thats going to throw you two together, or atleast thats what they are hoping for.

“But i have watching season one-” you tried to argue but she shook her head quickly and interruped you.

“I meant in person he is just as anxious as you love, why do you think Joey isnt here?c she added a little white lie wont do any harm you didnt need to know that Joey was catching up on sleep after having a lat night last night. It worked as she watched you slump relaxing a little. Bingo!

"Look all I'm saying is he is a professional and knows the ins and outs-oh for god sakeTEE STOP FUCKING LAUGHING I-I didn't mean like that fucking children!” She scolded Tee and Freya as they chuckled turning red trying to bite their lips holding in their chuckles. 

Finally after a few mineuts everyone calmed down, including you. You’d not even thought of Henry being nervous, you had this vision of him just being unphased by anythingnand everything! But he was human, youd seen it! He got nervous and jittery and he stuttered and fell…you smirked at that one. Yes he did right on jis ass~ You chuckled at the thought poor baby 

“Sooo think i can get away with squeezing his huge ass man titties?” You said with a sly smirk making them yell in victory finally having you seeing the brightside. Tee held up her hands slappingnher plams to yours as the bus was overcome with excitement as you tried to let loose for now…that scene was a problem for later for now you needed to relax…And have a fucking drink one of these ladies must have some decent wine knocking about.

“WOO YEAH THATS THE SPIRIT BABE! Seriously though squeeze his ass for me okay?” She laughed out loud at your wink and freya added her own request.

“Ooo yeah pinch that ass for me to~” you smiled and gave Freya a nodd makingnher fist pump the air. There really wasnt any point in worrying…what will be will be you had a job to so may aswell get on with it and enjoy it.

The day ran smoothly the girls stayed with you untill that all important knock came. It was show time luckily during the day you’d gone over the scene and there wasnt much dialogue they were takingninto account your inexperience leaving most of the pag blank during the…'vigorous’ scene Henry had lines to sway the scene and you had one after, mostly the page was full of direction notes on the mood5hey wanted the feel the scene should give and you were confident? Okay maybe confidence wasnt the word you knew what they wanted but was…Still apprehensive.

Holly had been a saint! Doing your makeup as normal siting you in the chair and make you over as quickly as she cpuld. You were relived she spent the time talking refusing to let you get lost in your thoughts and freak out, somehow ou managed to have Kal and Joey pup all over you to! Holly didnt bat and eyelid to them letting you have some well needed snuggle time befpre your scene you needed all the comfort you could get. She only moved them when she had to…Move lower with her makeup. 

You hadn’t even thoght about that. Sat there butt ass naked under the robe with the minimal amout of whining you removed the robe letting her do her thing making passing jokes about how cold the room was which earned you a laugh and turn the fan off. Kal and joey sat gaurding you the whole time. Growling at any footsteps walking past the door…Kal sounded terrifying you’d never hear the bear growl before and to be honest you never expected such a dangerous snarl to ever come from him. She finished quickly not touching up muchif anything which…Actually boosted your confidence a bit, here you were naked before a make up artists; whos job it was to make you perfect and ethereal and shexd touched up two small spots- new scar’s from a cut that you couldnt seem to leave alone!

And just like that you were here outside waiting wrapped in a the bathrobe. It wasn't to cold, the cool twenty degree Celsius temperature a nice change from the scorching heat of the past few days. Hard to sleep in but brilliant for being naked…Nearly naked. There was supposed to be a kissing scene first but you didnt have time for that today a thunderstom predicted to hit at any time you could seee it coming the black clouds forshadowing an electrical storm, it was forcast to kiss you but uk weather had a way of fucking everyone over.

You drew in a deep breath watching everyone running to and fro and saw some heavy looking blankets being added to the tent you were going to be….'doing it’ in. Shit you moved and began pacing left and right bitin your nails and chewingnon your thumb stopping every few lengths eyeing the bed from the flaps of the tent…The cameras where being put into place tweaking now and then for the best angles. 'Fuck this is….Fuck I can’t- I cant do this! I cant…woo okay shh dont freak out…Its a scene just a scene not real-this isnt real, its not Henry…Its Geralt…BECAUSE THATS ANY BETTER?! Fuckingnhell no no no no just breath! Its just you rockingmon a buff witcher for a few mineuts…its not Iike I could cum or anythin- oh fuck OH FUCK! No no nooo cool it…just cool it, just remember what Anya said grind and moan, grind and moan grind and moan and dont cum! Grind, moan and do not cum!….Because thats gonna happen fucking hell how’d I get myself into this-’ you gasped as your paceing was halted as you bumped right into a huge chest. You jumped back lookingnup seeing Henrys Geralts grinning face ha moved his hands to your elbows cupping the joints rubbing them reassuringly.

“Hey you doing okay?” You jumped as Henry popped up out of nowhere beside you, you eyed him for a moment seeing he was in one of the wite bathrobes to butt ass naked below just like you. You swallowed taking a few seconds to compose yourself then forced a smile that didn’t quite reach your eyes and nodded.

“Hey sweetheart what wrong?” Your arms crossed over your front almost sheildingnourself from the huge male hands squeezing your biceps nervously almost forcing Henry’s hands off you, he sighed and moved the palms from your arms to settle on your sides just above your hips holding on just incase ou decide to bolt. You swallowed and jolted hearing a familiar voice and your gaze followed glancing at Mathew who was exiting the tent then threw a grin at you then looked away as he was called back into the tent to sort out somthing of another. You shuddered you really really wasn't looking forward to this, not at all especially with Mathew around this was…Intimate and with Henry even more so this was hopefully going to be easy to act out with the sexual tension between you but..The idea of Mathew seeing you like that? Acting out a sex scene that was going to be pretty fucking real for you? No you didnt like it, you didnt want him here and the worst part was your pretty sure the man knew it.

“Mmm hmm N-nothing I’m fine” you squeaked out clearly holding back some heavy breathing chewing your lip trying to contain yourself, Henry’s face dropped and he sighed tilting his head.

“Your not alright are you love?” He asked and that was all it took the low caring tone he spoke to you with cracking at the barely held control. You looked down shaking your head squeaking before covering your face before the tears began to fall.

“Oh god no dont cry my love~” Henry said wrapping himself around you, you tensed trying to pull away but he just held you tighter pressing your face into his chest and tipped his head down to rest beside yours rubbing his hands over your back smoothing them slowly over the robe rocking you slightly.

“Shh shh it’s okay come on love you’ll be okay I’m gonna be right there…Right beside you love every step of the way” he mummured and waved Tee away as she began to come over, she frowned but stopped, usually it was her who’d always helped you whennyou were scared but…it seemed she was replaced and she wasnt even mad. She was glad you and Henry were teetering that knife edge dating with out the formality of being 'a couple’ but it was only a matter of time. She nodded and walked off before you noticed her trusting Henry to deal with it. Henry hummed into your hair shushing you calming you down as the nerves ate at you no doubt you were picking yourself apart judging yourself, your body.

This scene may be just a step to far and it frightened him he didn't want it to break you, but at the same time he desperately wanted to act this out with you, not just for his own selfishness; which he was ashamed to admit was part of the reason. No he wanted you to do this for yourself, your confidence to show you how stunning you are, you’d no doubt draw your own fans in and they would gush over your stunning body just as he does. He was a little smug knowing they’d never touch it noone would ever feel your soft delicate body quivering but him. Because he had decided he was going to be your one and only. Your first and last. 

“B-but what if I flash everyone!” You fretted crying out fear laced the words thick and cold, you were terrified you shouldnt be but you were. He sighed cupping your cheeks in his hands and made you look up at him. It broke his heart, a cold sharp feeling piercing his chest seeping through out his body. Tears. They were tears of fear and anxiety you were panicking frazzled and lost he wanted to scoop you up and run off and hide with you somewhere. But alas you had work to do. A scene to film. 

“Oh sweet heart don’t worry about that, you really think I'm going to let anyone see you? Hmm trust me love nothing absolutly nothing is going to go wrong I wont let it” he smiled when you clutched as him twisting the sleeves of his own robe in your hands as his thumbs wiped at your eyes he moveed pressing his forhead to yours and grinned locking his eyes in yours keeping you focused on him. It was practice, he had learned of over the past few days that he could 'capture’ you in his gaze. He had done it a few times when pouncing you. Though you hadn't had sex you'd both found yourselves overcome by lust and made out quite a few times! You both supported your fair share of love bites, well you had quite a few and he had two~ you were stil shy when it came to him but he was slowly showing you he could handle a few teeth marks here and there~. Since going to your mothers thing were steady you found it hard not to snuggle and tuck yourselves into one another, you were shy about letting people see, where as he didn’t seem care about that, you were his why can't he show you off and flaunt it a little bit?. Thankfully during the last few days he had picked up a few tricks that would co e in handy for today, restraint being one of them thank god. 

“Don’t think about it alright? Just leave everything to me okay? I’ve got you, I’ve always got you…Has anyone gone over whats going to happen?” He asked you sniffled in reply then began speaking stuttering as you did so trying to fight back your anxiety and tearfull weeping.

“N-not really…They s-said they'd explain but no o-one has not yet an-anyway” you spoke quietly breaking off into small sniffs and half bitten sobs.

“Okay here, come over here lets get you settled a moment, thats my girl~ Right there will only be me the two camera men,Tomaz and maybe an assistant in there when filming…And thats it, but you don't need to worry about them, once we’re in there just focus on me… I got you Y/n, this is going to be one take-” he spoke determination written across his face. You frowned at him and tried stepping back but he held you capturing your chin between his fingers making you look at him dead in the eye. But ou squrmed a little sighing at hi finally after a few seconds giving up and pouting at him makingnhim chuckle at you and press a sinlg slow sweet kiss to your pursed lips making you fidget face flaming, eyes flicking around you trying to see if anyone saw you making kissy face with the man hands coming up to his ar weakly holding his forearms with two small hands hooking over the thick muscle.

“One take babydoll” he repeated after pulling away you hiffed and spoked whining at him anxiety laceing the words.

“Henry you can’t promise that-” he moved his hand pressign a finger to your lipshushingnyou, stopping any more agruments or complaints and rose a brow at you when you opened your mouth again.

“One take y/n…I promise I’m not putting you through it over and over… One take is all we need don't you trust me?” You nodded meekly trying to bite back the anxiety as he moved his hand from your lips tucking the hair of the wig behinde your ear smiling he leaned down kissing you quickly on the lips making you gasp look around. But he held your chin firm still making you look at him trying to keep your attention.

“Everything is going to be fine, I’m going to handle it just wait right here~” he said seriously lookingnyou right innthe eyes, you faltered themdead certain tone and severe look made you paus for a moment. He was deadly serious he wanted to sort his out ou almost dreaded what he was goingnto do.

“Henry no-its fine please just leave it, it’s just nerves nothing ,ore-Hen-no henry?!” You tried to hold onto him as he backed away the same stern look on his face but the man was to quick andnyour palms were to sweaty. He slipped through your fingers and before you could even suss out where he was going he’d made it almost a quater of the way across set. Shit. You shook your head and quickly tried to catch up but Holly stopped you.

“Hey there you are! Come on we need to get these contacts in!” You stopped and snapped your head to her then bak to the sliver haired witcher that had rounder the corner off to do god knows what to Mathew! You bit your lip worriedly cursing under your breath….Shit this wasnt goingnto end well at all holly came up to you spinningnyou around frowning asking what was the matter but you waved her off sayinnit was nerves which made her rub your back a little and begin reassuring you it would be fine.

Henry growled stomping across set he must have looked mad because everyone veered out of his way running and ducking away from the large Witcher that looked pissed. Even in tne white fluffy bathrobe. He managed to find the man he was after a few feet away from the directors tent and called out to him.

“Tomaz can I speak to you real quick?” The man stopped and eyed him critically frowning he must have heard the irritation in Henryxs tone. Good he will realise he wasnt fucking around.

“Yeah sure henry what is it?” Tomasz said coming to a stop infront of Henry confused by the anger he could sense from the lead.

“Mathew needs to go he cant be there when we are fliming today” henry said bluntly as he could. That little fuck was not…I repeat was not seeing his woman naked today-or any other day he’d punch his fucking lights out! 

“I’m afraid there isnt many on set today Henry…the crew had a late night and we only brouht in those who didnt…Why is there a problem?c Tomasz sighed somthing didnt sit right, Henry was never one to pull this diva shit…something must have happened for him to speak up and request someone get fucked off and moved. Henry heaved a deep breath and grunted then held his hands out exasperated.

"I er…He just…He’s creeping around y/n wont leave her alone…He’s been asking her out and she keeps turning him down…Shes terrfied of causeing problems it’d be better for everone if he isn't around during this scene because I swear im this close Tomasz” henry explaind ending by hold up an hand making a pintching motion show how close he was to knkcing hsi guy head clean off his shoulders. His patience was done and he was gonna end up swinging soon. Tomasz frowmed and held his hands up in surrender notdding.

“If he makes her uncomfortable he’s gone…God did she send you to ask? I don't want her to feel like she can't come up to me about this!” He asked as henry let out a breath and growled then rubbed the back of his neck on hand going to his hip. Releaxing a little knowing Iit was going to be taken care of, he trusted Tomasz and Lauren and wouldnt be surprized if this wasn't investigated. And good fucking riddens!

“No no…She didnt she doesnt want to cause a fuss and I’m not- Mathew has some fucking issues over y/n and I is all, we are…Well sort of dating?"henry admitted moving a hand into the wig pulling some of the strands away from his face as it whipped around almost getting in his mouth.

"Congratulations I didnt think it’d be to long after we go here” he smiled looking genuinely happy for the new couple and motioned for Henry to walk with him before asking what had been going on.

“Thank you we err it’s still early days but going great. Mathew has been causing a few issues he has been following us and stuff. And he doesn’t like us around each other, he’s been following her when shes alone to its why I leave Kal with her in the mornings. She wont even go eat alone anymore one of us has to go with her” henrys spoke as he fell into step witn the director Tomasz shook his head face falling into a straight line as he herad more and more.

“Jesus christ! Does Lauren know?” He curesd as henry finished clickingnhis tongue none to happy with whats been going on irpt was harrasment plain and simple, Mathew was acting like a fucking predator- no scavenger! Picking at you when you were your most vulnerable and anxious.

“I don't think so…Y/n thinks she is being silly and paranoid, keeps saying its fine but its not…He is putting her off today smirking and being all creepy licking his lips and shit!” Henry spat out as they neared the tent and tomasz saw it, you were there hugging yourself nervously nodding to holly whoxd stuck by you, your eyes flicked over to Mathew standing by the tent opening staring at you likea fucking stalker or something. 

“Fuck I see what you mean..And I supose its her that wants him gone?” Tomasz said nodding to the sight Henry growled clenchjng jis fists look ready to go punch in the mans teeth the director moved placing a hand on the stars arm prompting an answer as Henrysa gold eyes were pulled back to him.

“Yeah, Y/n just thinks its nerves but personally I think Mathew is useing this as an opportunity to…well you know see her naked she doesn’t want that…He has been trying to guilt her into dates and when it doesn’t work he gets all snippy with her and pushy. He just wont take no for an answer”

“Why hasn’t she? She could have told me I’d have changed schedul’s and made him night shift to seperate them kept him in the fucking tent! Jesus Christ!” Tomasz ran a hand through his hand swearing loudly Henry shugged and slapped his thighs a defeated gesture. 

“She still feels like a burden, Im working on it Tomasz” he offered, it was the only thing he could say. And it was true he was working on it-every scene he helped you, boosted your confindence at every chance he got you were incredible in the way yoou worked! It was a pleasure acting alongside you…You were so professional without being and actual professional it was mad! He was in awe of you each time you switched and became your character!

“…I’ll send him to the editing tent and he can stay with Lauren okay? Niether of you will see him until after when we discuss the shots. He will just come in to move the equipment” Henry smiled nodding and patting him on the back and tipped his head to him

“Thank you Tomasz, this truly means alot you’ve taken a huge weight off her! I will go tell her now” Henry moved hugging the man, Tomasz responded returning the hug patting the huge mans back.

“And you tell her that Mathew will be switched to night shifts to I’m not having harrasment on this fucking set!” Tomasz instrucked as they pulled away. Henry saluted giving a quick 'yes boss’ before chuckling and walking off towards you hearing Tomasz bark out Mathews name and smirked. 'Yeah thats it fuck pff prick! Keep walking fucking eyeing my bird you little asshole! Creepy son of a bitch~ my woman- mine to oogle and fuck not yours…Have to fucking wait untill it comes out to even get a glimpse of her juicy tits!! By then itxll be to fucking late! She’ll be addicted to me and my cock your scrawny ass wont come anywhere near her! Show her what a real man can fucking do~’ henry boasted in his jead licking his lips ashe approached you ignoring the frown Mathew sent his way.

“All sorted, Mathew isnt staying, he is being kept way until after okay love?” Henry spoke as he came up to you holding 9ut a large arm and slinging it over your shoulders tugging you towards him with a grin.

“Henry what did you do?” You frowned peeking up at him watching as Tomasz seemed to have a few stern words with Mathew whoxd just been called over away from the tent. Your eyes flicked back up to Henry who looked far to pleased with himself for thos to be a coincidence.

“I spoke to Tomasz on your behalf I’m not having you worrying over that creep” he added and moved edging you to the tent a little more making sure to block Mathews veiw of you completly using nhis frame to swallow yours.

“Y-you what? Oh god is he getting fired!? Did I get him sacked” you fretted thinking the worst feeling guilty over him potentially loosing his job.

“Sadly no, he is being reassigned is all moved to the technicians tent to count cables of somthing? Im not having you freaking out over him watching us make love~” henry laughed surprised he didnt hear your neck click with how fast you looked at him.

“We are- its Geralt and keira! Not-not henry and y/n” you stuttered body heating up blood rushing to your face as our clit hummed to life just at the thought of the scene, this was bad but soo sooo good~ you were not going to survive.

“Because theres a difference?” He purred into your ear laughing as his yeasing took hold making you stumble over your words Mathew forgotten allready good. He didnt want you thinking of anyone else but him. Only he wanted to be in that pretty little head…In more ways then one~

“I…I-err henry thats…I mean”

“exactly love, it is a bit of a shame isn't it? Going to be stuck there grinding without being able to actually roll you over and ravish you properly” he cut off the babbling and placed a quick kiss to your lips.

“Well looks like its time love, i’ll go get settled first see you in a moment and remember its just me okay? I’ll take care of everything~” which that ha gave you a quick squeeze and left you there alone ducking under the tent opening and a fewo of the lights were flicked on keepjng just enough light inside as the sun began to set.

You heaved a breath as Tomasz poked his head out of the tent and called you in. You padded jnto the tent kicking your flats off by the door the men all turned and smiled reassuringly you. You looked seeinf henry start removing untying his robe and squeak turning around closing and covering your eyes. The other men followed suit and your ears listened outas the bed moved Creeking under the wieght of the hug godlike man that had just cralwed into it. You drew in a few heavy breaths at that moment wishing you were anywhere but here, yet a part of you just wanted to dive into the sheets with him. You panicked hearing more creeking and the rustle of the of white sheets and thick fur.

“Ready all covered” your stomach dropped hearing Henry call out over to you you moved dragging your hand through the wige that had been attached even more securly today the words 'hair pulling’ being tossed around by Holly when getting you ready. You shrunk turning around faceing the bed eyes still closed god you felt sick!

“Tinks? Love its okay sweetheart I’ve got my eyes closed come on hun” it was at this moment you opened your eyes and almost collapsed at the sight knees shaking. He was bare not even wearing the so called 'safety shorts’ the was a small throw pillow sized 'pillow case’ double layer sheet layed over his cock that from the looks of his was pulled up and laying heavily across his abdomen. 'Oh god oh hell shit thats hisznope stop!! Breath, just fucking breath dont ldont look-holy fuckingnhell thats a fucking monster!? No no no no…god that thing could literally tear you a new one…And id than him for it~' 

They had decided to become more daring with this season and wanted both your asses out hence the tiny sheet. Your eyes moved tracing the huge log outlining the sheet, henry smiled he wasnt looking but he could tell you were eyeing him andnhe had a smug smile on his face and wriggled his hips making that fucking? Tree tunk?! Sway a little as if to prove a point that yes that was all him~You gulped moved slowly shaking your head the whole time as you untied the light robe that you had been given.

You shuffled to the bed taking in huge gulps of air trying to calm yourself but everything in your body was screaming at you! Run! Fuck! Run! Fuck it was a deafening debate that was silenced the second your knee hits the bed intsantly his hand moved capturing the knee drawing a line on your outer thigh patting you he smiled eyes still closed holding his other hand out for you to hold. You accepted the help crawling over him straddling and then slowly sat down.

Instantly you let out a breath this was so surreal! How the fuck did you manage to land yourself here. Henry moved grunting a little as he shifted his hands moved slowly to your hips and he grinned something that was not common for the Witcher he was now embodying…And it was freaking you out! You moved and squeezed his face squishing his face scrunching up his mouthe and cheeks.

“Stop it, its putting me off…Geralt doesn't smile” you snipped quietly making him roar with laughter making you hiss and squeez his hand and faspce tighter as the bouncing made your cunt tighten below you and ignite when your body semed to gyrate lightly sloyptting his huge rod between your outter lips resting the underside tightly on your clit pinning the tiny throbbing nub to your bone.

“He does when theirs a sexy little sorceress on top~” he quipped getting a few chukles from around him making you freeze as you remembered just how many people were here witnessing this intimate moment. Henry moved a hand pulling yours off his face holding it to his lips kissing you gently trying to sooth you.

“You okay love? Relax and breath no one will look untill you say okay? Just take your time okay? Here take the blankets” he spoke trying to talk you through the anxiety rolling off you in waves his hands left you pulling the thick fur trying to bundle it around you giving you more cover.

“I-I’m okay I just- fuck this is just..” you muttered feeling the panic grow as you peeked down at the huge witcher laid out below you, you panted already feeling yourself react to him your core already growing warm and the underside of his cock was nestled between you labia the sheet did nothing to cool the hot pulsing cock below you. You drew in another deep breath holding it trying to stop your needy cunt from embarrassing you, but you wasn't the only one as you could feel the twitches of Henry’s own arousal. He heaved his own breaths slowly trying to ease himself through the incredible feeling finally having your weight on his cock his fingers dug into you slowly flexing, fighting his urge to rock you against him already, wanting to mpve you until he came across himself…He was trying to hold back…but he was making no promises, no he wasnt ruling it out just yet.

You whined moving trying to manoeuvre yourself slowly over him trying to avoic putting your weight on him. He took a deep breath amd smoother his hands up over your hips making you sigh ducking your head down almost loesing yourself in the feeling of his warm hands cupping your waist thumbs rubbing your pelvis.'Fuck~ is this what it'll feel like!? God he is so warm~ and thick!- no no no please just-keep it cool this is a scene! Your not fuckingnhenry your not fuckingnhenry! You are not fucking Henry…its Geralt! Aww hell! YOU JUST FUCKING HAD TO GO THERE…Nooo breath in and out oh my god was that? DID HE JUST FUCKING MOAN!? AW SHIT WHAT THE FUCK AM I MEANT TO DO ABOUT THAT!?’ you squeaked as he grunted letting the quietest of moans the slow exhale that accompanied his small grunt brows furrowed slightly then he used his hands to shift you slightly making you gasp.

“Shh shh I know love its fine I got you no one absolutly noone here it going to look down there I promise you” you bit your lip moving your arms to cover your chest and took a few moments trying to calm yourself.

“A-am I to heavy? Am I hurting your…your…you know?” You asked quietly feeling embarrassed and silly but you were completely out of your comfort zone here more so then normal. He shook his head spla6ingnhis fingers curlig over your hips fingertips just skimming the swell of your ass making you jolt a little bit sendin you both into quiet gasps each feeling the need growing boiling in your loins.

“Ha! Trust me your not hurting me love, he is fine~ better then ever~” he finished with a small laugh making you bounce slightly and slam your hands down to his chest mewling silently then hold your breath again as it tried to pick up to your utter shame the subtle movement of the man trapped between you thighs ignited your cunt in the most beautiful and decedant of ways!

“Breath y/n” Henry prompted again moving his hands higher up you back sending shivers down your spine that he felt but thankfully he didnt mention anything.

“Are you ready love?”

“I err yeah I-you can look but not at my… don't look down there okay” you asked trying to save atleast some modesty.

“I wont my love, I wont” Henry gave a few more secodns before opening his eyes, his breath got caught in his throat. Holy shit he smiled up at you eye roaming your body following your extended arms up higher….Gorgeous he couldn't put another word to him his golden eyes grew wide as he took in the curved form of you above him straddling him. It was a sight he was determined to see again…Every night if possible~

You’d closed your eyes toght biting your lip your breasts swayed teasingly pebbled nipples pointed down tp his abdomen as you arched overnhim slightly tiny palms pressing to his front. Henry grunted feeling his cock trying to spring to life already hard precum already beading dribbling onto his lower stomach. Fuck you were a sight he grinned dragging a hand up your side fingers ghosting your ribs higher still up over your shoulder leaving goosbumps in his wake, you shivered again.

Finally his hand settled cupping your face gently drawing you to lookat him you whined bitting your lip trying to shake him off loseingmyourself in your panic. This was nmore then a scene! More intimate then anything youxd ever done. It might be a step to far the shame you felt over revealing your body was…It was gut wrenching twisting and cold. This wasnt kiera! He wasnt Geralt you thought you could do it but you couldn’t! You thought you could just wing it like the rest of your scene, forget what was going on but this?

No. You cant ignore this, cant shut out the feelings, ignore the rush of your blood in your ears, the hot skin of henrys waist against your inner thighs, the cock snug against your clit throbbing and twitching under your weight. Then there was the anxiety over undressing in front of Henry; hell anyone! No one outside of your family had ever seen you naked before today! The thought of anyone apart from your mother or Tee seeing your boobs mortified you…It was your body your secrets! And they were all laid out before him and it wasn't even to actually make love. It was for your jobs a scene for a show that will be seen by millions! Your tits were goin on netflix!

Henry frowned seeing you were freaking out and caressed your side smoothing his palm across you and cupped your cheek firmer holding you, guiding you to look at him. It was hard maintaining his cool at your panicked heaving breaths rocked you against him makingnhim shudder as the hot damp heat swayed over his trapped cock.

“Love…Y/n come on look at me love…Thats it come on your fine, I'm here, I’ve got you nothing is going to happen” you did opening your eyes slowly seeing a blurred image of him below you as tears gathered in your eyes.

“Hey shh shh its okay I know this is a big deal…I know and its perfectly normal…Your fine its only for a few moments then we are done for the day okay?”

“Yeah-I just I don't think,I can do this Henry-I’m sorry but its just-I cant I dont this isn't gonna work!” You panicked and moved trying to pull yourself off of him but he grunted at the shuffle as your weight moved the warm seeping cunt all but choking the head of his cock making him dig his fingers into your hips. You gasped as your core tightened the wet walls rubbing on themselves as you shifted making you curl down forward, you directed your hands using tiny fingers to cluch weakly at his arms. He huffed a few sharp breaths before releasing one slow breath centering himself trying to focus o you, not the way your pussy was spread over his hard cock teasing him with each heavy breath he took.

“Yes it will…It will work…Y-You can do this love, you can do this I promise you…I’ll take over…A-As soon as they start you just follow my lead okay? I wont let anyone see anything they shouldn’t.” He spoke slowly drawing huge gulps of air his voice wavered as you whined…Why? Why did you have to make such delectable noises before he even got started? He couldntnhelp the small groan or the way his body was responging to you. This was a dream come true, this was the scenario he’d played in his head over and over since he saw you! He took a moment steeling himself before trying a different approach and chuckled dryly

“Besides pretty sure they want a good shot of my ass to~ might get a few more viewers what do you think?” He added quirking a brow at you making you laugh as you wiped your eyes and sniffled back on coming tears.

“M-may be?” You spoke shyly swallowing gasping managing somehow to overcome the little wobble and pull yourself together. Henry was right it was a few moments of…Rocking then you were done! It shouldn’t be hard I mean this wasn’t porn it was just a little love makingnscene with a bit of ass…And boobs weren't even sexual! They were for feeding kids…Natural nothing to be ashamed of.

“You with me babe? I’m gonna take over and do all the work okay? Kissing and biting and grinding..If theres anything you dont like or you want to stop just say so and I’ll stop… Ready to shoot?” You blinked at him and nodded letting out a deep breath trying to pull a little confidence out of nowhere. Your eyes locked on his as he grinned and called the scene saying you were ready. There was a slow count down and then Tomasz whispered action.

Within seconds Henrys hand trailed up your spine sensually eyes hungry seeing your bare skin for the fist time the amber hue making his gaze even hotter more intense! His other hand traced your front moving below your breast before cuppig one thumbing the nipple weighing it slightly he hummed. You arched panting at the gentle touch as he flicked the small pebbled bud then pinched it holding it tightly between the pads of his fingers and pulled at it smirking as you groaned breathlessly. Then without missing a beat he sat up useing his abs to hold himself steady shkwing off the pure unbridled strength he had, he halted hovering just below your chin and pulled you down by the small trapped peek. You moved down to him slowly whinning as his low chuckle ghosted over your trembling lips. You flushed as he paused and took in a huge breath through his nose, smelling you making a point to use his 'witcher senses’ then he tugged the trapped nipple again harder, this time moving the hand at your to your neck clasping locking his fingers around your throat, squeezing slightly making your hand move grasping at his thick wrist mewling at him. 

You rocked slightly unable to deny your hips wanton movements, your cunt was crying in its own despair pulling and tensing feeling the prized cock nestled just beneath you, his throbbing vein almost humming against your clit massaging the bundle of nerves in a maddening teasing thrum. You fluttered your eyes closed hands still pulling at him feebly half acting and half needing to hold something to keep you grounded. He lifted his lip in a half snarl and shook you by the throat griting out his line.

“Look at me witch~ you’ll look at me you started this” the gravely tone made you pause and hold your breath.. when you didn't obey he shook you again making you snap your gaze to him. Fuck he was good. He paused again smirking and licked his lips looking a you like he’d waited his whole life to get you here, have you seated on him. Your temperature rose as you finally cuahgt up with the utter insanity that was your life!

“Silence suites you keira I sometimes grow weary of your sharp tongue who knew this was all you needed" 

"You could at least return the favour!” you hissed out at him in all honesty you dont know if those were your lines but fuck it every perfectly memorised line was gone. Poof. Just like most of what you were taught in school it had just fucking vanished and all you could do was freak out as things moved geting more heated as he hmped in a Geralt way and dragged you forward in a punishing kiss 'Okay fuck me!? I’m on top of Henry Cavill…Naked….HOLY SHIT GERALT IS PULLING MY FUCKING NIPPLE!? AAAHHHHHH! YES FUCKING-omg breath its a scene…Not real, not real nothing is real…BUT OHMYGODITSFUCKINGREAL! HE IS KISSING and licking god his tongue is tso hot and fucking slippery~ and those moans ah~ yes this man is to die for ah~ god this is to much to fucking much Im so fucking wet~ yes Henry fucking use me~ make me your little sorceress whore~ making the back of your neck and pulled forcing your lips to his. 

This scene was almost in the 'hate fuck’ category it was supposed to be the precipice! The point at which you realised Geralt may not love Keira as he did Yennefer but he did love her to an extent, it was also to show that keira did hold some feelings for him to but was to caught up in her own shit to let it go any further then a quick fuck. At this point in keira and Geralts story she’d just achived her goal collecting some notes for a banned ritual to deliver to an untrustworthy nilfgardian soilder trying to make a name for themselves. She had her hands tied it and was efrectivly on the run from nilfgard herself. It was after a night of fucking that keira tried to slip away under Geralts nose and they were set to fight in the morning after being caught trying to get away amd make the delivery, the sex was a ploy to try and wear him out but backfires so safe to say it was meant to be energetic romantic but rowdy like a power struggle that keira just can’t win. And by god you really really couldnt win~

You moaned as his lips latched onto yours and his other hand moved 'between you’ as if he was pressing into you. You played aling but the pretending was washed away the second he moved pressing a single digit to your mound the pad slipping to your clit lightly rubbing at it making you jolt forward hissing then keening mouth open eyes closed as you throw your head back in awe. Just as quickly he pulled his hand back tipping re5urning to hold your hips his head to watch you and mouthed at your jaw then began rocking against you. You bit your lip almost panicking when he beagn drawing you closer against him holding your tightly to his cock gunting as he rode you from below sending your body into a tizzy.

'Fuckz he just fucking!?ah~ yes he really did! this was real! Ohh shit yes this is-IS THIS REALLY HAPPENING?! HENRY CAVIL IS FUCKING GRINDING ON ME!? Dreams do come true~ god if only the cameras wasnt here~ he fucking did it! He rubbed my clit! He means it he really does mean this rutting~’ You cut off your thoughts moaning, grunting and keening softly as he growled tugging you along his cock that was wedged tightly to your now weeping pussy your mucles clenching trying to hold the thick meat resting just out of reach. You moaned as his throbbing length pulsed swelling with more blood grazing your clit harder with each gyration of his hips faking a rutting motion that shook you to your core. Your fucking soul was melting!

“Ah~ fuck G-ger shit~” you tried speaking your line but your brain was foggy you couldnt think of anything more then the swaying of his hips the grunts and tiny growls being huffed over your face in hot steady breaths attacking your already prickled skin making you weak and pliant. This was heaven and you never wanted it to end!

“Ah~ so the sorceress can be tamed~” he teased then moved catching you off gaurd spinning you around flipping you beneath him grunting. You moaned as his hand moved around to your back hoisting you just off the bed but was unable to be spotted. You grunted snapping your teeth at him feelng a sliver of keira waiting in the wings as it were, but he moved just in time and released the back of your neck now pinning you down by your throat head with his palm as he kissed at you diving right in tangling tongues almost drinking the life from you. 'Omg Geralt has a choking kink!? I HAVE A CHOKING KINK!~’

The hand that had been at your back moved, lowering you to yhe bed and trailed slowly down drawing swirles over the swell of your ass for the camera at our side over your hip and downnthe skin to your knee then ceased your calf and jolted you up to him holding still for a second slowing as if savouring the moment of being tangled up with you then just like that he bit your lip hard making you wince and gasp clearly it was meant to be Geralt 'punishing’ keira for trying to bite but oh god did it fuck you up. You whimpered out at him eyes glazed with lust as your hands moved pulling the wig slightly tangling your fingers in the hair dragging him in for another kiss poking your toungue out licking at his lips, he laughed pulling away savouuring the desperation on your face, scene or not this was fucking hot!

“Ah maybe not yet perhaps this will help curb your desire~” and with that you froze blinking shocked as he moved faster drawing a keen from you. Shit shit shit! You moaned mouth hanging open as he rocked thrusting against you making you wither and arch shaking your head hands dropping digging into his shoulders. Your whole body shivered legs tensing as he mounted you grinding his cock at your heat unrelenting nudging your clit dragging it up and down working your wet cunt into a frenzy you arched again feeling your walls clamp in vain pressing your arousal onto the small cloth between you. Your eyes widened at the realisation 'I've gonna cum…If he doesnt-I’m gonna cum on tv! Like a fucking porn star?!.No I-I can't he has to stop!~ Ah fuuck no! How do I?’ You thought clawing at him, hands goingnto his back diging in trying to get his attention but he just grunted tuckingnhis head to your neck latchingnonto it biting adn moaning sucking as he moved holdingnyou down with his weight unable to move much as your body spasmed, jerking up at him as your cunt demanded relief as you swayed below him just riding out the incredible rough hips rubbing you with a determination you'd never felt!

You panicked but it was quickly chased away by another moan as he lowered his head dipping down kissing your breasts lathering the smooth sweat slicked skin with his lips every so often licking at your bouncing heaving tits as he rutted you harder. He kissed and bit at the flesh trapping a tit in his mouth suckling working on yet another mark suckling harshly growling andnhumming around the flesh your breath hitched andmyou cried out louder egging him on. 

Everything around him was fading all he could do was focus on you there beneath him helpless against your own body, helpless against him, it shouldn't turn him on as much but it did, oh god it did! You were so innocent and sexy your cunt dripping wetting him giving him a tiny preview of whats to come. You were so hot and wet, god how easy it would be to 'slip’ and take you here and now~ The way you’d cry out and clutch at him the blunt nails in his shoulder made it easy to imagine the little panic that would over take you…Would you claw at him or pull him deeper? Or both?

He grunted shaking his head no! Your first time will not be fucking recoreded, your first fuck was for him and him alone to enjoy. Thats not to say he wasnt trying to leave an impression. He was slowly drifiting in to a haze~ he wanted to make you cum, make you lose your mind and truly forget there was anyone else in the room! No one absolutely no one was going to stop him! He was going to push you, shove you over that glorious edge and make you fucking shatter beneath him with any luck he would finish to the last thing he wanted to do was scare you off after the scene with a huge threatening hard on…A tiny little thing like you would run for the hills if you saw how fucking swollen and angry he was. 

For now he would just have to suck it up and hope he can just fucking nut up your front…He can rub his cum into your skin later~….Could he pull it off? Could he get away with cumming on camera? Releasing now in the scene? It would be your…Naughty little secret, having your first shared orgasms on TV! Millions of people would see two people with brilliant acting! But you’d both know it was more then that, the first time you ever release with one another~ God this new exhibition kink was a doozy and wasnt going away anytime soon. Henry growled having to press his lips to yours again muffling the sweetest moans he’d ever heard. He was already chasing his own end, lines and ques forgotten..Yes! He just wanted to cum! To finish over you scenting you like a depraved beast claim you like a fucking animal! 'Yes fuck yes thats it fucking squeeze down on me…Good girl~ make me cum just like that- fuck so fucking wet and hot! Just want to fuck you so hard~ so so hard make you fucking cum until you cry and fucking beg me to stop~ but even then you’ll be so sweet and good and just fucking take it! Take all of it every fucking inch!’

“Ugh fuck~” he grunted watching with half lidded eyes at you through your head back, he could smell the sweat, almost taste the sweet musty scent of your arousal as you soiled the sheet seperating you both. You rocked into his hips now forgetting anything around you, he had you hooked. He gave a victorious smirk feeling proud of the way he’d fought off your nerves and managed to have you whithering on his cock like a hot mess.

You moaned rocking back on him trying to cross the line you didn’t care about the scene or the shots! You just wanted him! Wanted this to be real you’d never had this type of experience before not with another person… You grunted a yelp as Henry moved higher spliting your legs wider making him thread his cock along the underside of the swollen clit jerking the bud off in a series of short heavy thrusts. You shook your head quiver feeling a final build, your toes curling thighs tensing locking onto his waist. It was fast! To fast your tummy tightened pulling taught as he began snarling growling louder into your skin lip curling back and his brow furrowed he bit at the mark he’d left on your neck. The pain from the bite on alreay bruised flesh did it, it was the final little nudge you needed as our body came alive. Truly alive for the first time. 

You keened throwing your head back clamping both legs around his waist bending at the knees digging your tiny bare feet into his back feeling the strength of the huge muscles working as he continued to 'fuck’ you making the feeling grow tenfold for a sedondnou thought you were,blinded as your vision went black only to fprealise that youd been unabled to keep your eyes open, the pleasure was almost painfull in its assault, scorching its way burning a path through you in one constant humm of life..And that was it!

You squinted your eyes shut tight as your orgasm came over you one thick shockwave that wracked your body from head to toe electricity and pin pricks seeping in to every single nerve in your body. You felt as if someone had severed something deep inside of you as your body tensed cramping so tight you thought your mucles would tear, then it stopped and released making you go slack and shudder violently legs locked and quaking your spine tingled washing through you to your clit that was still being rubbed as if his life depended on it. It was all to much! Far to much for your little pussy to handle, like the earth was pulled from beneath your feet and the only thing Tethering you to reality was Henry and his massive form still moveing grinding and kissig at you clearly chasing his own needs as his grunts grew deeper and more growly. You snapped your eyes open as you felt another rush hotter then before you wriggled at the feeling an urge for a second you thought you were about to wet yourself, you tried to wanrn Henry but no sound could make it out of your throat he had stolen your breath. Not that he would have heard he was loud, louder than you thought he should be as he rutted over you. You bucked trying to warn him somehow but it was to late you froze feeling yourself wash all over him in a short but mortifying stream. 

You cried out in alarm mortified thinking you’d just peed on him but he moved covering your mouth with his. breathing harshly through his nose hips stuttering dragging out the amazing twitches from your still spasming core. Three..Four..It took five more thrusts for him to groan…Or was it a snarl you couldnt tell the deep noise was from somewhere in his chest gruntle and primal seconds later you felt it…The warm sticky essence left much higher on your abdomen then you could have caused. He huffed out a few breaths and smirked a White wolf 'almost grin’ and rolled beside you expertly, somehow covering your mound in the blankets whilst laying down beside you his ass hanging out…Obviously for the veiws~ You…Didn't like the idea of anyone else seeing his ass…Was that weird?

There was a few moments of quiet both your panting ringing loud in the room dominating everything else not ever the rushing in your ears could drown out the huge mans pants. He groaned out a half chuckle in a very smug Geralt rasp moving a hand to your stomach covering the small corner of the wet saftey sheet rubbing slowly. You could feel it…He’d cum to on your lower stomach, the hot trickling of his cum dribbling over your lower abdomen was dwafed by his hand pressing it into you rubbing slightly as he hid the small corner of the sheet with the heel of his palm. Then he moved craning his head and pressed a small kiss to your shoulder before blinking slowly drifting off to 'sleep’. You settled laying there for a,minute or so staring at him as he 'rested’ then just as the scene was going to be called, Tomasz thinking you’d forgot your line you moved deciding to go with what felt natural. With a tilt of your head you watched him then without so much as a thought without a que! You covered his ass with the fur blanket and traced your fingers up his spine curling a lock of his hair around your finger.

“I'm sorry Witcher…I really am” you spoke your line quietly eyeing him mournfully noone would even know the guilt was real, you really was apologising. Apologising for cumming on the man. You blinked and took a deep breath looking away before huffing slumping down with a sigh turning your back on him letting his hand fall away from you as you closed your eyes to 'sleep’ the camera on your side of the bed panned out ending the scene.

“Cut! Well done you two, one take thats was magnificent! Right come on guys out! Out! Robes on the bed let them cover up….Then get tech over here to sort out the cameras!” Tomasz called jumping into action, Henry opened his eyes and grinned rollinnonnhis back and looked over at you as you followed rollin onto your back, he tugged up you fur blanket tucking it up under your chin covering you as everyone moved about. The movements were lost on you as you internally lost your shit..'Fuck…Fuck I just-we Henry did? And shit! Fuck fuck fuck I just fucking came all over him!? How the fuck could I just do that!? He is never gonna speak to me again-everyone will see that! THEY WILL KNOW! I'M A FUCKING WHORE, A CHEAP PORN ACTRESS JUST FUCKING CUMMING LIKE THAT ON HIM!? Oh god I've just fucked it all up! Fucked myself over because I cant control myself?! I've lost him!’ You grew more and more panicked as the seconds ticked away you hadn't even noticed that he was still there beside you. Not untill he moved,sitting up shuffling to the head of the bed with a frown, you jolted as he pulled you to him dragging you to sit up beside him and began littering you cheeks with kisses as two huge arms wound around you.

“You were so good love~ so so good I'm so proud of you, you were incredible, no one saw anything they shouldn’t and it was one take!” He began mumbling between kisses twisting his hands to the sides of your face long fingers digging through your hair making you face him.

“You hear me love? Everything is fine…You made me so soo happy love, so happy I'm over the moon with you so so very proud, you did it babe! We got through it!” He added but you whined you couldnt take any of the praise in you were to ashamed of yourself, some of the shame was over the fact you’d cum over him like a two bit whore! And some was because…you’d enjoyed it, the release after months of pining for him you just couldnt help it!

You faked a smile to make him feel better and turned pulling the robes that had beenmleft on the bed for you and dragged the sleeves over your arms, there was a strange feeling running through you, numb, shame, guilt all mixed up with an amazing afterglow and giddiness. You winced as you sat up feeling the residue of your scene and flushed henry tugged his own robe on and rounded you bed helpingnyou up,, you whined as your legs shook under you and covered your mouth covering a sob.

Henry frowned and picked your face up making you look at him without missing a beat, without a carinto the people still in the tent he kdevoe your mouth, kissing you with a passion you’d not felt, you gasped and tried backing up but he wouldn’t relinquish his prize so easily wrapping you up innhis arms, coiling them around you tugging you to his front opening his mouth stealing the opportunity to prob your mouth as you gasped at him tilting his head teasing your tongue. 

You moaned giving up on escapeing and instead wrapping your arms around his neck giving into the addictive man. You’d worry about consequences and apologies later for now you’d enjoy this incredible man while you still had him the world and its problems could wait for the moment! You kissed him back fingers holding onto the robe kuckles just grazing his chest hair as you tongues danced. Slowly he pulled back sucking your tongue as he did then licked your lip eyes opening and he grinned.

“Fucking magnificent!” He whispered against your lips making you flush and burry your head in his chest taking this little moment for you and Henry.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The scene is over andnnow you havento comemto terms with what happened and deal with the consequences including sham, guilt, fear and a very jealous very angry technician.

You stayed there holding him slowly swaying to and fro with him. He rubbed your back and slowly one hand crept up to your head and pulled slowly easing you to rest your face on his chest he chuckled hearing your tiny gasp as he pressed your cheek to his skin but you didn't pull away. You didn’t want to.

“That was perfect love you were perfect” he muttered dropping his head to yours kissing you on the crown still soothing you. It worked, you sighed closing you eyes dropping your hands tracing from his chest down the front of his robe finally winding your arms weakly around his waist fingers digging into the back of his robe nuzzling into him a little pressing a single kiss to his chest the sweaty skin wasnt unpleasant it was nice, the light slat on your lips sent a thrill up your spine. This was worth it, it was the safest you'd ever felt having him wrapped around you so gently. 

Whilst you were occupied Henry nodded to the soiled sheets wanting them covered knowing you’d get yourself all upset all over again if you saw them. One of the assistanst nodded and moved trying to pull the sheets and bundle them together just as a few men walked into the tent. Mathew being one of them, the man scowled at Henry making the witcher smirk at him Henry then turned back to the bed seeing that the wet patch youd both left had gone beyond the sheets. Shit. Mathew followed his gaze and Gasped growling and swearing loudly at the stain. Double shit.

Henry moved a hand to Mathew as he strode across the small space he tensed his shoulders but relaxed his hold on you readying to throw you on the bed out of harm's way if this puffed up little twat was gonna start swinging. But he didnt make a move to punch him,. Henry frowned and there was a few shouts from people around you both he didnt even register what was happening until seconds later you wasnt in his arms. You’d cried out in alarm hands grabbing for him as Mathew ripped you from the soothing embrace and shoved back behind him. What the fuck?. Henry stood taller as you yelped again stumbling back over some equipment toppling over the small box of cables as the corner hit the back of your ankle landing on your ass with a pained gasp. ‘Oh No.Oh no no no NO! HE DID NOT JUST PUT HIS FUCKING HANDS ON YOU?! AND HE CERTAINLY DIDNT JUST FUCKING RIP YOU AWAY FORM HIM?!’ Henry saw red and lunged at the little cunt only just being held back by three of the other men who had rushed over seeing Henry was about to obliterate this fool.

Henry heaved eyeing his little punk who was gonna get it, his eyes roamed over to you as Tomasz was helping you up supporting you lightly as you tried putting pressure on your ankle haveing landed a little funny on it.

“Fuck babe?! Are you alright love? Y/n is it-will she be alright? Are you hurt?!” Henry panicked seeingnthe pained expression as you put more weighton your foot but waved him off.

“Yeah-yeah Im fine just a little knock it’ll be okay-” Henry cut you off with a growl and tried stepping towards Mathew but the three men held strong pressing him back. Henrys eyes narrowed fiercely he was livid! Fuming! 'Little cunt! Lucky they got here or i’d have fucking mullered you fucking prick! Fucking touch my woman again you little cunt I dear you! Fucking rip off youre spindley little arms and make you fist yourself!’ Henrys rage was silence for a second as Mathew finally spoke screaming at him, loud so everyone would fucking know.

“THE FUCK CAVILL? YOU FUCKING CUM ON HER YOU CUNT!?" 

You squeaked and shrunk into Tomasz as he held you around the waist letting you lean some of your wieght on him. Mathew shouted it from the top of his lungs raring for a fight, determined to cause some shit. You tried hobbling over fuck your ankle really hurt, you might have pulled it. You flushed as his screamed words sunk in, he had been loud enough for people across the set to here!? You whined tears of shame welling in your eyes as the realist set in all over again!

"MATHEW! calm down these things happen in these scene’s it was a accident” Tomasz shouted from beside you trying to get control of the situation, it seems Henry was right. Mathew was a disturbance on set o wonder he’d come and spoke to him about it, this was fucking ridiculous!

Mathew rounded on Tomasz holdig a hand pointing to henry who was calming himself down he was fuming still but didnt look like he was struggling against the others holding him back. Talking to them nodding taking a step back creating distance on his own accord. Henry wasnt stupid he knew he couldnt shouldnt beat the shit out of this little weasel.

“ACCIDENT MY ASS TOMASZ! HE JUST HAS A BONER FOR HER! USED THIS AS A CHANCE TO FUCKING GET HIS ROCKS OFF WITH A YOUNGER WOMAN FUCKING PREVERT HE’S KNOWN FOR IT!!” He screamed raging turning red under the anger an unsightly vein bulging on his head. You gasped at the spiteful words was Matthew going to try and use your fucking agegap against you? You tugged Tomasz to move towards the two men knowing this was going to get worse befor it gets better and you needed to calm Henry down before he did somthing he’d regret. 

“I WOULD NEVER DO THAT TO HER-" Henry growled low before shouting back at him defending himself arms out at his sides, his eyes flicked to you almost panicked, asif he thought you might believe Mathews screaming. He looked almost frightened as if he was scared of you turning your back on him. You’d never ever think so low of him! Never age wasnt a factor in love! You froze a little. 'Love…I no wait i cant?! Can I?…Is this love? I want him sure, I enjoy spending time with him and we complete each other…I want to look after him, defend and provide for him and make him happy for as long as he will let me…Is that love. Or desperation?…No I’m not desperate…I dont think I mean if i was desperate wouldnt anyone do? I’d have settled for Mathew who was a safer bet in the beginning? I just…Need him? And cant imagine not having him around it hurts when I think of filming coming to an end.. Does that count as love?… yes most definitely…HOLY SHIT HOLY SHIT HOLY MOTHER FUCKING SHIT THIS DAY IS JUST GETTING TO BE A LITTLE TO MUCH!…I love Henry Cavill…Im in love with Henry.They were right!? Everyone was right, I’m in love with him!’ The realisation of actually being in love with the ,an couldnt have come at a worse time as the screaming match continued.

"YEAH FUCKING RIGHT! I’VE SEEN YOU ALL OVER HER FUCKING SNEAKING OFF INTO THE WOODS WITH HER CROWDING HER CORNERING HER-” Mathew blasted hurting your ears but was cut off by the irate witcher who screamed louder shuting the scrawny man up.

“SNEAKING OFF INTO THE WOODS!? IT WAS A FUCKING DATE!! YOU PRICK!! IF ANYONE CORNERS HER ITS YOU, YOU CUNT! EVER WONDER WHY SHE DONT GO TO THE FUCKING CANTEEN TO EAT ALONE? ITS COS OF YOU FUCKING FOLLOWING AND STAKLING HER ONSET! FUCKING TRYING TO FORCE HER TO GO OUT WITH YOU AND KEEP HER AWAY FROM ME!! FOLLOWING US ON DATES-YEAH I FUCKING KNOW!! YOU FOLLOWED US INTO TOWN LAST WEEK JUST FUCKING BACK OFF YOU SNIVELING LITTLE CUNT!!” you felt a warmth grow in your chest, butterflies in your tummy as Henry defended you, it actually stumped you a little you could hear the undertone in his voice the that seeped into the words, the fierce loyalty making his anger brighter and that much more severe. 'He cares? He really does -I’m not a fancy…Not just a little fling or someone to get his rocks off as Mathew put it…WAIT HE FUCKING WHAT?! HE FOLLOWED US!? HE IS FUCKING STALKING’ suddenly you didnt feel as secure or safe as you had done..Mathew had been following you on pset ou knew that but now off set to? No thats to far way waaay to fucking far! 

The two men glared at one another Henry’s nostrils flared and his eyes were…Very scary he was looked so angry his face red, lips pulled in a snarl….'oh fuck thats so hot~ i just want to hate fuck this man! Yes please fucking bite me daddy~…Again’ you shook your head startled you’d litterally just fucking creamed yourself cumming all over him and still you wanted more!? You flushed as the realisation hit you once again… but this time was different 'I came on him and? And he is still sticking up for me-he kissed me infront of everyone! Said he was proud that I was perfect?…Was he glad? Did he like me just…doing that all over him!? FUCK YES of course he did~ he fucking spunked over your stomacn too! He fucking loved it babe…Just look at that your very own fucking witcher all wild and growly protecting his woman~ ugh god thats a thought big bad Henry all wound up defending his woman’ it was enough to make you swoon~

But as the men continued their pissing match glaring and scowling at one another your own anger built as you played the words Henry had screamed over in your head. Mathew followed you? D-did Henry see him? Henry isn't one to throw accusations around and stalking wasnt a tiny one at that. Mathew didnt even deny it! He just growled So he must have! Your stomach dropped and your blood ran cold if he’d go that far following you offset then what else had he done? 'Oh god I'm going to be sick what if he’s been in my trailer, or or my bathroom!? And seen all my knickers all over the place?! What if he touched them?!’ You went pale shuddering at the thought as the two glaring men’s stand off stopped.

“OR WHAT? WHAT YOU GONNA DO FUCKING HIT ME?” Henry lunged at him but you managed to intervene wincing as you put more weight on your throbbing ankle but it didnt matter! What mattered was stopping Henry from rearranging his face. Stepping between them was easier then you thought, the three men holding Henry back moved letting you help calm down the man, the last thing anyone needed was fucking assault charges on set. Not that anyone thought Mathew didn’t deserve the beating of his life. 

“Henry please” you pleaded pressing a hand to him dragging your hands up from his chest when he still didn't look at you, slowly you glided your finger up his shoulders feeling the quivering tight mucsles just below the robe they relaxed a little as you touched him and his face began softening you graze his jaw the pads of your fingers just touching his lip. Unconsciously his tongue darted out swiping over your digit then without a care he wrapped his arms around you. The assistants see he was placated released him letting him wrap you up in his arms.

“Are you okay? He pushed you over just say the word and I'll have him one hit knock out I swear” he groaned looking over you for now ignoring the others, Mathew included. You nodded to him with a small smile as bad as it was having him want to defend and protect you like that was….Incredibly flattering sending you into a small set of girlish giggles, you placed a sweet kiss on his locked jaw.

“I’m fine not the first time I’ve landed on my ass but….He isn't worth the hassle…Please calm down he is just jealous! Thats all…Pissed off that he has to wait untill its release to ever fucking see me naked….Henry no! Look at me its done-he’s done please please dont kill him” you spoke running your fingers over his shoulders digging in massaging him trying to press the tension out of the muscle with your tiny fingers. Henry sighed slumping going lax breathing you in.

"Thanks babe but you dont have to protect me from him, I can take him" and just like that Henry swung and made a move to swipe at him. You froze for a second but soon dug your heels in and pressed him back somehow managing to keep him from his target you suspected Henry was letting you push him back not wanting to knock you over like Mathew had.

“DON’T YOU DARE FUCKING CALL HER THAT!-” You turned grabbing his wrist in both hands holding him still bringing the clenched fist to you lips kissing the white knuckles peeking at him through your lashes.

“H-henry love, I love your defending me but please dont hit him he isnt worth our time” Henry took a deep breath before nodding and latching his lips onto you clearly trying to rub it in Mathews face. You moaned melting into him as Henry suckled on your lower lip drawing it into his mouth grunting hands wrapping around you jolting you to his front you could here a shuffling and pulled away from Henry, spinning out from the witcher just in time to slap away the hand out stretched towards you eaipy to pull you away from henry you turned to Mathew seething.

“Do not fucking put your hands on me EVER.AGAIN!” You fumed. Everything stopped. Henry even took half a step back, you were now beyond angry, you were not some fucking rag doll to be pulled at and used in a game pf tug of war! And no one had a right to man handle you, not even Henry- he touched you because you allowed him to touch you and he knew it. Mather tried to speak and explain away the pulling, trying to knock together some pitifull excuse but you silenced his rambling.

“MATHEW THATS ENOUGH! Thats e-fucking-nough! Stop fucking baiting him! You’d have your ass handed to you then go to the police squeeling that he beat the shit outta you like a little bitch now just drop it okay! This is fucking stressfull enough without your fucking bitch fits!” Your yell dimmed simmering into a calm and terrifying tone, you trembled under your robe standing side on at the man pinning him with a violent gaze one hand still raised from your slapping at him the other was behinde you squeezing a few of Henry’s fingers in you palm almost trying to draw strength from him, letting him ground you and you finally lost your temper for everyone to see and hear.

“Y/n I was just-" 

"Just what? Hmm? Come on big man tell me! What? No answer? All fucking silent now??!” You fumed not screaming but not quiet either you were quivering, Henry moved placing a hand at your back rubbing slightly but he didn't stop you or god forbid tell you to 'calm down’ no one did they were letting this play out. They’d never ever seen you like this you were happy, shy and sweet with an almost wicked sense of humour and sarcastic. You wasn't one to scream and shout or lose your temper. And one thing they learned? You were fucking scary when angry you didn't have to shout and scream to show how pissed you were. It wasn't about volume it was your tone, the change in your voice that made the air around you cold words had a bite, an icey sting. 

“I’m trying to protect you!”

“NO HE IS TRYING TO PROTECT ME- Henry- Henry is trying to protect me from embarrassment! But you?..You-you were just looking for another pissing match? Trying to make a fucking scene and 'set things straight' trying to play the big man! Well congratulations big man you want to set the record straight? You can but with me….Well come on you seem to have alot to say about me but not to me why is that? What is all this huh? Spying you know I knew you were a fucking creep onset but jesus christ following me and Henry on our dates? Fucking pathetic! I suppose thats what the other day was about to huh? When we came back and you were shouting at me, lying about schedule changes just so I left Henry alone?” You started to let rip deciding to tear this man a new one right here right now you’d had enough of all this shit finding out he’d followed you to town andnhaving the absolute audacity to touch you and try to manhandle you? No that had been the last straw, you felt violated by which you’d never felt before ,not with having your brothers around growing up it was one thing you now realised you should probably thank them for. Mathew stuttered trying to get a word in edgewise but was unable to even get the first few words of his excuses out befor you unleashed your next rant he was stunned not expecting you to go for him, just like everyone else he had never seen you like this before.

“What you think I wouldn't find out? Wolfgang was surprised when I came running in apologising for being late and he told me he didn't change shit he just asked if you’d seen me! So what? Was that payback for that? You want to get us back because he kissed me infront of you? Because I’ve turned you down multiple times? Or is it because I wouldn't drive you here from the other set?…Or is it because I shot you down infront of everyone at breakfast?…..No its something bigger isnt it?” You paused looking him in the eye and sneered at him just reiterating thing that had beenmgoing on left a foul taste in your mouth. By god you hated this man. He was a snivelling little coward who was trying to use your embarrassment as a way to pick a fight witn Henry out of jealousy. You took a step towards him enjoying the way he flinched eyeing you cautiously, you tipped your head to him and began again.

“This is all because I wouldn’t quit being the stand in and do as I was told, beause you tired sooo soo hard to convince me to quit…You were so fucking angry over that one, not wanting me to take the job…thats when you started following me all the time…Why because I was closer to Henry? What you thought he’d stolen me away? Like I was your property because you’d asked me out or somthing? Is that it? And then after all that the following, stalking, bitching, the arguments and snide comments and guilt trips you find out we’re happily dating…So now you need to stoke your fucking pitiful ego by trying to embarass not only Henry but me aswell? You know what I-" you through your hands up releasing Henry whos hands had moved witn you following you, hovering around you to catch you if you lunged for him, he didn’t want you to hurt yourself by punching to hard.

You clenched your fists and gave a frustrated shout moving your head looking around trying to focus on anything apart from the stunned man infront of you, you needed to calm down you growled at him but your eyes found the bed catching a glimps of the soiled sheets and wet patch on the mattress and that was it. Your fire had gone snuffed out with a freezing wave of mortification and the tears that had been of anger were now of embarrassment and sorrow and you struggled to fight them back. You shrunk back everyone around you became a blurr as the tears spilled. 

"I cant- I just cant…No" you turned tail and fled ignoring the cries for you to come back or Tomasz shouted for Henry to catch you. It was to late youd darted off in the direction of your bus running albeit slower than you could have but your bare feet and damaged ankle which ached, pain throbbing up your leg with every step it was hard running but you managed to slip away past everyone aiming to lock yourself away in your bus before anyone could catch up to you.

"Tinks! Tinks wait will you fucking slow down my fucking- TINKS! Come on I’m fucking free balling it here!" you heard Henry shouting out for you trying to make you stop crying out that your going to hurt yourself as you made your way to the edge of gravel carpark you heard him growl as stubbornly you began moving carefully across the small stones still trying to reach your bus.

"Henry just-leave me alone I don't want to talk about it!” You called out over your shoulder but heart raceing tears now completely blinding you as you winced feeling the tiny cuts forming on the soles of your feet as you padded across the stones, now heading to the small mat Joey had outside his bus wanting to get off the gravel. Suddenly you gasped arms swinging wildly when Henry caught up with you his long legs no match your you tiny strides. He grumbled swearing scolding you lightly whilst winding an arm around your waist hoisting you up off the floor striding to the mat placing you down and spun you around pressing you back pushing you against the bus- Joeys bus. His heart jumped to his throat seeing you crying your heart out shoulders shaking with your heart breaking sobs. He moved in cupping your face holding you still making you face him. 

“You might not have anything to say about that scene but I do and you’ll bloody well listen and listen good!… I’m not angry love. No one is angry or upset-no one you hear me!” he moved tipping your head up cupping your cheek gently biting his lip eyes wide seeingnyou shake your head at him. Without thinking he dipped his head lower resting his forhead to yours humming, lips a breath away from yours before taking a deep breath drinking you in and closed the distance placing a soft sweet kiss making you freeze and quiet down. He tilted his head kissing you deeply using his lips and tongue twisting at your mouth coaxing you open for him again. But this time felt different, their was a sweetness to his kissing, a gentle pulling and warm feeling poured into it. It felt like love. Sweet and pure, he kissed you lovingly savouring you nipping and pleading. His tongue moved slow against yours makign you whine hand moving cluching at his robe pulling him closer. 

He chuckled at the small pull the tiny indication that despite what had happened-despite Mathews allegation of just wanting to cum over a smaller younger woman you still wanted him. You still wanted to kiss him and snuggle~ the relief that washed over him almost brought him to tears. Perhaps he could have you for himself and he hadnt ruined his chances by taking that scene to far. The thought of somehow not scaring you off sent him soaring for a second he really did feel like superman flying miles high all the way on cloud nine. His heart no longer felt heavy the forboding that dampened his spirits lifted, happiness swelled in his chest and for the first time he whole heartedly believed that everything was goingnto be okay, you and him were going to make it together. He shuffled forward as your small hands pulled alittle harder demanding he move faster. 

He grinned against your lips stepping closer still moaning as he kissed you letting you feel his relief and devotion, the love and admiration he held for you yet still couldnt muster the strength to tell you out loud. You mewled opening your mouth wider sucking on his tongue as a greeting acdepting him. The kiss grew hotter as his hands moved cupping your ass smoothing the two globes in his palms slowy he pulled back releasing your lips to catch his breath, as much as he wanted to just hold you there trapped between him and to cool bus he knew you needed to talk this through before your mind ran away with you. He grinned still inches from your face and regrettably removed his hands from your ass parting with a small pinch making you yip and buck up away from the tiny sting. His hands wafted higher moulding and teasing the soft curves of your figure until he came to a halt at your perfectly sculpted face swapping one round set of cheeks for another as you bit your lip drawing in the pouting lower lip nervously tears still trickling down your face, he shushed you wiping the tears away with his thumbs pressing kisses to the apples of your cheeks and rested his forehead to yours again, tucking your hair behinde your ears taking a long look at you watching the blood flush your cheeks giving a genuine smile and a small laugh. 

“I’m fucking thrilled Tinks! Never ever be embarrassed with me, or run or hide you dont need to, not with me~ Not with this” you frowned. You both seemed to halt, gauging each others reaction trying to predict the next move, he swallowed moving closer again more confident this time that you wont push him away, before you could question his statement he surged forward sweeping you up. Gone was the loveing gentle kiss from before this time it was a desperate tangle of tongues as if he had just discovered a secret And had been waiting hs whole life to finally unearth it! That haveing you in his arms was the single most important thing to ever happen to him, he then twisted he moved drawing you closer pinning you harder to the cool bus behinde you keeping you right where he wanted you. 

This time he took what he wanted, roaming your mouth and teeth licking and nipping your tongue reprimanding it as you tried kissing back, this time he wanted you to hold still and let him taste you. You sighed obeying opening your mouth wider to accommodate him letting him dominate you with no more then his tongue you gasped groaning loud as he swiped the tip of his tongue drawing a line front to back to the roof of your mouth drawing you closer and prodding deeper. You mewled louder and moaned when he began licking at your tongue letting his taste soak into the mucles making you tremble. He pulled away once again drawing some heavy breaths.

“H-Henry?~ what are you?-Oh god! Ah~ fuck Hen!?" His hard body made quick work pressing himself against your tummy slipping one thigh between yours resting it on your still damp mound you gasped feeling his bare skin touching your slit for the first time and froze as he leaned closer drawing his thick hairy thigh between your legs at he went making you glow red stuttering clamping your thighs shut but he chuckled rubbing you lightly with his leg tensing it as he went drawing out some sweet breathless keens. He had been telling the truth he was still fucking starkers below the robe. With a wink he moved again now having caught his breath and began smooching you again. You flushed red squeaking into his mouth getting a feel of his bulge tucked tightly against your tummy, he was hard?! You could tell even though the robe was tied tight you moaned as he began opening his mouth wider trying to pry yours open once more seemingly not having had his fill of your mouth yet. 

You went blank couldn’t think or breath thoughts far to frazzled to make any sense, you tilted your head mewling responding to him letting him do as he pleased opening your mouth tentatively once he could press the tip of his tongue past your lips he seemed invigotated and growled cupping the back your neck jolting you forward licking. This time sucking against your mouth drawing your tongue into his own mouth willing you to explore and play. You licked slowly at first kitten licks and gentle swipes over his tongue enjoying the taste of him yet waiing for a small nip with his teeth again but none came. You moaned deciding to take charge and pulled back kissing over his jaw tiny hands moving to tilt his head fingers splayed over his jaw as you trailed down his throat kissing as him down lower drawing out deep rumbles from his chest a small groan told you when you’d found the spot you were looking for~ a delectable looking patch of skin right at the base of his neck. 

You opened your jaws licking kissing at the small juicy patch of skin just at the junction of his neck the threads of his huge shoulder muscle waiting just below your teeth. You bit hard latching on to him drawing out a loud moan his hand moving pressing you deeper making you bite and suck harder grunting at you before drawing the fingers resting by his mouth into the wet hot cavern sucking lewdly on them making you gasp. The suckling on your trapped fingers caused you to add a tiny bit more pressure to your jaw moaning yourself just at the taste of his skin, you suckled and almost chewed dragging your blunt teeth over his neck humming and licking the small sensitive skin as for once he whithered under your touch licking and sucking your finger all the while moaning humming in aproval at you. Eventually you pulled back with one parting kitten lick he released your fingers with a wet pop panting them rested his forehead on yours. 

Silence grew between you as you gazed at one another. There was a change, the scene had…Changed you both somehow making the both of you burn brighter for one another. There was a longing much more desperate then before but this time there was also somthing eles that was undeniable! Feelings, a mutual warm feeling of acceptance and awe and understanding…Something had clicked into place for you both and you were both already acting on it. But you stil felt a bit confused and really guilty over what had happened. You looked down trying to free yourself but Henry wasn't letting you go he cupped your face again as you looked down sniffling again feeling overwhelmed youd never done this before! Never done any of it and for this-that to happen for the first time when you were being filmed!? It crushed you you looked back up at him devastated. And you hadnt even apologised. Fuck. 

"I’m so sorry Henry I didnt mean to-Its just your so handsome and I just I couldnt stop it I'm so so sorry!” You apologised sorrowfully and wept the full realization of what had happened, you’d fucking cum over him during the scene! You were mortified. He shook his head slightly trying to get his breath back before speaking. 

“Dont apologise theres nothing to apologise for…That was…The best experience of my life!….Hey no look at me love…Come here” he wrapped you up tight holding you to him and you began crying into his chest clutching at his robe shaking your head hicupping. 

“I sh-should have call-ed it! I shouldn't have- God I’m so embarrassed!" 

"Shh shh love” he moved kissing the top of your head cradling you rocking and smoothing his hands over your back trying to curb your sobs and stealthily moved his leg away from your wet slit, you needed comfort not a fucking horn dog rubbing his leg on your crotch trying to go for round two! He heard the window above open and was Joey and freya look down at you both worried. With a shake of Henry’s head they nodded pulling the window to, not closing it completely wanting to eavesdrop. Henry rolled his eyes and tucking his face into your head still trying to calm you down. 

“It wasn’t just you Tinks…You hear me? You have to know that? Y/n It wasn’t only you on the sheets I did to-hell I was worse I don't think a drop landed on the sheets I fucking came on your tummy!…And its bad but I'd do it again in a heartbeat…It was…You were-fuck you were just so fucking fantastic! And its my fault I took over and didn’t stop moving, I couldn't I got so caught up in my own….I didn't have it in me to stop…Y/n babe…I want you and I’m sorry…I should have had more control but you? I fucking- god I cant even put into words what you do to me!…guess we’re even huh?” He rambled hands busy rubbing both your hips pressing sweet kisses to your head as he spoke to you calming you down. 

“Your just saying that-” you mumbled quietly pouting but he scoffed at you winding both arms around your waist tugging you closer squeezing you.

“Oh really? you wanna fucking check? I mean go right ahead love but I'm hard again already! My cock’s so fucking sensetive and weeping ready to fucking nut again. I’ll probly cum as soon at your little hands touch it~ but be my guest!” you gasped you’d never heard him speak like that before he chuckled well that shut you up. Good he planned on it he also had no qualms if you did decided to slip a hand in his robe and give him a little squeeze…But he wasn't jokeing he’d probably cum all, over your hand then make you lick it up~ now that was an idea.

“Y/n trust me I have absolutely no problem with what just happened…If anything you just gave me a wake up call..Its just made me realise what I’m missing out on,I’m just more determined to keep you” you moved a hand to his face running a finger over his cheek and smiled as he got himself wound up flushing still imagining you licking his cum from your hand and wrist slowly the image changed to you then cleaning his cock swiping your tongue over his weeping slit before him pushing you down on it making you suckle his own cum off the tip and holding you pressing you down further for being a tease and toying with him. 

“Henry? Henry? HEN! love where did you got then? Oh were you thinking of something naughty?” You teased as his face flushed brighter eyes panicked and wide making you chuckle at him somehow feeling much better about everything. 'He was right…He had cum to, so you were even…..He didn't seem mad not with the shit eating grin on his face~ so? Its good right everyone is fine! And Henry isn't disgusted or angry not even at the way Mathew had shouted it out even Tomasz hadn't been upset over it so why should I?? I mean fuck! I just grinded on Henry cavil;aka sexiest man to ever grace the planet who was dressed as Geralt and came over him~ experiencing the best orgasm of my life! And got him off to! Hell this is a cause for celebration!LIKE FUCKING YEEHAW-save Roach. Ride Geralt. Ten out of ten would recommend that fucking rodeo-HE MADE ME CUM BY FUCKING RUBBING?! NOT EVEN A FINGER?! HOW THE FUCK- WHO EVEN CUMS FROM RUBBING!?….And I didn't squeel like a fangirl!…..didn't pinch his ass either aww shit Tees gonna be pissed…Wonder if I can ask Henry to let her pinch his ass….Wonder if he’ll let me slap it~ oh god yum!’ You smiled up at Henry managing to control your thoughts for a now locking them away trying to pay attention to the blushing man before you.

“Red suits you~” he smiled and nodded stepping back arm securly wrapped around you, neither of you were brave enough to say the words but you didn't need to it was clear you both understood 

“Anyway love lets go get changed…We could watch some films? Netflix have the kingsman, Tell you what I’ll go get Kal and Joey from Tee and we can all cuddle and watch it…that is if…err you want me to come over?" He fumbled a little eyes flicking to you then aroundnyou secretly praying youd let him come over tonight he just….needed to be near you at the moment he wanted to hold you close and smother you with affection not wanting to risk you thinking yourself into a tizzy again. But also not wanting to be alone and do the same himself, I mean he’d fucking jizzed up your front…That was a big leap forward from some groping and kissing- shit some of his ex’s didn't even let him fucking cream all over them!

"That sounds perfect Henry” You whispered reaching up on your tip toes slowly wanting to see if you could steal another kiss, you whined eyes roaming over his face meeting his eyes gulping trying to stop your nervous shaking then moved closer he ducked down lips a hairs breath away from yours 

“So you gonna kiss me again? Or do I have to do everything myself?~” you frowned at him as he grinned playfully down at you 

“If I remember rightly Mr Cavill I kissed you first last time~” you snipped giving him attitude. 

“Well that means you have a very tricky memory because you’ve only ever kissed me once and that was the first day we got here” he countered with a grin and twisted his head rubbing noses with you drawing out a giggle as he wriggled his nose giving you and Eskimo kiss.

“I have to kissed you first you cheeky man!!"you cried out at him with a laugh he scoffed playfully and rolled his eyes.

"Really? prove it~ Come on chop chop woman I want my smooches” you smiled rolling your eyes a little before shyly planting your lips on his quickly pecking him innocently a few times making him smile you pulled back when he tried deepening it and shivered a little as the cold began to get to you now the sun was down he chuckled quickly scooping you up in his arms. 

“No I can walk!” He moved again stealing quick kisses as he began walking towards your bus he chuckled standing upright cradleing yu mkk before speaking 

“You ran off without your shoes babe I’m not having you tear up your feet and dont worry about shooting they got what they need and wont call us back not after that…I told you it’d only be one take~" 

After getting changed into some pajamas Henry coaxed you across set to go back to the make up tailer and you were both stipped of ur characters from there you picked up your respective pups and finally settled in your bus with tea and snacks watching the kingsman then the hobbit with Henry was surprised to find out you knew word for word, every single line it was one of your favourite trilogy’s. Slowly as the night wore on you’d all snuggled up together. Henry was lounging back on the bed one arm tucked between kals front legs sroking the boys chest s he snored away makingnthe oth of you laugh t the piggy’s loud snorts every so often he was clearly in a deep sleep. 

Kal was laying down stretched out on his right side back flsh witn his side all four legs handing off the bed, Henrys arm was all that was keeping the bear on the bed. You were on his left side snuggling into his chest one a wrapped around him twiddling the fur on kals side. You were tucked completely under his arm his hand on your hip as you laid on your side watching the tv with heavy eyes. And Joey? Yeah she was here to curled up in the crook of Henry’s neck snoring herself in a tight ball her snout was tucked under his earlobe little tiny wheezes into his ear most of her weight was on his shoulder where he was sitting up a little on back leg handing down his collar bone.

Henry was happy here he was after one hell of a day still crowned the winner! Or at least he felt like a winner here he was in your bus, in your bed with his whole family snuggled around him. It was almost to much for him to handle he wanted to jump for joy and shout out his victory so everyone on set- fuck so even your parents across the field could here him!

He looked down as you grunted making a small noise he tilted his head and strained his ears listening and ginned. You were asleep finally~ he relaxed heaving a deep sigh melting underneath his little woman closing his eyes tipping his head back muttering a little almost inaudible thank you to whatever deity that had answered his prayers and placed you his; soul mate in his path he shifted reaching for the remote and flicked the tv off he was surprized youd stayed up untill half way through battled of five armies, he had to say he thought you’d have drifted off to sleep beforehand. 

But now he had a dilemma. Did he leave? Get up and take kal to his own trailer? He loooked down a youas you wriggled nuzzlingninto him cutely handpullingnback from kal and fisting in his shirt holding it loosely. Well that answers that then… but he did have to move and lay down himself. With a slow movement he released his hold of Kal the boys weight managed to hold himself on the bed…Just. Henry smiled and moved his hand hoistingnthe tinnpy pup off his shoulder. She whined and blinked at him tiredly as he pulled her around to lay on Kals shoulder for a moment.

"Hey hey shh shh little one its okay just go back to sleep” he whispered patting her head as she yawned shaking her head almost rolling off the bear completley. Henry quickly caught her rubbing her forehead with his thumb making her kiss his fingers before dropping her head tiredly and the tiny whines died down. She still looked at him yawning and stretching again wagging her tail slowly. 

“Oh baby did I wake you? Poor little baby shh come on just wait let me get mummy settled then you can cuddle up again” he chuckled as she melted into kals side burrowing her snout in the thick fur almost disappearing into the mass of fluff. Once he was sure she was safe Henry held you tighter tugging you to half across him and shuffled over on the bed giving Kal more room. He held his breath as you grunted moving your legs stretching out and wiggled getting comfy all over again this time laying on your stomach across his chest head on his right pectoral curling diagonally over him hardly touching the mattress at all luckily he didnt wake you and you settled quickly. He grinned laying down properly moving your pillow under his head and tugged the blankets over the two of you tucking it around you holdin you tight cuddlingnup yto you relishing in your embrace. 

This was it. This is what he wanted- what he craved him and his family all snuggled up together safe and sound and happy! The feeling of content and calm that came with finally finding himself here couldnt be described. It was a belonging, like for the forst time he’d found himself, found his love his pack. He was complete. It was the thingnhe’d always wanted but necpver quite found sure he loved in the past but…Not like this, this was the fairy tale, the true oove his father and brothers had told him about. 

He could see what they meant it was somthing deep and so complex that just sayingnhe loved you didn't go far enough…But it wouldn’t hurt. He pressed his lips toyour head breathing you in, your scent that had plagued him all this time, the comforting musky yet sweet smell that was just you drowned his lungs in a sweet adicvptive wave of calm.

“I love you y/n…So so much…One day-oneday I’ll havve the guts to tell you when your awake I promise…Just have to work my waynup to it is all” and with that he closed his eyes body going lax and he gave a huge sigh. Just sayingnthe words out poud lifted a huge weight from him. Admitting it out loud was the first step and with any luck would now make it easier when the time did come to finally tell you his feelings. Then just as he was going to try and get some sleep he felt somthing Kal shuffling next to him realising he now had more space and craning his head back at forst sniffing Joey who had stood up when the bear had moved. Kal gave a quick lick to the pup the blinked at his dad almost as if asking 'what about me? Do you love me?’ Then without fail Joey moved toddling off Kal tiny paws padding over his arm and sliding down onto the pillow next to him layingn in the crook of his neck again kissing his ear almost stickingnher nose in it makingnhim cringe and sigh at her. Henry moved an arm around Kal patting him and turned kissing Joeys head.

“Yes yes daddy loves you both aswell~ come on its way past your bed times get some sleep” he said with a grin as Kal huffed and smiled lifting his ass up and plopping it further on the bed taking up more of the now free space before flopping back down cloeing his eyes again. Joey did the same turning around stretching out as far as she could snuggling her face into the back of Kals neck. God they were two jealous little pups~ so alike yet completly different. Henry eyed the pups butt that was directed to his face and roled his eye closingnhis eyes again he remembered thinking 'she better not fart!’ Just before drifting off to sleep.

You woke up groggy to a rumbling below you laugher, a deep raspy voice chuckling bouncing your head a little. At first you frowned not thinking anything of it untill you heard a familliar whineing and more chuckles.

“Oh god Joey? Whats the matter?-oh you need to go pee? Here-come here no no, leave your mother alone dont wake her here look daddy will get you down” your eyes snapped open as when the words sank in and you realised who it was. And turned looking up seeing Henry tiredly cupping Joeys belly hoisting her up and his hand disappeared down the side of the bd placing her on the floor carefully. He sighed and smiled down at you squeezing you tightly giving a lopsided grin stil half asleep if the drowsy expression and half lidded eyes were anything to go by.

“Mornin love sleep well?” Your breath caught in your throat and you nodded dumbly swallowing blinking as he movd in groaning as he pressed a kisses to your lips sweet and chaste only sucking your bottom lip lightly before drawing back and grinning at you.

“Err yeah? I just…Your here? Normally its hpjust Kal” You spoke quietly looking up at him still one hand smoothingnover his abdomen absentmindedly making him groan lightly and tuck his head down to you again smileing shyly.

“Uh huh well i got a little jealous its about time you had both your Cavill boys here for a sleep over~” he joked making you giggle and tuck yourself into his chest drawingnin a deep breath then he continued rubbingnyour back lightly makyou sigh.

“You fell asleep last night and I…To put it bluntly I didn't want to leave so I stayed the night I hope you don't mind” he added but you blushed instead he didnt even make an excuse it was…endearing the way he just outright said he hadnt wanted to leave you. You shook your head as your blushing cheeks grew hot and you smiled shyly at him.

“No I dont mind at all….I just wasn’t expecting it…its a nice surpriseactually and the best night sleepI've had for a while..Probably look a mess though” you added putting him at ease also letting a little of your insecurity out making him roll his eyes at you squeezing you tugging you over his chest again pepperingnyou with kisses.

“Yeah my very own hot mess~ come here you sexy little thing~” you giggled as he moved tickling you making you squirm andnlaugh shou5ing out for help which came in the form of kal diving up and pouncingnon Henry and the tiny barks from joey who was stranded on the floor missing the action her loud gruffs and yips demanding to be put back on the bed.

“Yes yes I know princess I’m coming hold on” henry added rolling is eyes and dropping craning around Kal who was standing over him giving you enthusiastic kisses wagging his tail as he did. Henry slipped his hand over the bed picking the pup back up and placing her on the covers letting her jump around him playing and giving him kisses making him laugh trying to move his head and escape the tiny girl who seemed more excited he was here then you….Which wasn't true you were excited, if not a little confused still trying to figure out what happened you dont remember much of last night…And its not everyday you wake up to Henry and Kal in your bed. 'Now I could get used to waking up to this hot piece of assHoly shit he wakes up like this? Fucking gorgeous! Oh wow this is so crazy he-he slept in bed with my all night?!' 

You grinned feeling giddy and moved pressing Kal away who was still trying to wake you up with kisses you shuffled and Henry released you lettjng you sit up he followed slidingnup beside you. Moving quickly catching Joey as she tumbled down his chest comically and plopped her on his leg petting her lightly making her preen. You blinked away the sleep smoothing over your face and actually took in the scene. Henry was in bed beside you…Along with kal spreading out over your legs and Joey sitting on his thigh lapping up his attention. 'How the fuck did we all fit?!…But then again was ontop of him…I FUCKING SLEPT ON HIM!? ALL NIGHT- HOLY FUCKJNGNFUCK BALLS THIS WAS JUST MENTAL!? Oh god he’s staring…whats wrong why is he just fucking looking at me with that delicious yummy half asleep fucked out look on his face- fucking gorgeous sexy beast of a man giving me a fucking heart attack this early in the morning’ you thoughts were washed away as soon as Kal sat up yawning lookin from his dad to you then his dad again before jumping down off the bed leaving the room…It was then you smelt it, the sure firs sign of Joey having done her business on the puppy pad out in the gang way. Eeewwww. God it smelt rotton for a tiny pup she really did have a lethal ass. If she was black and white youxd change her name to skunk.You moved to the side of the bed stretching befpre standing up.

“You okay love?” Henry asked with a little frown as you groaned stretching and began padding out of the room.

“Hmm oh yeah just gonna clean that up before she stinks out the place..Have you let kal out yet?” Henry relaxed shoulders slumping smileing for a second he thought hexd chased you out of bed.

“No not yet love” henry said sighing moving to swing himself out of the bed and let Kal out but you had already left the room and called over your shoulder. 

“No no its okay, you relax I’ll let him out and do us a coffee” you said moving to the kitchenette filling the kettle and turning it on

“A coffee would be wonderfull thank you babe~” you heard Henry henry call out and flop back down on the bed with a sigh then a giggle as Joey began jumping all over him again.

Only five mineutsl later youxd let kal back in and was just about to pour out the two cups of coffee when there was a knock at the door kal made to bark but you pushed him out the way ushering him into the bedroom telling Henry you’d get it. 

You mover to the door expecting it to be Tee and the girls or even Joey comeing over to snoop and fiind out how it went. But your face dropped seeing it wasn’t. 

“What the hell are you doing here?” You snarled seeing Mathew standing there looking happy as can be…Obviously he didnt hget the message yesterday to back off.

“I came to see if you were alright…You were inconsolable yesterday hysterical even i wanted to let you,know i understand and dont blame you..I wont abandon you you were just upset yesterday i know that…I want to help you I can’t believe he did that to you, cant imagine how you must of felt …But here I got you these..Just incase” you frowned as he thrusted some papers in your hand.You took a few seconds glancing at the papers and frowned growing angry all over again.

“What are you talking about?-what's this?! the fuck are these?! Mathew are you fucking mad!?” You hissed growlig a him seeing it was a police complaint form for sexual assault. You fumed at him waving them about in your fist 

“What? you can press charges you know, these are for sexual assault charges you fill them in and I can drop them off at the station” he added in a chipper tone he seemed pretty proud of himself.

“Excuse me?” You growled leaning forwad not likeing where this conversation was heading. He huffed rolljngnhis eyes and edged forward trying to reason with you missing the warning sings as you grew angrier.

“Its sexual assult even if it was filming! I mean we can’t let him get away with touching you like that” you grunted and hissed at him waving your hands around flapping the papers in your hand raising your voice at him.

“We? Mathew there is no 'we’ there has never been any fucking- you know what I- I dont want to talk about it its done I sorted it” You stepped back makinnto shut the door wanting to end this here before he ruined your day. He stepped closer pressinnhis hand on the door holding it open you faltered panicking as you realised you couldnt overpower him and push him out if he decided to come in. You debated calljng Henry but didnt want any punch ups so ou moved slipping in the gap of the door half hiding behinde it hooking a foot under it to secure it. He was not getting in and on the off chance he did your sure Kal and Henry would have something to ay about it. Hopefully it wouldn't come to that.

“So you did something about it then? Because I really don’t think you should leave it, don’t be scared of him I’m with you! Your the victim!” You snapped your eyes at him and growled snarling suddenly fuming with him and yelled at him.

“I AM NOT A FUCKING VICTIM! Okay right you know what? Thanks for the concern but we’ve straightened it out and-” You ranted you really needed to make him understand to put your foot down and make him leave you alone once and for all. At your yell Henry and kal came to the door realising who it was. You looked back at him as he took up the door way scowling a dark anger over took him but you waved him off mouthing thatd youd deal with it.

“No! No you - he gets away with to much! Takes to many liberty’s with you as it is, you have to do something about it!” Mathew grunted huffing and whining like a child that wasnt getting his own way ready to throw a paddy.

“Mathew? Drop it okay…Your not going to like what I’ve got to say!” You grunted really tryingnto make him fuck 9ff but still be polite, whether you like it or not you still had to work with him and you didnt like being rude. But Mathew didnt pick up on that instead he jumped to conclusions trying to point the finger at Henry again.

“What-shit has he done somethig else? He had me taken off set and I’ve been put on fucking night shifts he knows I’m trying to protect you and is trying to get me away from you!-” you shook your head holding up a hand then pointed to yourself popping your hip out giving him attitude.

“No no! It wasn't Henry, that was me. It was me Mathew! I had you thrown off set during filming and it was me who has had you put on night shifts to keep you away from me! Because clearly you not getting the message not taking no for an answer…” you explained he stepped back and growled frowning before huffing a laugh thinking you were joking then his grin dropped when you glared at him.

“Shit! Your- no! It cant be?-Its Henry hexs the one who fucking came over you! He wants me gone so he do worse?! Force you even he is a big guy he could easily hold you down and-” you saw red and lunged at him hand quiverinnin anger as you got in his face pointing threateningly as you snapped, growling at him viciously. You were vaguely aware of Henry growling exiting the bedroom ou didnt think he heard what was said but he knew it was bad enough to upset you and thay was enough for him to want to intervene he halted at your quick glance, eyes pleading him through his anger to let you handle this and he was not about to come barreling in taking over. You were a big girl and could handle ourself…If you felt upset or unsafe you’d call and when you did god help who ever drove you to that because no one. No one messes with his woman and get away with it. 

“DO NOT! DO NOT EVER SAY ANYTHING LIKE THAT ABOUT HIM AGAIN…Henry would never do that Mathew and your out of line! Waaay out of line!” You snarled at him spittingnout the words as if they were poison. Mathew shrugged and smirked at you almost egging you on wanting you to lose your temper and say so thing you'd regret.

“And what fucking rubbing off on you at work isnt just as bad?! Its assault y/n, he commited sexual assault and your not gonna do anything about it? What if next time he isn’t satisfied with just cumming all over you? What you gonna do then?" He asked scoffing feeling full. Of himself happy that he was getting under your skin. You squinted at hi taking a step back crossing your arms he was not the only one who could play these games.

"What will I do? Fucking ride him like a pony! Thats what, i’ll thank god for giving me the opportunity to have sex with such and incredibly handsome sweet funny man and just so we’re clear, Its none of your fucking business if I sleep with him anyway!” You smirked smugly and pursed your lips as he stuttered you could just make out the chuckles from Henry who’d leant back on the counter behinde the door the listen.

“Yes it is I'm try to help you! To look out for you-" 

"NO ONE ASKED YOU TO! No one ever- right you know what you wana know? It was me who left that stain! There you happy it was me! I came over him not the other way around now just fucking drop it!” You grunted feeling a smug at the anger crossingnhis features it seemed petty but you wanted to anger him, make him feel a little of the anger and dread he’d caused over the past few months.

“Y/n?…you what? No no you didnt, you wouldn’t?! You can’t possibly?” He said outraged and lost not quite willingnto believe what you were telling him. You laughed throwing your head back and have him a severe look eyeing him critically with a nasty smile on your face. 

“Can’t possibly what? Get turned on by grinding on the most attractive man on the planet’s massive cock? And cum on him? Well whoopee! I did and he fucking knew…Wanna know what else?! He didn’t fucking care! He was thrilled he fucking loved it! And you know somthing Mathew? I’d do it all over again in a heartbeat!” You grinned as he shook his head steppjng back looking heartbroken and livid all in one.

“But no! You didn’t your just covering for him-” you smirked enjoying finally being the tormentor it was nasty but you’d had enough!

“I think I’d know whether I had a fucking orgasm or not!” You spoke rolling your eyes biting your lip as you heard the clap of hands the the hisses as Henry was sucking air through his teeth laughing as quietly as he could. The fact henry heard made you flush but also excited you especially when he knew not only were you telling the truth but you were using it to piss of Mathew, rubbing it in his face that Henry was infact a very amazing lover. And henry couldnt be happier what man doesn’t have a smile on his face when his woman is bragging about having an orgasm on their 'massive cock’

“You had a what? With him?!” Henry chuckled unable to breath through his laughter as the little scrots voice became a high pitched loud squeal. Outside you smile nodding your head fully satisfied with the reaction and gaping expression on Mathews face.

“Yes I fucking did two infact!…Did it ever once occur to you that maybe I like him? Never crossed your mind that I like Henry back, or that I love him and want to be with him?…” The silence was deafening as Mathew just stared slowly becoming upset and desperate as it dawned on him you might just like Henry after all, that he wasn't going to make a villain out of him. Henry was also quiet the mirth on his face becoming shock as you admitted outloud your feelings. You loved him? Or were you just saying that? Henry didntnhave time to really process the information as you continued to speak talkkng down at Mathew like you do to a child. Condescending and exhausted you shook your head watchingnyour words sink into the man before you he was stunned into silence. 

“No I thought not…Look Mathew I want you to stay away from me and Henry from now on..It’s clear you have an issue but I don’t have time for this shit I’m busy" 

"You can’t possibly mean that?” He implored breathlessly still not willing to givve up, he didn't want to listen or belive what you was saying to him.

“I do and stop saying that? Mathew you don’t fucking know me!” You raised your voice again warning him off setting him straight telling hi outright to stay away. The glory was short lived as he scowled and became angry. Bitter.

“Oh what? You to good to hang around with me now your a fucking actress?! Is that it?!” The words were no more then a hiss, a serpant like insidious mix of hate anger and jealously wrapped Into biting yelled questions desogned to now paint you as the vilain all because he didntnget his way. It was a childish move questions spat in anger. Nothing more than a spiteful tantrum.

“Oh come off it Mathew?! I never even hung around with you! You followed me for weeks! And cornered me! Tried guilt tripping and tricking me into dates then fucking sulked when I said no… And then had the audacity to get pissy when I took this job and have been rude to me and my freinds since….And don’t think I didn’t find out about you trying to get Kal kicked off set for barking at you at breakfast” you listed off everything biting out at him with and angry and quite frankly bored tone scruchig up your nose in disgust at the shear pettiness and childish bullshit that had been going on. You ended with a scoff scowling at him shaking yourr head at him.

Mathew moved back another step looking about ready to run he didnt like being found out or called out. For someone who talks a lot of smack he cant handle what he dishes out very well. The truth always comes out and it seemed that Mathew didnt like being held accountable let alone acknowledge his own behaviour was out of line.

“Yeah I found out Tee told me!…I want to make this as clear as I can so listen up…We are not nor ever will be a couple, we are not friends or even acquaintances and I’m sick of this shit…You think you have a claim on me what 'a you saw me first’ playground bullshit? No dice, you don’t have fuck all with me.” You growled finding the courage to put your foot down once and for all you could almost hear Henry grin from inside the bus as you began to put and end to all this shit. Mathew when to interrupt but you spoke over him stopping his little excuse before he could utter a sound.

“I will hang around with and touch and fuck whoever I want and its none of your god damn fucking business. There is nothing between us now I’m telling you I don’t want you near me anymore..” you added then turned waving your hand around before settli g it on your chest motioningnto yourself continuing with your rant.

“This?..This scene was embarrassing enough? And Henry knew that…And he didn’t say anything! He was trying to cover it up and protect me, but you? You just tried to use it to try and fight him over some fucked up macho male bullshit! Well I’ve had enough of that shit to last a life time…” your voice wavered at the memory, it was still a raw wound still fresh you could feel the mortification all over agai creepjng up inside you like ice slowly clutching at your insides settlj gmin your chest, you took a deep calming breath and moved to continue.

Henry had heard enough, you were about to get yourself all upset again letting Mathew ruin yet another precious day together and he wasnt having that. Henry moved stepping behind you tugging the door open further peeking out around you letting Mathew see him. You gasped and turned pressing a hand to his tummy hopeing he wont dart out and pumble.

“Babe you want some coffee?-oh its you” he grunted breathing through his nose pretending he hadn't been eavesdropping this whole time.

“Yes please…Henry I’m dealing with it please?” You pleaded looking up at him and he huffed eing Mathew unconvinced warningnhim with his cool blues eyes not to try anything before rubbing your hip slowly.

“You sure you dont want me to fucking hit him?…Fine…Fine what coffee? Same as last night? Or espresso?” He asked making you roll your eyes, Henry just had to make it clear hexd spent the night didn't he? Silly possessive old puppy.

“Just a black coffee please” you added smiling at him as he kissed your head and left wandering into the bus out of sight after patting your rump rubbing salt in the wound for Mathew who watched appalled as ou blushed and giggled.

“One black coffee coming up love” Henry hummed from inside and moved into the kitchenette.

“So thats how it is your actually fucking him!?” Your attention was drawn back to mathew who was seething fixed to the spot on the floor small frame rigid and trembling in anger and jealousy. You rose a brow the man looked ready to birst and the you laughed, you probably shouldn't have but it was fun, the audacity of this bitch was just to funny…And he was turning a very strange shade of red…Or was it purple? Could people go purple?….were they supposed to go purple?

“I’m n-” you began answering through your laughter but stopped yourself..Mathew didn’t need to know either way you grinned and looked back at Henry who stood there eyei g you as of to say its your call. You turned back to Mathew who looked ready to blow his top and shrugged at him.

“I guess you’ll never know, I mean it stay away before I take this further” with that said you slammed the door in his face making sure to keep the fucking police paperwork so he couldn’t do anything stupid. 

You huffed and walked back up the stairs standing still for a moment taking some deep breaths. Henry twisted around leaning his ass on the counter and huffed breaking the silence.

“Well that just happened” he spoke chipper tryingnto make light of the situation. You huffed and leant on the counter beside him and covered yoour face rubbingnyour eyes with a groan trying to get rid of the tension thats had built up and was threatening to become a headache. Silence fell over you both as henry let you work through your thoughts for a few moments, you finally spoke

“..He wanted me to fucking report you to the police” you spoke noddin to the papers Mathew had delivered, Henry growled low making you shiver from the hot anger the sheer ferocity of the growl made your toes curl and ou shrunk into your shoulders. God there mus be something wrong with you becuse that. Was fucking sexy!

“Fucking prick” he finally grit out eyeiny the papers that could have ruined him and he has no doubt thats what Mathew wanted. This little fued wasnt going his way so he’d resort to underhanded tactics. To bad he wontnget very far it was a dine deal you were his he’d fuckingncum on you-that was it his woman his territory and he’d be damned if he was going to let you get away now.

“Is he still there?” You asked Henry who ducked down to peer out of the window seeing the lesser man throwing a tantrum shovingnpast people as he made his way across the car park.

“No he’s gone why?”

“If he was still there i was gonna start making sex noises and start rocking the bus” you said in a dead flat tone making Henry roar with laughter.

“Fuck holy shit-you know what babe I do believe he is coming back we should make a start now come here~" 

"Yeah I bloody bet he is~” you scoffed at him with a laugh rolling your eyes at the eager man making kissy face at you whilst chuckling with you. You huffed and groaned still quivering with anger tense you wanted to go out there and deck him. But that wasn't going to fix anything, it’d probably get you in shit and a police record.

“You okay love?” You smiled moving your hands over your face and nodded still trying to calm down. Henry moved reaching around picking up his own coffee and slid your towards you on the counter. You frowned at him the kettle wouldn't have reboiled that quick.

“I err already made them…Just wanted him to fuck off so thought I’d let him know…you know?” You giggled eyeing the taught muscles of his now bare chest…And legs the man was just in his boxers making you blush unable to maintain eye contact he smirked and widened his stance showing off enjoying taunting you like this soon you’d have the full veiw but for now he was content to just tease you like this parade his form around you until either one of you could take it anymore and someone snapped and fucked the other. Until then he was happy just rolling about with you stealing kisses whenever he wanted slowly working up to having you for himself. 

“Oh god did you open the door behinde me like that?” You giggled now knowing why Mathew was so fucking angry and accused you of fucking Henry already.

“Yeah what was I supposed to do? That prick let all the cool air out so had to cool down…hasn’t worked I’m still hot” henry puffed up his chest with a smile ou rolled your eyes at him and slowly stepped towards him as he held his hand out to you wrapping you up in his arms nuzzling your neck.

“Yeah I’ll say” you mumbled then squeeked covring your mouth but Henry just through his head back roaring with laughter and ushered you bad to the bed wanting to spend the rest of the morning snuggled up with you and the 'kids’

“Thank you babe~ but dont be embarrassed” he added climbing back into what was jow his side of the bed kal stretched out beside him and Joey was quick to sprawl out ass on Henry’s ribs and slumped over kals stomach cuddling him. You grinned and crawled in beside Henry he moved an arm offering you to lay under it you faltered but ended up curling around th dogs resting your head on his chest feeling giddy when he groaned lightly pulling you closer kissing your head. 

“Sooo? Most attractive man on the planet?” you flushed at him and whined going shy as he dipped his head down raising his brosa at you eyes full of laughter.

“Oh god Henry? You heard that?” You asked in high pitch squeak face glowing. God if he heard that what more did he hear?! He laughed and squeezed you tigher wriggling shuffling deeper into the covers.

“Why yes I did and I’m very flattered- well apart from one bit” he spoke making you freeze mind tryingnto remeber what you’d said, what could have upset him to be honest youd said so much you cant even remember everything! Oh god you hope it wasnt to bad!

“Oh god what is it? I'm so sorry-” he stole you lips again in another fierce kiss cutting off the panicked babbling stopping you short before you got yourself all wound up. He pulled baxk with a cheeky grin and winked enjoying the flush on your cheeks.

“Well its just I like to think of myself more a stallion rather then a pony, but then again you wouldn't know that yet so I suppose I can forgive you for a price~” you gasped suddenly remebering shoutin that youd 'ride him like a pony’ given the chance. 'Oh my god he heard- i fucking called him a pony!? HENRY HEARD ME SAY I'D FUCKING RIDE HIM LIKE A PONY?! well…I wasnt lying i fucking would old town road and all that jazz…definitely ride till I cant no more…fuckingnyes daddy chaff me~ ugh god he would-hold on a mineut…did he really just call himself a stallion?! Fuckingnhelll….Now that was cheesy…But mos likely true~ god it’d be a ride of a life time-WAIT OLD UP PRICE?’ you blinked at him.

“Price?" 

"OH yes love come here time to pay for your little pony comment ~ honestly did I feel like you were riding 'my little pony’ last night?” He asked making you shake your head and whine at him pitifully. With that said he rolled half on top of you pinning you down before proceeding to steal your breath away with another mind numbing toe curling kiss that felt like it lasted for hours.

Anya Tee and Freya made there way over to your bus. It was noon and they decided youd had enough time to yourself it was time to come and check in on you, no one had seen you since yesterday, you handt even picked up Joey-pup from Tee Henry had instead.

As the girls made their way over the carpark all brandishing snacks, wine and more snacks thh bumped into Joey who was frowning.

“Hey have any of you seen Henry?” He asked concered it was clear Joey was about to heck in with the huge soppy man but apparently couldnt find him. 

“No not today” Freya spoke frowning slowly putingnthe pies together, she andnJoey both knew something had happened last just by the way they found Henry and you snuggling outside Joeys bus last night. No one had said exactly what happened but there had been some drama and an argument but no one had said with who.

“Fuck I cant find him not even Kal I hope hes okay!” Joey cursed looking more concerned no one had seen the either Cavill this morning he had a feeling somehing was off.

“Funny we are just going to visit Tinks we havent seen Tinks or Joey today at all….You dont think?” Anya spoke trying not to jump to conclusions but…It was hard the four of you just disappeared after a fucking sex scene where tensions ran high? Everyone began to smile knowingly each getting their hopes up, not for the bet or whatever, but because they wanted ou both to be happy.

“Aw fuck me they have haven't they?! I knew that scene would do them in!” Joey clled changing direction catching up to the girls who got themselves all excited moving faster to your bus. Joey grinned finally something had happened! And with any luck you’d both have fucked and chilled out by now, he didnt really want to see Henry going to town on you.

Once at your bus they all moved quiely, the bus wasnt rocking so that was a good sign? Tee rolled her eyes opening the door shushing everyone as some small giggles escaped and slowly climbed the steps. Once inside they all held their breath faces softeing cooing over the scene. There you were, all four of you on the bed napping. Henry was on his side both arms wrapped around you holding you tightly, you were facing him tucked into his chest one arm tucked under his hanging loosely around his waist kal was curled up around joey who was snoozing on his tummy. The dogs were lying across your tangled legs snoring the day away. It was sweet both resident Cavills curled up around the females of their little pack. 

Within seconds everyones phones were out snapping pics of the heart warmin scene. Finally you’d both had some sense knocked into you. After a few more moments the group decided to leave you both to it, they doubted you’d need any more help now you’d both find your way. They all slowly filed out of the bus each with their own smiles happy to see that you both had finally foundnone another…And all it took was one sex scene and a bit of drama who knew?!


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: You and Henry’s relationship has seemingly changed over night, and it shows things are heating up and the prospect of giving yourself to him becomes more real. Especially when Henry takes the first step to claiming you body for himself~
> 
> Warnings: Adult situations, 18+, Smut, Innuendos, first time oral fem, Slight Angst, Mostly fluff, humour, Two nerds nervously trying to be sexy, Henry is a teasing little shit,
> 
> A/N: so here is the latest instalment of The Stand In. As you can see things are now heating up between these nerds, I’m trying to make Alexis reaction to the scene realistic ie she isn’t going to get over it in a day! But anyway enjoy this loooong chapter.
> 
> word count? oh only 19000+ words enjoy your chapter novel

When you woke up for the second time of the day, it was much like the first. Wrapped up in bed with Henry and the pups. Henry was on his side grinning watching you his blue eyes sparkling at you. You blinked and covered your face yawning and stretching a little before relaxing once again.

“Hey~” you spoke drowsily still half asleep, you wriggled sinking deeper into the bed rolling onto your side to face him, tilting your head. you blinked and frowned for a moment before flushing brightly as you realized you were using his bicep as a pillow, his arm was bent behind you fingers ghosting your back lightly.

“Have a nice nap love?” he asked you craning his face closer to you making the moment much more intimate his face hovering over yours, the azure gaze roaming you, committing the sight to memory. your eyes dropped, and you let out a nervous chuckle trying to stop yourself from glowing brighter as you saw the taught smooth skin of his torso. Bulging pectorals and abs carved like smooth valleys into the man like he was crafted by the gods… Probably a goddess now you thought of it only a woman could make such a fucking mouth watering man sexy, humble, sweet, funny and just completely perfect~. You grazed your fingers over his chest biting your lip again, eyes drifting to his trying to gauge his reaction, asking him if this was okay. You didn’t want to push him, you still didn’t know what was going on between you. 

‘But he is in my bed….HENRY IS IN BED WITH ME! FUCKING FUCK FUCK!… Oh god this is just…. fucking mental~ God he is so handsome… Even half asleep, more handsome~ mmm yes please god I’ve never wanted to fuck so much in my life! Like just fucking rail me daddy!- No… That’s, we are way off still…. Even if has cum on me-OH SHIT! WHY HAS THAT? OH MY GOD OH MY GOD! HE FUCKING? HIS DICK WAS ON MY? AND HE?… I made him cum… I had his fucking baby gravy on my stomach??!! HOW DOES THAT EVEN? WHAT DO I EVEN DO?!… I could die happy now. But where does that leave us? He didn’t seem to mind, he said he was thrilled.. But aren’t all men happy to get their rocks off?… But we snuggled and he stayed the night! And stood up for me! HE WAS GONNA FIGHT FOR ME… He didn’t mind, he would have said something… Are we together now? He did kiss me in front of everyone after… And made it clear to Mathew he’d stayed the night… Maybe Henry wants everyone to think we’re together… But why? Was Joey right? Was Henry serious? He was the one who first brought up dating. and He made that day out a date, then the way he acted at mums even in front of Kane and Euan… He said he was serious the day we got here to… I think I need to talk to mum.’

A calm silence fell over the both of you as you laid back thinking, trying to sort through things wanting to make sense, you didn’t like grey areas. You were black and white, your either a couple or your not. yes or no. In or out. You were confused you wanted to know for definite what he wanted, where this was going and what will happen in the future. You were just to scared to ask, you didn’t want to be hurt and if you were going to be disappointed you wanted it to be another day. You wanted to savour these moments where you could pretend this was your life, believe that the man you’d fallen in love with loved you back. 

All you knew was that you loved him. You truly believed this was real, only love could pry you from your shell like this. A sweet yet hot passion, you had a need for him. Not just sexual either it was like he was your rock, your confidant. He was the one you could run to, who you could trust to keep your secrets and shield you from everything and everyone. Had it not been for him you’d never have stood up to Mathew, you wouldn’t have had the confidence. Henry laid his head on top of yours humming closing his eyes.

“I love when you do that” he uttered low almost purring at you. You flicked your eyes to him leaving your muddled thoughts in a heap you can talk them out with your mum later, something tells you she will have a few things to say about it.

“Do what?” you asked not really following, he chuckled and smiled lazily .

“Touch me. You always seem so afraid, like I’m going to bite you or shout at you or something silly” he chuckled smiling eyes still closed. You didn’t understand until you looked down trying to see what he meant. you flushed breath hitching in your throat as you saw your hand moving, pressing against his skin rubbing slowly over his side. You halted your movement, but he caught your hand quickly pressing the flat of your palm onto his chest once more prompting it until you began moving it again and he sighed relaxing.

“Just. Just a little harder love.” he uttered pressing your palm harder until you were massaging him, manipulating the muscles below. He groaned as you dug harder and relaxed shoulder slumping slightly as you worked your hand over him in firm dragging motions. He moaned low rolling on his back making sure to keep your hands o him, he wanted to relax but he wouldn’t give up a massage. He was sure to hold your wrist humming guiding your hands lower directing them to his tender muscles.

“I could stay here all day, just stay in bed with you~ nothing would make me happier then to stay here and get a massage” he spoke slowly his voice was thick with a lazy almost groggy tone, it was cute in a way. Like a huge powerful lion turned tired soft kitty cat.

“Absolutely it’d be the best day on set…” you agreed humming still trying to catch up with what was going on around you it felt like your relationship with henry had shifted, changed suddenly and everything you had hoped was coming to fruition. Even in your muddled thoughts your hands moved, if he wanted you to rub the goods. Well lets just say you wasn’t going to start complaining~

“No… The best day onset was finally talking to you instead of hiding and pining like a love sick preteen” he spoke making you gasp quietly hand pausing again getting a little whine out of him and has hand made to move to yours again. you rolled your eyes rubbing his chest and abs again massaging them little by little. 

“It’s getting hot in bed though, if not I’d probably still be asleep” you muttered continuing your slow exploration biting your lip trying to hold off a victorious grin as he groaned, his other arm that was draped casually on your waist was used to pull you closer by your hip making you gasp. he grunted humming rolling back on his side growling as you shrunk a little along side him. The low vibration washing over your skin into your chest making your heart flutter as his heated chest pressed to yours warming you through the thin t-shirt. you moaned lightly, breathless. his face dipped closer curling over you pulling you below him and held himself against you. Hips locked against yours and one thick burly arm holding himself across you.

“In bed? I have to agree but its to be expected babe. After all I’m in it~” You gasped stuttering for a few seconds. He grinned spreading out over you making himself at home rolling on top of you properly pinning you down. You jolted licking your lips, mouth going dry, eyes wide as you felt his bare legs intertwined with yours. He’d opted to stay in his boxers, a decision you were now very thankful for getting more of an insight into just how it’d feel to be smothered, ravaged by this huge bear of a man naked! Fuck yes please! 

“I-I that’s-err very err…What?” you babbled trying not to squeal into his ear as he settled over you letting his huge weight rest on you making you sink to the bed.

“Oh speechless again love?” he hummed tipping his head further down drawing in a deep breath before moaning softly you looked up eyes pleading. you wanted to kiss him again, to loose yourself in his embrace and enjoy the time you had. you always treasured your time alone with him believing it was fleeting, now you craved it body trembling each time he was close you waited for something more, something new each time. 

“you know? You shouldn’t get used to be quiet below me, I’m not going to let it become a habit~” He grinned giving a tiny triumphant huff and finally closed the gap bringing his lips to yours in an eager playful dance. You gasped and moaned craning your head meeting him half way fingers drawing up around his ribs digging into the swell of muscle trying to feel the raw power that this man held. Your mind lost it, the inner fangirl foaming at the mouth as you mulled over the words and possible meaning behind it. 'Fuck if only he’d stop threatening and just do it~ Fuck yes please just fucking fuck me! I’m yours- fuck he is to good at this, how can he just pick me apart like that!’ He smiled against your lips obviously proud of himself as you faltered underneath him. You whined and mewled softly when he bit pulling your bottom lip onto his mouth sucking harshly swirling his tongue over the puffy flesh flicking and teasing at it. you grunted panting almost ready to combust legs quivering and heart soaring, you were practically melting below him. Your inner walls clenched at the feeling of him, he overwhelmed your senses! Making you weak and pliant arousal wetting whatever was unfortunate enough to be covering your pussy at the time. He had single handedly ruined most of your wardrobe just by kissing and touching you innocently. You dreaded what it would be like if you ever did fuck him, your poor pussy would be weeping twentyfour seven! 

You sighed when he stopped his teasing and covered your mouth completely, tongue pressing forward tangling with yours. He grunted and moaned over you tilting his head trying to mould his lips with yours, wanting to got deeper and more passionate then before. You shuddered as he unconsciously rocked against you rutting in smooth casual movements. His thighs rubbing on yours, crotch pressing insistently against you. He moved fluidly, drawing out small gasps and moans which he greedily swallowed up sucking on your tongue drawing it into his mouth. You gave in closing your eyes, twisting slightly opening your mouth wider diving deeper, tasting his strange but intoxicating taste before rubbing your taste buds along the roof of his mouth exploring. You felt him jolt going rigid against you pressing heavily to your hips fingertips pressing into the side of your ass. Your temperature rose as you drew another line in his mouth behind his teeth this time slower teasing him. You were unsure why you were teasing him, deep down the inner squealing of your fangirl was screeching, she knew! She wanted him to snap! To roll over and fuck your brains out over and over! You’d admit that sounded… Acceptable~

Your mind wandered and you slumped a little loosing your concentration. You thought he would pull back but he had other plans. He growled and followed you still moving his tongue against yours fucking your mouth, long licks coating your taste buds with his own unique taste. He was claiming you all over again, reminding you that you were his to kiss. Reiterating that he was the one who could crawl all over you to kiss and suck at you. It was overwhelming laying below him as he did as he pleased hips still moving lightly he slowed them pressing more of himself onto you abs now holding you down by your stomach. You fidgeted and whined moving your mouth with his trying to follow his lead trying to keep up and meet him with just as fervour as he had. But it was no use, you’d had your fun and now he was not going to relent. You gasped panting as he pulled away abruptly grunting, taking deep heaving breaths shoulders rising with every ragged breath.

“God I wish I could stay for a full massage, I ache~” he spoke slowly a deep drawl, the words caressed your skin in thick waves the hidden meaning was… Not so hidden his gaze spoke burning into you heating your very soul making you quiver. He wanted to stay he really did, you just wasn’t sure for how long. You swallowed dryly and cleared your throat freeing yourself from the lustful gaze, the hidden promise was to almost to much to bare.

“Well you do seem very tense, you should take it easy and relax a little you feel like your going to snap” you teased pressing a little bit harder finding some confidence when he grunted and leaned closer pushing into you wanting more. 

“Maybe I am? Just not in the way you’d think~” he added eyes focused on you making you feel more like prey then ever before. You were a tiny unsuspecting insect trapped in his web just waiting for him to pounce and devour you. The only difference being you want to be eaten, there wasn’t an unwilling bone in your body. And he knew it. He licked his lips looking at you eyes wide. The blue was almost gone, swallowed by the black of his pupils a single untamed curl fell across his face. You moved a hand wracking it through his hair smoothing it back and craned up to him pressing a single chaste kiss to his slightly parted lips. You couldn’t stop yourself, he was stunning. Incredible! You just wanted more and more of him, you were powerless! He was far to addictive, this was a addiction you didn’t want to beat, a habit you didn’t want to kick. Henry grinned pressing you flat on your back with one hand slowly tracing his fingers up over your chest. You shivered feeling your nipples tighten goose bumps following, his fingers barely touched you. His fingers were light feather like grazes more a tickle then anything. 

His eyes scanned you as he moved, huge dexterous fingers gliding over you to your collar bone, you swallowed as his huge hand followed laying gently to cup the side of your neck, fingers digging into your hair. You met his gaze unsure. Was this it? Was he going to? 'holy mother of god he was- were going to?! AHMYGOD WHAT DO I DO?! WHAT THE FUCK DO I DO HE IS AND NOW WE MIGHT?-NOPW!…Stop, just if it happen it happens… Just breath- like dory! Just keep breathing just keep breathing what do we do? WE FUCKING LOSE OUR SHIT BECUASE HENRY CAVVIL IS ONTOP OF YOU HALF NAKED AND PROBABLY ABOUT TO FUCK YOUR NAIVATY OUT OF YOU!!! AHHH!…Shit what if he doesn’t like your body? Oh god what about the stretchmarks! And extra pudge and your moles? Would he like them or think your weird… What if he wants you to give head?…. OH SWEET JESUS! IM GONNA SEE HIS MONSTER COCK?… WHAT THE FUCK- NO I WONT BE ABLE TO HANDLE THAT!! No no no shh.. Just calm- stay calm he wont mind… He must find you attractive to try something… And he knows your a virgin… So wont expect much if he does- just try… He knows he will be sweet, just lay back and let him… Do his thing you UGH god! This is going to be a terrible lay for him!’ He moved slow over you stilling as if sensing your inner panic… And you were panicking fangirling and screaming torn between wanting to mount this beautiful man but also wanting to hide away. 

Your heart was racing so fast he could probably hear it! The heated blood pumping so fast you felt like you were on fire from the heat inside. You couldn’t think straight. Henry concentrated on you a determined look crossing his face. The man had made up his mind Finally he dipped down and made a move to press a kiss to your lips. You drew in a huge breath gasping as he did so. 'Holy shit!? Was this it? Was he going to? HERE?’ Your lips trembled and you licked them a nervous tick you’d developed. Henry descended closing his eyes as his nose brushed yours, you tilted your head and rose to meet him eager to close the gap. You needed something to take your mind of the pending pussy annihilation that he was planning~ and kissing the man was a perfect distraction~

You both yelped as the moment was ruined as Kal jumped up on the bed and began digging kicking the blanket. Snorting loudly doing the morning ritual of 'making the bed’. you and Henry dived away from him, sitting up complaining as the huge bear collapsed rolling around kicking both you and Henry. The Akita wanted you off the bed so he could kick the pillows and blanket off onto the floor. You rolled your eyes catching a tiny Joey who bounded over you to taking a leap of faith into your lap as the pillow she’d been on went flying.

“Shit Kal! Be carful!” Henry scolded as he managed to catch the flying pup and petted her placing her in your lap. Kal barked wagging his tail and began digging once more.

“I think that’s out cue to get up” You giggle petting Joey who was blinking looking around as if to say 'what the fuck was that?’ Henry sighed as you got up and walked out of the room to the kitchen. He grunted and flopped back on the bed grunting as Kal sat up and leaned over him blinking panting away pleased with himself.

“Seriously Kal? Just as I was about to fucking- Your unbelievable!” he cursed eyeing the bear critically getting a kiss in return. Henry sat up pushing the Akita away grunting and Kal fought him trying to smother him in kisses. 

You flicked your eyes to the bathroom from your spot at the table nibbling the pen in your hand, the other palm wandering Kal’s tummy as he sprawled out on the bench seat beside you. It had been a bit of a god send Kal interrupting… Whatever almost happened It was eleven a.m and both you and henry had things scheduled for today. You had training at two this afternoon and your sure henry had mentioned last night he had something at noon. You chuckled slightly at the complaints coming from the tiny bathroom. Henry was unimpressed with joey sneaking into the toilet with him.

“Joey love you can’t just- hey wait no! Joey you- hey wait that’s not- they are boxers I didn’t drop em so you could….Bloody hell” you chuckled already guessing what she was doing, the pup had a habit of jumping into your underwear when they were around your ankles if she slipped into the bathroom with you, you’d got into the habit of only having them at your knees now…And may have forgotten to tell Henry. In your defence toilet habits hadn’t come up yet. You heard a little bark and the argument continued you snorted biting down on your lip trying to contain your laughter hearing the huge man argue with the pup.

“No I don’t care missy out!” There was a click as the door opened a fraction and some more coaxing as he tried to usher the pup out. He was met with a chorus of tiny growls then a louder bark there was a small scuffle and a hiss from Henry.

“Hey no claws! Bad girl get out of my boxers their not a bed!” You held your breath the heard another bark and growl this time it sounded muffled.

“Hey hey! No you little cow! don’t chew them! What are you doing little Madame!?” You lost it laughing at the panic in his voice it got higher words jumbling into one, you leaned back resting your head on the seat behind you fingers digging into the thick fur off the bear beside you dragging your fingertips through the fur scratching at his tummy making him groan and stretch out flat of him back making your laugh at him. 

“Sounds like our little pup is giving your daddy a run for his money” you teased out loud leaning down pressing a kiss to Kal’s snout giggling as he kissed your cheek quickly. Henry swore quietly obviously still wrestling the four inch tall puppy.

“She want’s you to pick her up, she like sitting in your lap” you waited listening out for more barking, nodding your head laughing as Henry had clearly tried ushering her out of his boxers again… He wont win she’s too stubborn… And too cute.

“Oh really- bloody hell you spoiled little moo, come here then and give daddy a cuddle~” your head perked up at the sound, the two syllables he’d uttered almost daily when dealing with Joey now. You flushed as he said it warmth flooding you, mind wandering but only for a moment as what he actually said registered. 'he has said that a lot today… Calling himself her daddy, but does that mean anything? I mean could that mean we are together together? A couple… He did stay the night and kiss me in front of everyone…Maybe we are something? HOLY SHIT JOEY GOT IN HIS BOXERS BEFORE ME!? FUCK-NO Out done by my own puppy!?… God I wonder if this is how Henry felt with Kal wriggling into my bed…’

“Fuck- No joey?! Joey! Get back here!” You looked up hearing Henry growling, shouting out at the pup then there was some more curses and scuffles of claws and heavy foot movements as if Henry was trying to stamp on something the patter of Joey skidding out of the bathroom… Moving clumsily as she dashed out of the bathroom… With his boxers?

“Holy shit~” you giggled watching as Joey head held high as she escaped towards her bed with her prize tucked in her jaw, how she moved so fast with the undies you didn’t have a clue.

“JOEY?! COME ON PRINCESS…BRING BACK DADDIES BOXERS!” the desperate plea snapped you out of your shock watching Joey clamber into her bed tugging the new bedding about and curled up on the boxers, blinking up at you cutely asking to keep them.

“Are you okay in there babe?” you asked slowly trying not to laugh at the huge sigh he let out but didn’t reply. You frowned getting up slowly crossing the small space stopping just shy of the door, you didn’t want to overstep, despite your inner fangirl screaming to dive past the door and jump the now very naked man.

“H-Henry do you? I mean I should get your er… Fuck!” you stuttered hands quivering, you were confused. You should get his… Boxers but you- they were… Fuck. You hovered unsure what to do. You swallowed dryly trying not to think about him in there… Buff and nude and fucking… Ugh! 'fucking hell what have I done to deserve this teasing?!… Maybe I should just… Go in? Put an end to this whole thing and just, fuck him… At least then I’ve done it and I can see if this was all about trying to get in my knickers or not…’ you inched closer and placed a trembling hand to the door your palm was sweaty as you touched the door you closed your eyes and drew in a deep breath readying yourself to take the plunge and just dive right on in. You paused, what if he didn’t want to? What if he was nervous? And he didn’t- your thoughts were cut off as he flushed the loo and stood, you ripped your hand away taking a few scurrying steps back from the door. You gulped any courage you had fled as his steps moved to the door. He sighed and rested his hands on the frame before talking.

“Err you can-I mean?… In your room I hid some fresh clothes… In case we grew closer then- I’d not have to creep across the car park- NO! NOT THAT I PLANNED TO- well not yet but- OH MY GOD NOT THAT I DONT WANT TO! I-IF KALL HADNT EARLIER THEN WE’D, I’D HAVE!! BUT ONLY IF YOU WANTED TO- I WONT JUST, NOT HOW MATHEW SAID… Whoa okay right no I- I just I mean to say I wont take this any further until you want to… Oh fuck me!” you giggled a little as he stuttered, you didn’t need to see him to know he had gone red, you were a little disappointed you’d always wondered how far that blush crept. Now would have been the perfect opportunity to find out.

“I’ll admit… It’s a shame Kal… Interrupted b-but we do have things to do~” you added taking a step back trying not to squeal, cupping your face hiding your blushing cheeks. Mind reeling as images of him slamming open the door and capturing you, wrapping you up in his arms before dominating you. God you could almost feel it, the warmth of his hands as they teased your skin, the memory of his hard muscular chest under your palms~ You push at him but would be no match. He’d have you anyway he chose, sheathing himself in your wet wanton heat splitting you open, craning over your helpless form riding you into bliss! Yes, Yes to all of the above. You wanted that and so much more! You wanted to give yourself to this man, even if it was just for a day, and hour or even a fucking minuet! Because in those sixty seconds you’d feel loved! You’d be able to say you were his and he was yours even if it was fleeting. You moaned slumping back against the wall behind you fanning yourself rubbing your thighs together keening softly trying to put out the flames beginning to rise. You did not need to be horny today. You needed to focus thankfully Henry was needed soon so you’d get some time to visit your mother and cool off before training later. You heard a gasp followed by a loud thump from inside the tiny room and another curse.

“Oh my god babe- don’t! You little minx one more word like that and I’ll have you in here! Meetings be damned!” you squeaked and covered your mouth as you got all flustered the growling tone held a deep promise, he may have well been behind you, plastered to your back with the way his words rumbled over your form, breezing through the door straight to your weak melting body shivering. The sound made your skin prickle.

“Err ri-right noted… So you have err fr-fresh clothes? okay then yes that’s good, just where are they?” you stammered quickly backing up deciding you probably shouldn’t push much more. you was already flushed, cheeks red and hot as the fantasy of you both making love scorched into you brain. It was a train of thought you didn’t want to derail, each time you mind toyed with the idea it got more and more vivid. It was impossible not to want him especially after the sex scene, it was… Had been a window into what it’d be like to fuck him. The groans and soft growls that got louder, half bitten off gasps as he rocked above you. The raw power he’d had as his huge hands moved you as if you were nothing. The way he had kissed you and held you to him rubbing so furiously until you had melted over him~ if that’s what he could do just from laying on top of you, you could just imagine what would happen if her really did fuck you, your be left a babbling mess~

“I do, they-I hid them on my side of the bed, could you err?” You twisted nodding but froze for a second.. 'Did he say his side? Like he had claimed it… Like it was permanent?… OH GOD! HE HAD A SIDE OF THE BED!? YOU BED IT WAS OH MY FUCKING GOD!-no just calm it… Thats it breath it could have been a slip of the tongue… He only stayed what one night?… Just cool down… But fucking hell really?! How the fuck did this happen!?’ You were smitten, things had changed almost overnight. It was like the scene had settled a few things and you wasn’t tip toeing around one another, Henry was much more relaxed and… So where you, maybe you were making this whole… dating thing official. And you couldn’t be happier

You grinned and moved tiptoeing away from the door to the bedroom and just as he had said there was a small Carrier bag stuffed between the bed and bedside table. It was hidden well if you hadn’t been looking for it you wouldn’t have noticed it. You stood up with the clothes and preened… He had really hidden a bag of clothes incase you’d got it on~. It was sweet really, that he was shy about leaving a change of clothes here. You couldn’t help finding it cute that this huge incredibly sexy man was just a big shy teddy. You strode across the bus back to the bathroom and knocked quickly before clearing your throat and stuttering out at him.

“H-Hen I…should I leave them by the door-oh god!” you jumped as he opened the door pinning it to his frame one side of his body stepping out of the tiny room. You stuttered and flushed seeing the almost full view, he’d pulled the door into his pelvis just hiding his cock, but you got a clear view of his leg and bare hip… And a decent amount of luscious snail trail thick dark curls disappearing behind the door leaving the rest to your imagination~ You salivated at the scene everything in your mind coming to a screeching halt as your eyes roamed the slat of a man before you… fuck me! Now that was an image for the wank bank. Henry chuckled not feeling the least bit self-conscious as you eyed him. 

He was glad, it was about time he began really pushing you, letting you get used to seeing him. Slowly easing you into the intimacy of a proper adult relationship and everything that went with it. You were a virgin for Christ sake! He didn’t want to just 'pop up’ and freak you out… He knew he could be intimidating even to more experienced women, he didn’t want to overwhelm you to much when the time came. So slowly teasing you, showing more and more skin was a safe bet. Not that he will deny you being shocked over his… package will be a bad thing, he will find it erotic having you go all shy and wide eyed at him. I mean he wont protest if it was too much and you jumped him~ His palms were itching to catch you and pin you to his crotch and grind you again. he watched smugly as you swallowed and blinked a few times before yelping and covering your eyes.

“Holy shit -So-sorry I’m so… I didn’t mean to look I just-”

“Babe its fine” he cut off your nervous apology and tilted forward a smug smile on his face as his little…Sneak attack worked a charm~ he was showing off and he couldn’t care less!

“But I was-” he moved pressing himself on the door and reached a hand out cupping the side of your face curling his fingers in your hair and gently pulled, coaxing you closer. You mewled opening your eyes as he tugged you closer before leaning down, he grinned ghosting his nose over the swell of your cheek, you gravitated towards him, hands clutching the bag with his clothes inside. You swayed closer rubbing your cheek against him closing your eyes again skin prickling at his breaths fanned over your neck and collar bone making your nipples tighten. This was the sweetest torture, the sadistic way you could be so close yet so far from him was the best and worst thing you’d experienced. He groaned letting his hand fall tracing the curves of your body lightly settling the huge man paw cradling your hip. He let out a shaky breath before dipping closer arching around the door inching ever closer until his chest was just skimming your t-shirt with each breath he took.

“I got to see you the other day, the least i can do is treat my own woman to a little peep show~ Besides the main man is still covered, it’d do no good letting you see now and scare you away.” a single shiver rolled up your spine as he spoke his face along side yours his voice deep and sultry forcing you to cave, your knees knocked and you almost melted. The teasing grin and 'wink’ felt like a huge blow to your chest. He stole your breath away, he could make your pulse race from the tiniest of smiles. It was something you’d never really experienced, in a way it was frightening. The man this god! Had soo much power over you and… You didn’t care! You loved him. 

Henry moved tucking his face down pressing sweet kisses to your lips, grinning when you responded eagerly with open mouth and darting tongue. He chuckled to himself. There wasn’t any hesitation anymore, no waver or delay, you lapped him up each and every time he kissed you, falling to him keening and mewling, begging for more and he couldn’t get enough of it. He was winning you over! Piece by piece and soon you’d be his outright… Not that you wasn’t already but things had a way of creeping up on you. 'Fuck yes~ My fucking woman mine- a fucking impeccably sweet fucking supple woman just for me- god i cant wait to just fuck her, tease and taste her in every sense, hold her tight and show her what she needs- truly needs a fucking man to pin her down and feed her cum- soak her little cunt just like the shitty toy~ she’ll be so soft and wet- nervous and sweet… Yes- that look-the little doe eyed innocent fucking sexy face~ god she has no clue- no fucking idea what I’m going to do to her- what I’ll teach her’ 

Henry closed his eyes pressing closer and harder on her mouth one hand fisting in your hair tightly pulling you to him as he tried to pour his heart and soul into you. He growled as the images flashed behind his closed eyelids, more and more vivid as his hand laced into the strands of your hair. He could see it now, your swollen pouty lips wet from the residue of his cock, a mix of his cum and spit across your jaw and open mouth as you panted, gasping for breath after choking on his cock seconds before. Your sweaty face red and flushed decorated with ribbons of his cum, some even in your hair from the way he had desperately pulled you off his cock a little too late to stop unloading on you. Tears streaming from your eyes his hand latched around the tiny half up pigtails you wear. He’d pull you by them forcing you to look up at him as he knelt high cock still hard not nearly finished with you as you wept begging for a break that he wouldn’t allow. No, no breaks. No mercy, not until he has had you in every possible way he can think of.

You moaned pulling his attention back to you and moved tilting his head getting better access to your lips groaning. He felt you smile against his lips and tease him sealing your lips tight. He grunted and suckled on your lower lip you held firm chuckling waiting for him to stop his suckling to dart out and lap at his lips. He growled, he was the one to tease not you~ But if you wanted to play this game he had no qualms with beating you, perhaps it was time to start making things clear~ you were his and would not try to deny him, he loved you and the chase and teasing was fun but right now he was far to worked up to play these games. 

He had been moments from fucking you and been denied releasing in your sweet cunt. He will not be denied entry to your warm mouth. He slyly dropped a hand slipping it behind your waist and dragged you closer nipping at you his lips still moving over yours, you teased him lightly kissing back giving the sweetest of whines licking at him every now and then. He grew desperate when you licked at him quickly shutting before he could plunder your hot cavern again, growling he opening his eyes, furrowing his brow. You were his and this little game wasn’t amusing in the slightest. You pulled back a tad grinning giggling quietly. 

He pulled back drawing in a huge breath then moved, his hand crept higher fingers searching, he grinned as he found the elastic on your shorts. Before you could even register what was going on his fingers had snuck into your shorts and fisted the elastic then gave a harsh pull, shucking the material up between your cheeks. You gasped and pulled back opening your mouth to shout at him but he beat you to it. He dived in devouring you properly, rolling his tongue around yours. You groaned arching into him mindful of the huge fist balling your shorts at your waist. He explored you using the elastic of your shorts as a leash controlling your hips directing you towards him as he plundered your mouth tasting you claiming the prize he so rightly deserved. He moved diligently back and forth moaning into you making you fall to his will. Rocking you moaned half in protest but soon became sucked into the kiss, squirming against him as he held you tight to him. You arched back managing to rise a tad but couldn’t wriggle away. He smirked against you he had you right where he wanted you. You couldn’t help but shiver melting under him as his tongue twisted around yours dragging over your tongue flicking and swiping at it moved slow and teasing, licking at the inside of your mouth.

He smiled and nipped at you, just parting your lips only to roll his eyes as one hand moved fisting in the hair at the nape of his neck. It would seem you are becoming needy~ Which was perfect. You twiddled the hair trapped between your fingers and pulled him down lips desperate for more! You wanted more kisses! More cuddles and snuggles. More of him! He was the thing you craved above all, his taste, touch his love. You wanted every smile and chuckle. You couldn’t help it, thought you tried playing the game, knowing what was 'expected’ of you. You know you were meant to be cool and collected but he just frazzled you! You would never get enough of him. You prodded him, taking control slowly and gentle but no less eager. Henry’s passion was bright and fast, like each time he kissed you he was trying to pour his heart and soul into you, almost as if he feared you didn’t have much time, that you’d disappear. 

You tilted your head and moulded your lips with his, slowly dancing your tongue with his in an unhurried pace. Enjoying your time with him, taking the time to explore him slowly, suckling and nibbling his lip. He groaned stepping closer and pulling the elastic of your shorts pressing you against him as much as he could with the door still hiding his cock. You sighed as he let you take control, just like the first time. The only difference was you enjoyed it more, the first time he had let you really explore you were overcome with shock, there was an air of panic. Your thought had been so preoccupied with trying to please him and worrying over doing a good job, being a good kisser incase you never got another chance. This was slow and romantic, unhurried and sensual. You were playing and paying attention learning what he liked, what you liked without any care in the world. You both seemed to have dropped the panic subconsciously agreeing that this was it, you were together and there was no rush. This… Relationship wasn’t going anywhere anytime soon, it would only grow. 

Finally you let him pull back only because you both needed air. You giggled blushing hand dropping from around his neck tucking some of the curls behind his ear and cupping his cheek. He hummed chest rumbling into yours as you were pressed against him still. During the kiss his hand holding your shorts had dropped a little letting the fabric fall. He twisted his face and pressed a small chaste kiss to your palm before speaking eyes fluttering open, the pupils blown insanely huge only showing a slim blue ring around them. His lip curled up into a wide grin peeling away revealing the pearly white fangs and he chuckled.

“Love if you tease me end up regretting it~” he ground out playfully giving a small tug to your shorts forcing you back onto your tip toes you pouted making him chuckle more and quickly nip at your bottom lip, then rubbed his nose to yours making you scrunch your nose at him and huff. He wriggled his brows at you and dived in for another sneaky kiss but you dodged making him plat his lips on your cheek before you hummed.

“Hmm that’s very unlikely~ but I’d like my shorts back, if you don’t mind Mr Cavill” you added squirming lightly trying to free yourself but his just tilted his head at you and chuckled dipping his head down to you and hovered ghosting his cheek against yours chuckling at the way you puffed up your cheeks and whined giving up on trying to escape his iron grip on your shorts.

“Hmm you know I’m not sure I want to relinquish my prize~” he cooed licking his lip before a shit eating grin spread over his face making you melt, the perfection of this man was too much you wanted to cry at the shear beauty of him… Then pounce him like the horny little bitch you were and grind~ god you wanted to fuck him and it wasn’t fair!

“We can trade? Bag of clothes for my shorts?” you whined at him and tried to stand flat on the ground trying to force him to release your shorts. Safe to say he was having none of it and grinned wider laughing at you curling his frame over you watching the struggle. You grunted softly and bounce back up when you couldn’t make him release you.

“Hmm a tempting offer” he mulled over your little deal with a deep sigh pretending to think about it, you blinked up at him wide eyed hands crinkling the bag with his clothes in it, fingers twitching nervously over the plastic.

“I’ll bet it is I mean the ac is on and your nuddy” you nodded to him flushing a little at the thought of him being completely nude behind the very flimsy, very thin door… You gulped eyes snapping to his hip the back up with a squeak, you couldn’t help it you wanted a peek… And he was just there!

“Your point being?” he said raising a brow tipping his head biting his lip trying not to laugh at you as you began squirming again, he didn’t even think you realised you were doing it. He liked seeing you all twitchy, it helped him imagine how you’d be once he got your kit off… All twitchy and cute rolling about beneath him as he pulled and flicked your body fine tuning it just for himself.

“Aren’t you a little chilly down under?” you chuckled trying to play confident and suggestive, you didn’t want to act like a… Well a virgin? Which was pointless it wasn’t like it was a secret! He knew- fuck everyone knew the press probably fucking knew! Henry took a half step back leaning over behind the door and boobed his head left and right as he looked down as if contemplating something.

“Chilly? No not really you made sure of that~… Though I can think of warmer places he’d rather be~” you choked on air… YOU CHOKED ON AIR?! There was nothing you cloud say to that! He winked to you and moved back from the door releasing it and you panicked throwing the bag of clothes at him and jumped back, only then realising he had unhanded your shorts as he checked his not so little friend!

“O-Oh my god Henry?! You fucker!… Here take you bloody clothes!” you squeaked and turned darting away from the door one hand moving back to pull the shorts out of your ass!

“Aw babe I liked them like that~” he said with a cheeky smile making you burn with embarrassment.

“Just- shut up and get dressed” you yelped at him striding back towards the bedroom door shutting it behind you trying to hide from Henry’s boisterous laughter. Once inside you smirked having an idea and spun around opening the door whistling for Kal to enter which he did, Joey followed dragging the aforementioned boxers tucked in her jaws before you shut the door once more shutting out henry. He frowned watching Kal disappear into the room.

“Hey wait are you changing in front of Kal?! That’s not fair woman!” he complained but you laughed loud and opened the door poking your head and bare shoulder round even letting a little side boob hand out to tease him, giving the impression you were naked but really you were just topless.

“Karmas a bitch and now we’re even- Joey see’s you naked and Kal gets to see me nude” you turned your head around to the bear standing next to you panting happily.

“Isn’t that right bear?” the Akita barked and tip tapped his front paws excitedly making you laugh as Henry growled out loud, you craned your head and wriggled your brows at him

“Bet you regret snatching my shorts now huh buddy?” you snickered at him from around the door and laughed before slamming it again and turning the lock. Henry blinked… Did you just get the better of him? He hummed and eyed the door… One swift kick could break the lock, but no… He’d left it to late to ravish you now, he had meetings and you had your own stuff to get done, and he needed a few good hours to become fully acquainted with your… Cat~ 

You moved across the garden plopping Joey on the floor letting the pup dart off in search of her mother who was lounging in the shade by the back door head slung over the water bowl lazily drinking it. You rolled your eyes greeting Nemi with a soft poke to her tummy making her lazily wag her tail. She was a right little couch potato now, but then again the pups were all gone now so she was taking a break… Until you show up with Joey. You crossed the threshold making it into the back door and slumped into the nearest kitchen chair curling over the table and sighed. Resting your head on the wooden table top. You heard shuffling as your mum entered the kitchen. She sighed and moved to the kettle flicking it on having a feeling you needed a tea. It took a few moments but before you knew it you had a cup of tea sat beside you and she took a seat across from you waiting patiently hands folded on the table. You drew a deep breath and lifted your head up just to place it on your palm and shrugged to her.

“Do you ever get bored of being right?” you asked scoffing, she smiled to herself eyes twinkling as she just seemed to know.

“Never love, though I’d like to know what I was right about this time?” she asked slowly with a cheeky grin. You shook your head giggling and moved a hand to your cup dragging it over the table to sit before you. You looked down still trying to come to terms with the last few days. Your fingers dragged along the rim back and forth staring into the cup.

“Henry” you added quietly and she nodded grin getting wider as it dawned on her you might be having your first boy trouble… Man trouble? Somehow she didn’t feel anything bad had happened you were just… Nervous? Which doesn’t surprize her in the slightest this was going to be your first boyfriend.

“Ah well I told you~ So what’s happened?” she asked in a chipper tone leaning on the table a little. You flushed and moved your head from side to side and stuttered moving your hands trying to talk with them when the words didn’t come fast enough.

“I err… Well it was- and I didn’t know but we had to… I- we both err we had a sex scene…” you uttered slowly rubbing the back of your head avoiding her gaze. 

“You fucking what?!” You spun around almost cracking your neck as you turned to face the furious voice at the door.

“Dad!?” you cried shrinking into your seat as your dad came marching into the kited standing at the table hands on his hips looking as intimidating as he could in a pair of gardening gloves and overalls. One arm cradling a lazy Nemi and a pup chewing on his laces.

“Who? Who did you have to film fuck!?” he growled staring you down, it made you feel like a kid again. His eyes were boring into your own and you chuckled nervously eyes flicking to your mum asking for help. Thankfully she stepped in before you managed to dig your self into a hole.

“Rick! You said you wouldn’t do this!?!” she snapped at him trapping him into her mum glare. He sighed and tutted motioning to you but slowly gave in nodding his head with a sigh and slumped. Before holding up a hand in surrender.

“Right… Right… Okay… Was he respectful? Treat you well-what why are you crying poppet?! Did he hurt you?! Name! I want a name” you shook your head feeling silly as the tears fell and sniffled not looking at either of them but spoke quietly as your dad began to get irate again.

“No no dad-he he was perfect, he was respectful and looked after me when I struggled with the scene… And he took over but I… Mum I…. On him and then” you felt your mum tense and she looked to your dad and nodded to the door as you leaned over the table holding your face in your hands trying to hide it as it heated up when what happened washed over you again. 

“Rick get out” she said moving getting up rounding the table and crouched swiping up Joey and placing her in your lap. You whined leaning back and cuddled the pup holding her to your chest and snuggled your face into her. Instantly she was all over you pawing at your face and kissing you trying to cheer you up.

“What I can help-” your dad tried to argue not wanting to leave his little girl in here alone and crying her heart out. Your mum simply hoisted Nemi out of his arms and pointed to the backdoor again.

“Rick this is girl talk get out!” she said firmer ushering him out much to his annoyance. He grunted and tried arguing feebly but your mum was a woman not to be messed with and prodded and poked at him until he was out the door.

“Fucking girl talk! Pssh” he swore once more as your mum hovered watching as he rounded the house making his way back to the veggie patch he was tending.

Your mum moved back to you and pulled a chair up next to you sitting Nemi on her lap and rubbing your back soothingly like she did when you was little.

“shh shh come on… It cant be all that bad love… Tell me all about it love” she coaxed quietly knowing you needed to get what ever was going on off of your chest. You swallowed pulling Joey down a little and continued petting her in your lap sniffling managing to bite back your sobs enough to speak slowly.

“we- I was… Had to be on top and we didn’t have any- they…. They needed our butts!” you tried to find the words but ended up mixing them in with small sobs. You mum leaned forward wiping at your face slowly freeing it of tears.

“your…. Butts? So you were naked?” she asked quietly trying to make sense of your babbling. You nodded and looked back down to Joey running your fingers over her tiny soft ears as she nuzzled into you.

“yeah! And he was too- we had a 'safety sheet’ but… He didn’t see that but! Oh god mum I was terrified!” you shivered as the feeling of dread echoed inside, you hung your head sighing. It had been bad, you’d almost backed out then and there completely overwhelmed.

“shh shh it’s okay… Your okay love you said he was respectful? Soo that’s good” she added trying to perk you up, wanting you to think of the good instead of the bad. She wanted you to be excited over this new found relationship, not scared or to dwell on the bad scary bits.

“he-e was he didn’t- he closed his eyes till I said… And I was scared and then in the scene I… All over him mum!?” your mum frowned a little at that, you… Oh! She swallowed and moved closer now she had an idea of what had upset you so much. You must have gotten excited over him and he noticed. She sighed, it wasn’t ideal for the first experience but from what she saw of henry he didn’t seem the type to be cruel about it. Hell from what he was like here she wouldn’t be surprized if he’d been over the moon!

“Did you… Finish love?” the question made you freeze hand stilling over Joeys tiny head you nodded feeling tears burn your eyes again. Your mum was quick to pull you close wrapping you in a hug patting your back. She sighed as you began sobbing again.

“Yes! It-I was so embarrassed mum but he didn’t care! He covered it up and hid the blankets but…Mathew spotted it and blamed henry starting a fight mum I was so mortified!” you cried holding her sobbing into her chest feeling drained and scared and confused. You hated this! You felt pathetic! You mum hummed quietly before speaking into your ear as she held you tightly to her chest.

“Oh honey shh shh its okay love its natural he is a handsome young man I’m sure he understood-” 

“He did…. I made him… finish to… He was good- he talked me through it… He was kind and supportive and he didn’t seem to care what happened! And not just in the tent either-Even before we went in he got Mathew kicked out because he was being all creepy about it” you cut her off trying to let her know just how henry had handled it. He dealt with the whole thing perfectly! He was kind and understood going out of his way to protect you from embarrassment and Mathew! He wanted to protect you from everything. Your mum pulled back a little when you continued to tell her everything that happened.

“I got upset over it and Mathew came in he saw the wet patch and flew at henry trying to start a fight… Henry protected me, and stood up for me gave me the confidence to tell Mathew to fuck off and leave me alone… I-It got too much and ran off… Henry chased me after and we he said he couldn’t take it anymore… We kissed and made out a bit it was… Different? Like something had changed and we’re sort of together now?… We didn’t have sex… But he calmed me down and then we watched some films and snuggled -he stayed the night” you added sniffling again wiping at your nose as it ran with your tears. She frowned at the name. Mathew? She knew all about him you’d been mentioning him over the months and she wasn’t too keen on him. He sounded like a stalker, obsessive and plain creepy. But for him to try and be there for a scene like that? She felt glad that Henry had got him taken off the set. It would seem the man knew what was going on and was dealing with it. She’d have to thank him when you wasn’t about.

“I don’t know what that meant… If we are together but… He… We are kissing lot now… And he calls me pet names and stuff and is always holding me now” you summarised quietly blinking up at her a little lost. You was new to this and doubted yourself at every turn, but slowly you were beginning to see henry was serious and he did want to go out with you… You were sort of going out I mean dates and stuff so you were together… Just not official. You’d leave that bit out for now though, you didn’t want your mum to jump the gun.

“And is it making you uncomfortable?” she asked seemingly curious about your feelings. You shook your head instantly and smiled going shy on her cheeks tinting pink as your mind wandered. You loved spending time with him… And the kisses and cuddles all added up it was incredible a literal dream come true. You were here casually dating Henry Cavill, who the fuck gets to say that?! You giggled and fidgeted with joeys collar needing to busy yourself.

“No I love it… He is gentle and sweet and I just… I go all red and he loves it… Mum I… I think I love him and I’m terrified” you admitted with a heavy tone, though you felt much lighter for admitting it

“if you wasn’t scared then it wouldn’t be love… Just take it slow”

“I’m trying but he is just… He is serious mum he really is, he protected me from Mathew even this morning. Mathew is like the boys… He seemed to think he has a claim over me and this morning I got all twisted over it and almost broke down and Henry stepped in and helped scare him off and then… We almost… Yeah I-he is serious and I want to… Pursue him but unsure how”

“Well it sounds as if things are progressing on their own love, just take each day as it comes… And remember your an adult and can do… Adult things just stay safe okay? Promise me?”

“I…I promise mum-holy shit-Kal? What the hell are you doing here?” you cried whipping around as the Akita came in through the open door and trotted over happily wagging his tail, your mum cooed at the huge fluffball and began gushing over him.

“aww he is so cute!! Hello handsome! Oh look at you, you huge boy!” she began speaking to him, Kal turned and sniffed her then sat in front of her letting her scratch his ears and snuggled into her panting for a few seconds before heading over to the water bowl helping himself. Joey yipped and wriggled wanting to be on the floor now that Kal was here Nemi followed only to happy to greet this newcomer.

You froze… If Kal was here then Henry wasn’t far behind. You got up scrabbling out to the garden seeing Henry chatting animatedly with your dad heaving up a heavy barrel planter full of fresh potatoes onto the table so your dad could dig them up without bending down. Your mum prodded at you snickering quietly.

“Ooo look at your man all big a buff~ god if I was twenty years younger~… well my loss your gain I suppose… you know you could do worse with your v-card”

“Mum shut up!” You hissed at her and she laughed and shoved you out into the garden making you yelp drawing the attention of the men who were still chatting away. They stopped and waved you over both grinning… so that must be a good sign? You dread to think what your dad has said but Henry would tell you at some point no doubt.

“He-henry what are you doing here?” You asked flushing a little as you made your way over to them your mum followed slowly. Then the dogs, it was like a family fucking outing! You chuckled as Kal dashed around the grass chasing Nemi playfully whist Joey ran up and down the patio barking all the way as the older pups played.

“I er.. well the meeting with Leah didn’t take so long and I’m free for the rest of the day… I made a picnic if you want to go have lunch? You can bring Joey like a puppy class with Kal?… I was hoping you could show me and Kal the woods or lake? Maybe?” henry offered slowly trying not to stutter too much with your parents both watching. You flushed and leaned towards him unconsciously he followed gravitated towards you. You dad watched closely as you both quickly coseyd up to one another unable to take your eyes off one another. He smiled and shared a look with terry who was grinning at the two of you. You giggled as Henry tucked an arm around you as you nodded slowly one hand moving to his side loosely drawing small pattern with your thumb as he crowded you.

“I suppose… That would be fun~ we can just chill out for the afternoon… But we will have to watch the dogs, no soppy pups in my car~” you giggled arching into him, henry smiled victoriously and bent down diving in for a kiss completely forgetting that you both had an audience. 

“No don’t-” your dad began speaking cutting into your little loved up display making henry freeze and snap up right standing straight once more. You flushed and covered your mouth quickly a wave of embarrassment washing over you. Your mum huffed and leaned over slapping your dad in the back of the head beginning a small rant at him 

“Rick!? For fuck sake she’s a woman and they can go have a date if they want to-” she growled looking furious at your dad. You gulped watching as your mum seethed at your dad. Henry chuckled nervously stepping behind you both hands landing on your hips squeezing you tightly trying to calm himself. You leaned back and tipped your head up to him pressing a kiss to his jaw without even thinking about it, he gasped and looked down eyes unsure but you grinned at him rolling your eyes as if to say 'parents, what can you do?’ he heaved a breath in relief and smiled a little, feeling slightly better.

“If you’d let me finish woman! God dammit!” your dad complained and darted about the table trying to escape your mum and her notorious finger wagging. He stopped along side you and henry and turned to face the man plastered to your back.

“see the things we have to put up with?” you chuckled as your dad motioned to your mum who was prowling around the table again giving him the evil eye still pointing.

“Oh yes. When I met Terry I saw exactly where Alexis gets it from” Henry teased laughing a little as you gasped and pulled away craning your head to frown at him. What the fuck was that supposed to mean?! You were nothing like your mum! Both men shared a look before laughing and your dad spoke up pointing to you both.

“No shit peas in a pod-look even now the same bloody glare~” henry tipped his head in agreement, he couldn’t argue when you were both giving them filthy looks. He sighed and looked down at you for a second with a cheeky grin making you falter face dropping from the scowl landing in a shy look as the smile hit you in the feels. 'god this man, he just… He is far too prefect, it was a joke!’ you though while your eyes roamed his angular face that settled into a soft grin and he patted your hips lightly fidgeting.

“Hmm yes very scary but I think I can handle her~” henry teased, speaking to your dad but his eyes were on you making you huff, stuttering then gave up and crossed your arms pouting. This caused both of your parents to laugh loudly at the way Henry could melt you with one smile. 

“That’s good god knows she needs some to keep her in check” your dad spoke up after stifling his chuckles sharing a knowing look with your mum nodding subtly. But you caught it, could he?… Did he approve of Henry? Was that him giving up the ghost and admitting there was someone good enough for you? 

“D-Dad?! Stop it!” you whined moving to push at him lightly but henry caught your hands and twisted then around his waist winding his own arms around you swallowing your form with his pressing a kiss to the top of your head.

“Oh shush~ look don’t bother with the lake to many mosquitos you’ll be eaten alive… Alexis take him down to the meadow by the manor house…Its all pretty and mushy and shit perfect for a date or whatever” your dad huffed quietly waving a hand at you both trying to look disinterested but in reality he was watching you both like a hawk, after years of being watched by him you just knew.

“Oh rick that’s a brilliant idea! Gosh you coming up with something romantic? Never thought I’d see the day” you mum gushed bumping him with her hip giggling to herself.

“why you cheeky little bugger- what about the fucking beach picnic at leysdown in 93?!” he admonished hands on hip eyeing her exasperated. You and henry chuckled watching them, it was nice seeing them still behave like teenagers. One thing you were thankful of was have parents that were still so in love even after all these years you knew your dad still romanced her, with flowers and chocolate. Your hope had always been to try and find someone just like him, who you could age with but never ever truly grow old with. It was silly but you always got the feeling that henry would be one of those men. And you were yet to be proved wrong, he was a big kid at heart and you found it endearing and sweet.

“Oh you mean the nudist beach where the trip-hazards were conceived?” your mum snipped folding her arms jutting out a hip and held your dad in an unamused stare. You dad rolled his eyes playfully and move forward to grab your mum and trap her in his arms.

“Yeah that-hey don’t get smart with me woman!?” He warned playfully and darted forward making your mum jump back and dodge him giggling. You were so caught up in watching them mess around with each other darting about the table until your dad caught her and pressed a huge kiss on her cheek making her flush and try to wriggle away. Henry sighed pulling you flush against him laughing along with you as your parents played like a couple of teens about on the lawn.

You eyed him, twisting to watch his face for any signs of discomfort but henry didn’t notice, his eyes were alight with a… Longing as he watched your dad capture your mum again and snuggle her slowly dragging her back towards the table laughing the whole time, you frowned snapping your head to them when what your mum said finally sunk in.

“..I was conceived on a nudist beach?…..” you asked quietly out loud feeling completely weirded out for no reason other then the fact you parents had sex in public? What the fuck?! Henry chuckled from behind you clearly finding this predicament hilarious.

“you didn’t know? Oh honey I’m sorry…But it was the best sex-” you mum started with a sly grin obviously trying to get a reaction. And get a reaction she did as you somehow burst forth from henry and covered your ears with lighting speed cringing.

“EWW NO MUM NO!? Come on Henry lets get the fuck out of here…JOEY COME ON WE’RE LEAVING!” you said turning away from your parents who both burst out laughing, henry did to unable to hold back. Once the laughter died down you faced the three of them pouting pulling your hands away from your ears slowly blinking at them unimpressed.

“Yes go on you two go have your little date~ But you be back by sun set you hear me young lady? If your not in your trailer I will find out~” your dad said trying to be all 'macho-man’ but missed the mark as he was still chuckling out of the side of his mouth every now and then. Your mum was no better looking down shoulders still shaking from her giggles. 

“trust me dad I’m not fucking him in the meadow” you said rolling your eyes at him, what did he take you for? You opened your mouth to give him a piece of your mind but was interrupted by a small snickered 'yet’ from henry who smirked smugly only blushing a tiny bit as your parents scoffed, another giggle fit threatening to rear its head again. 

“henry shut your face!” you spun on him fists balled at your sides and you tried and failed to stop your face from growing hot. He shrugged coyly and winked shoving his hands in his pockets trying to play innocent, but it was too late you knew him, he was a cheeky little toe rag!

“Better not I’ll know!” your dad quipped shaking his head grinning, he seemed to be happy that henry was laid back enough to tease you around him. He was glad to see what you were both really like around one another not a fake little act, but the real relationship. The playful and teasing nature of your love. Because that’s what it was. Love- true love, like what he found with terry. He could only hope things continued to look up for the both of you, because he would sleep easier at night knowing you had caught yourself a man like Henry.

“lemme guess Tee? JOEY COME ON BABY GIRL TIME TO GO!” you asked sighing honestly was that girl telling your whole family what was going on, on set? You turned frowning scanning the garden for the dogs but they were all nowhere to be seen.

“You can bet your ass on it!… No hanky panky~” your dad said pointing at you making you roll your eyes at him again ugh god he was such a…A dad? Henry turned to him and nodded

“Its fine we will be back way before then Mr l/n ,Tinks has a long day training tomorrow don’t you love?” henry explained making your dad relax a little, he may approve of henry but that doesn’t mean he doesn’t want to still protect his not so little girl anymore. He has no doubt you’d be… 'with’ henry before long but.. You were still his baby.

“I err yeah I’m with you in the morning and then solo wait- how’d you know? Do you have my schedule? ” you asked slowly, you didn’t even think about that? Sure he was marked down on yours when you shared scenes but… He did always seem to know where you were at any given time.

“I err…I well yes…I get copies” he admitted rubbing the back of his neck shyly chuckling nervously as you eyed him. You shrugged and turned again calling joey. Kal heard and came trotting out of the house up to you and stood wagging his tail as you petted his huge head.

“god where the hell is that pup I swear she’s bloody deaf” you complained to the bear rubbing his ears as he groaned at you in response.

“Here let me try, Joey baby come on!” henry tried calling and whistling for the pup, you all waited and heard her tags as the mossied on out into the sun slowly stretching and yawning blinking happily wagging her tail before bouncing over you henry with small tired yips.

“…Ah there she is~ such a clever girl there my sweet little poppet oh and so excited to” he cooed crouching down with open arms making her hop over to him faster tail picking up speed as she tapped her front feet, still yawning cutely

“ah not deaf just ignorant” you deadpanned watching the pup with a smile as she came out of hiding for her daddy.

“She just loves her daddy~ don’t you Princess?~” he cooed holding a hand out to her, she yipped and jumped over his fingers wagging her tail so fast it was a blur behind her suddenly wide awake. You smiled softly as she rolled over wanting a tummy rub. Instead he scooped her up and brought her to his face blowing a raspberry on her tummy making her yip and bark at him playfully, finally he held her carefully letting her settle in the crook on his arm resting against his chest and turned to you. 

“Soo picnic in the meadow babe?” He asked with a cheeky grin, you chuckled rolling your eyes and nodded hugging both your parents and bid them farewell as Henry clipped Kal’s lead on his collar and handed it to you. You eyed it curiously for a second a little shocked at being handed control of the bear but took it anyway praying he was a good boy and would walk nicely. Soon you found 9ut why he man had handed you the lead as he wrapped an arm around you bidding a final polite farewell to your folks, and made your way out of the garden.

You both left your parents house pretty quick and got back to set deciding the manor house was just a little bit to far to walk you bundled everyone in your car, somehow managing to squeeze Kal into the back seat weaving his lead through the seat belt before tucking Joey in the back next to him. You lowered the roof and to you and Henry’s surprize Kal actually wasn’t to keen on the wind. Instead he laid down tucking joey under his head whimpering now and then. You felt so guilty and decided that you’ll never ever let him ride wit the roof down again!

Thankfully the manor house was only a twenty minuets drive away, it’s possible to walk it but you have to cut across some orchards and a few fields. Not very practical and it was fucking hot out here today! No point in getting all hot and exhausted just for lunch. You parked up along the huge drive, the manor house was private only opening to the public for certain times of the year but the meadow just beyond its gardens was actually public so it was okay to come down here.

You all got out of the car some quicker then others-mainly Kal he jumped out so fast he knocked joey ass over tit making her do a comical somersault landing in a small heap on the floor. Thankfully the time had come and she was able to, walk on her own four paws…Not that she liked that she enjoyed being carried you hope that having Kal with her would encourage the little spoiled princess to walk on her own.

Henry moved up ahead a little as you locked up the car double checking it and tried ushering Joey to walk nicely on her lead. Nope. She waddled herself to the grass then sat her ass down eyeing you sceptically. Ah yes. Shit you didn’t think of that.

“Wait up henry I- we have a situation here~” Henry stopped and turned back frowning at you and Joey pausing at the edge of the grass.

“Oh gosh just look at her~ so grown up walking on her own lead and harness!~” he cooed and practically melted at the sight of Joey in her tiny kitten harness and thin pink lead. You’d admit she was adorable but… She wasn’t walking.

“Walking is a fucking stretch, come on Joey its okay” you tried encouraging her but she yipped and been and whining jumping up at you. You sighed and looked to Henry whom was waiting a few feet away frowning.

“Is she okay?” He uttered coming closer back tracking with Kal who was more then happy to return to your side chuffing at Joey who was scared and yipping at the evil grass!

“I. err yeah she… She’s never walked on grass before” you explained when Henry stopped at your side, you both watched on as Kal sniffed around her nudging and licking at her whining slightly.

“Come on baby~ you can do it see Kal’s doing it” you encouraged slightly trying to nudge her on the neatly trimmed grass. She whined and toddled closer sniffing the green eyeing it carefully trying to figure it out. Henry stifled a chuckle and crouched down calling her, surprisingly it didn’t work.

Kal reversed a little walking over her a few times then back on to the grass, then repeated chuffing at her before walking the length of his lead onto the green and barked at her. He was… coaxing her? The next thing you knew she was bolting after him barking and yipping as she did shaking her little paws as she lifted them.

“Oh god look at her bounce! She’s like a little lamb!” you laughed watching joey trying to keep her feet off the grass as much as possible as she ran underneath Kal slotting herself under his tummy. Henry laughed and swiped up your hand then began walking, this time slower to give joey more of a chance to keep up. 

“He isn’t your body guard you know missy” you said giggling as the pup stayed glued to Kal looking up moaning at him cutely when he got to fast and began to get away from her. 

“Oh come on leave her be she loves her big brother” Henry chided before eyeing the tiny sausage dog weaving through the grass below Kal bouncing every now and then. You shook your head grinning watching as she slowly realised that the grass wasn’t going to hurt her and began snapping her jaws at it trying to eat it as she walked growling at the green blades playfully.

It only took a few moments before everything was set up, Joey had enough of the grass and stayed on the blanket. Kal right beside her laying down in the shade lazily, too hot to run around now it was mid afternoon. They two pups just happened to be right next to the food by coincidence. You and henry picked at the food spending your time chatting away about everything and nothing all in one. Most of the time you were both trying to keep the other occupied as you snuck pieces of food to each others pups. 

It wasn’t long before you had laid down, listening to the music Henry was playing from his phone a mix of old rock and pop, Barry white and ub40 in the mix as well and you both sung along out of tune laughing and joking with one another. It was nice, a laid back afternoon with nothing to do but enjoy each others company. You sighed stretching out next to him, head on his tummy one of his hands in your hair lightly dragging his fingers though it both watching the clouds soaking up the sun. 

Then you heard it, a buzzing of a dangerous beast. You opened your eyes and flew sitting up making henry jump as the evil wasp hovered around you. 

You yelped and batted at it making henry sit up and eye you as you looked around freaked out. He didn’t know what happened one moment he’s laying there with you contemplating rolling over and make out with you until you drenched your knickers and begged him for some sweet release~ And then the next minuet your up and freaking out frantically swiping at the air.

“Holy shit a fucking wasp! Get the fuck away from my puppy cunt!!” You jumped slapping at the huge wasp hovering around you and Joey buzzing threateningly. Henry frowned were you scared of wasps? He didn’t have much time to dwell on it as you growled trying to shoo it away scolding Joey as she tried to bite at it as the evil stinger buzzed around her. He moved pulling Joey up from harms way tucking her next to Kal for a well needed nap. Once he was sure she would stay he turned to you making to calm you down but it was too late. You’d already began spazzing.

“Oh SHIT FUCK SHIT NOO! NO FUCK OFF!” You yelled jumping up clambering to your feet like a new born foal and staggered away waving your arms wanting to slap it as it made a bee line for you. Henry swore and sat up on his knees holding his hands up trying to flag you down like a fucking cab. Holy shit this was going to end badly.

“Don’t run!” Henry called just as you got to your feet darting out of the way running and jumping waving your arms as the wasp chased you in circles. You finally stopped standing a few feet away from Henry trying not to freak out. Where was it? You couldn’t hear it

“Fuck is it gone? OH MY GOD HENRY HELP ITS STILL CHASING ME AH!” you twisted around frantically trying to find the 'cunt with wings’ you screeched seeing it zigzag around you and bolted trying to out manoeuvre it but it was no use, in the end you screamed and turned tail and ran away. 

“It will stop if you stop runn-” Henry cursed and double checked that the two leads were hitching Joey to a sleeping Kal. Then he growled before getting up and running after you as fast as he could, he couldn’t help admire the speed in which you’d bolted off with. It was very impressive. He followed hissing as you tore through the meadow flattening the flowers and tall grass. Once he was about three steps away from you he sighed he had reached you just in time to watch you go down screaming and hollering. Yep it got you.

“AAHHH SHIT FUCK-CUNT GOT ME HELP ouch fuck it kills I’m dying!” you cried out as you collapsed onto the floor tears already falling as your leg stung from the quite frankly uncalled for attack upon your person.

“oh fuck me babe? I told you to calm down” Henry called trying not to chuckle as you flopped about on the floor hissing and wailing as he came over, he was more worried about you hurting yourself as you fell then the sting.

“Don’t laugh at me! I’ve been stabbed, man down. We got a man down!” you called out comically, he couldn’t help chuckling as he came to a stop next to you and crouched down over you pulling you to sit up instead of roll around making 'crop circles’

“oh god, alright alright I’m here where did the bloody thing get you?” he asked trying not to melt at the way you fussed over such a tiny stinger, he couldn’t help it you were just too cute for your own good. 

“On my leg!! Ouch Henry it hurts” you whined and opened your legs without thinking. Henry froze as you dragged your sunflower smock, dress up over your knees without a second thought revealing your soft thighs to him, then opened your legs looking to the stinger imbedded in the soft flesh of your left thigh. You sniffled and pulled at it and wept pitifully as it hurt and began to swell. Henry looked biting his lip trying to ignore the bright teal knickers just above to where it had gotten you. God this was- fuck! 'Right there… fuck me does she even know what she’s doing to me?! Little prick tease!?’ He swallowed and slowly crept forward ignoring the way his blood rushed heading south as the sight of the thin cotton separating him from his little eden… It was right in front of him. Right before his very eyes and there was nothing he could do about it! He can’t do anything… Well not yet, perhaps after removing the stinger he could enquire about a reward? After all witchers don’t work for free~

He grinned mind wandering as he drew closer he shivered as his hands grasped your leg and you whined hissing as he stretched it out pulling you towards him still not realising just how close he was to your… Warmth, he moved brushed the thoughts away placing his hands either side of the wound and pulled the skin tight. Groaning when the side of his hand came closer to your core, the heat was incredible! He could feel it pulsing on his hand so hot and inviting. He took a deep breath and tried to concentrate on the task at hand. He would explore this new found heat after dealing with the 'stab wound’

Mid-thigh he noted and hushed you slowly inspecting the swollen area, you moved wiping at your face sniffling and sobbing quietly. He hissed, fuck the stinger was still there jutting out of the small wound that was quickly becoming red around it. He moved you pressing your legs open slightly hands entrapping your thigh making sure you couldn’t flinch away. This was going to be uncomfortable. He pulled wanting the skin as tight as possible so he could get the whole thing out in one go.

You whined and sniffled hissing when his fingers got to close to the stinger. Legs splayed and looked down at it with him. You can break and play on your wrist as a kid but bites and needles and papercuts? These little stingy’s were your weakness, it didn’t make sense to you either, but you never claimed to be normal.

“Hey its okay come here I’ll pull it out” he encouraged moving his thumbs on your thigh and smiled to you reassuringly. You nodded to him sniffling it really did hurt! You whimpered closing your eyes scrunching up your face as you felt one hand release your thigh.

“Ready deep breath in… One two-aha! there we go! Got the little fucker!” You hissed yelping as he plucked the small stinger from your leg on two instead of three making you whine at him. Fuck it was throbbing! You should of fucking stepped on it when you had the chance!

“Aww darling hey its okay no tears see its all out now” Henry cooed kneeling next to you. He smiled and rubbed the sore spot then begun getting up, you moved to follow but he stopped you before you could rise and inch and plucked you up, cradling you against his chest with ease.

“I got you baby cant have you walking on an injury now can I?” He said with glee, he seemed giddy and excited to have you in his arms. You made to argue but he cut you off pressing his lips to yours shutting you up. Once he pulled away from your lips he began pecking your cheeks using his lips to dry the smattering of tears still rolling down your cheeks without a care in the world. He stayed still just holding you letting you get used to being there standing strong. You finally relaxed in his hold completely bashful and glowing. It was then he turned on his heel and began carrying you back to the picnic setting you on the blanket.

You pulled your dress to the one side and began to peek at the still throbbing spot on your thigh, wanting to inspect it, only to gasp when henry joined you hands moving to pull yours aside wanting to tend to you himself.

“You should have just stayed still and it wouldn’t have got you~” he chided again slipping to his knees in front of you pressing your legs open again to check he got the whole thing out. You squeezed your eyes shut still focusing on the throbbing in your leg. Becoming vaguely aware of the rising temperature between you both, there was a look in his eye both nervous and self sure, and vert provocative.

“Is it bad…Never been stung before will it stop hurting soon?” You stuttered trying to calm the beating of your heart as it hummed inside your ribcage trying to escape or burst! One of the two.

“Yes babe it will stop soon its swelling a little but not to bad…here hold still” he said drawing you from your anxious thought. Henry was deciding to take a chance, he wanted to make this date special, and with your legs being wide open it’d be rude not to take the invitation. Plus it’d take your mind off of the nasty throbbing and replace it with a much more pleasant one~ he didn’t really think about what would come of his antics. All he knew was there was a needy little kitty purring, waiting for a man to come and pet it, and if he played his cards right now he could be playing with it sooner rather then later. He smirked eyes flicking to yours taking in the sweet shocked look before swooping down to the small wound deciding to start there and slowly work his way up~. 

You froze as his head dipped and he pressed a light kiss over the sore spot. Drawing in a deep breath heart skipping a beat as he moved stretching his legs out behind him laying on his stomach getting comfortable between your splayed thighs, as if he intended to be there for awhile. Both of his hands inched up your legs sweeping under your dress and held your hips fingers curling around your thighs holding them still and open. 

He felt you trembling legs trying to close at the reality dawned on you that he may be up to something. But he hushed soothing you, tugging the soft thighs apart and crawled closer using his wide shoulders to help wedge your legs apart. He patted your tight and grinned up at you, he hadn’t got a kick in the face yet, which was good. 

“That’s it love, just like that…. Good girl you’ll let me make it better wont you?” you squeaked mouth going dry as he peered up at you from between your legs watching for anything other then nerves. Your thighs tensed and your insides shook, quivering at the sight of this huge incredible man slotted between your legs. Your body was reacting every pleasurable sensation you had racing towards your clit that was already waking from a slumber, swelling in your knickers trying to reach him and his gorgeous face. 'Oh god… he is-fucking his face is right here… so fucking close- he’s going to eat it!… OH GOD FUCK HE IS?! BUT OMG I haven’t shaved or-or fucking anything what if he doesn’t like the taste- or fuck… WHAT IF I SMELL?! oh god fuck no I can’t -he its to embarrassing!… but you had a shower and used femfresh sooo that’d sort that out… god i wish id shaved- my bikini line it’s dreadful! But fuck god his mouth would be so hot~ and his tongue? UGH YES, he can kiss so definitely knows how to lick a slit! oh fuck please just fucking put your mouth over it and fucking-oh god yes he’d be so hot so fucking hot and his tongue… shit no we cant he wont! Its not-its to early he would never fucking do that here! Out in the open!’ 

He grinned sweetly at you watching you have another 'moment’ then frowned as you squirmed a little harder, he held strong and pressed another light kiss to your thigh eyes still looking at you, being very careful to watch your reaction. The colour crept up your face as you realised he was serious about doing something more. You squeaked and began panting tilting your hips up towards him in an unconscious move trying to inch yourself closer to his mouth that seemed very eager to smother you. You couldn’t help it, you quivered watching anxiously from above his face disappeared below your dress, it was surreal and so sexy. He growled into your thigh making you whine and widened them bearing down unable to control your hips as his breath fanned over your thigh, the warm puffs of air just reaching your centre making you gasp and squirm.

“Is this okay Tinks? Do you want me to make you feel better? Make you feel good? And forget all about that nasty stinger?” He asked voice thick with something you couldn’t quit grasp. It was like when he teased and flirted with you, deep and longing with a sultry desperation mixed in. You swallowed and blinked at him. You couldn’t speak only stare. You gulped audibly and shivered as his hands smoothed over your skin drawing firm strokes across your inner thighs memorising them, making a note of every line and stripe. He pressed random kisses to your thighs showing each one the same care and attention. At first he was tentative, still testing the waters so to speak then once he realise you wasn’t throwing him off of you he began pushing his luck, lapping at the stretch marks new and old drawing his tongue across them moaning softly enjoying the moment letting himself indulge. 

You flexed the muscles and dropped your head back moaning breathlessly as he continued the sensual kisses, nipping here and there as he dotted kisses and licks across both legs swapping sides drawing ever closer to the weeping cunt burning above them. You clenched tightly feeling the burning in your core making you rock up again wanting to have some time of friction, something to ease the ache in your cunt. Your clit was already buzzing, awakening at the whispered words and soft pants fanning warm breaths over your slit, just the thought of him being anywhere near it, let alone his face was pushing you higher and faster then you’d ever experienced. 

“Oh fuck… He-henry? What do-I mean you don’t mean to? Ah~ fuck~” You stuttered as your mind tumbled down into the gutter, fantasies of him dragging your cu t to his face and devouring you, taking you for himself here out in the open! It made you weak, bones melting already euphoric and he hadn’t even touched you yet. your heart pounded in your chest and your pussy wept at the thought of him doing anything down there! He bit your thigh and suckled making your arms give, falling back on the blanket moaning on the cusp of giving in, the pleasure was overriding all fear and anxiety, the loud worried thought being drowned out in a chorus of moans and grunts from your would be lover as he lathered your thighs latching his hot mouth on the sensitive skin biting and sucking hard trying to leave his marks there. you jolted digging your feet into the blanked and thrusting higher as he moved high enough to graze your mound one of your hands searched blindly for something to grab, finding his hair your fingers curled around the locks instantly.

“Ah AH! SHIT-hen that’s fucking you shouldn’t~” you called out slowly loosing yourself in him as he worked wonders with his mouth grunting and sucking at your skin with more urgency grunting and moaning as if he were tasting a rare decadent treat. He hummed and pressed a louder wet kiss on your injured thigh all the time avoiding where you wanted him most, as if he wanted you to crumble below him before granting any reward. The hand by his face moving to bunch the hem of your skirt up flashing him your plain teal cotton knickers. You flushed when he moaned into your thing lapping at the soft skin with his hot tongue slowly. Then he pressed his cheek to the wet skin twisting just enough to bite at the red hot skin, his eyes watching you as he climbed higher and higher finally pressing a single chaste kiss to your mound o your knickers. You gasped and clenched when he rested his lips on the top of your slit just shy of your solid clit.

“Oh love look your all needy and damp~” You moaned closeting your eyes as his head laid on your mound his throat pressing on your hot cunt tightly to the wet spot. He grinned and groaned making your wet slit clench painfully pressing your wetness onto your knickers adding to the growing wet patch. You moaned out loud arching up to him unable to resist the feeling. Even if you was apprehensive about what he clearly had planned.

“Do you… Will you let me love?… Let me taste you? I can smell you so fresh and sweet and wet you smell delicious ~ will you reward me my love? Let me have a treat for dealing with the big bad wasp~” he teased slightly between loud obscene wet kisses, somehow he didn’t sound as nervous as he felt. He was terrified of being turned down, worried he was pushing too far but, it was too late now he’d taken the plunge the question was will you join him?

You arched up to him gyrating your hips in slow drags trying to force yourself on his face grunting low in your throat. Loosing and inner battle, you wanted him. He smiled running his nose over a thigh before looking up to you drawing a breath. He held still pressing another light kiss making you mewl and arch trying to get him back on your weeping core, desperately trying to have him stop toying with you.

“Do you want me to stop?” He hummed pressing the hand holding your dress firmer on to your tummy warming your skin as he held you still. It somehow made everything that much sweeter, having his hands pressing you to the blanket below. You closed your eyes moaning and tried thrusting up to him again. You wanted him to fuck you, devour you anything! Anything was better then this longing! Henry chuckled again knowing he’d won, you were far to lost to want anything other then his mouth. The realisation made him grin. He had won the war, defeated his foes who’d do you harm in the form of Mathew and the mighty wasp! And now he would claim his prize. 

“One word and I will stop and we can try again soon~”

“I err ar-are you sure-you don’t have to ju-just because I… I just- that happens all the ti-time! OH GOD NO-THATS FUCK HEN YOU-WE SHOULDNT! UGH FUCK~ SHIT!” You cried out into the air, letting your moans and soft wanton sounds carry in the air around you, arching again hips managing to press your slit to his jaw when he pressed the cleft of his chin onto your clit almost cruelly and spoke dragging the bud with every delicious word.

“I need to hear the words Tinks… Do you want me to stop?” He stared eyes unblinking waiting for your final word. Your consent, the consent he needed to fucking suckle on your tiny body! To finally drink from you and make you cum for him! Nothing would make him happier then to feast away at you making you his woman. He had cum on you, and you him but this will be different. More intimate, just the two of you and his time you both had choice. In the tent you couldn’t walk away, here you could. And if you don’t? Then that means he can truly call you his own woman.

“I-I” you froze panting and raising your head eyeing him cautiously lust and fire blazing in your bone and igniting your soul… you were scared and excited, shy but content. He made you feel so many things it was hard to keep track. He waited patiently tipping his head forward content to keep kissing your covered mound to pass the time. 'Fuck this is it? He wants to… here he really-HOW THE FUCK DID YOU GET HERE?! HENRY- THE STUNNING MAGNIFICENT FUNNY SEXY AND ABSOLUTE DREAM BOAT IS WHAT?!Asking to fucking lick your cunt? And it wasn’t a scene or forced or anything THIS WAS REAL LIFE-HE WANTED YOU IN REAL LIFE HERE AND NOW!? He was just- waiting… fuck right yes! Just say yes! WHAT THE FUCK DONT STOP BREATHING NOD YOU STUPID BITCH!-its easy just say yes henry eat my pussy… please dot forget please Manners are everything!’

“Babe? We don’t have to.. I’m sorry-” he began pulling away one hand leaving your legs to untangle our fingers from his hair, but you yelped and sat up grabbing at him again frantically. you were cursing yourself thinking you’d fucked up by clamming up going shy. Tears began welling as you feared he would realise you were too much work and leave, never giving you another chance to be with him.

“N-no! No I? Please do, err fuck I just yeah don’t stop-please Henry please I want you to-want more~!” he laughed joyfully as his doubt was crushed under the small pitiful sweet words rang in his ears. The sound of you begging him to taste your juicy cunt! He had fantasised about hearing you plead for him but the reality was so much more than he could have ever imagined! And that was all he needed, what he’d been waiting for!! He moved striking with precision descending on the bright blue knickers teeth and tongue at the ready. Hands locking on your hips jolting you closer making your legs open wider to accommodate his shoulders.

You bucked both forward and back eyes snapping open when his mouth locked over you wet and hot- somehow hotter then your arousal. You yelped and moaned louder than you thought you should body collapsing ack on the blanket in shock. He hummed closing his eyes rolling his tongue around on the cotton lapping at you in a mix of movements slow and light, then firm flicking motions tapping and rolling over as much of your cunt as he could fit on his tongue. He hummed adding vibrations to the mix as you thrashed below him rocking and swaying you were unsure if you were trying to get away and push him farther into your depths.

His hands held you still making you complain with a long keen before you opened to him pulling your legs wider in an attempt to dig deeper. He smiled against you as you yipped cutely when his tongue pressed into you slightly taking your underwear with him. He flattened his tongue then flicked the tip just inside of you finally getting a sweet womanly taste as you began soaking through the cotton.

You grunted and moaned louder when he used his hands to tug your knickers up , fingers snatching the elastic hem and pulling them up your front snagging into your asscheeks before giving way and cinching up between the two globes. You couldn’t even comment mind going blank as he growled into your core lapping and sucking as he went forcing your body the flex, tensing and relaxing as he worked his wicked tongue over you in a way that was both mind blowing and sadistic. He was teasing every few licks pulling back to blow cool air on the sopping folds.

“Hen-hen please i want to~AGH FUCK PLEASE-HENRY~” you began begging and he growled latching on you the top of your slit firmly before sucking harder, dragging his bottom jaw over the wide spread petals below. You yelped tensing and crying as something built, usually you stopped about now when exploring yourself always frightened of making a mess.

Henry was not worried about making a mess. He continued sucking harder and harder groaning louder holding you firmer as you arched trying to pull away spooked by the thought of him making you cum in your knickers out in the open. You panted moans getting higher as you pulled our hips higher trying to escape the onslaught. He laughed making it worse as your body warmed, skin heating with a boiling flush traveling through you to your abused clit. You yelled out loud and bucked trying in vain to halt the feelings. But henry was strong and had a fierce determination, his fingers dug in tighter and he moaned before making his move. He suckled on your clit forcing your whines and moans higher and higher making you sing in the most lecherous of ways. He could feel the impending release with your body’s desperate rocking and the quaking of your muscles all trying to fight him, holding on to what slim thread held you together desperate to hold on! But he wasn’t having that~. Henry hummed sending a vibration right into your core before pressing his lower jaw firmly, as if trying to take a bite out of you, then somehow darted his tongue out flattening it over your spasming empty core and dived up into you stretching the cotton taking it with him in one wide thrust.

You choked back a sob as the move was your undoing, you came before you even felt the final burst in your core, walls latching onto his tongue in a tight instinctive grip. You cried out throwing your head back hands fisting in your dress and the blanket below as your body soared, the incredible dancing of your nerves as they fizzled and sung with your release followed like a delayed response. You moaned and whined continuously rocking weakly pleading incoherently as your channel twitched confused as it tried milking the hot tongue flicking inside of you, trying to suck him deeper and empty him into your waiting cunt . You reared up and as you released in a loud embarrassing flood of cum. Henry moaned again still pushing deeper, trying to draw out your pleasure as he swallowed you, drinking your pleasure taking it for himself.

You shivered and thrashed as he continued fucking you on his tongue drawing more wails from your exhausted body, your hands waved blindly pressing on his shoulder and followed the thick contours of his body before reaching his head and pulling his hair feet digging into the ground and you heaved yourself away panting. Henry relented rising from his prize licking his lips, slapping them crudely a huge grin on his face as you laid still panting and whining body convulsing every few seconds as your core still wept in to your now stretched ruined knickers.

He stretched groaning obscenely and clambered up over your spent form laughing, devilish tongue lashing his lips and jaw trying to capture every singly drop of precious honey. Making you blush up at him. Fuck that was a sight~ delightful and tempting… and embarrassing he was soaked some of it even getting on his blue tank. He looked down following your gaze and tutted.

“Oh babe don’t worry, I’ve always been a messy eater…Well when it’s something I’ve really enjoyed~” he added and pulled the top up wiping his face clean as if to make a point.

You whined panting bringing you hands to your face and laughed into them face growing hot. You gasped and shook unable to really register what just happened, you squealed loudly and covered your mouth as you came down from our high. You were dumb struck… He’d just fucking ate you out in the middle of the day in plain sight! It was naughty and sexy and just… Perfect! 

You hissed jolting sharply feeling something swiping over your drenched slit. You sat up fixing your gaze on him noting he had sat back on his knees and pulled his top off… the notorious blue tank top was scrunched up in his hands and being used as a cloth to wipe you down.

“Henry don’t use your top!?” You yelped moving to grab his hand, but he out maneuvered you, one hand slapping yours away and he rolled his eyes at you.

“Babe with any luck it’ll soak up the smell of your sweet cunt and I get to wear it like a perfume~” you choked o your gasp and dropped our hands unable to believe the filth coming out of his mouth!

“I you- don’t say shit like that out loud!?” You squeaked and covered your cheeks again flushing at the nonchalant tone he’d used. He chuckled shaking his head folding the tank top in his hands and continued to pat you down wiping your thighs clean.

“Mmhm why are the kids gonna tell on me?” he teased with a smirk nodding to the sleeping pups who must have found the show boring.

“I-I? No but its just- you just don’t say things like that!” You stuttered out at him he rolled his eyes and dumped the now cum soaked shirt to the side and crawled up the blanket beside you humming low in his chest, purring certainly pleased with himself.

You eyed him as he laid down and hooked an arm around you tucking you into his side one arm behind his head. You sighed and snuggled into him feeling completely wiped out, you could do with a nap after that… and probably a whisky.

“Honey.” He said with a grin purring the word out loud. You frowned looking up at him from his chest drawing his attention.

“What?” You said slowly feeling exhausted and weak, your body still not recovered from the mind blowing head you’d just been given. You cant even find the strength to fangirl over it yet, and you sort of dreaded it because damn… Henry cavill just made you fuck his face, and if that wasn’t nuclear fangirl meltdown worthy well you don’t know what is.

“That’s my new nick name for you. Honey, because that’s what you taste like, sweet addictive gorgeous honey~ ” He muttered. You whined and tucked your face into him, burrowing your nose into his bare chest rubbing your face into the hair. He chuckled as you got all bashful again. The complete opposite of the woman that had been grinding he face moments ago, it was a testament to how good he was how he could pull you out of yourself that much. He sighed looking to the sky again happy as can be with his achievements, in a matter of two days he’s cum on you, made you cum on him twice and now fucking devoured your sweet cunt on a date, that was going down in his 'win’ category… Things were looking up, by his count he will have you by the end of the week. And he couldn’t wait.


End file.
